Oniichan, the boyfriend killer
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: Eriol is ready to do anything in order to date Tomoyo-enough to throw his good friends into the path of psycho, boyfriend terminator Kinomoto Touya-but is he the only bad thing about his little family of seven-or are his sisters just as evil?
1. Chapter 1

**,**

**Chap. 1: "Anything for—Love,"**

**L**

**L**

**So yeah…something new for the New Year. I don't know where this story is headed as of now, but I thought I would put it up to see how things went…**

**I'm sorry but I NEVER check my email…I did just now, and LOL to the chick who hates all my stories…mhmm….sorry? to everyone else, thanks much for reading and enjoying, and YAY!**

**L**

**L **

**L**

**Standing in front of her modest yellow and white house, a young woman stared at the white front door, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sniffling, she slowly made her way through the white picket gate, feeling dreadful at having to return home alone. **

**Knocking on the door, she waited, trying to suppress her nerves that were raging war inside her body. She heard a man's voice, before footsteps, and slowly the door opened, "Nii—chan," she hiccupped, vision blurred by tears.**

"**Haru, what's happened?" the man cried, his large hand reaching out to rest on her shoulder with urgency, "Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Sorrowful brown eyes found his dark ones, her lips trembling, before she flew into his arms. **

"**I'm p-p-p-preg—nant!" she wailed, feeling his whole body stiffen.**

"**What!" he cried, feeling her wince against him.**

"**A—aan—and he—he left me," she went on, not seeing his eyes cloud over with red as fury seeped into his body.**

"**WHAT!" he thundered, his neighbors wincing in their homes while birds scattered and dogs started barking in response. "That son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him!" a cry of alarm escaped her lips, when she was swiftly pulled into the house, the door slamming shut behind her.**

**Several moments later, the door swung open and the man stepped in it—legs spread apart as his shotgun loaded…**

…

**Breathing heavily, a young man heaved himself over a fallen tree, barely landing on his feet. Leaning forward, he scrambled, crying out in horror feeling a bullet whiz pass his ear. "Shit!" he cried, terrified for his life, as he whipped around a tree. **

**Looking at the gully in front of him, he picked up speed, and cried out jumping over it, his limbs flaying out about him. Landing in a heap, he sat up, his head spinning from his fall. The sound of barking dogs grew closer, and his forever squinted eyes widened in horror.**

**Scrambling to his feet once again, he continued to run, but gasped when his hood caught on a branch, almost strangling him. Struggling to get out of the offending clothing, he froze hearing the snarl of an animal, and turning slowly, he saw the dog's large teeth, its lips curled back as it lowered ready to attack. **

**Another appeared behind it, as black as night, following the movements of the first, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it, I didn't!" he cried, in horror, "I'm sorrrrr—," hearing the click of a gun, he groaned, collapsing into a heap…**

**L**

**Meanwhile in civilized society…**

**L**

**A young man was oblivious to the going on of a small town on the border of Tokyo; instead his alert dark blue eyes focused, a frown threatening to touch his lips, when he spotted the woman of his interest. Her face was bright with laughter, and even though he was too far to hear it, he could picture the sweetness of the sound. **

**She walked between two friends, dressed in a brown form fitting skirt and a white silk shirt. Her brown heels seemed to float, barely touching the pavement. Her long ebony hair piled atop her head, was a contrast to her creamy porcelain skin. Jealousy ignited within him when men did double takes, tainting the image of her beauty with their lustful eyes. He would not allow them to corrupt her, because he was going to shower her with the pureness of his affections.**

**As she neared, he took a deep breath, saying a silent prayer. She passed him, completely engrossed in her conversation, not seeing when he stepped from beside the corner store, his guitar strapped across him. He started to play, getting the attention of strangers, harmonizing with it. "Tomoyo," he called, getting her attention at the sound of her name. **

**Slowly, she turned to look at him, her eyes widening in surprise and embarrassment. She and her friends glanced at the person in the back of a truck, who was playing the drums, and another off to his right, who had a keyboard. "Eriol…" she gasped, blushing, prettily. **

**He gave her a charming, little smile, "—ohhh her eyes her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining—her hair her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I want to tell her every day…" **

**Her hand went to her mouth, and her friends and strangers laughed with amusement. Playing, he stood in front of her, the richness of his voice sounding once again, "Yeah I know I know, you won't believe me…"**

"**When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change—cause you're amazing, just the way you are…" he went on, winking at her. By now, a crowd was forming to listen to the young man sing to the woman holding his heart. **

"**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while—cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are…"**

"**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me…"**

"**Ohhhh Tomoyo!" one the girls cried, nudging her. **

"**Eriol, please!" Tomoyo gasped, but he only stepped closer. Her heart was racing against her chest as her eyes were fixated in his, affection blossoming to life. She thought he was amazing and to have him express his feelings so publicly with such a song practically melted her.**

"**When I see your face! there's not a thing I would change…" he told her, beautifully, his voice warming her soul. "And when you smile—the whole world stops and stares for a while—cause Tomoyo you're amazing, just the way you are!" **

**At the end of the song, the crowd applauded, but he was focused on her, a tiny smile touching his lips. Her face was flushed her breathing coming quick as her heart pounded with excitement and another emotion. "Tomoyo, do something!" her friend urged, giving her little shove that made her stumble forward.**

**She stared at the ground, very uncomfortable at all the attention, "Tomoyo?" her name left his husky voice, which gave rise to goose bumps on her arms. Slowly she lifted her head, her beautiful amethyst eyes finding his through her thick black lashes. "Will you—will you be mine?" He questioned, moving his guitar to rest on his back.**

"**Eriol," she gasped, tears glistening in her eyes. She fell into his arms, only to be wrapped tightly in them. The crowd clapped once again as he adoringly pressed a kiss to her head.**

"**We'll be waiting for you at the office!" one of her friend's sang, watching the couple with dreamy eyes. **

"**Thanks guys," Eriol told his friends, who nodded, smiling at him.**

"**Any time, Eli." After a while, Tomoyo moved back, her eyes brimming with tears. **

"**Why the tears?" he questioned, with concern. Tomoyo opened her mouth, then slowly closed it. And knowing they needed to talk, he led her towards the park. After a while, they came to a bench, where she slowly sat, her back straight and her legs crossed at her ankles. "Don't I make you happy?" **

"**Of course you do," She answered, trying to smile, but she appeared to be in pain.**

"**Then why do you look like someone has died?" he asked, trying not to frown. **

"**Because I can't date you—and I **_**want **_**to so badly!" she stressed, only to receive a confused look from his handsome face. **

"**I don't understand Tomoyo," he replied, refraining from raking his hand through his hair. "What's holding you back?" She turned her frowning eyes from him, and focused on the children playing on the jungle gym. "Tomoyo?" **

"**My brother…" she started, achingly. **

"**Your brother?" he knew she had an older brother and sisters, but not the exact number. **

"**He has a **_**major**_** sister complex. He's very—**_**ruthless **_**to interested men, resorting to unorthodox tactics to keep them away," she whispered, embarrassed. Eriol stared at her without making a sound, as he wondered just how bad she was making him out to be. "I understand…" **

"**Understand what?" he asked, raking his hand through his chopped hair. **

"**If you want to leave," she whispered, staring at her clasped hands. He seated himself, and placed his hand over hers comfortingly. **

"**Why would I leave when I want to marry you?" he questioned, watching the widening of her eyes at his words. **

"**Wh—what?" she stuttered, making him laugh, nodding. "But we've only just…"**

"**I know what I want—and that's you. You're the one for me, Tomoyo. If having your brother's blessing is important to you, then I am willing to speak with him, and plea my case," he explained, firmly, "I am serious about you—us," he stated, with a hopeful expression. **

"**You don't know my brother—he can be pretty scary," she warned, wearily . Thinking about Touya's reaction now made her shudder. Eriol grinned, knowing his girlfriend was probably exaggerating the situation. **

"**Come on—have faith in me. I can wi…" he broke off, when her phone started to beep. "It might be important." Nodding, she took it out of her purse, and frowned noticing it was one of her baby sisters calling. **

"**Excuse," she apologized, answering the call. "Nao, what's up?" Eriol watched the widening of Tomoyo's eyes. "Oh my god." … "I'm on my way!" Slamming her phone shut, she stood quickly from the bench. "I have to go!" **

"**What's happened?" he asked, worriedly. **

"**Oh my brother found out that my other sister slept with a guy—who got her pregnant, then ran off—but my other sister found him, and now my brother has him in his clutches!" Eriol sweat drop at her jumbled explanation, "I hope I can get a taxi. I knew I should have driven."**

"**My car is here, I can take you," he offered, making her come to a halt, seemingly apprehensive about taking his offer. **

"**I don't know—maybe right now isn't a good time to meet my brother," Tomoyo murmured, with uncertainty. She really liked Eriol, and the last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt by her beloved older brother.**

"**I'll go just as a friend," Eriol sighed, walking to her. "This way I can meet all your sisters before they know about us." A smile blossomed on her lips, and she agreed. Taking her hand they hurried off, Eriol thinking the situation couldn't be as bad as Tomoyo was making it.**

**As they drove to the outskirts of Tokyo , Tomoyo found herself unable to relax. "I hope he doesn't do anything drastic," she whispered, fighting the urge to bite her nails. **

"**Relax," he urged, reaching over to take her hand. "Relax." Tomoyo squeezed his hand tightly, repeating it in her head. **

"**I never thought he would react this way—he's **_**very**_** overprotective," she explained, making him nod, following the instructions of the GPS. Turning unto a private lane, Eriol glanced at the modest houses, wondering to which one they were going. **

**Turning unto a different street, he noticed the white church at the end of the road, "A church?" he whispered, raising his brow. Parking, he turned the car off and got out when Tomoyo did, still examining the structure. **

"**Moyo!" a young woman called, running towards her. Eriol examined the honey haired girl, whose long pigtails bounced behind her. She was dressed in jeans and a simple white blouse, "Thank goodness you're here!" she cried, with expressive emerald eyes. When his presence was noticed her eyes slowly moved to him with confusion, "Hooeee—who is this?"**

"**A friend from work, he gave me a ride because I didn't have my car," Tomoyo answered, smoothly, making the younger girl nod. "Eriol this is Sakura, she's the baby in the family," she introduced, watching the charming smile he gave her. Sakura happily returned it, "Is Mei here?"**

"**Yep—everyone is here," Sakura answered, shaking her head. "Come on." Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, who followed silently behind them. "It's not good." **

"**Oh?" Eriol examined the hall of the church, reaching for the door when Tomoyo hauled it open. He entered last into the main structure, hearing the voice a man, but not paying any attention to what was happening. **

"**Oh no…" At Tomoyo's strangled voice, he stopped his examination of the church, and focused in front of him. His eyes widened, and his mouth fell open in utter disbelief. In front of him was the most unusually barbaric scene he had ever witnessed.**

"**Do you, Yamazaki Takashi take this woman to be your wife…" the priest was saying, his voice very uncomfortable. The young man stared pleadingly at the priest with large black eyes. A cool metal rested at the side of his head, and hearing the click of the shotgun loading, made him swallow deeply. **

**His eyes slithered to his right, only to find himself staring into the wide double barrel. Trailing up to the handle, he found narrowed black eyes staring at him. "Well?" Kinomoto Touya, twenty-eight years of age, and brother to five **_**beautiful**_** women, hissed, giving him a nudge with the weapon. **

"**I—I," he cleared his throat, sounding hoarse. "I do." His beautiful bride reached over to pluck a twig from his spiky black hair, an adoring smile touching her lips. Takashi felt like he was on the verge of passing out.**

"**Do you Kinomoto Chiharu…" In the back of the church, Eriol found himself reaching over to grasp one of the benches. He never thought in his entire life, he would ever witness the spectacle of a shotgun wedding. **

**Tomoyo looked apologetically at him when he seated himself in the chair his legs feeling wobbly beneath him. When she told him her brother was a little scary, he never assumed she meant psychotic as well.**

"**I now pronounce you man and wife—you may kiss the bride." Eriol watched the young couple turn to each other. The young man hesitant, but the bride happily threw herself at him, planting a kiss on his lips.**

"**Don't be shy now—you weren't shy several weeks ago!" the gun wielder cried, causing the young man to instantly kiss the bride back. "Good boy." **

**Eriol felt his self-preservation instinct kicking in, but he forced himself to remain in his seat. Tomoyo and Sakura were still at his side, so he decided the two other woman seated in the front were the remaining sisters. "Oh congratulations!" Sakura cried, rushing to the couple. Eriol watched her in amusement, wondering how she could act so natural, like the bizarre scene in front of them wasn't happening. **

"**I told you," Tomoyo whispered, glancing at him. "It's not too late…" **

"**I'll take my chances thank you," Eriol replied, winking at her, showing more confidence than he held. Feeling penetrating eyes on him, he turned to find amber eyes so bright they appeared reddish peering at him. Placing her brother's shotgun on her shoulder, Kinomoto Mei Lin walked slowly forward, examining her sister. the dark beauty of the family, her eyes was of ebony, braided down her back, and her long slender body was covered with a slim fitting blue jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt.**

"**Moyo," she called, eyes still on Eriol, "Whose ya friend?" On reflex, Eriol swallowed, his throat going dry. **

"**Oh we work together—he gave me a ride since as—I didn't have my car," Tomoyo lied, softly, looking at the ground. "How'd you find Takashi?" she asked, trying to sway the conversation away from her.**

"**I have connections. Aren't you going to introduce him to **_**me**_**?" Touya's deep voice inquired, making Eriol stand instantly turning to look at the elder in the family. By now, the remaining sisters had converged, including the couple, who held very different expressions. The bride was smiling happily, while the groom looked as though he wanted to be shot. **

"**El—Hirragizawa-san, my brother Touya, and sisters Mei Lin, Naoko, Rika, Sakura and Chiharu, and her new husband Takashi," Tomoyo introduced, feeling incredibly awkward. She didn't feel this was the right time to introduce him to her brother.**

**Eriol tried to put on a manly front, feeling the older man's penetrating gaze sweep over his form. Touya clicked his tongue holding out his hand to Mei Lin, who without a word gave him the shotgun. Eriol and Takashi shared a fleeting glance, where he swore the groom told him to run for it. "Ride with me, Hirragizawa," Touya stated, well more ordered, walking away. "We're meeting at the house." **

"**Nii-chan I…" Tomoyo trailed off, the rest of the words disappearing into nothingness, at his penetrating glare.**

"**It's…Okay," Eriol's voice started out in a squeaked, but he instantly cleared his throat. Tomoyo wisely ignored the mocking glance of her twin sister Mei Lin. **

"**Let's move out then, ladies," Touya called, "Thank you again, Father Honda." **

"**Anytime Touya-san," the father replied, in a harassed voice. Eriol followed the reluctant groom and the Kinomoto troupe out of the church. Eriol gave Tomoyo his keys, along with a tiny smile, which she returned praying her brother wouldn't hurt him.**

"**Nii-chan—be nice," she warned him, narrowing her eyes, but he merely gave her a wide smile, looking anything but innocent. "I'll see you at my house, Eli." Tomoyo gave her brother a sweet grin noticing his narrowing eyes. **

"**Yeah," Eriol coughed, feeling like a tie was strangling him though he wasn't wearing one. Opening the door to Touya's pickup truck, he climbed in, closing it slowly. Touya placed the shotgun on the dash board in front of him, slamming the door shut. "You're a police officer?" he questioned, noticing the badge hanging around the mirror.**

"**Yep—which means I know how to make you disappear," was Touya's clipped response, both practically, hearing when Eriol almost failed in swallowing the boulder size lump in his throat. His truck pulled out behind the other vehicles, jerking forward into drive. "So you're interested in **_**my**_** Moyo, are you?" **

"**I have good intentions," Eriol told him, feeling the temperature in the truck rise. He wished Tomoyo had told him that her brother was also a police officer. **

"**All **_**the previous **_**ones did too—I'm sure," Touya told him, grinning, and Eriol glanced at him, wondering what he had done to the previous ones. "So what do you do for a living?" He questioned, suddenly, making a sharp turn, which almost sent Eriol sliding into him.**

"**I'm a musician," he answered, holding on.**

"**Oh—like a penniless musician?" **

"**No, Kinomoto-san, I write songs for singers. I can take care of Tomoyo-san, though she doesn't need it because she's an extraordinary young woman," Eriol answered, putting the praising part in there in hopes it would give him points. Seeing Touya's hawk like eyes land on him, Eriol sighed, realizing it hadn't. **

"**How long has she known you?"**

"**For several months."**

"**What are your intentions?" Eriol's eyes glanced at Touya when he appeared to have inched toward the gun.**

"**I would like your permission to date her, Kinomoto-san…" Eriol answered, almost screaming like a woman when Touya swerved off the road, coming to a complete stop. His eyes darted around to find they were in the middle of nowhere. Eriol hadn't even realized they were driving through the woods.**

**Oh please don't shoot me!" Eriol cried, when Touya's hand reached out for the gun. "I haven't touched your sister—I love her, I really do!" he explained, pushing towards the door. Not hearing anything, he opened his blue eyes to see Touya staring at him, with a blank expression.**

"_**When Chiharu showed up at the house in tears, pregnant and alone, I swore I would kill Takashi. However, she begged me not to, because she loved him so I placed her happiness above my desire," **_**Touya explained, in a flat tone, staring straight ahead. "However I promised myself that I would never allow that to happen to any of the others—Ask anyone—I'm not known to make the same mistake twice, especially when it comes to the safety of my only family."**

"**I understand," Eriol whispered, trying to calm his still racing heart. **

"**So Hirragizawa—I know these woods like the back of my hand. It's not hard for me to make you disappear. And if that doesn't work, I'm sure my best friend, who is a chemist can figure out another way to make you melt away," he spoke, as though they were having a normal conversation, not involving his death.**

"**So are you saying that I can't date her?" At his question, a malicious grin touched Touya's lips, making Eriol gulp. **

"**I'm not saying that—at—all," Touya reasoned, calmly. "I want my sisters to be happy, of course—," when he paused, Eriol knew his next words would not be good on his part. "However, before I give you permission to date my dear sister, **_**you must find my other sisters boyfriends." **_

**Eriol stared at him strangely, knowing his request made no sense. "Wouldn't that—,"**

"**Is there a problem? Tomoyo isn't worth it?" he suddenly accused, making Eriol snap his mouth shut. He stared at her brother, knowing instantly that the man was trying to get rid of him. Kinomoto Touya was trying to make him leave so he would be the bad guy in crying off.**

"**No, Tomoyo is worth it—I would do **_**anything **_**for her," Eriol stated, firmly, growing a backbone. Touya chuckled…**

"**Good to hear…" **

**The house…**

**L**

"**Where are they?" Tomoyo whispered, pacing the patio. Two of her sisters were on the patio waiting with her for the arrival of Touya and Eriol, who she prayed was still in the realm of the living. **

"**Onii-chan is probably burying him right now," Naoko, the middle sister, informed, her face buried in a suspense novel. "I wonder how he did it this time," she murmured, making Mei Lin laugh at Tomoyo's horrified face. **

"**It's not funny, Mei Mei!" Tomoyo cried, clenching her fists. Hearing the approach of her brother's truck, she spun around, a look of relief flooding her face when she spotted Eriol in the front seat, apparently unharmed. "Took you long enough!" she cried to her brother, walking hurriedly to him.**

"**Hirragizawa and I were having a delightful conversation," Touya informed, going to ruffle her hair, but Tomoyo instantly smacked his hand away. "Brat." **

"**I know," Tomoyo drawled, focusing on Eriol, who gave her a smile, to which she instantly returned, relaxing. She walked to his side, eyes moving over his clothing, his pant legs caked with dirt and his shirt smeared as though had attempted to clean up. "Come on inside for something to eat. Chiharu is preparing dinner, and she is the best cook out of all of us—Mei Lin being the worst. I'll show you to be bathroom to clean up. Are you—,"**

"**I heard that!" Mei Lin cried, in the doorway.**

"**I'm okay," Eriol nodded, trying to block out the traumatic experience that occurred in the woods.**

"**I meant for you to," Tomoyo cooed, watching Mei Lin open her mouth to retort, but Touya dragged her into the house. "She's my twin," she told Eriol, who looked at her strangely, "I know. Everyone says we're so different—but we really aren't," she whispered, the last part, making him laugh.**

"**I'm going to remember that," Eriol chuckled, both refraining from looking cozy in front of her brother, who was still in the door, watching them closely. "You should have told me he was a police officer."**

"**Oh yeah—he runs his own swat unit," she informed, with pride, 'oh great,' Eriol thought, knowing he would need to tell his close friends who to suspect if he suddenly disappeared. "Nii-chan appears ruff on the outside, but on the inside he's soft and cuddly." At the look she received, Tomoyo blushed from embarrassment, "Well maybe not so much for you guys."**

…

**Seated on a chair, Eriol watched the movements of each sister able to see their differences and similarities clearly. The words of their brother replayed continuously in his mind, making him wonder if the man was serious.**

**The Kinomoto women were beautiful and apparently talented, so he could find no other reason than their brother for them being single. He looked at Takashi, who walked over to him, having cleaned up from a shower. "Hey," they greeted, each other, the young man sitting down. "Don't know what you getting yourself into," Takashi warned, with a grin.**

"**Why did you get yourself into it?" Eriol replied, making him laugh, resting back into the chair. **

"**I love Chiharu," Takashi shrugged, smiling at Eriol's look of disbelief. "I only ran because I was afraid of what Touya would do to me when he found out I got her pregnant before marriage. He almost killed me when he found out we kissed—so yeah," he explained, with a grimace. **

"**Why is he like—that?" **

"**Their parents died, while they were young, so he's been the parental figure to them for a very long time. They were able to live together because he was seventeen at the time, and their parents left them a sizable insurance policy, plus they sued the company responsible for the accident. He just wants to protect them," Takashi explained, with sadness.**

"**How did you get permission?"**

"**My mother was their mom's best friend, and she helped him out a lot," Takashi grinned, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. **

"**If you don't mind answering—why are the rest of them single? I mean they seem so—," Eriol didn't finish, hoping Takashi would fill in the blanks for him. **

"**Sometimes it's Touya—but the sisters are a little odd themselves," Takashi chuckled, when Chiharu walked over to them with two beers. **

"**Here you are guys," she smiled, warmly.**

"**Thanks." She nodded, walking away from them. "Chiharu is the homey one. Loves cooking, doesn't mind being a stay at home mother. Probably the most normal, except for the fact that she hits me a lot for lying," he cringed, then shook his head. **

"**Tomoyo's twin?" Eriol inquired, trying to get more information. He figured he could get the clearest picture from Takashi than Tomoyo.**

"**Mei Lin," Eriol didn't think it was a good thing when Takashi cringed. "The oldest twin at twenty-five—she's a stunt woman, who runs her own dojo in Tokyo. She's just plain scary—everyone in high school was always too afraid to ask her out—and guys who got too close lived to regret it. She's like the female version of Touya." Hearing that explanation, made Eriol cringe clearly understanding why she was still alone. "Very straight forward—no nonsense." Takashi grinned at a memory, "After Tomoyo there's another set of twins, Chiharu and Naoko, twenty-three. Naoko, she's very—," Both men looked over at her, to find her lost in the pages of her book, the light shining off her glasses. "Yeah, quiet, lost in the world of suspense and horror stories. The writer in the family—if it was possible to marry a book, she would have been to her book a long time ago. There have been guys interested in her, but once they see the personality behind the beauty, they never ask for a second date—she doesn't date anymore." **

**To Eriol, it looked like she was suffering from middle child syndrome. "And Rika—well she was heartbroken recently when her first love—who happened to be her teacher—married another woman. She's still trying to get over that," he explained, making Eriol nod. Already it appeared like all the sisters had some deformity that would turn off guys. "And finally—Sakura…"**

"**Those two are twins as well?" **

"**Oh yeah, the girls are all fraternal. After Touya, Nadeshiko-san had trouble, and had medical help to have the girls. They wanted a big family," he nodded, "So the last two are twenty. Sakura is a little odd ball," Takashi chuckled, making Eriol raise a brow. "For as long as I have known that girl she has never had any interest in any guy." **

**Eriol swallowed hearing his words, "In fact—I think she's considering the prospect of becoming a priestess at her grandmother's shrine."**

"**A priestess?" he echoed, making Takashi nod.**

"**In all the sense of the word. Mame is hesitant though, because she doesn't believe she's ready for such a strict commitment, and has made her promise to wait a little longer—though I think she's remained single this long because she can be a little—dense." Takashi glanced at the door, and gulped stealing his eyes away, his heart racing a little. Touya gave a nod of approval, before he continued on his way, Eriol missing the exchange because he was deep in thought.**

'**Great,' Eriol thought realizing what he had to work with, 'A book worm—feminist—teacher lover and pure denseness…' he wanted to groan listing out the items. When Touya appeared in the room and grinned, Eriol gave him a smile in return, not wanting him to see how frustrated he was. Now he knew for a fact that Touya had made this request of him, because he knew it was going to be almost impossible to find suitable men for his sisters. 'I don't scare that easily,' Eriol thought, with a determined face, though deep inside him he felt uncertainty take root.**

**There was one question that was lingering—Where the hell was he going to find men, who would be willing to date them? 'Looks like I'm gonna have to call in some favors—'**

**L**

**L**

**L**

**Author's note: SO…doable? **


	2. The Sisters

**Chap. 2: "The Sisters…"**

**L**

**L**

**Thank you to those who read—thanks for the reviews. Mhmm…that's it—I guess.**

**L**

**L**

**Monday…**

**L**

**L**

**A lovely redhead was seated on a bench, beneath a large oak tree. A gentle wind blew rustling the leaves above her, and casting a lock of hair across her pale cheek. Her perfectly manicured fingers reached up to brush it away. Engrossed in her book, a longing expression graced her face.**

**A young man walked up, watching the rim of her knee length dress flutter against her smooth, toned thighs. His eyes traveled over her lithe physique, pausing at the creamy rise of her bosom. "Is this seat taken?" he questioned, watching her bright amber eyes, rimmed by thick long lashes, turn to him.**

"**Oh no," she answered, delicately, scooting over to make room. **

"**Thanks," he grinned, charmingly. Reading the title of her book, he cleared his throat, "You a dancer?" he asked, politely, slightly turned to her.**

"**Yes," she nodded, happily, her beautiful face turning to him. "You attend Tokyo University?" she in turned, questioned.**

"**Yeah. Decided to study out here to enjoy this beautiful spring morning—my history teacher Terada-san is a slave driver. She—," he trailed over, hearing a sniffle from her. "Are you okay?" he questioned with worry, watching tears flood her eyes. **

"**No—I—my—ahh (sob)—Terada-sensi," she wailed, miserably, hearing the name of her elementary school teacher. "He—he—he got married!" she bawled, causing him to scoot slowly away from her. He sat gaping as her eyeliner smeared a little, wondering how a delicate looking flower like her could cry so unabashedly. "He—(hiccup)—he—it's not fair!" **

"**Ohhh…" he grimaced, glancing at his watch. "I ahh—I just remembered that I have class—so yeahhh…" Through her tears, Kinomoto Rika watched him back track slowly, "Hope you feel better…" his words trailed behind him, when he turned to hurry away. **

**Feeling miserable, she reached into her bag to pull out a carton of tissues. Resting it on her lap, she dabbed her eyes, staring at the picture of her teacher that was glued to the page of the book. "Why couldn't you love me?" she sobbed, knowing it was unhealthy for her to cry over a man who was taken by another…**

**L**

**L**

**Eriol stood across the street, watching his friend walk towards him, blankly, "Sorry Eriol, can't do it," he stated, glancing behind him at the park across from Tokyo University.**

"**Why?" Eriol watched the man grimace.**

"**I don't know what's wrong with her. I mention something about my history teacher, and she just burst into tears, hiccupping about how some professor got married…" Eriol groaned, listening to the man's retelling of his encounter with Rika.**

"**Can't you try a second time?" he asked, with a pleading expression.**

"**Too much baggage man—too much."**

"**I understand," he sighed, glancing at his watch. "Thanks for trying Ken."**

"**Anytime, see ya in a couple days at the studio?" **

"**Yeah." Pulling out his keys, Eriol starting going through names of his friends he could con into trying with Rika. "Kinomoto Touya," he hissed, knowing this was his ploy all along. He knew his sisters had issues. "It's only Monday…they can't all be disasters—please," he begged to a higher power.**

_**Or so he thought…**_

**L**

**Tuesday…**

**L**

"**I hate spring!" Naoko grumbled, standing in the bathroom. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her rosy tipped nose was running. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it had only been ten minutes since she called Chiharu, begging her to pick up her prescription.**

**Putting on her glasses, she sneezed, causing it to slide down her nose. "Ohhhh!" she whined, exiting the bathroom. The bell at her front door ringed, telling her someone had entered the store. Coming around the corner, she stared at the man's back, examining him as he examined her store. "Can—," Hearing how raspy her voice was, she cleared it, pausing in the shadow. **

**Hearing the croaky voice behind him, the man turned almost jumping in fright staring at the tiny, slouched figure standing in the shadows. "Can I help you?" the soft voice, inquired in the silence of the store, where the lights were already dimmed due to Naoko's sensitive eyes. **

**Swallowing hard, "Ye-," He also cleared his throat to get rid of the shaky tenor, "Yeah, I was just looking around," he answered, when she finally stepped into the light. Holding back a grimace at her haggard appearance, he turned away focusing on the bookshelves. "What's the hottest right now in these titles?" **

"**What are you interested in?" Her voice sounded directly behind him, and he jumped forward in alarm, hand resting over his heart. Naoko wanted to roll her eyes at him, but pushed down her reaction. She loathed nothing more than men like him. "Stephen King, Koontz—," with an inner smile, she continued, "There's a new thriller that just came out, where the main character hacks his victims to death," she went on, her voice turning dark. Dragging her feet, she walked towards the shelf, with slouched shoulders, "Or maybe Tim Powers?" **

**His brows drew together when he believed he heard a cackle leave her lips, "Or maybe…" her face turned to him, shadows cast across one side, "A story about an innocent looking woman, who tortures unsuspecting men, then guts them—."**

"**Will you look at the time," he said, glancing at his wrist. "I'm going to be late. Yeah—." Watching him hurry out the door, she smiled at her sister, who had to move out of the way. **

"**I have your medicine," Chiharu sang, entering. "Wow, really not feeling good are you?" Naoko gave a little laugh of pleasure.**

"**I'm feeling a little better," she answered, with a grateful face. "Thanks for bringing it."**

"**Oh darling that's what big sisters are for…"**

**L**

**Eriol…**

**L**

**Standing at a corner booth, he searched through the flower stands, looking for something to send Tomoyo. He glanced at his phone, when it started to ring, "Yeah?" he answered, hoping this was good news.**

"**Sorry man—that chick—well she's super weird," his friend stated right away, causing Eriol to heave a sigh.**

"**Why would you say that?" he asked, paying for the flowers.**

"**She was talking about dismembering bodies and hacking people to death. I don't want to die," he answered, making Eriol roll his eyes. **

"**She's a terror novelist for crying out loud, I'm sure she was just joking," he stressed, but shivered wondering if Naoko got any of her ideas from real life events played out by her brother. **

"**Doesn't matter, I'm not that adventurous."**

"**Fine," he sighed, before hanging up. Putting his phone away, he went to cross the road. At the sound of screeching tires, he turned to his right, and screamed in fright, jumping back before the front of truck rammed into him. **

**Hand at his chest, Eriol's eyes drifted to the front of the oddly familiar truck, when a head appeared, and he gulped staring at the grinning face of **_**Kinomoto Touya, **_**"J-walking are we?" Touya smirked, as his truck rolled slowly towards Eriol, whose heart accelerated preparing for fight or flight—well flight if necessary.**

"**Kinomoto-san," he spoke, watching Touya's eyes drift towards the flowers in his hand. Eriol wondered if Touya had somehow found out he was throwing random guys at his sisters.**

"**Are those for me?" he inquired, sweetly, voice dripping with honey. Eriol shook his head, watching the frown that was slowly making an appearance, "For **_**my **_**Moyo?" Once again, Eriol shook his head out of fear, before he suddenly realized it was a mistake. "Cheating **_**already**_**?" he growled, causing the younger man to pale when he went to open the door.**

"**No!" Eriol cried, defensively. "It's for Tomoyo-san, see!" he said, showing him the name on the card, finger wisely covering the rest of the words. Touya's eyes scanned the name, his scowl disappearing much to Eriol's relief, though a frown remained. **

"**Watch where you're going Hirragizawa, we don't want unnecessary accidents happening," Touya informed, with a malicious little smile. "Or do we?" At his words, Eriol quickly found himself back on the sidewalk. **

**As his truck rolled forward, Touya did not break eye contact…**

"**It's okay—it's okay, just two more sisters to do. I'm sure it'll be better," Eriol sighed, wearily. "Tomoyo is **_**worth it!"**_** However, when Mei Lin and Sakura popped into his mind, he felt all hope disappear…**

**L**

**Wednesday…**

**L**

**He stood outside Mei Lin's dojo, tapping his newspaper nervously in his hand. Staring at the glass window, he wished he was able to see what was happening inside. Unable to contain himself any longer, Eriol made sure the coast was clear, before he hurried across the road.**

**Staying to the side, he peered into the glass only to have his mouth drop open in horror, watching as his band member was flipped over Mei Lin's shoulder landing roughly on mats.**

**Her mouth was moving but he could not understand what she was saying, before she jumped into the air, and landed her elbow making contact with his chest. **

…

**Inside…**

"**Boys and girls," Mei Lin told her class, moving to enclose the man in a chokehold. "If a stranger ever makes an inappropriate advance towards you," her voice was strong in the room.**

**Staff and students watched in awe, "It is perfectly okay." The students eyes followed the man's body as it flipped over, wincing when he landed roughly on his belly. "To protect yourself using any means…" **

**Standing with her back turned to the stranger, she glanced over her five year old protégés, hands clasped behind her. Hearing the man stand, she prepared herself. "Hey lady," he gasped, standing a little too close for comfort. **

**Her hand came up, fist connecting with his face, before she spun around. "Ohhhhh!" the boys in her class cried out, when she kneed him in the groan. Turning red in the face, his hands flew to his crotch, a whimper escaping his clenched lips. **

**The class burst into laughter watching him limp towards the door. Exiting the dojo, he glanced to his right, and vigorously shook his head to Eriol, before hurrying away in pain."For the love of all that is holy," Eriol moaned, turning to walk away in the opposite direction.**

**L**

**Thursday…**

**L **

**Eriol could not remember in the past year any week that he wished to end—or permanently erase until the Kinomoto's entered his life. Seated on the bench at Tokyo University, where Sakura attended college, Eriol watched the man walk towards him, with a smile on his face. He straightened, glad to see that one of the men he had chosen wasn't limping back in pain or left dumbfounded about the girl's odd reaction to something. "So?" he asked, ready for some good news.**

"**She's something else," he chuckled, with amusement.**

"**That's good."**

"**No it's not," the man laughed, watching Eriol's brow raise in confusion. **

"**Man—she didn't catch on to any of my attempts to flirt with her," he explained, taking a seat next to Eriol.**

"**Did you expressly show that you wanted to go on a date with her?" **

"**I tried everything—then I flatly asked her out," he answered, making Eriol nod. "She said that she couldn't, because she was sworn off men or something along those lines," he shrugged, making Eriol's mouth drop open. "I don't know."**

"**Damn it. Thanks for trying," he sighed, wearily, realizing he had wasted his entire week trying to find them dates. **

"**Any time. See ya." Eriol nodded, leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees. He didn't understand what it was about these women. Checking his watch, he saw that he had to return to the studio. **

"**What is the deal?" he muttered, wondering if he was trying to set them up with men who were not strong enough to combat their personalities. "Okay—okay, so maybe I am going about this the wrong way…"**

**The trip back to the office was preoccupied with the Kinomoto sisters, and entering his office, Eriol decided that he needed to find men, who could tolerate the Kinomoto sisters' attitudes, while complimenting them. The men needed to be interesting, strong in character and confident enough not to be swayed by their uniqueness.**

**Tapping his finger on his desk, he stared through the window at the setting sun. "Who?"**

**L**

**Kinomoto House…**

**L**

**Walking through the door, Mei Lin removed her shoes, "Where's everyone?" she called, entering the hallway. Today was their weekly family dinner, since she, Tomoyo, and Chiharu didn't live at home any longer. "Guys?"**

"**We're in here!" Rika shouted, voice echoing from the kitchen. Entering the room, she found them seated around the island, all watching Chiharu and Sakura, who were busy making dinner. **

"**Smells good," Mei Lin commented, inhaling. "I'm starving!"**

"**It's almost done," Chiharu smiled, motherly. "Rika, here was telling us about how she cried all over this poor guy who was trying to ask her out." Mei Lin looked strangely at her sister who gave a weak smile. **

"**It was the weirdest thing—I actually feel sorry for him," Rika admitted, with a blush. "He said something about his professor, and the next thing I knew I was bawling my eyes out." **

"**Speaking of guys, some dude tried to ask me out as well," Naoko stated, in her usual soft voice, eyes glued to the laptop in front of her. "He was kindda cute."**

"**So why did you accept?" At Rika's question, Naoko glanced up briefly, and her look was enough. "Why not?"**

"**Because you know what'll happen—I'm boring," she whispered, but everyone heard her words. Sakura walked over, and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister's shoulders. **

"**No you're not—they just suck," Sakura replied, lovingly. Naoko's tawny brown eyes turned to her sister's sparkling emeralds, and a smile touched her lips.**

"**That's so odd—someone tried to ask me out too—except he ended up wobbling out of my gym in **_**pain**_**," Mei Lin grinned, evilly, filling the room with laughter. **

"**Mei Lin, you're never going to find a man if you remain so aggressive!" Chiharu warned, when Tomoyo appeared in the door.**

"**Who said I wanted a man? There isn't one out there that can handle all of this!" she informed, moving her body to emphasize each word. **

"**You guys," Tomoyo laughed, entering the room with a bottle of wine and dessert. "I swear. I want in on the gossip!" All six fell into a noisy conversation, becoming oblivious to the forbidding figure in the doorway. **

**With arms folded over his chest, Touya replayed the conversation about men asking them out, suppressing the scowl that threatened. He wondered if Hirragizawa realized he hadn't been serious when he suggested finding boyfriends for his sisters. **

**He perked up hearing Sakura speak up, "Poor guy was completely embarrassed when I failed to catch on to him asking me out…" Once gain his sisters fell into hilarity, but Touya was seeing red. **

**How dare he consider setting up the '**_**baby' **_**of the family! "Oh no, brother has that look on his face again," Chiharu murmured, causing all to turn to him. **

"**Are you okay, onii-chan?"Tomoyo asked, with worry. **

"**Oh I'm purrrfectly fine," he answered, growing a grin which sent shivers through their bodies, because they knew it was far from so. He focused on Tomoyo, 'sorry that I have to kill your boyfriend,' he thought, wondering how he would go about it.**

**Tomoyo's hand found the counter—her lips forming a tiny smile seeing the look he gave her, though her heart started to race with worry…**

**L**

**Eriol…**

**L**

**Unaware Touya was plotting his death, he was seated alone at his apartment, trying to accomplish that task given to him by that very man. Tomoyo had offered him to participate in her family dinner, but he had an inkling that Touya wouldn't have liked his presence intruding on his family time. **

**Instead, he found himself in his apartment, moving tirelessly through all the men he knew who were single, and of good character—to some extent. "All right—first Naoko." He sighed, closing his eyes, "She needs someone to drag her out of her little shell—someone exciting to bring her to life."**

**Humming a tune, Eriol sat up when a thought struck him, a slow grin touching his lips. Reaching for his phone, he dialed a number, and waited patiently. **

**L**

**Across town…**

**L**

**A young man stared at his cell when it started to ring, before his eyes darted back to the large man in front of him, "Now listen here Morimoto—san," he grinned, holding up his hand, his phone still ringing. **

"**I'm going to kill you!" the man shouted, making his wife scream from the bed, pulling the sheets closer to her body.**

"**Jin, no! Mika, darling run!" the black haired, blue eyes young man, gulped, when the older man started for him, feeling the floor beneath them tremble. **

"**Shit!" he cursed, spinning around, making a mad dash for the open balcony doors. Running forward, he jumped unto the railing effortlessly, and jumped off, when the man lunged for him, his arms spreading out. **

**Landing on his butt, he looked up chuckling at the man, who glowered. Mika's eyes widened when Morimoto jumped over the railing. "Shit!" he cursed, rolling out of the way. Holding unto his pants and shirt, Mika raced towards the fence wearing only his underwear.**

"**Get back you—you scoundrel!" jumping another fence, Mika landed on his knees, and instantly looked up hearing the snarling of a dog. **

"**Ouch—down boy—ouch down boy!" he yelped, trying to evade the animal. "Not my shirt, let go let go!" Mika cursed, tugging the shirt while the animal held unto it tightly, snarling. Hearing a rip, he groaned, "Damn it!" **

**Hey!" he looked forward to see Morimoto attempting to climb over the fence. **

"**Fine, keep the damn thing!" Mika hissed, turning around to run. While he climbed the other fence, the dog was busy shredding the rest of his shirt. Landing on pavement, he sighed, raking his hand through his messy black curls.**

**Again his phone rang, "hello?" he answered, buckling his pants as he walked down the street without a shirt and no shoes. "Eli?" he grinned, before laughing. "Sure, sure, we can meet up later for drinks."… "See ya then."**

**Spotting his black ninja at the end of the road, he walked up, not paying attention to the headlights of a car, until he stopped at the corner. "Hey sexy!" Hearing the shouts of women, he looked up, a grin touching his handsome face.**

"**Hey ladies, what's happening?" He grinned, "Or should I ask if you want to have a party?" he corrected, showing off his toned stomach. **

"**Feel free to tagalong if you can keep up!" one cried, before they drove off. Laughing lightly, he pulled on his helmet, and started up his bike. **

"**I can keep up with anything," he stated, speeding off behind them…**

**L**

**Eriol…**

**L**

"**Okay, so I have Naoko…now," he frowned, thinking about his best friends. "Maybe Alex and James, Mhmmm…" He closed his eyes, hoping he could call in all the favors they owed him. "I think I'll try Jamie first…"**

**L**

"**Sash…" Smack. "Sash—just lis—," Smack. Taking a deep breath, a young man with striking silver eyes, stared at the young woman in front of him, "I…" This time he caught her hand before she had the pleasure of slapping him. "I only have so much patience," he warned, before dropping her hand. **

"**I hate you," she spat, hurting deeply. "I thought we had something special," she continued, with tears flooding her eyes. "Don't you lo—," his finger upon her lips silenced the rest of her words.**

"**See," he muttered, with a frown. "That's where we diverge my love," he informed, trying not to hurt her. "I thought we were on the same page," he informed, when his cell started to ring. He sighed, "I'm not ready for serious relationships."**

"**Ja—," she started, but he held up his finger silencing her once again as he looked at his cell. A smile touched his lips.**

"**This is important," he said, before turning away from her. Growling under her breath, she stomped her heeled foot in frustration.**

"**Chan Jamie, you are the worst!" she screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant. When he placed his phone at his ear, completely ignoring her, she turned and stalked out of the room.**

"**Hey man," Jamie answered, spotting a friend of his. "Sure, we can meet up…" …He glanced behind him to find Sasha had disappeared, "Nope. No plans." He grinned stopping beside the guy at the bar. "Alex?" Hearing his name, the newcomer looked up, a dark brow raising over his dark brown eyes. "Yeah, he's right here as a matter of fact."… " We'll both be there." Jamie hung up, "Fancy seeing you here."**

"**What's this I hear about my name?" Alex inquired, reaching for his cocktail.**

"**Oh Eriol wants to meet up, how's it coming professor?" Jamie teased, making Alex laugh before taking a drink. "Any hot students flinging themselves at you yet?"**

"**Too many," he answered dryly, standing up. "I don't know what convinced me to teach high freshman physics."**

"**Yeah, I don't know…" Jamie repeated, in a disbelieving tone, but laughed holding up his hands when Alex went to hit him. "Okay, okay. Come on, let's see what this song boy wants." **

"**Yeah, lets," Alex chuckled at Eriol's name. "When are you going to cut your hair?" he questioned, getting his friend's attention. "I mean—don't you want to be a little more professional looking?"**

"**I happen to like my hair—and so do the ladies," Jamie answered, wiggling his brows. His long black hair reached the middle of his back, and he was not considering cutting it, even after graduating law school. "Do you think your tousled mousse do, doesn't get your female students melting?" **

"**Whatever. So where we meeting him?"**

"**The pub. Can I ride with, Sasha was sort of my…" Alex's laughter made him trail off, a grin touching his lips. "Just like old times right?"**

"**Yep."**

**L**

**Eriol…**

**L**

**As he waited for the arrival of his friends, Eriol was faced with the dilemma of finding a match for Sakura. She and Rika were twins, but he knew that while Rika enjoyed man a little older than her, Sakura would favor someone more to her age, especially being so hanyan.**

**He sighed, raking his hand through his hair, "Look stressed," a voice commented, getting his instant attention. **

"**You look refreshed," Eriol replied, when Mika sat down. "Had dessert I take it?"**

**Mika merely grinned, turning his attention to Jamie and Alex, when they appeared. "What's with the club meeting?"**

"**Nice to see you're still the same," Alex drawled, listening to Mika laugh.**

"**Hey, that's the perk of being in such an active lifestyle," Mika informed, wholesomely. Everyone sat down, and it was only after they had received their drinks that Eriol felt all eyes turn on him.**

"**So Eli, what's up?" Jamie questioned, resting back in his chair. **

"**Yeah, the last time we all got together—it was to bail Mika out of going to jail," Alex grinned, ignoring the dark look Mika shot him. **

"**Yeah," Eriol agreed, clearing his throat. "Since we've been friends, I've never come to guys for anything." Hearing the start of a speech, the three men shot each other glances, straightening up, because the tone Eriol used made it known, it was very important to him. **

"**Let's cut to the end Eli, no need to be modest," Mika laughed, picking up his beer.**

"**There's this girl," Eriol sighed, rolling his eyes at the grins that appeared. "I lo—really care about her, but her brother is being unreasonable," he started, slowly. **

"**Come on, spit it out man…"**

"**Fine, here's the deal…" Eriol started from the beginning, retelling the church scene, Touya's speech about missing boyfriend's and his best friend who is a chemist, as well as him finding the other sister's boyfriends, before he's allowed to even think about dating Tomoyo.**

**Finishing up, he looked up to find his friends staring at him with wide eyes. Jamie's drink was half raised to his lips, and Alex and Mika's mouths were hanging up. Mika swallowed first, not liking the part about making a man disappear with little effort. "This is pay back for all the times I needed you, isn't it?" Mika started, in a strangled voice. **

"**Come on, guys, I really need your help in this. The sisters are a little odd, and I need guys who have strong character to put up with it for a while so I can get comfortable with Tomoyo. I mean once Touya sees how I hard I tried, I doubt he'll feel anyway once the relationships end on mutual agreement."**

"**And what about our butts?" Alex inquired, not insane enough to date a chick with a psycho police swat brother.**

"**Like I said—as long as the relationships don't end sour. And I trust all of you have enough experience with women to know how to end it," Eriol reasoned, not seeing when Jamie winced remembering the slaps he received earlier from Sasha. "Just think it over. I won't feel anyway if you guys don't want to do it…"**

**Silence surrounded them, all staring at their drinks. "Fine, fine—I'll do it, but after this I'm completely free of doubt," Mika agreed, first, clasping his hands behind his head. "Focusing on one chick might be the therapy I need," He joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.**

"**Just for a while?" Alex asked, shortly after.**

"**Just for a while," Eriol answered, in grateful voice.**

"**Damn with everyone agreeing, I'd be the ass to say no—so when do I see this woman?" Jamie groaned, playfully. Eriol pulled out his cell phone, and searched his inbox for the pictures he had taken while at the Kinomoto house. **

"**I actually have a few pictures of each girl," he answered, finding them. They all leaned forward to look at his iphone. "Okay, this is Naoko. She's twenty-three," he started, making the guys hum looking at the book worm looking woman. "She runs a bookstore and she writes suspense and horror novels," he explained, briefly. **

"**Sounds boring," Mika muttered, with disinterest.**

"**That's why I'm giving you the opportunity to get her out of the boringness," Eriol informed, causing him to groan. "Come on, I think she'll suit you more for some odd reason."**

"**Fine, fine," Mika grumbled, "At least this way I won't fall for her or anything."**

"**Right," Eriol nodded, before moving to the picture of Rika, at this Mika whistled. "She's Rika, a little younger at twenty, but she's more mature and likes older men," he informed, glancing at Alex. "She likes teachers," he went on, making Jamie and Mika laugh at him. "She's pretty, huh?"**

"**Yeah, she's good looking," Alex agreed, "What's her problem?"**

"**Her unrequited love just got married. She's been obsessed with the man since grade school I was told," he answered, making Alex sigh, shaking his head. "And—," he moved to Sakura's picture.**

"**Why couldn't I have gotten her?" Mika asked, nudging Eriol.**

"**I don't think it would be a good match. I'm still looking for a friend for her, but this one," he came to Mei Lin's pictures, and on reflex, the guys flinched. "Exactly."**

"**Great, great, you want to kill me? What did I do to offend you so badly?" Jamie asked, because he knew by just looking at Mei Lin's picture that she was a fireball. **

"**James," Eriol sighed, turning to him. "I know you like a challenge, and trust me Mei Lin is one. She likes walking all over men, and I'm sure you'll get great satisfaction when you get her to do otherwise. I matched you guys up based on which personalities would do better."**

"**What's wrong with the other sister?" Mika questioned, ignoring Eriol's look. "Can't a guy ask?" **

"**She wants to become a priestess—the whole chastity thing," he answered, watching a wolfish grin grow on Mika's face. "All the more reason why I didn't give her to you, because I don't want to find myself attending your funeral when her brother mauls you for deflowering the baby," he went on, effectively wiping Mika's smile off his face. "I need someone with self restraint—but with personality, because from what I've seen she can be a bit **_**dense**_**."**

**The guys started to laugh, "I'm serious. You guys need to treat them with respect, because they are Tomoyo's sisters. I'm trusting you," he warned, closing his phone. "I guess tomorrow we can meet up so I can give you their information and stuff."**

"**What about your cousin?" Mika questioned, looking at Eriol.**

"**My cousin?" he echoed, blankly.**

"**Xiao Lang." **

"**Why him? he seems a bit—ah what's the right word, cold?" Jamie applied, Mei Lin's picture running through his mind. **

"**He's all full of honor and shit, I bet he wouldn't touch her—and his pride would surely get him to agree," Mika reasoned, sinking deeper into his chair. Feeling an uneasiness spread through his body, Eriol stiffened slightly. **

**Turning around, he glanced around the bar, wondering why he felt as though he was being watch. He shook off the feeling, knowing he was being paranoid, "That's not a bad idea," he murmured, tossing it around in his mind.**

"**Eh that's what I'm here for," Mika shrugged, with a cocky expression. **

"**So tomorrow? I'm teaching summer classes so I have an early day tomorrow," Alex started, glancing at his watch. **

"**Yep at twelve. Lunch is on me—I really appreciate this guys," Eriol told with a smile, one which all returned, getting into game mode. When they stood, Eriol turned, only to find himself staring into the faces of two unusually dressed men. **

**The strangers walked away, pushing their hands into their crisp black suits…**

**L**

**L**

**All four Kinomoto sisters turned in their beds, each looking out a window or balcony door at the night sky, "That's strange—feels like something is going to happen," they murmured, thoughtfully, then shrugged it off, and closed their eyes…**

**L**

**Kinomoto Touya on the other hand felt a drastic shift for the worse in his universe, and lying in bed with a scowl on his lips, he removed his earpiece after receiving a briefing from his men. **

**His thoughts drifted to Sakura, Rika and Naoko who were asleep a couple rooms from him. His fist clenched, and deciding this situation had to be dealt with before it got out of hand, he threw his covers back, and sat up.**

**Getting out of bed, he walked around his room dressing in complete black. Walking to his closet, he parted his clothing down the middle roughly, staring at the wall. Reaching out, he pulled down a compartment and stared at the keypad. **

**His fingers brushed the buttons, before there was a click and it released, displaying a small assortment of knives and handguns. His large hand itched towards the twelve inch, razor sharp army knife, then paused before slowly navigating towards the handgun and silencer combo.**

**Torn on his choices, Touya allowed a grin to appear deciding that both would do justice in this situation. As he was about to pull them out there was a knock on the door, his hawk eyes focusing on the handle that started to turn.**

**His eyes widened slightly, watching the door push forward, "Onii-chan," Sakura whispered, poking her head into his room. Her eyes found him instantly standing by his closet, dressed in his robe.**

"**What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked, pleasantly, half his body partially hidden in the darkness of his room. Watching her eyes widen, he hastily turned on the lamp next to him, engulfing the room in light, knowing she was afraid of darkness and ghosts.**

**Before she had a chance to answer, Naoko appeared behind her like a specter. "Oh," he murmured, watching her grimace, while a sly little smile touched Naoko's face. He chuckled, allowing the tension in his body to flow out. **

**Yeah, Rika got Naoko to agree to tell stories," Sakura grumbled, unpleasantly. "Rika is making hot chocolate, join us?" she offered, with a hopeful face. **

"**Sure," he nodded, unable to deny his sisters anything. **

"**Good, come on!" Sakura beamed, glowing. **

"**Big baby!" Naoko laughed, exiting the room. Sakura stuck her tongue out at her sister, when Touya walked pass. As she went to walk away, her eyes glanced wearily at his closet, before she too left the room.**

'I have not forgotten about you, Hirragizawa…'** Touya promised, before pushing such thoughts to the back of mind…**

**L**

**L**

**L**

**Author's note: So a little long...it's going to get interesting in the flowing chapters. Hang in there, Touya will go crazy soon enough, LOL.**


	3. Round One

**Chap. 3: "Round one…"**

**L**

**L**

**So I'm very SLOW in the mind LOL. I have been slaving away at Chap. 4 thinking I had already uploaded this one—oh boy. **

**Sorry guys for the wait…hope you enjoy!**

**L**

**L**

**Hearing the playing of a piano coming from his studio, Eriol frowned wondering who had entered his office without his approval. The door was slightly ajar, and pushing it forward he stared at the young man, who was seated on the bench. **

**His playing was slow, but flawless like everything else he did. "It's about time you showed up," the young man muttered, without looking back. **

"**I didn't know you'd get here so quickly, why the rush?" Eriol replied, entering the room.**

"**Anything to get away from mother and her matchmaking tendencies," he answered, shortly. "The future heir of blah blah blah," he went on, listening to when Eriol laughed. **

"**I see," he grinned, standing in front of the grand piano. "You still practice?" he questioned, only to have his twenty two year old cousin nod, as he continued playing a light tune. "Sounds good."**

"**Hah not like the masterpieces you're able to spit out—I still don't know why you don't focus on classical music," he spoke, stopping his playing. "So you got me vacation but you need me to perform a certain duty?"**

"**Yeah—don't tell me you didn't need it. After all—you haven't had a break since you started college and now after completing your masters, your mother wants to start working you right away, correct?"**

"**Correct. So what do you want?" Eriol walked over, and placed his phone down. Leaning over the piano, his cousin Syaoran, a young man with unruly chocolate locks, and vivid amber eyes, stared at the picture of a girl. **

"**Okay…" **

"**I need you to date her—or at least make her consider dating you," Eriol informed, watching the slow rising of Syaoran's brow. "I know—her brother has sadistic tendencies when it comes to boyfriends, and in order for Tomoyo, her sister, and I to seriously date—her four single sisters need to as well."**

"**I escape my mother for this? The two of you should have joined forces," he stated, dryly, standing from the piano. "You haven't right?" he suddenly, questioned, suspiciously. "That's such a feminine gesture Eli," he told his cousin, when he rolled his eyes.**

"**I'm willing to negotiate, if this wasn't serious then I wouldn't have drag you out to Tokyo," Eriol stated, in a firm tone. "Mika and the others are helping me out too." Syaoran watched Eriol rub his neck as he walked towards his desk. **

"**How sadistic?" he questioned, humoring Eriol.**

"**The first day I met him he brought me to the location of my grave if I hurt Tomoyo," Eriol answered, his room filling with Syaoran's amused laughter. "It's not funny—he practically heads Tokyo's swat unit."**

"**I bet you were scared shitless," He chuckled, flicking the pendulum on Eriol's desk. **

"**You would have been too."**

"**Unlikely." **

"**Wanna beat?" Eriol stated, with a raise of his brows. **

"**What?" **

"**Anything you want if you win."**

"**Mhmm—whatever. I have nothing better to do anyway."**

"**Good."**

**L**

**Naoko…**

**L**

**Entering through the back of her bookstore, she sighed, wearily, closing the door behind her. She had dressed up in heels and a skirt suit to meet her editor, only to have bad news. She couldn't believe the man had the audacity to tell her to spice up the chemistry between her two lead characters. "It's not a romance novel for crying out loud!" she stated, angrily to the empty store. **

**Making her way to the front, she unlocked the door and showed the 'open' sign. She didn't know what she was supposed to do to spice up the book. This was such a dreadful setback for her…**

**L**

**Outside, Mika pulled up on his bike. Pulling off his helmet, he glanced across the street at the bookstore, and found it was open. Sighing he got off, trying to put his curly hair into order, before attempting to cross the street.**

**The bell sounded at the opening of the door, and he glanced around for the owner of the shop. His eyes focused on the shelves of books, and sighed. "I'll be with you in a second!" a voice called, from his right, and turning he saw a shadow. **

**Coming around the corner of the shelf, he paused, eyes moving over the woman's long, toned legs, which disappeared beneath her shape fitting skirt. A smile touched his lips as he watched her struggle to put a book back on the highest shelf. "Allow me to help," he stated, reaching out for the book.**

**She gave a little gasp, and spun around, taking a step back when he slipped it into place. He turned to see her pushing her glasses back into place, her eyes staring at him cautiously. Mika examined her youthful face, realizing her photo hadn't done her justice at all. "Can I help you?" she asked, in a soft voice.**

"**Yeah—I have this friend who absolutely loves these kinds of books, and his birthday is coming up in a couple of days," he started to explain, watching her giving a little nod of understanding. "And I have no idea what the best titles are—,"**

"**Does your friend have the latest books?" she asked, walking towards the front, "If so then you could focus on maybe a classic." The only thing Mika could focus on was her rear end.**

"**Well I kindda have a list of what he doesn't have, right here," he offered, watching her turn slowly. Being the kind of person he was, Mika's eyes stealthily caught the way her breasts pressed invitingly against her white blouse. "I just don't know which ones are the best." **

"**Oh good—," Naoko smiled, fighting down the urge to shift uncomfortably at the way his eyes were staring into hers. She reached for the list, feeling a shock when their hands brushed. "Thi—this will be helpful."**

**Mika tried not to laugh at her nervousness, "So is this your store?" he made conversation watching her glance over the list. **

"**Yeah."**

"**It's a nice spot."**

"**Thank you—these are all very good books," she murmured, turning on her heels. "Though I would start with the top ones. Definitely."**

"**I'll take your word for it ma'am seeing as you are an expert," he commented, not seeing when her cheeks grew rosy at his words. **

"**Oh—it's at the top again, would you mind?" **

"**Nope." Naoko shivered when his sleeve brushed against her shoulder, and she almost scurried closer to the shelf for safety. **

"**Thank you," she softly spoke, reaching for the book. "The other is out front." Mika followed with a grin, realizing she reminded him of a scared little mouse—a very cute scared little mouse that is. When she reached behind the cash register, she brushed a lose strand of hair off her face, biting gently on her lip as she started to scan the price tags.**

"**He's going to love these books," she told him, with a bit of excitement in her voice.**

"**Will he?" Her eyes found his, gentle brown, hidden sadly behind her round rim glasses.**

"**Y—yes," she nodded, looking away from the intensity of his blue eyes. "Thirty dollars and seventy cents." She reached for his card, refraining from looking at his face, because she didn't want to find herself starring into his 'Gorgeous' blue eyes. Naoko did a double take when that word popped into her mind. "Thank you. Have a good day."**

"**Thank you," Mika smiled, though she couldn't see. "Miss…" he fished for her last name, though he already knew this. **

"**Kinomoto," she offered, still not looking at him. She was staring at her counter as though it was the most interesting plain vanilla color she had ever seen.**

"**Kinomoto…" he said again, waiting patiently. She lifted her head to him, not opening her mouth to offer her first name. The bell rang at the door once again as another customer entered, but the two continued to stare at each other in silence. **

"**Hey Naoko," Chiharu called, appearing. Mika gave a tiny laugh when she winced at hearing her name. **

"**Thank you Miss Kinomoto Naoko," he chuckled, reaching for his bag. "I'm Mika by the way—I'll be seeing you." He winked at her, and bit back a laugh when her face turned as red as a cherry. Chiharu watched the hunk of a man disappear through the door and she stumbled a bit when Naoko ran towards her, knocking into her side.**

**The two sisters watched him ride off, before Chiharu turned to Naoko with one brow rose, "Whhooo was that?" she gasped, suggestively. **

"**I don't know…" Naoko answered, feeling strangely harassed. "Thank you for offering him my first name though," she humph, turning away.**

"**You're welcome, he was hot!" Chiharu laughed, following behind her…**

**L**

**Alex…**

**L**

**Walking down the corridor of the dance department, he glanced at his watch again to find that she was still in class. Considering he was a physics professor, he didn't think it was right for him to be in this part of the school, but he had come up with a ploy to get her into his presence for at least a couple of days.**

**Finding the last class in the hall, he stood in the door, making sure to keep quiet. There in the last row of young women he spotted her. The sun streaming through the window danced on her reddish brown hair, making it glisten.**

**Her movements were graceful and featherlike, and when she jumped into the air, she seemed to defy gravity. The instructor clapped her hands, snapping him from his silent examination of her sculpted physique. **

**He did not know if she felt his eyes on her but as she spun, he saw her looking at him. "At attention," the instructor called, clapping her hands together. "Professor Wong, I was expecting you…" Rika did one last spin before stopping with one foot forward. **

**Standing straight, she watched her teacher walk towards him. Turning her eyes towards the clock, she found it was just after three. 'It's my turn to make dinner,' she thought, wearily, wondering what she was going to make, 'onii-chan eats like he's a bottomless pit.'**

"**Rika!" Hearing her name, she snapped from her thoughts.**

"**Hai Sensei?" she answered, watching two other female students walks towards the door. **

"**Come here, darling," her instructor called. Slowly Rika walked forward, quickly checking her reflection in the mirror. When she looked at the man in the doorway, she saw him watching her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and she flushed at being caught. "Professor Wong would like to tape my highest flyers for a physics project. I would love for you to give him a hand."**

"**Hai sensei," she agreed, clasping her hands in front of her.**

"**Good, good. I really appreciate this ladies," Alex started, glancing at all of them, but allowing his eyes to linger on Rika a bit longer. "I have the address right here for the facility. My students and I will be there at twelve sharp tomorrow, is that a good time for you?"**

"**Hai professor," all answered, politely receiving the paper.**

"**Good. So I'll see you then?" Rika averted her eyes fighting the feeling that he had directed the question to her. **

"**Hai." Rika and the two other students walked away, leaving the professors to talk. Glancing behind her, Rika flushed deeply when he caught her staring at him.**

"**He must be a new professor, I have never seen him before," one of the girls whispered, "I took physics last semester."**

"**OMG he's freaking delicious!" the other giggled, softly. "Right, Rika?" **

"**Mhm," she hummed, distractedly, feeling her heart beat just a little faster…**

**L**

**Jamie…**

**L**

"**Do I have to?" a young boy whined, looking up with pleading silver eyes. **

"**Yes you do, remember—think new xbox 360 fully loaded—especially with Kinet," Jamie answered, patting him on the head. Silver met silver, a smile tugging at Jamie's lips, "Trust me, when you're older it'll be a chick magnet." At his words, his nephew made a gagging sound, and he chuckled. "And here I thought I was your favorite uncle."**

"**You're my **_**only**_** uncle," the seven year old, wisely pointed out.**

"**True—all the more reason to want to keep me."**

"**Fine, fine," he agreed, staring at the dojo sign. "She better be smoking."**

"**Now Kenji, those aren't words for a young man your age," Jamie chided, with a chuckle. "She is." With his hand resting on Kenji's shoulder, he led the young man into the gym. He had timed it perfectly, because the last class of the day was ending. "There she is…"**

"**You're right—she's hot," Kenji agreed, removing Jamie's hand from his head. "Watch me work," he told his uncle, walking away in a suave manner. Standing back, Jamie watched in amusement, folding his arms over his chest.**

**Kenji gained Mei Lin's attention, but he could not hear what was said. Soon she looked at him, before focusing on Kenji, with a laugh. Mei Lin pointed to a chair before she straightened, and walked towards Jamie, smoothing back her ebony hair that was in a ponytail. "Your nephew, I take it," she said, upon reaching the handsome black haired, silver-eyed man. **

"**Can you see the resemblance?" he inquired, raising a brow.**

"**Yes—he's definitely a miniature you," Mei Lin told him, dryly, wondering why all good-looking men, who knew they were hot, acted the same way. "What can I do for you today?" she inquired, trying to keep her voice smooth.**

"**Well—there is an actual list," Jamie grinned, charmingly, watching the slow, deliberate rolling of her eyes. "How about allowing m—," he trailed off, when she held up her palm to him, almost angrily.**

"**Listen, you are not the first egotistical jerk to waltz in here with some kid as a ploy to get me on a date. It's insulting—as well as childish," she informed, petulantly, sticking her royal nose in the air. Mei Lin looked at him sternly, when he chuckled in obvious amusement.**

"**Actually," he corrected, lavishing in her heated expression. "I was merely going to explain my nephew's situation at school, not ask you out on a date," he clarified, much to Mei Lin's embarrassment, though she didn't show this—well she tried not to.**

"**Oh," she murmured, glancing at her sparkling board floor. Trying to regain her composure, she stared him in the eyes, ignoring the twinkling humor present in those gorgeous silver eyes of hi—say what? Mei Lin practically shook her head to clear away such ridiculous thoughts. "Then why on earth did he ask me out?" she questioned, glancing at the little boy, who had the audacity to wink at her.**

"**Maybe he finds you beautiful," Jamie laughed, realizing he had to get his nephew more than a xbox for his acting. **

"**Mhum—what exactly is his problem? He seems to contain endless confidence," she noted, folding her arms over her chest. **

"**Too much I'm afraid," Jamie sighed, with regret, "His womanizing ways has gotten him in quite a lot of trouble at school. He flirts with girls who are spoken for, and I'm here to get him some classes so he'll be able to defend himself if necessary," he explained, with worry in his voice. **

"**I don't teach children so that they might fight their peers," she told him, disapprovingly. **

"**I understand, but some knowledge is better than none, and maybe you'll be able to teach him some respect as well," Jamie replied, sounding hopeful. Once more, Mei Lin looked behind her to the little boy, and went to say something to his uncle, but upon turning to him, she saw his hand move, grasping her left breast much to her horror.**

"**How dare you!" she cried, angrily, grabbing a hold of him.**

"**Wait!" Jamie cried, getting everyone's attention. Kenji's mouth dropped open as he watched his uncle's tall frame fly over the woman's back, landing roughly on the wood floor. **

"**Cool! I want to go here!" he cried, enthusiastically…**

**L**

**Syaoran…**

**L**

**Resting against the wall in the gym at Tokyo University, he watched the practice of the women's volleyball team with little interest. 'The baby of the Kinomoto family, huh?' he thought, watching her jump forward to hit the ball.**

"**Kinomoto, come here!" He followed her movements, noticing the little bounce her in her steps when she walked to her teacher. She nodded eagerly at his words, the smile on her face never faltering in the least.**

**He glanced at his watch noticing this practice was almost over. Pushing off the wall, he walked down the bleachers when the coach blew the whistle. The team went for their water bottles, Sakura surrounded by her friends, who were talking excitedly about some college party that very night. "I don't understand why you won't come!" one complained, frowning.**

"**Because it's all the same, drinking, making out, drinking, making out…" Sakura answered, with disinterest. "Fights. I don't think so."**

"**You're such an old lady," one teased, making the others laugh. Syaoran practically rolled his eyes at the childish chatter. After gathering their belongings, they walked off, still engaged in their conversation. Syaoran focused on a guy that ran up to the them, and he slowly started in their direction.**

"**Hey, Kinomoto-san," he called, getting the girls attention. Her friends said their good-byes, before leaving her with the man.**

"**Ohayo, Horaki-san, is there something you need?" she asked, with a friendly little smile. She glanced pass him at the young man, who was coming towards them, a hat covering his eyes.**

"**I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie," he stated, with a hopeful expression.**

"**A movie?" she questioned, blinking cutely. "How odd, Chelsea, Keira and I were just thinking about seeing one later," she told him, sounding excited. **

"**Well I meant just you and me," he corrected, both he and Syaoran watching the confused expression her face took on.**

"**Why?" As Syaoran walked by, he glanced at the boy to see his face blushing embarrassed, 'What a loser,' he thought, distastefully. Sakura's next words almost floored him, "Are you okay? You're turning kind of red. Hooeee—maybe you should sit down; I'll get you some water."**

"**No, no really, I'm okay. I'll just see you later." Sakura watched him walk away, but glanced behind her hearing laughter. She watched the stranger walk away, his shoulders shaking. Realizing he was laughing at poor Horaki, she frowned slightly when he disappeared through the door. **

**Hurrying in her steps, she pushed the door swiftly, gasping it horror when it collided with something—or someone. Grabbing the door, she pulled it towards her, watching the stranger rub the back of his head in clear irritation, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" she quickly, apologized, hands at her lips. **

"**That felt like revenge," Syaoran stated, removing his hat, when she gasped at his insinuation. **

"**I didn't know you did something to which karma would seek you out," Sakura told him, softly, all her feelings of concern disappearing. Syaoran stared down at her tiny five foot four inch frame, amusement flickering in his eyes. Sakura focused on his eyes, keeping hers from roaming over his handsome face. **

**His hair was a complete mess, but she found it accentuated his face perfectly, falling exquisitely over his bright amber eyes. 'You're supposed to be focusing on his eyes!' she chided herself, giving her head a slight shake to focus. "I haven't yet," Syaoran told her, "Maybe Karma will get you for your revenge," he returned, only to have her fold her arms over her chest.**

"**I have done nothing wrong," she replied, with ease, turning to walk away from him. "Common sense dictates that one shouldn't stand in front of swinging doors," she called over her shoulder.**

"**Common etiquette also dictates that one should exit using the left door and I was clearly behind the right!" he shot back, making her freeze in step. Sakura blinked a couple of times, realizing she had indeed exited through the wrong door. **

**Syaoran watched her turn slowly wondering what she was going to do. "You're right. I am sorry," she apologized, bowing slightly, before turning to continue on her way. **

"**Apologize by going on a date with me!" he called, getting her attention once again. Sakura sighed, looking over her shoulder at him. **

"**I don't date," she told him, wearily, watching him walk leisurely towards her. "Sorry." **

"**How about allowing me to go with you and your friends, then?" Syaoran noted that when she looked at him this time there was clear annoyance on her face. He wondered if Kinomoto Sakura was not as naïve as she played for the other guys asking her out. **

"**I don't know you, therefore you are entitled to nothing. I must be going," she explained, trying to keep the polite undertones in her voice. **

"**And if you were to get to know me?" Syaoran prodded, wanting to see her get upset. When she turned to him again, Syaoran allowed a smile to touch his face. Sakura opened her mouth to—well she couldn't exactly remember what she wanted to tell the irritating young man behind her. She didn't understand how such an amazing smile could belong to such an annoying person. 'Maybe it offset his deficits,' she thought, aggravated.**

"**Listen…" she paused, trying to make sense of her jumbled thoughts. **

"**Li Syaoran," he offered, distracting her once again.**

"**I wasn't asking your name," Sakura stated, softly, watching him shrug nonchalantly. Standing in the hall, Sakura could feel the confidence exuding from his tall, lean frame. She frowned knowing he was not someone she wanted to know. **

"**I thought we were getting to know each other, Miss…" he spoke, with confusion clouding his face. **

"**None of your business…leave me alone," she told him, turning promptly on her heels. **

"**I'll see you around, Miss 'None of your business'," he called, smiling when she flinched.**

"**It's called harassment!" **

"**I consider it getting to know each other—like the shorts by the way!" Sakura froze, feeling her face grow red, her eyes dropping to her short, tight fitting practice shorts. Her heart pumped quickly in her chest, and ever so slightly, she turned to find the hall was empty. "I hope I never see him again," she whispered, unhappily...**

**L**

**Jamie…**

**L**

"**Can I come here, uncle, can I?" Kenji questioned, hovering over Jamie, who was resting on a bench, a bag of ice pressed against his head. **

"**I'm starting to have second thoughts," Jamie murmured, glancing at Mei Lin, who was leaning against the wall opposite him. "I don't know if I want you to be taught by a master who harasses clients," he explain to his nephew, keeping up his solemn expression, though he wanted to laugh at Mei Lin's hardening expression.**

"**It was an accident," Mei Lin told him, firmly, trying to appear regretful, but anger was preventing the emotion from showing. She hadn't realized he was merely swatting away a fairly large spider that had dropped onto her from the ceiling.**

"**Sure—I had a feeling you didn't like me the moment you laid eyes on me," Jamie frowned, grimacing in pain. **

"**Listen, I will give your nephew a month free for this misunderstanding, I'm sure he would like that. I'll even be nice to throw in a private lesson a week," she offered, wanting to get rid of the annoyingly handsome man and his mini clone.**

"**Come on uncle Jamie, I **_**really **_**want to come here!" Kenji whined, pleadingly. **

"**Sure, sure—go on out front," Jamie told Kenji, who cried out happily, running excitedly from the back office. "What about my damages?" he asked, getting Mei Lin's instant attention.**

"**What about you?" she questioned, suspiciously.**

"**How about dinner to make amends?" Mei Lin rolled her eyes, turning her back on him, "I know this place is number one, wouldn't want it to slip, would we…" he murmured, standing slowly from the bench.**

"**Are you threatening me?" she hissed, darkly, turning fiery crimson eyes on him, but he chuckled, shaking his head.**

"**Would never dream of it. Just lunch as a way to start fresh," he grinned, handsomely, making her eyes do a thorough sweep of his face. "I mean my sister just happens to be editor in chief of the number one selling parent magazine in Japan…" **

"**And my brother happens to be very thorough when it comes to getting rid of men like you," she shot back, with a beautiful little smile. "Wouldn't want to find yourself buried in the woods somewhere, would you?" Jamie walked slowly towards her, his length making her face lift a notch to keep eye contact.**

"**A chance I'm willing to take—unless of course you don't trust yourself around my evident manliness," he teased, pushing his hands into his pockets. Her eyes glanced down when his hands deliberately pushed out the front of his pants. Her heart gave a heavy thud, and Mei Lin felt like screaming when naughty images started intruding in her mind. **

"**I don't think so," she told him, pushing down her hormonal reactions to his presence. "Please see your way out."**

"**Very well," he sighed with regret, "I guess I'll simply have to make it priority to be present at Kenji's classes. I'll get his little sister and brother to join as well, that way I'll be here seven days a week, maybe even twice a day," he stated, thoughtfully brushing pass her. "And if all else fails, I could take classes here, with you as my personal trainer." He glanced behind him, "I think we would both enjoy that rather well."**

"**What is your problem?" she near cried, in frustration, wondering if he would give up. "Can't you take a hint?" **

"**I'm a lawyer," he grinned, wolfishly, "It's not in my nature to give up a battle." Mei Lin felt like crying out in frustration while tearing her hair out.**

"**Fine, fine—damn it. Dinner once then you'll leave me alone, got it?" she snapped, bitterly, glowering at him.**

"**I would have settled for lunch, but dinner is even better," he grinned, charmingly. Mei Lin blinked a couple of times, realizing she had just unknowingly offered him a way better deal. **

"**Get out of my building, before I shoot you, Chan," she hissed, walking briskly pass him. **

"**I won't push my luck any further, I'll call you tomorrow, Mei Lin darling!" As he was passing the door, he paused when a knife embedded itself in the frame. Although she couldn't see, his eyes widened slightly.**

"**It's Kinomoto…" she warned, coldly.**

"**Right…" Jamie kept his voice jolly, but every part of him was tense as he walked away, 'Please Lord, I have been fairly good—I don't want to die by her hands…'**

**L**

**L**

**L**

**Author's note: I hope you liked it!**


	4. getting to know you

**Chap. 4: "Getting to know you..."**

**L**

**L**

**Boy did I have a time with this chapter…I'm still not quite happy with it, but I didn't want to hold out too long. I hope you guys in enjoy—Mmhmm.**

**L**

**L**

**Please!" Eriol cried, stumbling out of a room. Crashing into the opposite wall, he turned to find a tall forbidding figure, stalking his way ominously forward, his large hands clenched into fists. Sweat trailed down Eriol's forehead, when he locked eyes with the man, who onyx ones gleamed in the darkness.**

**A malicious little laugh escaped the grinning lips of Kinomoto Touya, "I'm going to kill you," he promised, causing Eriol's mouth to go dry. Pushing off the wall, he started quickly down the hall, feeling as though he was not making progress as it stretched on forever. "Hirragizawa!" Touya cackled, watching Eriol stumbled at the top of the stairs. "Boo!"**

**Feeling his breath wash against the back of his neck, Eriol screamed out in horror, losing his balance. Tumbling down the stairs, he landed roughly on his back, the air knocked from his lungs.**

**Sprawled out, he tried to get his eyes to focus on Touya, who was moving down the stairs at a painstakingly slow rate. Shadows washed across his face, "I only want to marry her!" He cried, scrambling to his feet. He screamed in horror when a bullet whizzed pass his ear, blowing a hole into the wall. **

**Eriol shielded his face from the splinters stumbling forward into the kitchen. Grabbing for a weapon, he spun around, staring oddly at the ax. Shrugging, he flung it forward when Touya entered the door with his shotgun poised. **

**His jaw slackened when Touya caught the ax, and grinned flinging it back towards him. As it spun rapidly in the air, Eriol watched it decrease in momentum, able to see each full turn, before there was a sickening noise of fracturing bone. Jumping out of his sleep, Eriol's eyes darted around the room, his breathing heavy. Feeling movement beside him, he turned slightly, "Why were you calling out my brother's name?" Tomoyo inquired, staring oddly at him. Eriol grimaced, reflexively. Seeing his response, she grew concerned, "Eriol, has he been threatening you?"**

"**No—you're brother knows how to leave an impression from one meeting," he stated, not wanting to answer yes to her question, because it would only cause more problems.**

"**I hope you're not lying to me," Tomoyo warned, scooting into his arms. As he couldn't see, he missed the frown that graced her beautiful face as she stared outside at the rising sun. "If Touya becomes bothersome, let me know—," She would severe the relationship immediately at that time, because even though she wanted to be with him always, she valued his safety more. **

"**He gave us his blessings, there's nothing to worry about," Eriol replied, though knew it was hardly true. He didn't know what Touya was going to do when he realized he had no intention of calling it quits with Tomoyo. The thought alone made Eriol gulp. **

"**Right," Tomoyo smiled, looking at him. "I thoroughly enjoyed last night," she informed, tenderly. **

"**As did I," he allowed a smile, relaxing his muscles. "Busy day?"**

"**Very," she groaned, rolling over onto her back. "We should get a move on, we should…"**

**L**

**Almost a hour later…**

**L **

**Exiting her apartment building, Tomoyo wrapped her scarf around her neck, eyes lifting to the beautiful blue sky. Inhaling deeply, she walked off, her trademark bounce in her step, optimism exuding her beautiful porcelain face. **

**Unbeknownst to her, very curious eyes watched her carefully from across the street. Dark eyes followed her movements with yearning as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. When she disappeared into a cab, his eyes stealthy darted back to the entrance of the apartment building, and his unfriendly poles narrowed dangerously focusing on the figure of his enemy—Hirragizawa Eriol…**

**L**

**Later…**

**L**

"**Hai grandmother," Sakura answered, standing in the temple door. Turning slowly, her long white gown shifted, exposing her stocking covered legs and traditional shoes. Slightly adjusting the red band around her waist, she started slowly down the steps to finish her chores. **

**Glancing over the clean courtyard, she focused on the large oaks covering the property and smiled, taking in the spring beauty. Spotting a piece of plastic off to the side, a sigh escaped her lips wondering why visitors couldn't attempt to find a trash bin. **

**As she picked it up, her long braid slipped over her shoulder, "Excuse me, ma'am," hearing an all too familiar voice behind her, Sakura glanced up, a frown instantly touching her lips. She suppressed the urge to narrow her eyes when a grin touched the handsome face of Li 'annoying' Syaoran. "Fancy meeting you here, Miss None of your business."**

**His bright ambers watched her slowly stand, "How can I help you?" He wanted to laugh at the clear annoyance lining her words as she attempted to remain polite. **

"**Wanted to know if there was a prayer I could perform to get a certain young woman to go on date with me," he answered, simply, hands slipping into his pockets. **

"**Are you stalking me?" She asked, suspiciously, watching his smile widen. Sakura glanced away feeling her heart flutter—damn he had an amazing smile.**

"**Maybe," he offered, only to have to her turn away from him. He followed slowly, "This is a nice spot, you really take care of it," he went on, making small talk. Sakura threw the plastic in the trash continuing on her path towards the main house. "So do you?"**

**Summoning all the patience she had, Sakura turned very slowly to look at him. "I am sorry," she started, politely, looking him directly in the eyes, "But I really do not date. I won't change my mind, so please stop asking." 'no matter how cute you are,' she thought, with reluctance.**

"**Even if we don't call it a date—maybe we could happen to meet at the same restaurant and perhaps sit at the same table, then maybe if I'm lucky we'll start a random conversation," he suggested, laughing when she blew an imaginary strand of hair off her face. **

"**What part of no don't you understand?" she wanted to scream at him, but she managed to get out each word calmly. **

"**Sakura, darling?" her grandmother called, making her wince realizing he now had a name for her.**

"**Sakura—," he murmured, "Suits you perfectly—delicate, beautiful," And to her horror, Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. In an attempt to hide it, she instantly looked away, focusing on her grandmother.**

"**Hai, mame?" she called, wanting to fan her face. **

"**Oh I didn't know we had a visitor, find me when you are done," Mame stated, graciously, inclining her head to Syaoran, "Welcome to Kinomoto Shrine." Syaoran returned the gesture.**

"**Hai." When her grandmother disappeared, Sakura spun around to look at Syaoran, and took a slow, deep breath, "I know that this must be hard for you to believe, **_**but I really—really don't want to go on a date with you, so please!" **_**she cried, clenching her fists, "**_**I don't know you well enough to even consider it!"**_

**Folding his arms over his chest, he rested in against the trunk of a large oak. Silence drifted between them, while he thought about her words and Sakura attempted to calm herself down. He didn't want to tell Eriol that he had failed, but he was not going out of his way to throw her off her current path if she didn't desire it. He decided to poke fun at her one last time, "So—if you did know me well enough?" he inquired, raising his brows.**

**Hearing something resembling a growl in her throat, he started to laugh. "Lis—," Her words became lodged in her throat when his finger brushed across her cheek. Butterflies filled her belly, and her bright emerald eyes found his dancing ambers.**

"**Kaijuu!" Hearing her brother's voice, Sakura spun around, not seeing when Syaoran's eyes widened slightly. Her heart started to beat a little fast when he appeared through the door, and she gulped knowing Li Syaoran was in for it. "What are you doing?" Touya shouted, representing a foreboding figure when he appeared in the door, hands on his hips.**

"**No—nothing!" **

"**Obviously—," Hearing his response, Sakura tentatively glanced behind her, and blinked finding Li Syaoran was nowhere in sight, 'What the hell?' she thought, oddly…**

**L**

**Rika…**

**L**

**Pulling the door back, she entered the gym of her college, glancing over the group of students. Idly she wondered where the professor was, but soon found him in the middle of a group of girls when he stood up. **

**Dressed in sweats, she walked towards him, when he noticed her, "Oh good, Kinomoto-san has arrived," Alex smiled, detangling himself from the female students. "Ready?" **

"**Yes." When he glanced at her clothing, she smiled, "It's under my pants. I'm ready to go when you are," she informed, making him nod, his dark brown eyes finding hers briefly.**

"**Good, good. Everyone get into place. I need my ballerinas over here!" he called, signaling the other girls. "I'm glad you could find it in your time to help my students," he expressed, gratefulness, with a smile, making her nod.**

"**It's not a problem," she assured, not focusing on him. "I'll place my bag down, and come back." With his nod, she walked away, trying to get her fluttering heart under control. Rika knew it was really bad for fall for a professor—again. The last time it hadn't turned out wonderful, though he had been her elementary school teacher—still, she could not do it.**

"**Dr. Sasaki, where would you like us to go?" one of her classmates inquired. **

"**To the right. Stand on the X," he answered, positioning himself beside his student with a camcorder. "Your sensei said you three are the best to spin in sync with each other, do you think it's possible to give a demonstration?" **

"**Hai," the two answered, when Rika joined them, wearing a leotard and long tights. She was at the end, and got into position with the other girls. **

"**On three!" he told them, eyes once again finding Rika's. "One, two, three!" Together, they started to spin, using their legs to gain momentum. Standing with his students, Alex smiled, wondering how he was supposed to go about asking her on a date. "Good, good." **

**Rika came to a stop, breathing a little, her eyes focused on Alex, who was being bombarded by his female students. It was then she realized there was only two male students out of a group of almost twenty. "He's popular with the girls, isn't he?" one of her classmates whispered, in annoyance. **

"**He sure is," she agreed, tentatively. **

"**Good, that's was wonderful ladies. Can I get each of you to do a series of jumping?" he asked, turning his attention to them, "Kinomoto-san, could you lead off?"**

"**Hai, Dr. Sasaki," she nodded, biting back a laugh when a girl tried to get his attention once again. Preparing herself, she glanced at him when he nodded, and moving gracefully, she sprung into the air, her legs spreading apart.**

**Landing just as gracefully, she smiled happily, knowing she had gotten good air, "That was amazing," he praised, a little in awe. **

"**Thank you," she blushed, which was so unlike herself. She waited patiently, watching her classmates, refusing her desire to look at him. She didn't understand why his presence was making her so antsy. Her heart was still aching for the lack of returned affections from Sensei Terada.**

"**Kinomoto-san?" Hearing her name, she snapped from her thoughts, and focused on him, 'I can't believe how hot he is!' she admitted, with reluctance.**

"**Hai?"**

"**Could you do that twice more?" **

"**Sure." After completing it, she walked towards the bleachers to gather belongings. **

"**See ya later, Rika!" Waving to her classmates, she zipped her bag, and sighed glancing at her watch. She still had to make it to work, and didn't know if she would have enough time to get there by bus.**

"**Damn, this took longer than I thought it would," she muttered, distractedly. **

"**Running late?" At the sound of his voice, she jumped, a bit startled. "I'm sorry that we took so long," He apologized, when her bright brown eyes found his. **

"**I—it's okay, it shouldn't be a problem if I'm a little late for work," she told him, softly. **

"**I could give you a ride as thanks for helping today," he offered, making Rika fully aware that she suddenly became the focus of numerous glares from females, plus one—guy? **

"**Really, I wouldn't want you to…" she started, a bit uncomfortably.**

"**Please, allow me to. You aren't going to make me beg, are you?" He questioned, raising a dark brow over his dark chocolate eye.**

"**Okay," she agreed, softly. **

"**Good. Let me grab my box, then we can be on our way," he stated, with a smile, before walking away. Alex knew this was his chance though he felt a little guilty for making her the focus of hate from his admirers.**

**She walked silently beside him when they exited the building, trying to focus on anything but his presence. When he unlocked the door to his Lexus cope, she stared at it oddly, wondering how he was able to afford that on his teacher's salary. "So where am I dropping you today, Miss Kinomoto?" He asked, opening the door.**

"**The mall, I work at Victoria's Secret," she answered, closing the door. "I really appreciate this, Dr. Sasaki," she told him, gratefully, when his car purred to life. **

"**Please, call me Alex. Doctor makes me sound so old," he laughed, backing out. When she looked at him with uncertainty, he said, "I'm not your teacher so I don't see the problem with it, unless you're highly opposed."**

"**I guess it's not a problem since as you aren't my teacher," she reasoned, liking his first name. She glanced at him, "Well if I'm to call you Alex, then you should call me Rika," she went on, with a friendly little smile. "Though I'll refrain from calling you that in front of your students, I don't want mobbed," she joked, making him laugh. **

"**It's a little suffocating, but at least I almost have perfect attendance," he agreed, and this time her laughter filled the car. **

"**Your girlfriend must be so annoyed…" After the words left her mouth, Rika instantly regretted saying them. "I'm sorry."**

"**No girlfriend—I'm not sorry about that, makes me available for when I meet the right person," he informed, glancing at her, and to her horror Rika felt her cheeks redden. The journey ended too quickly, because soon they pulled in front of the mall, "Thanks again for your help." **

"**It—it was nothing. If you need help again," she offered, opening the door. **

"**Rika," he said, getting her attention as she was about to get out.**

"**Mhm?" she looked at him, with a gentle expression.**

"**If I were to see you off campus, and ask you to grab some coffee with me, would you consider that a little too forward?" He questioned, surprising her. Rika would never have guessed that he was interested in her. Her heartbeats raced a little, as she thought about whether to say yes or no. **

"**Ah—I guess that would be okay," she started, slowly, seemingly unsure, before giving her head a little shake. "Yeah, I would like that," she spoke, sounding certain.**

"**I'll see you then," he smiled, watching a slow one appear on her pretty little face.**

"**Bye." He watched her walk away, smiling to himself as he drove off. Now all he had to do was time it right for their next meeting, which shouldn't be hard…**

**L**

**Several days later…Naoko…**

**L**

**Bored, she drummed her fingers against her register countertop, staring mindlessly through her store window. Regrettably, Naoko had to admit that running a mystery bookstore wasn't the most interesting job in the world. **

**She blew a strand of hair off her face, perking up when she heard the loud rumble of a bike pull up. Straightening, she stared outside, her heart starting to hammer in her chest. She didn't want to believe he was back, but when the man pulled off his helmet, she knew it was he.**

**Naoko didn't realize what she was doing until she found herself in her bathroom freshening up. She went to leave the bathroom, but paused staring at her fully button white shirt. Biting her bottom lip, she undid the two top buttons.**

**Exiting the back, she walked slowly, glancing nervously around the store. She looked at her flat black shoes, wishing she had put some pumps on, 'Ah geez, what am I doing?' she thought, knowing it wouldn't make any difference once he figured out her personality. She was **_**boring!**_

**Truly it wasn't her fault that she couldn't keep the attention of a man for a lengthy amount of time. Even with her failing in this category, she still had a dark cloud hanging over her head—her older brother who chased away the men who were desperate enough for some action to overlook her flaws.**

**Not believing he had entered the store, Naoko started to adjust her cleavage, when he stepped from a row, staring at her. Freezing in place, she felt her skin grow hot, watching a lazy smile touch his handsome face. **

**Her hands dropped from her chest, "Hey there," he greeted, trying not to laugh at her deer caught in headlights expression. **

"**Hey," she squeaked, blushing furiously. She straightened, trying to compose herself, but Naoko found it was almost impossible with the way he was looking at her. "Um—can, can I help you with something?" **

"**Sure Naoko-san," he answered, suavely, following behind her. Naoko found she could think clearly with her eyes focused on something else, because heavens she lost it when his beautiful blue eyes found hers. **

"**I don't believe we ever reached such formal greetings," she stated, going behind her counter. When she turned, she almost took a step back, realizing how close he was to her face, because he was leaning comfortably on the counter. **

"**Oh?" A brow rose over his devilish dark blues, "And here I was believing otherwise, do you want me to call you **_**Miss Kinomoto?**_**" the way he said her name sent shivers through her delicate frame. All rational thought escaped her, and Naoko found herself staring at him, watching a broad smile appear on his face. "I guess not, Naoko-san."**

"**Please, don't talk like that," she told him, stealing her eyes away, so she could focus once again. **

"**Like what?" he chuckled, moving so he could see her face. **

"**All of that," she made gestures with her hands, growing angry when he merely laughed in obvious confusion. Naoko felt like a crazy person, "Is there something you want?" she asked him, staring out the window. **

"**Yes, actually," he swallowed a laugh, "I wanted to ask you if you would like to join me across the street for some coffee—so we could get to know each other," he explained, getting her reluctant attention.**

"**I don't think there's anything we have in common," she informed, going to turn down his offer to save his and her time. **

"**Wanna bet?" he challenged, making her finally stare at him. "Seems like a slow night. We'll be across the street so if any customers show up, you merely have to cross to get back here. Come on, I'll pay for whatever you want."**

"**The way to a woman's heart is not through her stomach," she offered, wondering if he thought she was as simple as a man.**

"**Oh I'm aware of that—once we become better friends I'll show you the path to a woman's heart," he replied, with suggestive undertone. Naoko glanced at his face, trying to remember the last time she had relations with a man. 'Maybe that's why your story is so dry between your lead characters,' she thought, with a grimace.**

**She gave her head a slight shake, "Fine, fine—annoying one." At his new name, Mika started to laugh.**

"**I like that…" he told her, and she returned a shy little smile…**

**L**

**Mei Lin…**

**L**

**When her cab pulled up at the restaurant, she opened the door after paying the man, and exited. She had dutifully refused Chan's offer for a ride, not trusting him to know the address of her home. **

**Lifting her eyes, she found him standing outside the restaurant, and sighed wearily walking towards him. She didn't understand the meaning of his look, and shrugged it off, wanting to get this night over with as quickly as possible. **

**Jamie could not help his vivid silver eyes from moving over her curvy figure that was encased in a tight fitting red dress, the top pushing up her full bosom enough to leave something for the imagination.**

**Her hair was pulled into a stylish bun, and her face had on just enough make up. "Wow, you looking amazing," he stated, when she reached him. Mei Lin stared at him, never expecting such a bold statement, but found herself oddly pleased by her effect on him. She would have to thank her sister Tomoyo later for the extra help.**

"**I would say the same about you, but I fear I would never get rid of you," she replied, walking pass him, when he started to laugh.**

"**True," he agreed, drawing the door open for her. Jamie took pleasure in watching the attention she was receiving from other men. "Should I expect a pleasant night or prepare for a battle?" **

"**I haven't decided that as yet," she replied, taking in the beautiful interior of the restaurant. The atmosphere romantic, high end, and she was glad that he wasn't cheap. "So this is how you spend the money you weasel out of people at your firm?" she inquired, when they were seated at a table in the corner to give privacy. **

"**Oh yes," Jamie chuckled, with twinkling silver eyes. "I'll show you my other enjoyments another time."**

"**How are you so sure there will be another?" she questioned, her bright crimson keeping his steady gaze.**

"**Oh I'm sure," Jamie answered, with confidence.**

"**You shouldn't get your hopes up…" Mei Lin didn't expect him to laugh, and found it unusual since as guys rarely had the balls to laugh at her. **

"**When dinner is over, I want to take you somewhere I enjoy," Mei Lin told him, grinning cutely. Jamie shivered slightly apprehensive…**

**L**

**Later…**

**L **

"**This is one of my favorite handguns," Mei Lin told Jamie, fingering the smooth, tip of the black handgun, "It's a FN 57, Belgian made semi automatic pistol. Next is the Berretta 92." Lifting the gun, she took aim easily, hitting the dead center of her target. "It's such a sexy one." **

**He stared at her, watching her place it down tenderly, before reaching for another, "And this baby is a M16 semi automatic rifle, twenty to thirty rounds, superb accuracy with over three thousand feet per second for velocity—it packs a fucking punch—it's my brother's favorite."**

**Jamie flinched listening to the blasting round, his eyes focused on how well she handled the wheel even dressed in a seductive red dress and stilettos. "But one mustn't forget the tavor tar-21, developed by the Israelis for urban warfare—this is my favorite." Again she let off a round of shots that reverberated through the room, getting Jamie's attention once again. **

**Mei Lin smiled, beautifully, fingering the weapon, before she placed it down gently. "My brother made sure all of us knew how to take care of ourselves, but I must admit that I loved guns and fighting the must." She glanced at him, her hand blindly reaching for the last weapon on the table. "This one is new, it's the AA-12, full auto shotgun, developed also for urban warfare, used in military combat. It's such a beauty," she explained, swinging the weapon around to point at him. Jamie refused to swallow the lump in his throat, not wanting to admit that her deadliness was a huge turn on. **

**She clicked it, before turning around to fire a couple of rounds, not seeing when his eyes widened at the power of the weapon as it ripped through the target with great accuracy, the empty cartridges flying out. "Scared?" she called, so he could hear her. **

"**Not as much as I should be," Jamie told her, loudly, when she placed the weapon down. Since as they were the only ones present, she removed her headgear, "What else can you do?" he questioned, suggestively, "Because I'm afraid you're gonna have to do more than this to scare me away."**

"**I'm fluent in Muay Thai, Jiu Jitsu, Karate, and even the art of your home country, China," she informed, not liking when his grin only widened. **

"**So that means you're incredibly flexible, correct?" At his question, Mei Lin rolled her eyes turning away from him. **

"**You're stupid," she spoke, wondering if he took anything serious. "You should really watch what you say around a woman who can kick your ass." He laughed, watching her skillfully unload the guns at a fast rate. **

"**I take pride in knowing you can protect me," he piped, watching her pause. **

"**Why on earth would I want to do that?" Mei Lin refused to take a step back, when he leaned towards her. Their nose almost touched, and she could feel the warmth of his minty breath wash over her face every time he exhaled.**

"**Because you like me," he informed, only to have her laugh softly. "You do, because you haven't physically harmed me yet." In addition, to prove a point, he leaned in to press his lips gently to hers.**

**Her heart started to race and electricity rocketed through her body, effectively pinning her in place as their breaths mixed when he parted her lips. Slowly their tongues touched, pressing gently together, both savoring in the taste of each other.**

**As Jamie went to deepen the kiss, Mei Lin drew back, the emotion in her eyes holding fury and—passion? "You have exactly five seconds to vacate the room, before I shoot you for invading my personal space," she whispered, before a click sounded. **

**Glancing down, Jamie noticed she had the barretta loaded, her slender figure moving to undo the safety. "Shit," he whispered, locking eyes with her, "Now Mei Lin—," he started, very slowly, and getting no response but a firm stare, he took off down the hall. Turning Mei Lin raised the gun and fired, a laugh escaping her lips, when he dove for the ground as she savored the taste of him still lingering in her mouth…**

**L**

**L**

**L**

**Author's note: Well anyway…I will be back soon. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Stalker

chap. 5: "Stalker…"

L

L

Damn only 49 reviews…LOL…I hope that means all my readers are simply putting the story to favorites on alerts or something—could it BE THAT BAD? GASP—I HOPE NOT ^_^

Anyway thank you to my faithful reviews ~~ I heart you~~

L

Although deciding not to pursue Sakura, he had not told Eriol yet, and was trying to figure out a way to deliver the news. Riding down the street, Syaoran paid close attention to traffic patterns.

Turning left into a neighborhood, he slowed focusing on the field to his left where children were playing soccer. Interested in a little friendly game, he stopped at the gate, pausing in getting off when he noticed a very familiar person entering the gymnasium.

Parking his bike, he walked through the door, curious as why Kinomoto Sakura would be here. Reaching the door, he watched her call a group of preteens together, instantly gaining the boys attention while the girls lingered for a bit.

Allowing a smile, he studied her movements realizing she was an instructor. "Can I help you?" an older woman questioned, walking forward.

"Sorry," he apologized, wondering if he was trespassing, "I was riding by when I noticed the soccer players. I had intended to join the game if possible," he explained, bringing a smile to her lips. "Is this a private club?"

"Oh no, this is a community center for lower income families. The coaches are mostly volunteer," she explained, making him nod. "Please free to look around—we're always looking out for new volunteers," she offered, kindly, and he nodded. Standing by the door, Syaoran watched her movements carefully, focusing on her amazing smile when it appeared, the group laughing as well.

He watched her clap her hands together to get their attention, before she walked to the front of the group. A girl pressed a button, and she clapped her hands together, before she started to dance with the music.

Realizing this was a cheerleading performance, he rested against the wall, watching her do a full turn, her right leg lifting into the air. This young woman was all over the place it appeared, when it came to activities.

He knew she wanted to be a priestess, but he could not see her in such a lifestyle. He straightened when she did a split, landing on the floor. "Hey," He heard a man call to him, but Syaoran found his eyes unable to look away from the lure of her body. "Hey, you!"

The loudness of his voice drew the attention of the group, including Sakura, whose eyes found his instantly. He kept her gaze, until it was blocked by a man several years older than he, "Are you authorized to be in this facility?" he questioned, in a mighty tone.

Being on the same height, Syaoran stared him square in his olive eyes, "Yes. I was given permission, I am considering the prospect of becoming a volunteer," he answered, adjusting his body so he could look once more at Sakura.

Syaoran hid his annoyance when the man's body moved with his, but showed his amusement noticing the clear jealousy. He glanced at Sakura, who was continuing with her routine, though still watching them. "Then you should find yourself in the office," The man stated, pointing in the direction.

"Fine," Syaoran nodded, pushing his hands into his pockets. He walked away, but glanced at Sakura, "I'll be back to watch you more!" he called to her, waving…

Hearing his words, Sakura gasped in horror stopping instantly. Brushing a lock of hair from her eye, she turned her bright emerald eyes to the man who confronted Li Syaoran, "Do you know him?" he asked, concerned.

"Unfortunately, Touji," she sighed, wondering if she would ever be able to escape him. "What is he doing here?" she questioned, curiously.

"Something about wanting to become a volunteer," He answered, hearing when she gasped in surprise.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said, hurriedly, running from the group. "Practice the routine, I'll be back!" she called to the kids, going to the office. Appearing in the door, she paused, finding Li Syaoran working his charms—the little he had—on Kumiko, the manager of the facility.

"Oh Sakura darling," Kumiko greeted, her cheeks flushed. "Your friend is such a flirt!" she giggled like a school girl.

"Is he?" she murmured, wanting to roll her eyes at his innocent little smile. "Thinking of volunteering?" she asked, walking slowly towards him.

"I am, seems like an entertaining place," Syaoran answered, allowing his eyes to do a sweep of her body.

"I'm going to make a copy," Kumiko chirped, walking away from them.

"When will you take a hint?" Sakura questioned, in a low voice. He leaned towards her, not realizing her breath caught at his closeness.

"Your drive is ridiculously attractive," he whispered, moving back to watch her face turn as red as cherry.

"What is it with you?" Sakura said, annoyed.

"You of course," he answered, simply. Sakura's brows lifted in question, "I just want to find out why I find myself drawn to you like so many other men, apparently."

"The draw is simply knowing that you can't have it," she told him, squarely, and he chuckled, nodding.

"Cherry blossom, don't mistake me for a boy, because I do not run solely on hormones," he voiced, firmly, looking like a mature man. They stared at each other in silence, Sakura finding herself contemplating her next move. "You're special—anyone can see that."

Feeling her face warming once again from his bold compliments, she had to look away in annoyance at her reactions to him. She walked to the opposite wall, examining the random flyers. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," she whispered, thinking about her overbearing brother.

"You're supposed to be the dense one in this relationship," his voice whispered, beside her ear, making her yelp jumping forward. Placing her hand at her heart, Sakura spun around to glare at him, deciding that she wouldn't mind watching her brother rip him to threads.

"Should I be concerned for my life? Are you a stalker?" She questioned, firmly.

"Believe me, I'm not a stalker. It's fairly easy to find out who I am—Google me," he responded, making it sound like he was a famous person. "Should I be concerned for my life?" he returned, watching her reaction closely to see her flinch.

"Yes," Sakura answered, simply, but he knew there was nothing simple about it.

"So Li-san, what areas are you interested in?" Kumiko questioned, staring at the couple as she wondered what she was interrupting.

"Whatever Sakura here does is fine," he smiled, almost laughing at her loud exhale. Kumiko chuckled, shaking her head amusedly.

"Another one," they heard her whisper, and Syaoran turned to Sakura raising his brows.

"Damn you really are popular," he said, in slight awe.

"Shut up," she grimaced, wanting to hate the sound of his laugh, but the richness of it left a trail of warmth coursing through her body. "I must have been bad in the past life…" she muttered, walking for the exit.

"Why?" He called, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Because I'm starting to believe you're my purgatory!" she called, over her shoulder.

"Then you should know that I plan to make you work for your salvation!" he replied, enjoying their little spat.

L

L

Jamie…

L

He grimaced placing his bottle of beer to his lips, ignoring Alex and Eriol who were seated in front of him with a smile on their faces. "I honestly thought she shot me, but she took aim at the stupid target. It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," Alex chuckled, unable to stop himself. "I am so glad I didn't get her…" At the thought of Mei Lin, he shivered, hoping he would never get the chance to meet her.

"Whatever. Well anyway, she's pretty interesting so I don't mind chancing another date with her. I sent her flowers this morning, I'm sure that pissed her off nicely. I plan on visiting her tomorrow," he explained, watching Eriol's shoulders sag with relief. "Don't count me out yet."

"Thanks man," Eriol told him, gratefully. "The only one who isn't progressing is Syaoran, but he said her friend invited him out on a group thing tonight. So hopefully he's make a move or something," He explained, glancing at his watch.

"Oh…where's Mika?"

"On his way over to Naoko's I think…" Alex looked up, when a figure standing at a stop sign caught his attention.

"Hey, isn't that Rika?" he asked, getting Eriol's attention. He stared at the young girl, who appeared to be wiping her face.

"Yeah," Eriol nodded, wondering if she's okay. "Mhm…" He went to stand, but Alex beat him to it. "Let me know if everything's okay."

"I will. Wish me luck," he grinned, before walking away from them.

L

Previously…

Exiting the concert hall, she pushed her hands deep into her thin jacket, staring dejectedly at the ground. Once again, she hadn't made the final cut, and it was devastating. She didn't know what they were looking for.

Her teacher said she had the talent, but why wasn't it expressing itself on stage? Tears threatened, but she held them back, not understanding why things couldn't go great for her life her sisters.

Tomoyo loved her designing job, Mei Lin had her dojo, Naoko was writing, and Chiharu was a kindergarten teacher, but here she was having a hard time. Sakura didn't count, because Rika knew she was just as lost as she was. "Damn it, don't cry, don't cry," she chanted, repeatedly, walking blindly down the road.

Tripping on the pavement, she hiccupped feeling tears slip from her eyes, trailing slowly down her cheeks. She held her face down, trying desperately to wipe her tears away, but they were coming too quickly.

Stopping at the crosswalk, she hurriedly wiped her face again turning towards a darkened window that showed her reflection but not the people inside. Looking away, she went to cross the street, "Rika?" Hearing her name, she glanced behind her to see Alex exiting the building.

She almost grimaced knowing she looked at mess, and wished he hadn't crossed her path today of all days, "Hey," she greeted, softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, with concern.

"Yeah—I am just," she broke off, taking a deep breath to settle her nerves. "Coming from an audition, you know how stressful those can be," she explained, making him nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered, when the light turned red. "I could give you a ride to wherever you were headed."

"Thank you," she nodded, grateful. "Ugh, I don't even know why I'm crying, because I should be used to them saying no by now," she admitted, following him down the road. "It's just every time it hurts like it was the first."

"Did they give you a reason?" he asked, unlocking his door.

"Nope, just said they would call," she answered, slipping into his car.

"How do you know that's a no?"

"Because they never call. I heard them tell some dancers that they loved them, and such," she answered, softly, before inhaling deeply.

"Have some faith, maybe they will call this time." She nodded, and looked at him oddly when he didn't drive off.

"Oh—oh!" she gasped, then laughed embarrassed, making him chuckle at her adorable expression. "I'm sorry, I really didn't have a destination. I don't really want to go home either, my sisters will only find themselves going through the same routine of consoling me."

"I could do the consoling routine over coffee, if you wish," he offered, courteously. Giving him a smile, she nodded, slowly, and this time he drove off…

L

L

Mei Lin…

L

Peals of laughter filled the room as Mei Lin recanted her date to her sisters, who were rolling with laughter. "Oh my god, Mei Mei," Tomoyo got through laughter, trying to calm herself down, but it was proving impossible.

"Poor guy," Chiharu sighed, shaking her head. "Do you think he'll want a second date?" She gave her sister the eye, knowing she was the female version of their overbearing brother.

"He sent me flowers this morning," Mei Lin inputted, only to have silence endure. Lifting her eyes from her food, she found them staring at her. She was glad, the younger siblings, Rika and Sakura, weren't present for this conversation.

"Really?" Naoko questioned, slightly surprised. "Didn't that always work for the others?"

"It did, but there is obviously something wrong with this man," Mei Lin answered, with a shrug, uncaringly.

"Mhum he's a masochist like you," Tomoyo offered, jokingly.

"Possibly." Once again, they started to laugh.

"Oh I wish Rika and Sakura had been here to hear this story," Tomoyo glanced at her watch, before settling deeper into her chair. Things were going well with her relationship with Eriol, but they were keeping it on the low, since her brother had predatory instincts.

"I hope her audition goes well," Chiharu whispered, since Rika had been trying for several months to get into a one of the top dancing schools in Japan.

"If it doesn't, we'll hear about it soon enough," Naoko sighed, with a frown. "She's going to be so sad."

"Well we'll just have to make the best of it, and cheer her up like we always do. Anyway, I have to get back to work. Tomas is coming over with a new job prospect for me, some new action flick," Mei Lin sighed, not wanting to go back to work.

"Work calls me too," Tomoyo frowned, though still looking dainty and beautiful. "That reminds me, Naoko have you revised the book yet?" she asked, getting her sister's attention.

"I'm still working on it—honestly, I don't even know if I will be able to give the man what he wants," she answered, wearily, standing from her chair. "I'm trying to write serious, and he wants the freaking Twilight Saga." Her sister's gave understanding looks, and she felt a little better, "My boring shops calls me."

"Oh please…" after saying their goodbyes, Naoko found herself heading back to her bookstore, lost in thought—well lately, her thoughts had been focused on a certain curly haired pervert.

Entering her shop, she kept the door closed, and headed upstairs to her little apartment. Throwing her things unto the sofa, she wondered if Mika would drop in for a visit. She hadn't seen him since their little café outing, and she was slightly worried that he was too bored to return.

Standing in front of the mirror, she bit her bottom glancing over her reflection. Reaching up she pulled out her hair, allowing it to fall onto her shoulders. Her eyes turned down, and she stared at her legs, reaching down to move her hands against them.

It was smooth, but as she reached her knee, she felt hair, and grimaced realizing she didn't even bother to go any higher, because she knew the chances of her getting any action was slim.

When a thought struck her, she perked up, "No—Naoko," she whispered, completely against it. "But-," Forget that she was talking to herself in the bathroom, and answering, but she couldn't help herself.

Slipping out her dress, she stared at her underwear, and grimaced gently pulling out the waist to stare down _there_. Through the bush she could picture cobwebs, bats—maybe even her own missing link. The shower started, and she rummaged through her personal items to find a new razor.

The curtain pulled quickly shut, outlining her figure. Suddenly her hand appeared to grab a hold of a handheld mirror…

L

L

Touya…

L

Glancing at his watch, he nodded, signaling his men to move forward. Assuming proper position in the hall, he gave the go ahead, watching his men break in the door. "Police!" There was a boom when a flash bang was tossed into the room, "Move, move, move!" he spoke into his microphone, leading the effort to clear the room.

Clearing the corner, Touya moved to his side, nodding at the man beside him, when shots were fired in the house. "Get down, get down!" he ordered, pointing his weapon at the man and woman before him, "Now!"

"Back rooms are clear!" Heading towards the bathroom, Touya nodded at his team member, who kicked the door room. Checking the room, Touya relaxed, "Perimeter secured," he stated, going through regular protocol of a real breaching operation. "Good job guys," he stated, moving out of the house.

Exiting, he pulled off his mask, and inhaled deeply looking up when the lights in the training facility came on. "We cleared faster than usual, I think they newbies are getting it," a man stated, in a friendly voice.

"They are, can't allow trash into our unit, Jun," Touya agreed, making the black-eyed man smile, nodding. Touya glanced at his watch.

"Hey Touya, is poker still on for Tuesday?" another asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah, get ready to lose all your money," Touya answered, glancing at his watch again.

"Sure, Harumi said hello," he went on, speaking of his wife. "Debrief?"

"Yeah, get the men together," Jun answered for Touya as they made way towards the exit. Behind them, the group of eight men followed, talking quietly amongst themselves. They started down the hall, most taking off their shotguns.

A couple laughed telling jokes, "Onii-chan!" the sweetness of the voices washed through the group, and numerous eyes focused on the beautiful young women coming towards them. The men shivered when a cool breeze traveled through them, fluttering the long glossy tresses of the lithe red head, who appeared to float across the floor, her shorts exposing her long legs.

A man gulped, finding himself drowning in the emerald eyes of the other, becoming intoxicated by the sweetness of her laughter, when her sister whispered something to her. There was something beautifully angelic about her, and desires swirled in them, picturing the supple physique beneath her fluttering white knee length dress. "Holy shit, who are they?" a new guy whispered, nudging his neighbor.

"Two of the Kay sisters," his neighbor replied, swallowing hard. Hearing the whispers behind him, Touya whipped around, finding the veterans of the group was focused on something else, but the new ones continued to stare.

Realizing the narrowing eyes of their leader, the few became fixated on Touya's changing appearance, shrinking back in fear when he appeared to sprout horns. "Go to the conference room!" he appeared to roar, making a few stagger back from the force of his voice, grabbing onto their neighbors for leverage.

Like lost little children, the men scurried away, leaving Jun standing quietly at his side. He chuckled, shaking his head, "Onii-chan, how embarrassing," Rika grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"For who?" Touya inquired, glancing over her attire, "Those are too short," he informed, pointing at her shorts. Rika glanced down tipping forward slightly on her wedged shoes.

"I find them perfect," she grinned, charmingly. Sakura saw when Touya gave her a once over, and nodded in obvious approval at her chosen attire, especially she knew her lack of makeup.

"Hey girls," Jun greeted friendly, when Touya folded his arms over his chest.

"Hey Jun," they chirped together, with twinkling eyes.

"Go to my office, I'll be there in a few," Touya instructed, not liking when his sisters came to the station.

"Don't take long, we're starving!" Sakura told him, giving him a slight push forward, of course he barely moved.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, walking away with Jun, one of the few guys he didn't feel especially threatened by, merely because he had never made an advance at one of his sisters in all the years he had known the man.

"What do you have planned?" Jun grinned, with mischief.

"Let's just say they won't like tomorrow's physical training session," Touya grunted…

L

Elsewhere…

L

Seated at his piano, Eriol's fingers moved slowly over the keys, his eyes closed as he focused on playing. He could feel her eyes on him, and he allowed a tiny smile to touch his lips. He started to sing, **"**_**Hands over my head, thinking what else could go wrong**_**…"**

He opened his azure eyes to stare into hers with adoration, _**"Would have stayed in bed, how can a day be so long…"**_ Tomoyo felt herself melt at the look he was giving her, "_**Never believe that things happen for a reason—but how this turned out—you moved all my doubts. I believe that for you I'd do it all over again…"**_

When he sang for her, everything else in her world was forgotten—and in that moment everything was simply perfect_**. "Do it all over again…all I went through—led me to you, so I'd do it all over again, for you…."**_

He smiled, glancing down at the keys, "_**I missed the train**_—," her breath caught hearing about the first time they actually crossed paths. _**"Stood out in the rain all day…little did I know…when I caught the next train, there you were to sweep me away…**_" her legs moved slowly towards him, her heart fluttering against her chest. _**"Guess that's what I've waited for—never believed that things happen for a reason, but how this turned, removed all my doubt so believe that for you I'd do it all over aga—,"**_ He was unable to finish the rest of his words, because her lips found his in a sweet little kiss.

His fingers slid across the familiar keys, allowing the melody to flow throughout the room. At the parting of their lips, a little moan of pleasure escaped Tomoyo when her tongue caressed his.

His hand left the keys to rest on the gentle rise of her hips, allowing her to straddle him on the bench. Breaking apart, they stared into each other's eyes, tiny smile touching their lips. Tomoyo's hand rested on his cheeks, her heart hammering wildly, "You're amazing," she whispered, delicately.

"Only when you are at my side, my beloved," he returned, and she hummed her pleasure at his words, before giving him another kiss.

"I want you in my life forever Eri," she confessed, able to picture herself growing old with him. Old fears she pushed to the back of her mind because she knew she wanted him—with or without her brother's approval.

Moving back, she stared lovingly into his eyes—and at that moment, she promised herself that she would allow nothing to harm him—not even her brother. Leaning into him, she shivered when he pressed a kiss to her slender neck, her hold on him tightening as her hand slid through his silky hair…

L

L

Resting in her bed, Sakura exhaled deeply, unable to get her mind off certain amber-eyed young man. She didn't understand what it was about him that made it impossible for her to rid him from her thoughts.

Turning miserably onto her side, she stared out her open window. "This isn't worth it Sakura," she whispered, knowing she was physically attracted to him, but it was not enough for the trouble she would face.

Somehow she had an inkling that Touya would really blow a fuse if she even considered the prospect of dating. Remembering his little reference to googling him earlier in the day, she sat up wondering if he would pop up.

Curiously, she slide out of bed and went to her laptop. Sitting down, she logged on and waited for the page to appear. Typing in his name, she pressed the button, but frowned when nothing significant came up.

Scrolling through it, she exhaled loudly, "I can't believe I fell for that…" she grumbled, feeling like a retard. "Stupid Li Syaoran…" Turning off her desk lamp, she trudged back to bed and fell onto it, willing herself to forget about him…

L

Touya was busily brushing his teeth, when his computer started beeping. Exiting the bathroom, he typed in a password, and looked at the information that appeared. Noticing it came from Sakura's computer, he read the contents of her search and frowned, "Li Syaoran?" he whispered, curiously.

Why his baby sister would be googling this name, he thought with sudden suspicions. There was no way she could be interested in someone COULD THERE? Touya gave his head a little shake knowing that wasn't possible. He chuckled lightly to himself, knowing his little kaijuu was going to be a priestess.

As he walked back to the bathroom, he continued to laugh, knowing only a fool would even consider derailing his sister's road to eternal chastity—and there couldn't be anyone that stupid, could there?

L

L

Seated at his desk, Syaoran sneezed then sniffled giving his head a shake. Focusing on the drawing he was working on, he placed his pencil down, "Could it be you?" he questioned, examining the picture of Sakura.

Sighing, he stood from his desk, and walked towards the open balcony. Stretching, he found himself committing to the task of pursuing—courting Kinomoto Sakura. She intriqued him, and he couldn't help but want to know more—however he could not help the grimace that touched his face when that of Kinomoto Touya materialized in his mind…

L

L

L

Author's note: So a filler chapter—I rearrange parts of the chapter and came up with this…Be back later! Oh by the way will be using Mostly Bruno Mars songs...love him SOO MUCH!


	6. Changing

Chap. 6: "Changing…"

L

L

L

As usual, Syaoran found himself standing from a distance watching Sakura, who was laughing. It seemed like she was full of happiness, because there was always a smile on her face. He couldn't help the sensation to laugh when she fell onto her back, with laugher holding unto her sides.

The group around her started to laugh as well, "Seems like all you do around here is watch Sakura," Touji grumbled, walking up to him. "How about you make yourself useful Li and stop holding up the wall."

"That's awesome advice," Syaoran nodded, walking away from him in the direction of Sakura.

"Hey, that's not what I meant!" Touji cried, running up to him. "The guys are in the gym waiting for you to explain the Still Rings," he huffed, liking to disrupt any time Syaoran had to be around Sakura. "Got it?"

"Perfectly," he answered, not seeing when Sakura glanced in his direction.

"Kimi is waiting for you," Touji smiled, before continuing towards Sakura, when Syaoran started in the opposite direction. He walked up to her when she sat up, pulling a piece of grass from her hair. "Must have been a really funny joke," he commented, holding out his hand to help her up.

"It was—June is hiliarious," Sakura giggled, glancing at Syaoran, when Kimi intercepted him. "Was he taking up space again?" she inquired, curious as to why he would be working with Kimi.

"Yeah, Kumiko told me to put him with Kimi so he could teach the guys the Still Rings. I'm sure she'll keep him occupied for awhile," he nodded, pleasantly. "So Sakura," he started, his tone changing some.

"Mhmm?" she murmured, feeling a little jealous that he had been teamed with Kimi, who was very—fairly she corrected—attractive, and she was eligible.

"Sakura?" Hearing Touji's voice, she looked at him realizing she had completely tuned him out as she fretted about Syaoran and Kimi.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she apologized, when one of her ten year olds started pulling on her hand.

"I wanted to know if you know—you would like to…"

"Sakura!" Kumiko called from the gym, "I need your help!"

"Oh Touji—excuse me for a moment!" she cut him off before he had a chance to finish. "I will be right back, hold on to that thought…" And without giving him a chance to say anything, she took off across the field.

"What a loser," a ten year old boy whispered, making a few laugh…

L

Hai?" She said, running up to Kumiko.

"I need you to run to the shop for me—some of the food is ready. Get one of the guys to help you out," she explained, softly, walking through the door with Sakura. "I know—."

Once again Sakura found herself tuning out another person when her eyes landed on Li Syaoran, who was doing a superb job on the still rings. When he landed on the ground, she saw Kimi clap her hands happily, walking up to him.

Her eyes narrowed a bit when Kimi had the nerves to place her hand on his chest! 'That—that,' she thought, with jealously, especially seeing the way he allowed her to touch him so openly. "Sakura?"

"Sorry, yes?" she shook her head to focus, ignoring the smile Kumiko gave her.

"The store?"

"Right, right—I'll change real quick. Can you call Touji for me?" she asked, forcing herself not to look at Li Syaoran! There was no way he was interested in her if he allowed other girls to touch him.

"Right, darling. I'll get him." With a smile, Sakura walked away, but she was still full of jealously.

"Sakura, be careful I just cleaned the floor in there," a female warned, but it went right over Sakura's head. Entering the locker room, she tore off her shirt, stomping towards her things to get a clean shirt. "That—," she grumbled, not even able to believe she had considered him.

"Hey Sakura!" His voice erupted behind her, when the door pushed forward. She screamed covering her chest.

"You pervert!" she cried, spinning around, but yelped when her shoes slipped against the floor. "Whoa!" She screamed, trying to catch her balance. "No!" she told Syaoran, but it was too late and he rushed towards her to help.

His shoe slid across the floor, and there was a loud crash when they collided, Sakura's body landing on his. Beneath her, she could hear him groan since he had taken all the impact of hitting the floor.

Turning his face, Syaoran smiled when it collided with her breasts. "The view down here is spectacular," he noted, only to have her stiffen against him. Feeling his breath wash against her, Sakura's eyes widened and she screamed pushing instantly off him.

"Pe—pervert!" she hissed, feeling incredibly violated as she covered her chest. Sitting up, he rubbed that back of his head, examining her expression. He could tell she was really embarrassed, and hadn't enjoyed his joke.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I was trying to help. I also didn't know you were changing," he explained, but she merely looked away from him. "Sakura?" he sighed, standing slowly. "I was told to help you at the store. I'll go get _your _Touji so he can take you instead."

Hearing the way he stressed 'your' with Touji's name got Sakura's instant attention, "He's not mine!" she told him, firmly, watching him slowly make way across the floor to the door. "I would never spend time on a guy who allows other girls to touch his chest while he's supposedly interested in—," she instantly cut off her rant, because she knew that was not Touji she was complaining about.

When he turned to her, she almost flinched realizing he had caught it too, "Get out I need to change," she huffed, staring at the ground.

"Fine, fine," he laughed, turning around. The door closed behind him, and slowly she stood to change.

"What is the matter with you?" she chided, hoping he hadn't gotten the impression she was even considering the prospect of dating him. After fixing herself, Sakura opened the door and stepped out wondering if he had gone to call Touji.

When she came to the office, she saw him talking to another girl! Her eye twitched with annoyance like her brother's tended to do. He said something and the girl turned, making her realize it was Keira, "Sakura!" her friend laughed, walking away from Syaoran, "I didn't know he worked here too."

"He just started," she answered, noting he was changed as well. "What's up?"

"Well since as you never answer your phone, I dropped by to invite you to the movies with the group," she answered, with a happy little smile.

"Okay, sounds like fun. What time?" she asked, when Kumiko started for her with the keys to the van.

"Be there at six, I have to get going. I'll see you later!" Keira smiled, when Sakura nodded. Her friend waved to Syaoran, "See you later too Li!" she cried, quickening her pace towards the door.

"What?" Sakura cried, but her friend was already out the door. "She invited you?" she sputtered, turning her eyes to Syaoran, who nodded slowly looking at her strangely. "Thank you, Kumiko-chan, I'll be back soon," she forced a smile, taking the keys. "Where's Touji?" she asked him, stomping towards the door.

"He was busy with some girl touching his chest so I decided to fill his spot," He jokingly answered, then sighed when she only exhaled loudly. Getting into the truck, he closed the door, and buckled up when it roared to life. "Listen, if you don't want me to go tonight, I won't," he started, solemnly.

His change of tone gained her attention. Inhaling deeply, she told herself to calm down, because she was not usually in this sour of a mood. Absently she wondered if she was PMSing, she was due to start soon. "I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling guilty for losing her temper.

She glanced at him when he nodded, but made no verbal response. As they drove to the store, Sakura felt uncomfortable seated beside him, because since she had known him he was never quiet around her. It was unusual. "You can come tonight too," she went on to say a while later, not knowing if he had realized that.

"I'll have to see, I don't know if my cousin has anything planned," he responded, making her feel even worse.

"I said I was sorry!" she stressed, pushing down her urge to glare at him. When she glanced at him to find a smile on his face, she started to grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Apology accepted," he smiled, not knowing the effect it had on poor Sakura's heart. "There's no need to be jealous of Ikari-san (kimi). She's nice, but I have my sights set on someone else," he informed, leaning against the door so he could better look at her. "Do you think Kumiko-san is single?" he went on to ask.

"Ku—kumiko-chan?" she sputtered, glancing at his innocent expression. Sakura started to laugh, shaking her head at him, "I do believe she is," she humored him. "Though I don't think her granddaughter Kimi would tolerate it," she went on, surprising him.

"Really?"

"Yep," she laughed, turning into the store parking lot.

"I like you a lot better when you're laughing or smiling," he told her, with a touch of tenderness in his voice. Feeling it, Sakura's eyes snapped to his face, "It makes those amazing emerald eyes of your shine so much more…"

Tingling warmth traveled through her body, until of course there was a loud beep and Sakura's eyes snapped to the road. Screaming, she swerved the van out of the way of the truck. Syaoran held on as the vehicle jumped, hopping over the curve.

She pressed onto the brakes, her fingers clenched tightly to the steering wheel. "You idiot!" the truck driver screamed as he drove pass. He watched her chest rise and fall with every quick intake of breath.

"Sakura, are you okay?" he worriedly, questioned.

"I almost caused an accident—" she whispered, with sadness. "By being stupid…" he watched her forehead rest against the steering wheel. It took a couple of seconds for him to realize she was crying.

"Hey," he spoke, softly. "We were lucky this time," he noted, sliding towards her. Gently, he rested his hand on her back, rubbing it, "The good thing about mistakes is that we learn from them, right?"

"Yeah, but still," she fussed, allowing him to draw her into his arms. With every breath, she inhaled the richness of his scent.

"I'll try not to be so overbearingly attractive next time that way you won't have any distractions," he voiced, cockily, but she knew he was joking. "Okay—would you like me to chance down that mean man and beat him to a pulp for screaming at you?" he offered, brazenly.

"Then I'd have to come to your rescue, and that would be frighteningly embarrassing to your masculinity," she responded, lightly. A smile touched her lips feeling the vibrations of his laugh. When he moved back, she found herself wishing he had held onto her longer, much to her surprise.

"Better now?"

"Yeah, thank you," she nodded, appreciatively, wiping her cheeks.

"What can I say, my hugs are that good," he shrugged, making her groan, with a roll of her eyes. "How about we continue with our little trip?"

"Let's…" she agreed, knowing it was a bad thing that she was starting to like him. Paying strict attention, she drove off, "I googled you," she admitted, offhandedly.

"And?"

"There was nothing you little liar," she answered, trying to sound upset. "I guess that means you're not a convicted stalker, rapist, ect…"

"Unless of course you don't know my real," he offered, getting her attention when she parked.

"Li Syaoran isn't your real name?"

"Li is my last name, but my proper name is Xiao Lang," he told her, getting out of the van. He closed the door, "don't you trust me yet?"

"I don't know—now it seems like you have alias, that's never good," she murmured, walking around the van. He laughed at her, "I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Well…" his hand rested on her shoulders, "At least I'm a hot stalker."

"Sure…" She pushed his hand off her shoulder, itching to pull out her phone so she could google him…

L

Mika…

L

At the beeping of his computer, he walked out of his bathroom. Checking the email, he opened it up, reading slowly the contents. "So I've been assigned," he murmured, with a tiny little smile. "Training for several months. Interesting."

Scrolling down to the location, he almost grimaced seeing it was SAT, which stood for Japan's Special Assault Team, the elite unit. "This is the kind of shit they have me doing for punishment," he stated, with resentment clouding his words.

Deleting the letter, he glanced at his watch deciding he would drop by to visit a certain woman tonight since as he would be back to work in several days. Thinking about her, brought a smile to his lips because she was so much more interesting than he had given her credit. "Naoko, Naoko," he grinned, when his phone started to ring.

"Yeah?" he answered, distractedly.

"Mika," a woman's voice whined, making him grimace.

"Nikaru," he whispered, wondering what his crazy cousin was up to.

"What you doing?" she hummed, unable to see his annoyed expression.

"Nothi—,"

"Good!" She cried, causing him to wince, before there was banging on his front door. "I'm outside, I just got in town and I have—NO ONE—to hang out with!" she squealed, making him move the phone from his ear.

"Who said I was home?" he hissed, unwilling to let her in.

"It's your house phone dumbass!" Realizing it was indeed, he sweat drop, feeling stupid. "I want in!"

"No—go away!" Hanging up the phone, he didn't budge when there was a crash from the front of his apartment. Moving slowly, he walked cautiously towards his room door. His eyes widened when it crashed open, and something moving at the speed of lightening mobbed him.

"Aahh!" He cried out, crashing into the ground. "Get off me!" he shouted, struggling with her.

"Nope!"

"Ni—(choking)—karu (choking) let (gasp) go!" he pleaded, when she got him in a headlock.

"Go out with me," she pleaded, with a devilish little laugh.

"Fine!" He gasped, making her release him, standing instantly. Rubbing his neck, he watched as she bounced towards his balcony, her reddish hair fluttering behind her. Lying there, he felt a dark cloud spread across his world. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored so I decided to visit you, darling," she answered, like a proper young lady turning to look at him. "Grandfather misses you," she went on, causing him to look away.

"Pssht," He replied, getting off the ground.

"He does…" she reasoned, with worry.

"Only because he can't control my life any longer. Let's go, I don't want to talk about it any longer…"

With a sigh, she followed behind him…

L

Downtown…

L

Tiredly, Naoko blew a strand of hair off her face, glancing at the clock. It was five minutes before her store was due to close, and it had been an extra slow evening. Peeling herself from her chair, she decided to pass time by doing busy work.

Just as she was disappearing into an aisle, she perked up believing she heard the engine of a bike. Hurrying back to the front, she glanced around expectantly, then sighed realizing it wasn't him. "You're a sad case," she told herself, going to turn off lights.

Glancing at her watch, she wondered if it was too late to go home, because she didn't feel like being alone tonight. When the doorbell ring, she sighed, "I'm closed!" she called out, walking to the front.

"Are you?" Mika grinned, watching her pause in step. "Should I come back tomorrow?" he questioned, holding his helmet loosely in his hand. Naoko's heart hammered wildly in her chest at the sexy sight of him in washed out jeans and a black, snug fitting shirt, "Naoko?" He teased, when she failed to say something.

"Oh—oh no," she gasped, blushing lightly. "You can stay," she went on, shyly. "It's rather late," she pointed out, walking slowly towards him to turn off the sign.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized, charmingly. "Let me make it up to you," he offered, glancing over her black skirt and plain silk shirt.

"How?"

"Let's go for a ride," he offered, laughing softly at her apprehensive look. "Come on, I'm a safe rider."

"Sure, somehow you seem like the person who zips through traffic uncaringly," she told him, laughing at his guilty expression. "My brother would kill you and me if he ever found out I was on your bike." Mika almost grimaced hearing that, but suppressed it.

When he walked towards her, Naoko went to take a step back, but his hand wrapping around her waist prevented her from moving. His head dipped to her face, and she sucked in a breath, her heart hammering uncontrollably, "Come on, when was the last time you did something exciting?" he whispered, his dark blues staring flirtatiously into her timid brown eyes. "Come on," He coaxed, his breath washing over her face, sending her goose bumps rippling across her body.

"Uh—I—ah," She stammered, unable to think coherently with his body touching hers. He watched her eyes drop to his lips, wondering what was going through that pretty little mind of hers.

"Nao…" his word died halfway through when her lips pressed hungrily against his, her hands finding his cheeks to hold him in place. Completely caught off guard Mika barely caught up, when she started dragging him towards a bookshelf. A grunt left his lips when her tiny frame pushed him roughly into it. "He—," at the parting of his lips, her tongue slipped into his mouth, a happy little moan leaving her.

Just as he was about to respond, she moved back, a sweet little smile appearing. He stared into her eyes, feeling a chill rush through his body, "Shhhh," she whispered, reaching up for another kiss.

Mika had not come over here with the intention of seducing, and to have her playing his usual role had his blood boiling. Therefore, this time when she kissed him, he returned it wholeheartedly, drawing a blissful moan from her lips.

She gasped into his mouth, when his hand cupped her petite butt, pressing her roughly into him. "More now," she ordered him, quickly discarding her glasses, because it was getting in the way.

"Slowly," he urged, remembering Eriol's words to take it slowly with them.

"No, more now!" she repeated, fiercely, drawing back from the kiss, "Now." and to prove her point her hand was quickly to his pants, undoing the zipper and buckle in a flash. Staring at her face, he realized she was serious.

"Fine," he agreed, with a devilish grin, one he soon found touching her lips. She gasped in surprise and pleasure, when he quickly lifted her, pressing her roughly against the wall, making her skirt slide up, "Well now," he whispered, hand making contact with her bare butt cheek. "You've been waiting for me," he chuckled, deeply, taking her lips in a tantalizingly slow kiss.

"All day," she agreed, returning the kiss fervently. "Mika," she stated, staring into his eyes, "Now." he didn't answer her, but Naoko gasped in pleasure, resting her head against the wall when he filled her suddenly, "Oh yes," she moaned, loudly, hands moving to rip his shirt over his head.

When he drew out and filled her again, she leaned forward, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. "Harder!" she urged, hanging unto him for dear life as his member filled her swiftly, tightly.

She moaned into his ear, her tongue sliding across his lobe, eliciting a groan from his lips, one of his hands slipping beneath her bra to squeeze her breast. A kaleidoscope of emotions erupted in her body, and she clung to him, her muscle locking as a cry of pleasure left her lips.

Her heart was racing with unsatisfied need, her fingernails sliding across his perspiring back. His rapid breaths washed over her neck, his body tensing against her, a groan of pleasure leaving hm.

His blue eyes found hers, when she giggled resting her head against the wall. Sparkling browns locked with his, "I want more," she told him, with a beautiful smile forming. "Lots more…" Mika stared at her in astonishment…

L

L

Sakura…

L

Standing in her room in her bra and underwear, she gave a frustrated cry, "Arghh why can't I decide on what to wear!" she nearly screamed, about ready to tear out her hair. She had gone to the movies plenty of times, and never found it this irritating to get dressed.

Stomping her foot in frustration, she opened the door to the bathroom she shared with Rika, and entered her sister's room heading straight for her closet. Rummaging through everything, she frowned finding nothing.

Going to her dresser, she tugged at the top drawer, but found it was stuck. Putting her foot on the edge, she pulled with all her might, and screamed, when it suddenly dislodged, sending her sprawling onto her back.

L

Hearing a crash, Touya looked up from the poker table, with a frown, "What the heck is she doing up there?" he stated, hearing her frantic steps.

"I don't think I want to know…" his best friend, Yukito winced, when a door slammed shut, before trying to focus on his hand.

"I'm sure the answer will be interesting," Jun chuckled, making them nod.

L

Entering Tomoyo's room, Sakura tiptoed to the closet, making sure not to touch anything, because her sister would know right away. Going through the racks of clothing, she smiled finding a very nice gray dress that was made of thin, soft, following material.

Smiling happily, she pulled it out, and grabbed the black boots. Going back to her room, she quickly dressed, switching out her bra for a tank top that had a built in bra. Standing in front of the mirror, she smiled happily, liking the way the dress hung loosely over her body, the end hugging to her thighs.

She grabbed her purse, and checked her hair that was in a French braid, before bouncing down the hall. Coming to the bottom step, she softly snuck her way across the hall, "Sakura!" she grimaced, hearing her brother's voice.

"Yeah?" she wished just this once that she had a normal brother, with normal senses.

"Come here." Hearing a car pull up outside, she stared at the door. When she glanced at the entrance to the kitchen, she gulped watching his hawk eyes scan her clothing, eyes settling on her leg exposure then low cut front of her dress.

Jun's drink paused halfway to his lips, and Yukito's mouth dropped slightly, because this was probably—definitely the first time they had ever seen Sakura so dressed up. The other men at the table were in full agreement. When Touya growled, everyone's eyes instantly focused on their cards, except for Yukito, who was practically a family member. "Wait a minute, you're not leaving the house like that!" he cried, overbearingly, stalking towards her.

"Touya, stop it!" Sakura cried, making a dash for the door…

L

Outside…

L

Alex slowly pulled up to the curb outside Rika's house, noticing her stiffening shoulders when she saw a truck in the driveway. She had completely forgotten that tonight was her brother's poker night. "You should go," she told him, quickly gathering her purse off the floor.

"Oh okay—can I…" he broke off, when the door to the house flew open, and a young female attempted to escape, only to scream hanging onto the door.

"Touya!" he heard her scream, struggling. Alex sweat drop watching the comical scene, while Rika groaned in annoyance. Without looking, she reached for his phone, and quickly dialed her number.

"I should go before my brother hones in on y—," she trailed off, when Touya hauled Sakura through the door with him, still hanging onto her arm. "Oh you should go, go, go!" she told him, hurriedly, exiting his vehicle.

"Rika, who is that!" He shouted, making everyone wince. "Hey, don't you _dear _drive off!"

"Go!" Rika told Alex, but knowing it would be disrespectful, and insulting to his masculinity, Alex turned off his car. "No, please—you don't know him!" she gasped, watching Touya haul poor Sakura down the patio with him. She glanced over her sister's clothing, knowing instantly that was the reason for him freaking out.

"Touya, let go!" Sakura cried, trying to get his grip off her, but he was holding on too strong.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Alex stared at the tall, well built man, and sighed knowing Eriol had described him perfectly. One word—psychotic.

"Sasaki Alex," he introduced himself, holding out his hand, but Touya stared at it scornfully.

"Nii-chan, please," Rika begged, greatly embarrassed. Alex glanced at Sakura, who was still trying unsuccessfully to remove his hold, having a feeling the brother did not approve of her choice of clothing.

"How do you know _my_ Rika?" Touya hissed, glaring at him. Sakura placed her foot against Touya's leg and pushed, trying to get free. In any other context, Alex would have found this situation hilarious.

"From school, I teach there." Instantly Sakura focused on him, then glance questioningly at Rika, who moved her hand tiredly across her face. "I would like to ask your permission to take Rika out sometime," he went on, not realizing he had earned a gravesite right next to Eriol's.

"Oh…" Touya murmured, thoughtfully. "Come—right this way."

"Touya!" Sakura yelped, when he stalked off drawing her behind him. "I'm going to be late!" Rika glanced regretfully at Alex, who walked silently beside her, giving an encouraging smile. When they entered the house, Yukito was standing in the hall staring strangely at them, before giving Alex an apologetic smile.

"You!" Touya shouted at Sakura, "Go change! You!" He pointed at Rika, "Go to your room!" He focused on Alex, releasing his hold on Sakura, whose eyes darted for the door, "Don't even think about it, Sakura," he warned, glaring at her, and she pouted, folding her arms angrily over her chest. "_You_," he told Alex, with a malicious little grin, "We're taking a drive."

"Nii-chan, please stop it!" Rika cried, getting Touya's attention, but before he could say anything his eyes darted to Sakura who made a mad dash for the door. Alex watched in awe, when she placed her hand skillfully on the railing and hoisted herself over.

"Oye Kaijuu!" Touya hollered, stalking behind her.

"Sakura no Kaijuu, stupid oni-chan!" she screamed, when her friend's car pulled up. She disappeared into the vehicle in a flash, the tires screeching when they pulled off. Alex stood there in awe wondering what kind of family Eriol had gotten him caught up in.

Touya growled turning to Alex, "I'm going for my shotgun, I'll be right back," He hissed, stalking out of the room. This statement made Alex gulp, regretting his decision to stay…

L

L

L

Syaoran was standing next to Keira and about five other people, who he had already been introduced, and they were waiting rather impatiently for the arrival of Sakura and her other friend Sasha. "She's always late," Keira stated, softly, "But never this LATE."

"Really," He muttered, wondering why he had to be stuck with miss unpunctual. Glancing through the crowd, his eyes froze when they spotted Sakura and another girl, who he assumed was Sasha, but he could not get his eyes off Sakura.

When they were close enough, he saw her cheeks were flushed from rushing to reach the theater on time, "I'm sorry," she gasped, apologetically, a loose strand of hair being brushed out of her eye.

"What happened? And how did you get out of the house dressed like that?" Keira questioned, glancing over her friend, who was dressed unusually fashionable, "I like your dress."

"She almost didn't," Sasha informed, walking towards a guy. "She literally jumped headfirst into my car." Everyone started to laugh, and Sakura blushed crimson.

"Oh?"

"Rika brought home a guy," Sakura informed, softly, and Syaoran watched as every guy present winced visibly. Absently, he wondered if Alex was still alive, and decided to do a checkup. Sakura glanced at him when he started to text, stealing her eyes away when he turned his eyes to her.

'_Are you still alive?' he texted._

"Well come on, let's go watch that movie!" one of the guys cried, enthusiastically.

'_I was just introduced to Eriol's grave, mine is conveniently next to his'_

Reading the response, Syaoran chuckled, getting everyone's attention. He grinned, before typing a response, _'Oh nice…'_

"What are we going to see?" Sakura asked, walking beside Keira and her new beau.

"Horror fest," The guy answered, causing her to gasp, her eyes widening.

"Wh—what?" Sakura complained, stopping. "I thought we were going to see a comedy?"

"Well we missed it because you were late. It's this or nothing, and we've already bought tickets. Come on scaredy cat," Keira teased, looping arms with her.

"Keira," Sakura whined, noticing Syaoran's amused expression. "It's not funny," she told him, angrily.

"I didn't say anything," He replied, holding out his ticket to the usher. Feeling his phone vibrate, he took it out and sighed, "I'll meet you guys inside, save me a seat please."

"okay," Keira nodded, before focusing on Sakura, "So did you get all dressed up for him?" she whispered, and laughed as Sakura shook her head, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Shut up," Sakura replied, keeping her eyes focused on the ground. She really didn't like Li Syaoran right now, because he was changing her world.

"Okay, okay, let's get some popcorn."

L

By the time Syaoran had finished with his home call, the movie was just starting. Entering the room, he glanced around, realizing he didn't have anyone's number to call. Going up the steps, he spotted Sakura, when the theater got really bright.

Sakura was staring hard at the guy, who had taken the seat that was left conveniently open next the other single girl in the group. Her eyes shifted to the remaining seat next to her, before focusing on Keira, "Switch with me," she pleaded, nudging her.

"Not a chance—hey Li," she greeted, enthusiastically.

"Hey," he replied, seating himself next to Sakura, who was practically squirming in her seat. As the light turned off fully, Sakura gripped her chair, not seeing when Syaoran glanced at her amusedly.

Sakura's eyes were glued to the screen, her heart kicking up a notch when the music turned spooky, and slowly she reached for Keira's arm only to realize her friend had shifted to cuddle with her date.

Pushing into her seat, she screamed when the killer came out of nowhere, causing people to jump and scream along with her. Hearing soft laughter, her terrified eyes found Syaoran's, and anger bubbled up inside her. "It's not funny!" she told him, angrily.

"Yes—it—is," he spoke, slowly, enjoying himself, but found Sakura wasn't paying attention to him, because her eyes were fixated on the screen as the music suspense built up. Sakura found herself once again pushing into her seat her legs drawing up off the ground.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she whispered, fearfully. "Hooeee!" she screamed, when the killer appeared out of nowhere to drag a girl away. Syaoran grunted when she latched onto his arm in a death grip, listening to the snickers of people around them.

"Loosen up, it's not real," He told her, but looking down he saw that she was really scared. He knew guys brought girls to scary movies for cuddling, but he knew that if she didn't let go, by the end of the show he would need to have his arm amputated from lack of blood flow.

"I'm sorry," she told him, her face stricken with fear.

"Do you want to wait outside for your friends?" He suggested, not really interested in the show. Then had a better idea, "Do you want to hop to another show?" he offered, suddenly. "A comedy?"

"What if we get caught?" she replied, preferring to be anywhere but here. She couldn't tolerate horror films.

"We won't. Come on," he kept low as he got out of his seat.

"We're going to a different movie," Sakura told Keira, rolling her eyes at her friend's suggestive look. Following closely behind Syaoran, Sakura focused on anything but the screen. She passed him as she headed through the hallway, exiting the movie room.

Surrounded by light, she took a deep breath of relief, "Chicken," he chuckled, only to have her glare at him.

"Whatever—I," she trailed off, when he reached for her hand, and pulled her effectively behind him. After a couple quick steps, she fell into place beside him, her cheeks burning red from the warmth of his grasp.

She was a little apprehensive about sneaking into another movie, but Syaoran strolled in so casually that no one said anything. He didn't release her hand as he glanced around for a couple of seats, and following behind him she made no attempts to either.

They settled into two at the top of the theater room when everyone erupted into laughter. Staring at the screen, she looked at him, "Thanks."

"I'm a modern day knight," he stated, making her laugh.

"You're so full of yourself," she muttered, getting his attention

"Only when I'm around you," he informed, in a matter of fact tone.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to see all my best qualities so you'll like me—then maybe I'll get that date…" he explained, turning his eyes to the screen. Sakura opened her mouth, then slowly closed it not knowing exactly what she was supposed to say.

Returning her eyes to screen, she stared, though not seeing the movie. He was making her question everything she had decided on. Gripping the end of her dress, she realized that she had already changed without even noticing it.

Did she want to cross this line? Seated there, she felt confusion, because part of her did, while the other wasn't sure—definitely wasn't sure especially when Touya came to mind.

L

Across town…

L

Mika's head appeared from beneath the blanket, his breathing heavy with exhaustion, his body temperature high, "Naoko," he whispered, trying to catch his breath. There was never a time in his life when he would have admittedly agreed that he had his fill of sex.

Now Mika was ready to do so after encountering the woman hidden beneath the sheets on the bed. He didn't know where her hunger was coming from, but he was starting to believe he would not be able to satisfy it—and that was something, coming from someone like him!

His eyes widened slightly when her hands wrapped around his ankles. "Naoko, wait!" he cried out, his head disappearing instantly beneath the blanket as an evil little laugh filled the room…

L

L

Author's note: Hope you like…enjoy enjoy…see ya later!


	7. Run in with the Devil

Chap. 7: "Run in with the devil"

L

L

L

Tiredly Mika opened his eyes, instantly focusing on Naoko who was seated in front of her computer, typing happily. He glanced at the clock to find it was eight in the morning. He came to her place on Friday, and it was Monday and he had yet to leave the room.

Lying in bed, he watched her work, wearing only underwear, "Feed me," he groaned, making her laugh turning to look at him, her glasses resting cutely on the tip of her nose. He almost smiled, "Don't look so adorable my devil."

"Good morning to you too sunshine," she smiled, adoringly standing from her chair to stretch, her breasts rising enticingly. "What would you like to eat?" she questioned, bending down to him.

"Anything," he answered, watching her eyes turn teasing. "Real food, pervert," he chuckled, making her laugh.

"Shower my annoying one, I'll treat you to wherever you like. I'll get your clothing out of the dryer." Watching her walk from the room, he spread out in the middle of the bed, staring at the ceiling in silence.

"You've met your match," he admitted, realizing he had found it in the most unusual spot…

L

Rika…

L

Resting beneath the tree on Sakura's lap, she sighed, staring at the white fluffy clouds floating above them. "You're lucky you didn't return last night, I swear Touya was on a warpath. He probably would have tried to ground you as if you were still a teenager. I'm officially grounded for a month," she informed, making Sakura laugh looking from the book she was attempting to read. "Anyway, how was your date last night?"

"Date?" she echoed, blankly.

"Oh please, remember I'm your twin, you can't fool me," Rika stated, rolling her eyes.

"It truly wasn't a date, but I guess I was trying to get his attention, though he flirted a little with me, but everything paused when the movie was over. I don't know what happened," she explained, sounding more irritated with each word that left her lips

"Oh…"

"Then he had to leave early, without saying why after all the trouble I went through to look nice," she went on, surprising Rika.

"Wow," she murmured, thoughtfully, closing her eyes. "So does he like you?"

"I have no idea," she admitted, softly. "He flirts with me, but half the time I don't even know if he's being serious," she explained, wearily, staring at the words in the book, but not really seeing them. "That man is annoying. "

Rika laughed listening to Sakura, who never complained about a guy. Her sister had always been completely in control when it came to ignoring or completely deterring advances. Rika's curiosity was piqued to meet the man who was changing that. "Anyway, what about you and that teacher?"

"His name is Alex, and I haven't heard from him since Touya's little outing," Rika sighed, dejectedly.

"Oh Rika, I'm sure he'll call…"

"Maybe, but it wasn't like a date or anything—I honestly don't know why I find myself crying in front of single guys," she moaned, unhappily, smiling at Sakura's giggles. "We are such a weird bunch."

"We are," Sakura agreed…

L

Mei Lin…

L

Searching through all the papers piled on top of her desk, Mei Lin growled in frustration unable to find the file she was looking for, "Why now? why me?" she groaned, in despair, leaning over her desk in a tight fitting jeans and black boots.

"What a very sexy view back here…" At the sound of his voice, she whipped around to glare murderously at him. Realizing she was still perched across her desk, Mei Lin instantly stood, pushing down her snug fitting black shirt.

"What do you want perv?" she hissed, making his smile widen.

"Would you really like to know?" Jamie grinned, leaning against the doorframe, dressed in a sleek black suit. Mei Lin felt herself becoming locked in his molten silver eyes, but forced herself to focus.

"Would you like to die?" she retorted, only to have him laugh, shaking his head. "I don't recall inviting you back here, how did you get pass my staff?"

"I think they like me," he informed, as she went behind her desk, probably to place an inanimate object between them. While she sat, he walked over to her shelves to look at the family pictures. Focusing on one with her and a black haired man, he raised a brow, "Brother, uncle or someone else?" He asked, wondering if that was Kinomoto Touya, killer of his sisters love interest.

"My brother," she smiled, when he turned to her seemingly uncomfortable. "Would you care to meet him?"

"Not if he's the male version of you," he answered, his eyes doing another sweep of her inviting frame, "Sadly my charms wouldn't work on him—unless…"

"He's straight," she stated, almost laughing when his shoulders sagged. "Honestly, what do you want?"

"You." Mei Lin rolled her eyes, pushing down the tinge of excitement that bubbled up.

"There's hardly enough man in that body of yours to handle me," she voiced, with confidence, only to have him raise a brow.

"Wanna bet?" he challenged, staring down at her.

"You'll lose." Mei Lin saw him move out of the corner of her eyes, and gasp when his hands latched around her arms pulling her swiftly to her him. She went to kick him in the groin, but he laughed, his leg locking against hers to prevent it.

"As you were saying," he teased, seeing fire burn in her eyes.

"If you don't let go of me right now, Chan…" Mei Lin started, firmly, her hand searching for something to thwack him against the head with, "I am serious. I haven't heard anything from you in almost a week, and now?"

"No you aren't, because you wanted me to grope you—like this," his voice turned husky as his hand slid down her back to cup her bottom, completely ignoring the rest of her statement. Mei Lin's eyes widened slightly, "Or you wouldn't have allowed me to get in you in this position."

"You're so full of your—," this time his mouth ended her words, and without thought she wrapped her arms around his neck to return the gentle caresses of his tongue. Moaning in pleasure, she fitting her body against his, feeling when he loosened his hold on her leg.

Her hands slide to his shirt neck, and Jamie just about cried out in surprise, when she used her strength to throw him against her desk. He stared at her in surprise when she instantly straddled him, both hands clenched into fists on his shirt. "Now you listen here—," she growled, murderously, ready to give him a tongue-lashing

Both looked towards the door when it opened, "Mei," a man stated, standing there, his head turning to look at them. Mei Lin felt Jamie freeze beneath her, their eyes locking with the dark, ominous eyes of Kinomoto Touya, who remained fixated at the only exit.

"Nii-chan!" Mei Lin gasped, her heart thundering against her chest. Without answering, Touya's eyes traveled over his sister who was straddling an unknown man on her desk. When he locked eyes with the silver eyed stranger, he felt his pulse quicken, fist clenching tightly.

"It's not what you think!" she and Jamie cried at the same time, both realizing instantly afterwards how guilty they sounded.

"What the hell is going on?" Touya roared, stalking into the room. Mei Lin screamed when Jamie shot off her desk, his hands latching onto hers to prevent her from crashing into the floor. "Who the hell are you? And why—," he sputtered, unable to continue.

Now Nii-chan," Mei Lin started, very slowly, standing in front of Jamie, whose hands were latched onto her shoulders. "There is a reasonable explanation for this." The three circled each other, Touya practically breathing steam as his hawk eyes scanned for an opening.

"Like hell there is, get out of the way!" he ordered, vehemently, snatching the lamp from her table.

"Now wait a minute," Jamie unwisely spoke, making Touya's eyes snap to his.

"Zip it or I'll leave him to kill you!" Mei Lin hissed, her warning effectively shutting him up. She wrecked her brain for something intelligent to say, "Please Nii-chan, we work together and were simply going over our scene for the movie I was just cast in!" she cried, lying through her teeth.

"What movie?" Touya hissed, while Jamie was thinking the same thing.

"You know the new action flick by Hashimoto. There is a scene where I pin the bad guy on a table, before beating the heck out of him. You just happened in on the wrong scene," she answered, staring unflinchingly into Touya's eyes. Touya stared at her, wishing he had caught another of his sisters, because he could never tell when Mei Lin was keeping something from him—they were simply too much alike.

"Really?" he said, unbelieving.

"Really," she matched his tone, frowning. "If you hurt him, it's going to cause problems." There was a knock on her door, and three pairs of eyes focused on the man standing there, dressed in all black.

"I don't mean to be interrupting," he started, slowly, staring at the odd scene before him, "I was told to come back here to see you," he told Mei Lin, who gasped in horror. "I am Jon, your partner from the movie set…"

Jamie, Mei Lin, and Touya locked eyes, before Touya released a war cry and pounced towards Jamie, who deftly evaded him, ducking behind Mei Lin. He then made a mad dash for the door, "Nii-chan, no!" Mei Lin cried, jumping onto his back to prevent him from grasping Jamie's jacket.

Her leg wrapped around one of Touya's, tripping him, and poor Jon cried out in horror when both fell unceremoniously on top of him. Screeching to a halt at the end of the hall, Jamie spun around to find all three on the floor. He chuckled, when Touya's murderous eyes found his, "I'll be seeing you later, Mei Lin," he winked, before disappearing.

Mei Lin groaned in annoyance, closing her eyes…

L

Sakura…

L

Running she jumped forward, popping the ball into the air. She landed roughly on the ground, but smiled when the ball went over the net. Getting to her feet, she focused intensely, knowing there was only a few minutes left. They were leading by a point, and she wanted it to remain so.

Wiping sweat from her face, she move forward, bumping the ball to her friend, who effectively carried it across the net. Once again, she jumped forward to get the ball…

L

Syaoran was seated in the bleachers, watching the game with some interest since Sakura's team was really decent. His arms were folded over his chest, a frown touching his face from having to listen to the idiots beside him. "Did you see how high her boobs went?" one stated, with binoculars pinned to his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah—I bet they are juicy!"

He wanted to groan in annoyance, because it was his luck that he picked seats next to perverts. Finally, the buzzer went off, and her school roared in victory. Without wasting a second, he stood from the bleachers and headed down the steps slicing his way through people.

He saw Sakura and her teammates gather around their coach, talking excited about their victory. His presence was unknown to her, and before he could make his attendance known a young man beat him to it.

He watched her smiled enchantingly at the person, a look of pure innocence touching her face. Going a different way, he came up from behind. "So I was wandering if you know we could do something."

"Do something?" she inquired, cutely tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, you know—hang out together," he nodded, smiling at her.

"But why would we do that? Don't we hang out in class already?" Syaoran watched a blush spread across the guys face from obvious embarrassment. "Hooee—are you sick, you're face is soooo red," she gasped, worriedly, hand reaching out to touch his forehead.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll see you later," he stammered, turning abruptly on his heels. Sakura allowed her shoulders to relax, but instantly stiffened hearing a very familiar laugh erupt behind her.

Spinning around, she found him standing there, "What do you want?" she questioned, placing her hands on her waist. "I haven't seen you all weekend, and now you show up?"

"I was busy, I'm touched that you missed me," he stated, watching her eyes narrow. "So do you want to grab something to eat?" he asked, softly, folding his arms over his chest. Sakura stared at his expression, knowing he was daring her to pull the same stunt on him.

"Wait for me while I shower?" she asked, trying not to show how much she liked his invitation.

"Are you going to try to ditch me?" he asked, only to have her laugh.

"I doubt I could," she replied, walking away from him. "I'll meet you at the doors!" She called over her shoulder, disappearing into the crowd. He navigated his way through the crowd, escaping into the fresh night air.

Positioning himself off to the side, he lifted his eyes to the stars, wondering where he was going to take her. He never believed Eriol's little favor would turn into something so entertaining.

At the ringing of his phone, he took it out, and frowned, "Hello?" He listened to the other person on the line, "Can't this wait?" He almost winced at the harsh response. "Send him. I won't leave until I'm ready."… "Good."

Hanging up the phone, he raked his hand tiredly through his hair, "Doesn't sound like a good call," her voice appeared from behind.

"You're right," he agreed, when she ducked around him. his eyes traveled over her blue school sweat pants to the white tank, and finished on her wet hair was that was piled into a messy bun, "Mhum…" he hummed, smiling when a frown touched her lips.

"If I had known I would have been asked out, I would have had appropriate clothing," she explained, tightly, "Ashamed to go out with me?" she huffed, staring into his eyes.

"No," he answered, simply. "Let's find a hot dog stand or something, can't take you to a restaurant like that," he stated, laughing when she smacked him hard on the arm, "Ouch. Will you stop hitting me, it hurts you know," he complained, rubbing his arm.

"Whatever. I want real food, so if you're stingy and embarrassed, I guess we could call it a night," she informed, though they were already walking towards the parking lot, her gym bag draped across her shoulder.

Reaching behind her, Sakura went to move her hair off her neck, but grimaced feeling a lock was tangled in her chain, "Ouch," she complained, trying to undo it. Syaoran stared at her oddly, pausing in front of the car, "My hair is caught on my chain," she told him, uncomfortably.

"Here, let me help you," he offered, walking towards her. His hands moved behind her head, and Sakura swallowed when his shirt brushed the tip of her nose. With every breath, she was filled with the intoxicating scent of his cologne. Shivers traveled through her frame when his fingers brushed the back of her neck.

"There," he said, untangling it. Syaoran was trying to ignore the sweetness of her shampoo and warmth of her skin against his.

"Th-thank you," she said, gratefully, when he moved back.

"No problem, let's go." Sakura stared at his back when he started for the car, and did not understand why his presence was awakening emotions in her that no other had…

L

Alex…

L

Packing up his stuff, he glanced around the empty classroom. Spring semester was coming to an end, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue working at the university full time. He went to turn, when the door opened, "They called me!" Rika cried, bouncing in it. after receiving the call, she had gone out of her way to find out, and was lucky enough to bump into one of his students.

He laughed at her glowing expression, when she started for him, and was a little taken back when she hugged him. "That's wonderful," he told her, returning the hug. Rika blushed a little realizing what she was doing, and slowly moved back, "I told you."

"You did," she nodded, still glowing. "I would have called, but you didn't call me so I didn't get your number," she told him, softly, a little embarrassed.

"Only because your brother effectively killed my phone," He explained, causing her gasp. "I was hoping we would have crossed paths, and now we have."

"I'm so sorry about Touya. He only wants the best for us," she apologized, making a note to yell at her brother.

"It's okay, I understand," he said, smiling down at her. "So do you have plans to celebrate or can I do the honors?"

"I actually haven't told my family yet," she admitted, sheepishly. "I would like to go out with you though."

"How about dinner at eight?"

"Sounds good, and to prevent another encounter with my brother, I'll go to my sister's place to get ready. Call me, and I'll give her address to you?" she stated, pushing down her excitement at the thought of a date with him. She took his phone and dialed in her number, before handing it back.

"Okay." She smiled at him, backing up a little. When she bumped into a table, a pretty blush covered her cheeks, both laughing though hers was of embarrassment. "Bye," he told her, and she waved cutely, before disappearing through the door.

With a chuckle, Alex shook his head.

L

Hurrying down the hall, Rika dished out her cell dialing Tomoyo's number. "Hello, darling, what's up?"

"Moyo-chan you have to let me raid your closet, I have a date with the hottest guy I have ever met!" she cried, exiting the building.

"Okay, sure…" Tomoyo laughed, in response.

"My date is at eight, I'll be waiting at your apartment. Oh I got a job!"

"Oh my goodness, that's wonderful!" Tomoyo screamed, happily, bringing happy laughter to Rika's voice, "Tell me all about it now!"

L

Syaoran…

L

Was listening to Sakura as they walked down the boardwalk, "After seeing what my sisters went through I decided I didn't want to deal with it. Our brother is great, but sometimes," she grimaced, shaking her head.

"So you told him that you were interested in becoming a priestess?" he laughed, making her join him, nodding.

"Yeah, it worked, because he left me alone, and I didn't show any interest in guys either," she explained, lifting her eyes to the clear night sky. She didn't understand why she was sharing this information with him, but whenever she was with him her defenses were always down.

"And now?" When she glanced sideways at him, their eyes locked, and she blushed prettily looking away from him.

"There goes your ego again," she huffed, staring straight ahead when something caught her attention. Syaoran went to ask her a question, but cried out, when she shoved him swiftly towards the bush.

Caught completely off guard, he tripped over the shrubbery, disappearing with a crash. "Hey onii-chan," Sakura greeted, loudly, hurriedly walking away from where she pushed the poor guy.

"What are you doing out here?" Touya questioned, suspiciously, glancing around. Sakura gave him an innocent little grin looping arms with him, "Well?"

"Enjoying my victory. I just had dinner with Keira, and was heading to the bus, but now that you're here…" she told him, glancing at the darkness. She was glad to see he hadn't appeared, because she hardly wanted to deal with her brother right now. "You?"

"Meeting Yuki and the guys for a beer. Do you want me to walk you to the bus?" He asked, appreciating her unattractive attire. He unconsciously aimed glares at any guy who passed them regardless of age.

"Oh no, I'm good," she smiled, cutely.

"Fine, fine," he sighed, wishing he wasn't so soft on the baby of the family. "Call me when you get home," he told her, firmly.

"I will, Nii-chan," she nodded, reaching up to press a kiss onto his cheek. As she was about to move back, Touya sniffed noticing a foreign scent on her. Before he could inhale again, she moved back. "Don't get wasted."

"I won't," he told her, watching when she walked away from him. Refraining from looking back, Sakura hurried down the path, disappearing into the crowd. Turning in the direction of the bus stop, she searched for him.

She paused finding him seated on a bench, brushing dirt off his pants. Guilt and embarrassment clouded her features as she walked slowly to him, "Continue walking your brother is following behind you," he told her, not changing his body language.

Without another word, Sakura continued calmly forward, seeing the bus driving up. Syaoran walked pass her, entering the bus, leaving her to follow behind him. Paying the fare, she carried herself behind him to the back.

While he stood, she seated herself on the last seat, glancing in the direction of her brother, who stuck out like a sore thumb due to his height. The bus trudged forward, and only after they disappeared did Syaoran seat himself beside her, "I'm sorry," she apologized, quickly, turning to look at him, her heart tightening when she saw a tiny scrape on his cheek.

"For being so small you're pretty strong," he complemented, turning his eyes to her when her finger brushed the scrape on his cheek. "A little warning before would be nice." Sakura turned deep red, and he sighed, allowing a tiny smile, "I think I deserve a kiss for your brash treatment," he complained, looking into her eyes.

"Wh—what?" she sputtered, taken aback, though her fingers were still against his cheek. He leaned towards her, and Sakura scooted back until she met with the side of the bus. A kiss! She had never given a guy a kiss before, and didn't know what she was supposed to do. unconsciously her eyes dropped to his lips, her heart kicking up a notch as thoughts of tasting him flooded her mind. How would he taste? Would his lips be soft? Was a good kisser?

Once again, she felt the heavy, thumping sensations deep inside her belly, traveling down to her privates. She wanted to feel embarrass, but other new emotions took center stage. "You heard me, a little kiss to make it all better," he repeated, his face inches from hers. Her heart was hammering against her chest, her eyes searching his. He watched her lean forward slowly, her soft pink lips pressing gently against his.

Sakura felt electricity rip through her body, and before she realized what happening, her hands latched tightly onto his shirt to keep him close as her mouth parted to deepen the kiss. Feeling him respond, Sakura moaned in pleasure as he led her deeper into her pleasure sensors.

He had meant a kiss on the cheek, but feeling her tongue slip into his mouth was just too much. His hand went to her cheek as his tongue led her slowly, drawing feelings of want from inside him. Her soft moan of pleasure tickled his senses, urging him to lose himself in her sweetness, but he knew better.

Though her lips timidly followed his, Syaoran had never felt this sort of effect to any other kiss. Reigning in his reactions to her, he slowly drew back, not understanding why she was so intoxicating to him. Returning to reality, Sakura breathed deeply, staring into his bright ambers, her emeralds dark with untapped passion. At someone clearing his throat, Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, bringing a smile to Syaoran's face. "Feel free to push me into the bushes anytime," he stated, enjoying when her color darkened more.

"Shut up," she hissed, greatly embarrassed.

"So was I your first kiss?" he teased, making her laugh, relaxing just like he wanted.

"Dream on," she humph, trying to smoother her reactions to it.

"But the best, right?" he prodded, raising his brows. Against better judgment, her eyes dropped to his lips, and need stirred in her. "I am," he confirmed.

"Ugh your ego is smothering me," she complained, when a lock of hair fell across her face. She was about to say more when his hand reached up to brush it out of the way, and behind her ear.

Resting her head against the window, Sakura stared comfortably at his face, memorizing every feature. "It's odd how you just popped up at my school, why you hang around there?" she questioned, making conversation, while trying to forget about her body's crazed yearning to feel more of him.

"I have nothing better to do since as I am here visiting my cousin," he answered, focusing on the scenery behind her.

"You and he are close?" she asked, having no qualms about staring at him.

"Very, he is one of the few people who truly understands and supports me in everything I do. He's a really great guy," he nodded, knowing it was the only reason why he was deceiving the girl in front of him to help. He was glad that he wouldn't have to stick around for very long, because he didn't want this to drag out longer than necessary. If it did there was a chance true feelings would be hurt in the process.

"Oh, it's good to have someone like that," she smiled, when the bus came to a stop. Sighing, she realized it was her stop, "You have to get back to your car." she wanted to know what the kiss meant, but didn't know how to go about bringing it up. When her eyes found his, she saw no inclination that he was going to bring it up either.

Resting the urge to exhale loudly, she tried not to pout, telling herself that such a kiss must have meant something. "No big deal, stay here a little longer with me, we can discover all the stops this bus makes," he stated, with a gentle smile. Sakura's heart quickened, and she found herself nodding because she was unable to deny him anything—at the moment.

L

Rika…

L

Walking slowly along the shoreline, Rika lifted her bright amber eyes to the dark sky, enjoying the beauty of the twinkling stars and pale glow of the moon. Pausing, she turned to look at Alex, who trailed a little behind her.

His dark eyes were fixated on the way the strapless red shape fitting knee length dress accentuated her curve perfectly. "And so you're the only dancer in your family?"

"Well wanting to be professional for the most part. Sakura is pretty good too," she answered, when he caught up to her. "She didn't take it as seriously," she continued, thoughtfully. "She's more into volunteering and volleyball."

"Oh…" he murmured, learning more about this serious, yet young woman in front of him. She was calm, poised and mature unlike many of the girls he taught.

"I feel I like I'm the only sharing here, Professor," she jokingly, complained making him smile.

"What do you want to know about me? I must warn that it might be boring since as I am a professor," he informed, but Rika shook her head knowing that it was impossible.

"What made you chose your profession?"

"My parents," he answered, watching her brows lift. "Father is an astrophysicist and my mother a biochemist."

"Oh—wow," she murmured, "So you received microscopes and bunson burners instead of soccer balls and such?" she teased, making him nod. "Seriously?"

"No," he answered, making her laugh. "I went to boarding school so it allowed me to experience different things—I have always been interested in science."

"My worse subject," she told him, with a smile.

"In need of a tutor?"

"Don't offer, I just might take you up on that," she hummed, spinning around to continue on her way. Her hands were clasped behind her, and her steps were light against the sodden sand.

"I want you to," she heard him say, and a light blush washed across her cheeks when she turned to him. Alex stared into her eyes, "I enjoyed watching you dance in the gymnasium, would you mind if I came to the opening of your show?"

"I would love that—but you don't have to wait until the show to see me. If I could dance all day long I would," she informed, doing a quick twirl when the surf came in, eating away the sand around her feet.

It threw off her balance, and Rika yelp falling forward. Landing in Alex's arms, she looked up with wide eyes, a red hue coloring her cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, his eyes twinkling.

"I am," she answered, relaxing. She laughed a little, "Well that didn't turn out right," she murmured as he helped her stand.

"I think it did," he disagreed, staring into her eyes. His hand came to her cheek as she tiptoed, pressing her lips gently against his. Sighing in content, she rose more, wrapping her arms around his neck.

As she moved back, Rika could not believe her luck in finding such a wonderfully mature man. Her heart fluttered in her chest…

L

L

Tomoyo…

L

Lounging comfortably on the sofa in Eriol's arms, she thought about her sisters. "It's the weirdest thing," she murmured, getting his attention, because he glanced from the music notes he was reading.

"Mhmm?"

"Ever since we started dating my sisters have been finding guys who are so persistent. Rika had a date with some professor tonight, and Mei Lin has this lawyer who won't leave her alone," She explained, not seeing him grimace.

"Is that a bad thing?" he questioned, trying to keep his voice uninterested.

"No, it's good—but if those men even think about hurting any of them, they are in for a rude awakening because I am worse than my brother," she explained, firmly, causing her boyfriend to wince. "I will dig a hole so deep they would never be able to find their way out…"

'Oh boy…' Eriol thought wondering if this had been Touya's sly plan all along. He would surely get a big kick out of Tomoyo burying him alive…

L

Touya…

L

He didn't want to admit that coming across Sakura at the park made him a little suspicious, though he hadn't spotted a guy with her. Driving down the quiet road, he tapped his finger against the steering wheel.

Up ahead he viewed Naoko's bookstore, and slowed staring at the black bike that was parked out front. "No fucking way," he whispered, parking on the other side. Turning off his truck, he reached behind his seat for his bat.

Getting out of his truck, he walked across heading for the back of the building. He pulled out his keys, searching for the one that opened her back door. Undoing the locks, he frowned noticing the alarm wasn't even set.

Going up the back stairs very slowly, he poised his bat, listening tentatively. From her room, he heard her laugh—then moan? "Mika…" his hands tightened so much around the bat that his knuckles turned white, and steam blew from his nostrils as he rushed down the hall.

L

Naoko giggled, resting against her bed as she watched and felt Mika's kisses upon her toes. A happy moan escaped her as her eyes started to drift close. Feeling Mika pause, she opened her eyes, and frowned when he placed his finger to his lips.

As he went to move, her room door crashed open and she screamed, drawing the covers over her body. She and Mika stared at the tall, forbidding figure of Kinomoto Touya, who didn't waste any time in rushing Mika, his bat swinging with enough force to knock a ball straight out of the field. "Nii-chan, no!" she screamed, watching Mika deftly evade the swing. "Mika!"

Landing on the floor, Mika rolled, instantly getting to his feet, wearing only his briefs. "Nii-chan!" Mika ducked missing the bat when Touya swung again, the lamp shattering as he swung through it, "No!"

I'm going to kill you!" Touya growled, ushering the unknown man towards the corner of the room. He blew steam when Mika only laughed, easily dodging the bat.

"I'll call you Naoko!" he shouted, ducking through the open window with little difficulty. Touya pushed his head through and despite his furious state, watched in awe as Mika skillfully scaled the drainage pipe.

His large hand latched onto the frame, but as he went to climb out, Naoko jumped onto his back, "Nii-chan, stop it!" she pleaded, screaming in surprise when he easily lifted her off his back and tossed her unceremoniously upon her bed in her under clothing.

"Get dressed!" he ordered, before disappearing through the window. Naoko rushed to the window to see him slide down the side of her bookstore. Her eyes flickered to Mika, who was on his bike.

Her heart jumped to her chest, when her brother rushed him, but the bike roared to life. Relief spread through her knowing he was going to get away, but this feeling froze in her chest, when Touya flung the bat as Mika road off. "Mika!" she screamed, in horror.

Brother and sister blinked in awe, when Mika ducked, speeding off—the bat sailing over his head. "What the fuck!" Touya hollered, knowing missing two guys was not good for his record. When the black bike disappeared into the night, he spun around to stare at Naoko, who shrieked, disappearing from the window.

"Naa—oko!" He huffed, stalking back to her place. The slamming of her door reached his sensitive ears. "That won't SAVE YOU!"

L

L

L

Author's note: Haha Yep…can't ever catch my little womanizer Mika!

Well I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any mistakes missed. See ya soon!


	8. Touyathe tattletale

Chap. 8: "Touya the tattletale…"

L

L

I really hope you enjoy-I went off to write something new, then grew tired of that and found my way back to this. Hope you enjoy!

L

Walking briskly into his office, he glanced at Jun who was seated waiting patiently for him to say something. Touya sat down heavily behind his desk. He stared blankly ahead, becoming very suspicious of his sisters activities—especially after last night's troubling encounter at Naoko's. "What's going on?"

He knew his sister was safe, because he had sent over an officer to prevent that pervert from returning. If only his smart little sister hadn't hid the man's personal items he could have called it in. 'First Mei Lin—now Naoko,' he thought, praying he wouldn't walk in on anyone with Rika. He was glad he didn't have to worry about Sakura.

"Touya?" Jun said, with worry.

"I don't know," he admitted, lifting his dark eyes to his good friend. "They are bringing some man for several weeks for special training," he informed, surprising Jun.

"Do you think he's a replacement for someone?"

"I don't know," Touya admitted, not sounding concerned. He knew he was hard on his men, but for his superiors to bring in someone else for training cut at his pride. "He should be here in several minutes."

"Oh…" Jun didn't know what to say as he stared at his mentor. "Is everything else okay, with your sisters?" Jun knew that whenever Touya was in a sour mood it had to do with them. His fist clenched as he wondered if that Hirragizawa had done anything to Tomoyo.

"It looks like everyone is going crazy," he answered, frowning. "I'll handle that situation when I get home." Jun followed behind him, knowing things were only going to worse. Exiting his office, Touya started for the meeting room.

They came to the hall of the conference room, but paused staring at the chairman of the SAT, who was talking with another man, whose face they couldn't see. The chairman laughed at something, when his eyes caught sight of them. "Oh wonderful, Touya, Jun come here," he called out, waving them forward. "I want to introduce Lake Mika, he's on loan from the U.S."

Hearing this man was American made Touya furious with indignation; however that was until he turned—his dark eyes locking with familiar dark blues—now he felt fraternal fury, contempt and a need for retribution. Mika, on the other hand, gave a knowing little smile, and Touya saw red, but forced himself to remain calm. "Welcome, Lake-san," Jun greeted, politely, since Touya made no move to do so.

"Chairman Takahashi," a man called from the conference room.

"Excuse me, please get familiar," Takahashi voiced, before leaving them alone. Mika could not believe his luck, and groaned inwardly wishing he had known Naoko's brother was head of Japan's Tokyo division, elite SWAT Company.

Within seconds, Touya went after Mika. "So—," Was as far as Mika got, before he found himself crashing into the wall behind him, Touya's large hands latched to his throat, tightening at a frightening rate.

"I'm going to kill you!" Touya hissed, bitterly, "if you don't stay away from my sister!"

"I can't do that," Mika replied, calmly, seemingly unfazed by his situation. "How should I put this?" he murmured, not breaking eye contact as a slow smile touched his lips. "She fascinates me."

"_Faaaa—si—nates?"_ Touya growled, drawing his fist back. Mika deftly moved his head, making Touya's hand connect with the wall, but like a steroid induced crazy, it did not faze Touya, who drew back for another punch.

This time Mika caught his fist, but the air was knocked out of him when Touya's knee connected with his stomach. Touya grinned maliciously hearing the sharp exhale as his knee connected with flesh.

He went to do it again, but he suddenly found himself spinning around, and crashing into the ground, with Mika's legs around his throat. Touya blinked in confusion, not seeing when Jun's mouth dropped open. "Now listen!" Mika raised his voice, but almost yelped, when Touya started to stand, apparently not burdened by Mika's weight. "What the hell!" he cried out crashing into the desk.

His face snapped to the side upon impact of Touya's fist, but he blocked the second, and delivered a punch onto his aggressor. Touya stumbled to the side, but dragged Mika with him. Both crashed into the ground, where they quickly started to struggle, delivering rounds of punches.

The door to the conference room opened, and Takahashi started out, speaking to someone from inside. He chuckled, turning to look at Mika and Touya, who were standing away from each other, but in complete disarray. Slowly his eyes traveled to Jun, who stood in the middle of the two, properly dressed, but holding a tensed face.

Takahashi cleared his throat, deciding it was best to leave the situation alone, "Right this way, we are going over the project plan with the other board members," he announced, uncomfortably.

Touya wiped the side of his mouth, while Mika fixed his tie as both walked towards the door with a slight limp…

L

Sakura…

L

Standing on top of the ladder, Sakura leaned towards the nail, trying desperately to pin the banner onto it. "Come on," she whispered, inching closer slowly. "Come on," she smiled, finally reaching it.

Her eyes widened in horror when the ladder started to rock. "Whoa, whoa…" she whispered, trying to get it to settle down. "Whoa!" she screamed, losing her balance. She grabbed a hold of the banner to catch her balance, but it ripped sending her crashing towards the ground.

With eyes squeezed shut, Sakura prepared for impact, but grunted in surprise when she landed on something not quite as hard. "Ugh!" slowly opening her eyes, she stared at Syaoran, who was on the ground beneath her.

"I think it's my divine punishment to be manhandled by you," he stated, sorely, when others came rushing over to help them up.

"Are you guys okay?" Both nodded, Sakura not immediately making a move to get off him until she saw the looks she received, and flushed.

"Then I'm glad you're getting punished," she laughed, peeling herself off him. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I had nothing better to do—so here I am," he shrugged, smiling at her narrowed look. "Eri is very busy with that annoying pop star Celeste, and you're my only other distraction."

"Get lost," she humph feeling insulted as she turned away from him, examining the ruined banner. They were getting ready for spirit week.

"Okay…" He murmured, glancing around the room. "Wow, your whole team is here, huh?" he muttered, looking at all the female volleyball players. Hearing the change in his tone, Sakura turned slightly to glare at him. "I think I'll go introduce myself."

"Li…" Sakura started, warning him.

"You don't want me, someone else might," he informed, pushing his hands into his pocket. Sakura glanced over his washed out blue jeans and snug forest green shirt. Even in the simplest clothing, he still looked attractive.

"Go away—meaning leave the gym and school property!" He ignored her and walked directly towards the group of girls. Sakura couldn't hear what was said to them, but a moment later all three girls were laughing and drooling.

Her frown almost turned into a scowl as she contemplated strangling Li Syaoran, and using her brother's influence to get off with little punishment. Dropping the banner, she stalked over to them, "I would love to jo—," he started, when Sakura gripped his arm tightly ending his words.

"Excuse us for a moment," she told her friends, who nodded slowly, watching her haul Syaoran away from them. "Leave or you'll live to regret it," she just about hissed, dragging him towards the doors.

"Is this how you treat me after all the kissing we did last night?" he questioned, rather loudly, drawing attention to them. Sakura felt herself blush from her hairline all the way down to her toes.

"Li!" she growled, causing him to laugh, turning to step in front of her. His hand rested comfortingly on her shoulder, the other tipping her face up so he could stare adoringly into her eyes.

"Loosen up, let me help out. How about this, I'll fix the banner you ruined?" he offered, enjoying the cuteness of her angry face. Sakura's heart was beating a mile a minute, but it had nothing to do with her anger.

"Like you've got any talent in there," she replied, softly, wishing they weren't the center of attention.

"Wanna bet?" he grinned, leaning a little closer to her. Sakura swallowed, working hard to keep her breathing normal.

"How about you stop trying to seduce me and get to work?" she snapped, with narrowed eyes.

"I don't have to try for that, but okay," he chuckled, affectionately pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. He walked away, leaving her standing there with a horrified expression that was soon replaced by embarrassment.

What did he mean by assuming he had already seduced her? There was no way in hell, she was just a little attracted to him—just a little. And she was only watching out for the safety of her friends that why she started hurriedly towards him when the same group of girls intersected him—right, she was just watching out for their safety.

L

Mei Lin…

L

Running swiftly down the ledge, she jumped off, landing on a man's back. The two rolled on the gravel, and she landed on top where she effectively punched him in the face. Her second attempt was blocked by him, and he nailed her in the stomach, knocking her off his body.

Rolling onto her side, she looked up at him then she flipped to stand. "Come on you bitch," the guy hissed, signaling her. Without a word, she took off towards him, her leg moving around to kick him, but he blocked it, making her flip backwards where her leg came up kicking him beneath the chin.

He cried out in pain, flying backwards. "Cut!" the director called, ending the shoot. "Kari, let's get you in there!" He called to the lead actress, "Good job Mei Lin, that's it for today," he told her, and she nodded, standing.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow."

Dusting herself off, she looked at Jon, who gave her a smile and wink, bringing one to her lips. Heading through the movie production crew, she ducked into a changing room and closed the door behind her. "Wow you were amazing," Jamie stated, getting her attention.

"Chan, don't you have work or something?" She inquired, irritated at his presence. "How did you even get back here?"

"My firm handles insurance for the production company," he answered, with a little grin.

"Right," she rolled her eyes. Jamie's eyes traveled over her toned arms, finding her extremely attractive even covered in dirt. "What do you want?"

"To see you since as our last meeting was interrupted by your brother," he answered, pleasantly, walking towards her. Mei Lin pushed down her body urge to move back, knowing she was strong enough to prevent any kind of overpowering by him.

"You make it sound like I want to see you or something. If you're looking for a relationship, I'm sorry to inform you that there won't be one," she explained, tiredly. "I have too much going on."

"Really?" distracted by her attempt to match the determined look in his eyes, Mei Lin didn't realize his arms were snaking their way around her until it was much too late. 'Damn it!' she thought, wondering if anyone would miss him if he suddenly vanished.

"Yes, having a boyfriend would just be added stress I am not ready f-for," her voice shook on the last word when the front of her body pressed against his.

"Do I make you nervous?" his husky voice inquired, the sweetness of his minty breath washing across her face.

"No!" she snapped, quickly putting up a barrier between her mind and the sensations running amuck in her from their touching bodies. "So please let's end this," she asked, as strongly and determinedly as she could. With her dojo and this current gig, Mei Lin didn't know how she would even fit him into her schedule—then there was the immediate problem of her dear beloved brother, who would make her life, she glanced at Jamie, and his miserable.

"That's fine by me, but how about another kind of relationship?" he suggested, watching her eyes snap to his face, much to his amusement. "Looks like you're in dire need of some loving," he stated, laughing at her frozen expression. "Come now, you're so tense."

"Only because I'm being annoyed by a pervert like you!" she snapped, angrily, glaring at him. Again he laughed, even a little harder than before, and she felt her eye twitch with annoyance and rage.

Unable to stop herself Mei Lin shivered feeling his hand slip beneath her shirt, "There now," he whispered, feeling her grip loosen on his arms loosen. When her back touched the wall of her changing room, she blinked with confusion not realizing she had moved or that she was straddling him! Her heart gave a frantic leap, watching his face lower to hers, and Mei Lin squirmed feeling like a schoolgirl about to receive her first kiss from the school pervert!

"No, this kind of relationship is bad," she told him, firmly, but his lips touched against her chin.

"It is," he agreed, tantalizingly, "But this is the only way that I'll be able to keep close to you so I'll settle for it," he informed, making her eyes lower to look at him. His mouth found hers, and Mei Lin melted against him, feeling her body's need and his pressing against her.

Against better judgment her eyes slowly closed, a hum of pleasure escaping her when their tongues touched for the first time. He groaned in pleasure when her hands came to his face, resting delicately against his cheeks to keep him to her.

Though the situation was very risqué, there was something unimaginably romantic in the way his mouth moved against hers, drawing blissful moans from her. She almost whimpered in frustration from his mouth drew from hers. Melting with desires, Mei Lin whispered, "No strings attached?"

"No strings attached," he agreed, deeply, almost smiling when she surrendered, drawing to him for another kiss as her hands fell away from his face to grip his shirt, his buttons scattering when she ripped it open, exposing his toned chest.

"We only have twenty minutes," she told him, feeling suddenly rushed, hands trying to get his belt undone.

"More than enough time…"

Landing against the sofa, Mei Lin stared into his dark blue eyes, need pulsating between her legs. "Come on Chan, I don't have all day!" she barked, impatiently, making him laugh. His hands wrapped around her legs, hoisting her off the sofa. "I—ugh!" she gasped in pleasure, her eyes fluttering close when he filled her.

He retreated and filled her again, enjoying her gasps of pleasure. Her hands tightened on his thick arms, adjusting herself to feel more of him. She kept her eyes closed, wanting to focus entirely upon everything he made her feel as his quick and deep intrusions.

It had been so long that her body felt like it was going to burst from all the wonderful emotions rushing through her system. Drawing him down to her, she took his mouth into a feverish kiss, her tongue wrapping sensually around his. "Oh my…" she gasped, in unconcealed pleasure, tearing her mouth from his.

Her teeth bit into his shoulder, earning a growl from him. His reaction to her bite was a increase in his thrusts, which earned a cry of pain and pleasure from her lips, her eyes snapping open. Jamie watched her beautiful skin glow as her body locked tightly around him, "Oh god, yes," she moaned, as an orgasm brought about by a man rocked her frame. So lost in the rich sensations coursing through her body, she didn't feel Jamie rest tiredly on her, their hearts thundering in their chests. She opened her mouth to say something, but was at a complete loss of words.

Not hearing anything from her, Jamie lifted himself, "I love the glow of your skin," he whispered, hand reaching up to brush a loose strand of hair from her cheek. "Mhm—who would have thought this would be the quiet to shut you up," he teased, flinching when her hand came up to smack him on the arm—a smack from her feeling like a punch. A knock on the door got their attention, "Mei Lin?" Jon called, turning the knob.

"Don't come in, I'm not dressed appropriately!" she gasped, her voice coming out uneven because Jamie was kissing and muzzling her neck—obviously recovering from her punishment faster than she would have thought.

"Oh?" At the sound of Jon's voice, Jamie chuckled against her neck.

"I think he's really interested now," he murmured, sending a shiver through her when his tongue slid across her throat, "Want to do a threesome?" the fact that she knew he was joking was still not enough for the punch that connected with his side, making him collapse fully against her body. 'Shit' that one really hurt, he thought with a grimace. "Ouch, Mei Lin—are you trying to send me to the hospital?"

"More like the morgue!" she hissed, her eye twitching when the vibrations of his laughter traveled across her chest—since the perverts face had come to rest there.

"Give me a moment!" Mei Lin cried, trying to get Jamie off her, but he wouldn't move, "Ugh, Chan!" she said, in a low and dangerous voice.

"This is the treatment I get after all I've just done for you?" he questioned, sounding hurt, but his eyes were dancing, much to her irritation. Feeling his still hard member move into her, Mei Lin started to sigh, but stopped half way catching herself, "Mhmm, round two?"

L

Hearing a masculine cry of pain from inside the room, Jon stared at the door wondering if he was hearing things. When it opened to reveal the same guy from the Dojo, he almost frowned. Jamie smiled at him, shrugging on his jacket, his white shirt open since all the buttons had been ripped clean. He sidestepped the almost gawking man, closing the door behind him, "She's almost dressed," he informed, walking away, with a jaunty little smile, while reaching up to rub his aching side…

L

Rika…

L

Laughing at the joke of her new coworkers at the dance company, she exited the building still wearing her dance clothing beneath her dress. "See you tomorrow!" she waved to them, bouncing down the steps.

Looking forward, her eyes brightened spotting Alex's car. Opening the door, she climbed in, glancing shyly at him, "How did your first day go?" he asked, charmingly.

"Wonderful. It's going to be such a wonderful production," she answered, bursting with happiness, and it was so infectious that he felt his spirits lifting as well. "How was your day?"

"The same, but today is about you so fill me in," he told her, driving off.

"Dancer talk is going to be boring for you," she replied, buckling up.

"I want to get to know you better Rika, and since as dancing is such an important part of your life it's only natural for me to know about it. So how are your instructors, the other dancers?" he responded, stopping at a light.

"Everyone is simply wonderful, and so professional to boot. It's going to be hard work, but I'm glad for it…" She trailed off, glancing quickly towards him, "Hey, have you had lunch yet?"

"No, you?"

"Not yet, would you like to go to my sisters' place so I could make us lunch?" She offered, blushing cutely.

"Would that be okay with her?" he asked, not wanting to intrude on someone else's home without approval.

"Of course," she nodded, knowing Tomoyo was going to be swamped at work anyway. Her eyes slyly glanced in his direction, a plot forming in her thoughts.

L

Gym…

L

Sakura stared at the new banner in awe and jealously, because it was definitely a lot better than hers. "So what do you think?" he asked, with a smile.

"It's nice," she offered, turning away from him.

"It's freaking amazing, wow," Kimi told him, walking over to them since she had just arrived. She looked expectantly at Syaoran, "Why haven't you called me?" she asked, raising her brows at him.

"Because…" Sakura yelped, when he grabbed her hand, drawing her swiftly into his side. She grimaced a little, "Sakura here has monopolized my time." He finished almost making her mouth drop open, feeling Kimi's stare.

"Oh…" the other girl murmured, thoughtfully. "Well—that's a first," she hummed, before walking away from them.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned, trying to get out of his hold, but it was useless.

"Telling the truth," he answered, affectionately. He laughed at the rolling of her eyes, then grunted when she elbowed him in the side, making him release her. "So can we leave to get something to eat now? I'm hungry," he said, following behind her.

When they exited the gym, heading through the hall that led to the locker room, Syaoran crept close to her, and Sakura just about jumped out of her skin when his arms wrapped her waist, drawing her back into his chest, "You're treating me really mean," he complained, chin resting on her head.

"It—it's because you're annoying," she told him, trying to keep her voice steady.

"But you like me this way," he offered, unable to see the smile on her face. "Don't you?"

"I think you're jumping the gun when you assume like," she replied, causing him to gasp, peeling his hands from her body.

"You mean you only want me for my body?" he stated, sounding outraged, and Sakura started to laugh at him, staring incredulously.

"Can you be serious?"

"Sure, like this?" his expression became clean as he stepped towards her, "I demand we go out to eat right now or I will be forced to eat you," he informed, watching with pleasure when her face turned beet red at the double meaning of his words.

"Li," she warned, when he advanced on her. Sakura found herself against the wall of the hall, and took a sharp breath, "I can feed you now. I just have to tell the coach that I'm leaving."

"Oh I know you can feed me," he agreed, his head dipping to her lips, and her eyes widened and heart ceased to beat in anticipation of his kiss. Not feeling anything, Sakura glanced at him, to find a corny little smile on his face.

Greatly embarrassed, she pushed him roughly away from her, "Go away!" she cried, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, walking towards her.

"Ugh, I think I've had enough of you for one day." She rumpled her hair, staring down the hall, refusing to look at him until her face cooled down.

"Sakura…" he breathed, huskily from behind her. Once again his arms wrapped around her, but she was rigid against his body. "I'm sorry," He apologized, moving her hair to press a kiss against her neck, "Sorry."

Little bubbles of desired popped to life in her stomach, and soon she found herself relaxing against his body, her eyes drifting shut as her mind focused on everything he was making her feel with such simple caresses. The ringing of her phone knocked her out of her trance, and realizing it was her brother calling, she sighed. "It's oni-chan," she informed, retrieving it from her pocket, "Hello?"

"Come home—I'm making lunch for _all _of us," Hearing her brother's tone, Sakura flinched slightly, Syaoran able to feel her reaction.

"Okay."

"Something wrong?" he asked, concerned, the mood completely changed.

"That was my brother—the family is having a _lunch_," she told him, not sounding thrilled.

"That bad?" he questioned, with worry. "Do you want a ride?"

"I don't think it's safe for you to go anywhere near my house," she warned, wondering what happened today. Looking at Syaoran, she was a little worried that her brother had found out about her budding relationship.

"I'll drop you at the bus stop. I won't take no for an answer…" Slowly, she agreed, "Then maybe we could go out later?" His arm rested on her shoulder, and she forced herself to worry about Touya when she got home.

"To a real restaurant this time?" she asked, lifting her eyes to his.

"If you dress appropriately," he nodded, "At six, I'll do a drive by and you jump into my car." he laughed when she elbowed him in the side, "Bus stop, pick up?"

"Sounds like a date…"

L

Naoko…

L

Pulling up outside her childhood home, she turned off her car, not looking at the patrol car that drove by her. Resting her face against the steering wheel, she held back tears knowing her brother was being unfair, "Nao?" she jumped, when Mei Lin knocked on her window.

"Hey," she greeted, forcing a smile.

"Are you okay?" Mei Lin asked, with worry.

"I'm fine," she nodded, getting out of the car, when Tomoyo pulled up. The three older sisters converged, then spotted Rika and Sakura coming from opposite directions. Meeting up, all five turned to the house, lightning and thunder crashing above them. The bright day turned dark, and a cool wind whipped around their bodies.

In silence, they walked up the driveway, and around their brother's beat up truck. The front door creaked open, and there stood the dark figure of their onii-chan, lightening striking to bring light to his face, "What happened?" Sakura gasped, looking at his bruised face.

"Are you okay, what happened?" the others fussed over him, entering the house, the dark feelings they had disappearing over their obvious concern for him.

"He got into a scuffle…" They turned to find Jun and Yukito standing in the hall. "Hey Tomoyo, girls," Jun greeted, though his eyes were still focused on Tomoyo, who gave him a friendly smile in response.

"A fight?" Rika gasped, when the door opened once again behind them, and Chiharu entered. Seeing she had bags, Mei Lin and Sakura reached up to help with the burden.

"We'll be seeing you. Take it easy," Yukito sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, later," Touya nodded, showing his friends out. Naoko watched her brother closely, feeling tense, and to alleviate her feelings she followed Chiharu towards the kitchen. Touya turned, glancing over his sisters, but his eyes focused on Naoko, who was walking away.

"What happened?" Mei Lin questioned, raising her brows.

"I got into a fight with my new boss," he answered, simply, surprising them. The remaining three, followed him to the kitchen.

"What?" Tomoyo gasped, knowing this was unlike him. "Why?" they converged in the kitchen.

"I caught him in my sister's room," He answered, killing all movement in the kitchen. Eyes darted around, the women trying to figure out which sister. Naoko almost shrank back when Touya focused on her. She could not believe that Mika was his boss! He didn't appear to be old enough, damn was her luck awful.

"Touya," she started, but he held up his hand.

"I have called all of you here, because I know there are many things going on behind my back!" he snapped, glaring at Rika, Mei Lin and Naoko. Sakura almost flinched, but buried the emotion, because she hardly wanted him to catch on. "Who was that guy in your office?" He pointed an accusing finger at Mei Lin.

"I'm a big girl, Nii-chan, don't hold that tone with me," Mei Lin replied, crossly.

"Don't?" Touya sputtered, but focused on Rika, who shrank back, then finally Naoko, "I forbid you to see my boss!" he ordered, forcing himself not to feel guilty when her eyes grew glossy.

"Why?" Naoko asked him, since this was the first time in her life she had been happy.

"Because!" Touya paused, trying to think of something intelligent. "He is here to take my job, and it's hardly right for my sister to be shacking up with him at the same time!"

"Your job has nothing to do with me!" she reasoned, clenching her fists. "I really like him, nii-chan!"

"I don't care…"

"How come you can allow Tomoyo and Chiharu to date but not me? Why am I so unimportant?"

"That's not it—there is just something sinister about him. I don't trust him," Touya informed, with authority. "I am looking out for your well being, Naoko."

"Nii…"

"He's not even Japanese!" Touya blurted, grasping at straws, smiling inwardly when her eyes grew confused. He knew he had her there, "He didn't tell you?" he baited, "He's an American. On lone here temporarily to teach tactics, therefore it's only a matter of time before he leaves."

"It doesn't matter," she whispered, looking down.

"Well then it should matter that he has some woman living with him," he near growled, and this information was just too much for Naoko, who had not known that. "He's a womanizer. I can feel it. I know he's going to hurt you, I want you to stay away from him," he told her, walking slowly towards her. "I have never been wrong before, you know it." Though they didn't want to admit it, there brother had a pretty good track record. He placed his hands gently on her arms, "If he hasn't told you this much what else is he keeping from you, Nao?"

She stared into her brother's eyes, and felt her shoulders start to shake. Chiharu held tightly onto the bag of bread, wondering if her brother realized just how much he was hurting her, whether it was for her protection or not. "Excuse me," she whispered, moving out of his hold.

"Naoko!" he called, watching her run from the room.

"I'll go see if she's okay," Sakura stated, hurrying away before Touya discovered her dark little secret as well.

"Save it," Mei Lin told Touya when he focused on her. "I am definitely not looking for a relationship so you can keep your advice. I know all about Chan, and he'll stop coming around soon enough."

"Mei Lin," he warned, frowning. "It's only a matter of time before I cross paths with him," he stated, venomously, "I haven't forgotten our little encounter. You're lucky I can't put you on lock down. You're not too big for me to put over my knees." Mei Lin stuck her nose in the air, but did not say anything else.

"You!" he pointed at Rika, "Haven't you learned that dating teachers is a BIG no!"

"I'm not dating a teacher," she replied, easily, turning away from him. "Don't worry Nii-chan, I'm sure you'll hunt all these men down and rip them a new one so they'll disappear like the others. At least I can enjoy myself until you find him," she informed, leaning against the patio door. She turned her face from him, staring through the door as she tried with all the strength in her body to play it cool like Mei Lin, even though she wanted to cower in fear for Alex.

"Damn straight—just wait," he cracked his knuckles. He glanced at Tomoyo, who almost flinched. "You should tell your man to watch out when crossing the street. I almost ran him over the other day," he voiced, turning away from her. Tomoyo slowly sat down, "Music boy has no idea how fast time is running out on him."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo questioned, with worry.

"Nothing…" All in the room knew it was definitely more than nothing, and shared fleeting glances. The tension in the room was thick, and all the girls wanted to escape, "I ordered a couple new shot guns, we should test them out sometime Mei Lin. They'll be here in the week."

"Yeah," she said, softly. Giving him a nonchalant look, a smile touching her lips, she asked, "Nii-chan, you'll just scare away Chan, right?"

"Of course—though I can't help if things are broken during this attempt," he nodded, walking over to ruffle Chiharu's hair, listening to the carefree laugh that escaped Mei Lin's mouth. "How are you?" he questioned, examining her face closely.

"I'm great," she smiled, hoping she was showing her happiness.

"Yamazaki is treating you right?" he prodded, placing his hands on his hips.

"He's wonderful, really. Everything is great, we're looking for a bigger place in fact."

"Oh—a house?"

"N—no, we can't afford a house right now you know—with his work and all," she answered, her voice lowering with every word.

"Hey everyone!" Everyone but Touya just about jumped at the sound of Takashi's jolly voice. When he entered the room, his smile instantly disappeared when he and Touya locked eyes. He swallowed slowly, "Kinomoto-san," he said, politely, already knowing when it was appropriate greet his brother in law by first or last name by his expression.

"Taka-shi," Touya greeted, walking towards him to rest his hand on his shoulder. "How are you?" he asked, friendly. Chiharu's hold on the bread tightened.

"Go—good?" he answered, unsurely.

"I heard you're looking for a bigger place," Touya said, making Takashi nod. "Not a house?" Takashi shook his head, refraining from flinching when Touya's grip on his shoulder tightened. "You know I'm entrusting Haru's happiness to you right?" he questioned, enjoying the pleasure of inflicting pain as his hold tightened more. His sisters all stood behind him, getting ready to rescue poor Takashi if it seemed necessary, because they hardly wanted their sister to be a widow and single mother.

"Yes, sir," Takashi answered, politely, trying desperately not to show his wife that he was in pain.

"Then you're going to look for a better job, right?"

" I am—I will take great care of her. I love her," he promised, feeling Touya's nails dig into his shoulder blade. "I'm almost done with graduate school, and I'll easily get a promotion," he explained, "I know the importance of my job."

"Good, good," Touya smiled, releasing his hold. "I don't know what I would do if any of my sisters were unhappy—well I think you do know," he corrected, walking away from Takashi, who gave his wife a smile to make her relax. "What's for dinner, Haru?"

Though scattered about the house, all this sisters found themselves thinking about the men who entered their lives—weighing if the risk was necessary. Tomoyo looked at the ceiling when her eyes began to water as past memories came to mind.

Her brother could only be lenient to a certain point—she knew he had no qualms about making people disappear since he had done it before…

L

L

L

**Author's note: So—yeah, Touya is giving fair warning ^_^ See ya soon!**


	9. Breakups and Makeups

Chap. 9: "Breakups and makeup's…"

L

L

Hope you enjoy…sorry in advance for any mistakes missed.

L

L

Laughing at the kids, Syaoran ran after the ball, kicking it back to them. Since Sakura was busy at school, he was spending his time here, because he knew she had a shift later for cheerleading.

Blowing his whistle, he waved everyone in. "You guys are getting better," he told them, when everyone huddled around. "I think if we keep this up, things should go great for the first match if Kumiko agrees."

As he was speaking to them, he viewed Sakura heading for the main building. "All right, go pack up. Your parents should be arriving soon!" Disengaging himself from them, he ran across the field, "Sakura!" he called, waving to her.

He saw her look in his direction, but she didn't stop. Slowing down, he frowned wondering why she would ignore him. This irked him even more, when she paused to speak with Touji at the entrance. "Then it's a date?" He heard Touji ask when he was close enough.

"Yeah," she nodded, walking away. Syaoran ignored Wong's gloating smile, and followed closely on Sakura's trail.

"Hey," he called, catching up to her. "What's wrong? What happened last night?" he questioned, speaking of the date she skipped out on.

"Things came up," she told him, evading eye contact.

"And now?" he went on, knowing she would understand. "A date with him?" he said, when she failed to answer.

"Why not broaden my horizon," she shrugged, entering the hall that led to the changing rooms. Syaoran stared at her back a little surprised, but frowned knowing something was wrong.

"Sakura?"

"Listen, Li," she said, turning to look at him. "It was interesting while it lasted, but I don't want to play anymore. Okay?" It hurt her to lie to him, but she didn't want him crossing paths with her brother after what happened to Naoko's friend.

"So let me clarify—you're dumping me for _him_?" He held a black face, not wanting to show his amusement. His pride was telling him there was more to this little stunt than she was letting on. He didn't want to believe she would drop him so easily.

"Yeah—pretty much." Her tear ducts ached, because she had finally found a guy she really liked, and she had to let him go—it wasn't fair. They stared at each other in silence for a couple of minutes, Sakura praying for him to fight her decision so she could find the courage to continue with the relationship. She wanted him.

"Fine…" Hearing his word, made her heart sink, taking all her hopes with it. It was at that moment Kimi walked out of the changing room, looking beautiful as usual. "If it's what makes you happy, right?"

"Hey Syaoran, Sakura," Kimi greeted, her voice bouncing with happiness.

"Hey, about tonight," Syaoran started, getting both girls attention.

"Hm?"

"I'll take you up on it." Kimi glanced surprised at Sakura, before returning her eyes to Syaoran, her head slowly nodding.

"Okay, it's going to be fun, trust me," Kimi smiled, winsomely.

"Yeah—I have break now, do you want to explain more, we could get some coffee or something," he offered, glancing at his watch as he turned away from Sakura, who felt nauseas.

"Sure!" talk about a rebound.

"Ja Kinomoto," he called over his shoulder, walking away with Kimi. Sakura watched him, before turning quickly away, disappearing into the locker room. Falling against the door, she stared straight ahead, ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Obviously deciding to go on a date with Toujiprobably hurt his pride, but he didn't have to ask Kimi out right in front of her! She hadn't known him long, but his actions just now cut deeply into her.

L

Mika…

L

Driving pass Naoko's store, he saw that it wasn't open, and frowned. He was about to turn the corner, when he saw her in the window of her apartment. Circling around, he parked out front, then slowly got off.

Dialing her number, he waited, but frowned when the answering machine picked up. He sighed, "I know you're home Naoko, answer the phone!" He stated, knowing her brother had gotten to her. it was the only reason she wasn't already in his arms. "Naoko…" He looked at the phone hearing a beep.

Dialing again, he waited, "At least tell me what's wrong? Was it your brother or something?" Once again, it ran out, and he dialed for a third time, "If you don't answer, I'm coming up there!" he warned, with little patience.

He looked up when her window finally opened, but did not expect her to dump a bucket of water directly onto him. He stood there stunned, ignoring the snickers of passersby. "This has to be a first," he whispered, sourly.

"You cheater!" she screamed, before her window slammed shut. Trying not to get upset, he found himself laughing at the irony of the situation—the first time he wasn't cheating and he was being accused!

L

Pleased with her work, Naoko walked towards her bathroom to place the bucket down. She glanced at herself in the mirror, and sighed wearily turning away. She should have known it was too good to be true. Someone like him would never really be interested in her!

Exiting the bathroom, she yelped watching him slip into her room through her previously locked window. "What are you doing?" she shouted, angrily.

"Naoko, what would make you think I'm cheating on you?" he asked, softly. She glanced over his handsome face, seeing a bruise from no doubt her brother.

"There's a woman living with you!" she answered, straightforwardly. She stared coldly at him, when he started to laugh. "What's so funny?" she hissed, with narrowed eyes, and he had to admit it was the first time she resembled anything like her brother.

"She's my crazy cousin Nakuru," he informed, getting her instant attention. "Your nut of a brother did surveillance did he?" he murmured, deciding to throw this little mistake in his face with a lesson on intelligence at work tomorrow.

"Why should I believe that?" she humph, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because it's the truth, and I don't have a problem with you meeting her. I did have plenty of women, but not since I started seeing you," he explained, calmly. "Anything you ask I will answer truthfully."

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't Japanese?" she questioned, standing in the middle of her room, "That this wouldn't go anywhere?"

"Can't you tell?" he asked, with perfect pronunciation. Seeing her eye twitch, he smiled sobering. "I was going to tell you, I just didn't want to cast a cloud of what we had going. It was a change of pace for me, and I was liking it," he admitted, desiring to tell her about Eriol's request, but afraid to lose her. it had been so long since he felt a real emotion for a woman that he was afraid it would slip through his fingers before he fully grasp it.

Staring into his large blue eyes, Naoko felt her insides turning to mush and stole her eyes away knowing she had to be strong. "Nao—nao," he murmured, seductively. "I want to enjoy my time with you—your brute of a brother will be done with my task in a couple hours. Do you forgive me?"

"Task?" her interest piqued, "What task?"

"Let's just say I won't be his favorite person for a very long time," he grinned, walking towards her as her shoulders slowly relaxed. "Forgiven?"

"I want to meet your cousin," she stated, firmly, only to have him grimace.

"It's your funeral," he nodded, making her wonder what that was supposed to mean, however all thought was lost when his lips found hers in a sweet little kiss. Sighing happily, she wound her arms around his neck, "I missed you."

"Mhmm," she murmured in response, drawing closer to him when his hands slipped beneath her shirt, "What do you do for a living?" she inquired, when he lifted her into his arms, turning for the bed.

"I'm a spy," he answered, without pause, but his tone made her laugh looking dubiously at him. "It was worth a shot," he shrugged, crawling onto the bed with her.

"Seriously," she whined, staring into his eyes.

"I'm anything you want me to be," he whispered, before his tongue brushes her neck, causing a shiver to ripple through her body. Forgetting questions, Naoko focused on the emotions he was awakening in her body…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Entering Eriol's studio, she glanced around walking slowly towards his piano. She knew he was busy with a client and would be with her soon, but the wait was making her antsy. Last night's episode with her brother placed her on edge for his safety.

Walking towards a shelf of pictures, she examined them wondering if she would ever have the pleasure of meeting his family and close friends. Her eyes paused catching sight of a picture of him—it appeared to be a college picture with a group of guys.

As she leaned closer for a better look, the door opened, "Tomoyo?" Hearing his voice made her jump, turning to look at him. "Were you waiting long?" he asked, concerned.

"No," she told him, softly, hands clasping her purse in front of her.

"Your brother?" he stated, feeling the tension. "I'm not leaving you—nothing you say will change my mind. Do you understand?"

"Eri," she whispered, her beautiful amethyst eyes pleading. He looked away, instead focusing on the picturesque appearance she held dressed in a curve fitting black skirt and white silk blouse with black and white pumps. Her long black hair pulled gently off her face into a French braid.

"Every time I lay eyes on you—I remember just how beautiful you are," he voiced, entranced. Tomoyo felt a blush washing across her cheeks, "I would do anything for Tomoyo—anything," he told her, firmly, walking forward. "I'm not leaving you."

His hand came to rest on her cheek, "So don't ask anymore."

"I can't help but worry about you," she breathed, falling into his arms. "I don't know what I would if you were hurt." He pressed a kiss to her temple, his arms wrapping tenderly about her body.

"_You know our love was meant—the kind of love that lasts forever…"_ She smiled into his chest, loving the vibrations of his voice. It never ceased to make her melt with need.

"_And I want you here with me—from tonight until the end of time. You should know, everywhere I go—you're always on mind in my heart in my soul—baby you're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration_." Unknowingly both started to sway to his slow singing.

"_So in love when we're together, now I know that I need you here—from tonight until the end of time. You should know, everywhere I go. You're always on my mind too,"_ she finished, moving back to give him a kiss on the chin. Tip toeing she met his lips in a tender lip lock, their tongues slowly engaging.

"Eriol!" Both jumped apart, when an irritated Syaoran walked through, pausing instantly when he noticed them, "Oh—," he murmured, doing a u-turn before Tomoyo could get a good look at him. "I'll be back later…" they heard, before the door closed.

"Who was that?" she asked, curiously, having seen a picture of he and Eriol on the shelf. Eriol sighed, wishing Syaoran and Tomoyo hadn't crossed paths at his office. Absently he wondered what had upset his cousin so he would barge in without bothering to knock.

"My cousin, he's visiting from Hong Kong," he answered, softly.

"Oh—he seemed upset, do you think it was important?" she asked, concerned.

"He'll be fine, it's better he cools off before we talk anyway. He has a temper on him," he replied, hoping this had nothing to do with Tomoyo's little sister.

"Okay," she gave a coy little smile. "So where were we?" He stumbled, when she pulled him down by the collars to meet her lips…

L

L

Rika…

L

Laughing at her teammates, Rika stretched going onto her tippy toes. "Okay, again!" Running unto the stage, she flew into the air, doing a slip, her hands spreading apart. Landing, she moved seductively with her partners, getting lost in the movements.

They spun around in perfect sync, then rose on their toes, stretching their bodies like elegant swans, then in a fluid motion fell from the move to the ground.

Standing quietly in the last row of the practice hall, Alex watched her movements. From where he stood, he could see the control she held over her body and it was entrancing. His eyes watched her male partner pull her into his arms, whipping her side to side, before she fell, arching her back as he held onto her waist.

He slid her across the floor, before pulling her swiftly to his body. As amazing as she was, it was unusual watching her dance so intimately with another man. "It's not like you're dating," he whispered, with a frown.

When she was thrown into the air, he watched as she fluttered to the ground, "Wonderful, wonderful!" the instructor called out, clapping his hands together. "Rika, I knew it was the best choice in choosing you!"

He knew she blushed, and sighing he turned to exit so he could think of something to say when she saw him outside. Standing in the cool breeze, he lifted his eyes to the clear blue sky, knowing he had to tell her the truth. He didn't know how he was supposed to go about it, and he certainly didn't want to ruin the other relationships.

The door opened behind him, and the chatter of dancers filled the night sky. "Hey, Rika wanna grab a drink with us?" he heard a guy call out, a guy who was probably closer to her age than him.

"No thanks!" her voice was close to him, then suddenly her arm looped with his as she appeared at his side, "Hello," she greeted, bubbly. He glanced down, and found a smile touching his lips at her infectious little smile, noticing a slight dimple on her cheek.

"Hello," he replied, starting down the steps with her.

"Did you see me?"

"You were beautiful," he nodded, "As graceful as a swan."

"Charmer," she giggled, though enjoying his words tremendously. "Do we have something planned for tonight?" she asked, shyly, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible before her brother chased him away.

"I just wanted to see you, I didn't plan anything," he admitted, when they reached his car.

"Oh that's perfect, I can make you dinner," she told him, excitedly. "Mei Mei should be at work, we can go there…"

"Okay, will it be all right with her?" he asked, getting into the car.

"Yep, she won't mind," she nodded, then sighed when he drove off, "Alex?"

"Yes?"

"When my brother brought you out to that place—you know to ah," she didn't know how to continue, feeling greatly embarrassed.

"It's okay, Rika, what is it?" he glanced at her, stopping at a red light.

"If this is too much for you, I mean," she whispered, wishing she had said this before getting into his car. " I don't want you…" her words trailed off, when his hand came to rest on top of hers.

"Can I confess something to you?" He parked off to the side, making her heart start to beat a little faster. Turning so he could stare into her eyes, he prayed this wouldn't blow up in his face, but he had to say something.

He thought of a way to keep Eriol and the others safe, but clear his conscience a little, "It wasn't an accident that we crossed paths," he started, slowly, gaining her attention.

"I don't understand," she replied, softly.

"Well Eriol is dating your sister, and he and I are _very _good friends," he explained, watching her nod, but knew she still didn't understand. "He had pictures of you guys, and well—." her mind instantly went to the worse possible outcome.

"Is this some kind of bet?" she questioned, sounding hurt.

"No bet," he answered, quickly, shaking his head.

"Then what is it, Alex?" He took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled.

"He thought maybe if you and the others were dating maybe your brother would lesson his assault on them," he slowly explained, staring into her eyes. "He really loves your sister—to the point where he would do just about anything for her," he stressed, but knew he had lost her when her eyes started to grow misty.

"So all of this?" she whispered, brokenly, moving towards the door.

"No!" he cried, reaching out for her hand. "I am telling you this now, because I want you to know that I am a hundred percent committed to knowing you. This now has nothing to do with Eriol or anyone, but the two of us if you wish for it to be so," he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Silence engulfed the car, and he hoped it was a good sign that she hadn't attempted to exit the vehicle as yet. "I don't know the story with your sister, but I guess she gets spooked quickly—he's worried she won't give it a real try out of fear."

Rika clenched her hands tightly, knowing the history with Tomoyo, and thinking about her beloved sister made her resolve weaken. She glanced at Alex to find he was waiting earnestly for her to say something. Tomoyo had been hurt the worst by their brother's overbearing attitude, and she could feel the attraction between she and Eriol, who was the first guy to enter her life in a very long time. "This—us—has nothing to do with anyone else but us?" she finally whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

"Only us," he agreed, relieved.

"And my brother won't chase you away?"

"The only way I'll leave is if you want me to," he responded, bringing a tiny smile to her lips. He reached out to cup her cheek, "I really enjoy my time with you Rika, you're special and I don't want to lose my chance with you."

She knew him telling her the truth had to mean he cared about her, and she was going to take that as a signal to move forward. "Thank you for being honest with me." Leaning forward, they shared a small peck…

L

Chiharu…

L

Waving to a neighbor, she smiled, heading for the entrance of her apartment building. She lifted her eyes to the top, and sighed wearily, knowing she was going to miss this convenient spot when they moved.

Living in a suburb was not appealing when it came to commuting, but she wanted the safest environment for her arriving baby. Bypassing the elevator, she headed quickly up the stairs, enjoying the response of her hearts quickened pace.

She walked blindly down the hall searching for her keys, and looking up she paused noticing her sister seated outside, "Sakura?" she called, with worry, unable to see her face due to her hood, but knowing it was she due to size and posture. Rika would never assume such a posture being the primed ballerina she was.

Emerald eyes met concerned light browns, "Are you okay?" she asked, with worry, reaching the door when Sakura stood.

"I'm fine," Sakura sighed, when Chiharu opened the door. "I just wanted to see how you were doing," she explained, following her sister into the cozy apartment.

"Oh boy—what happened?" the elder sister questioned, closing the door, "Out with it!" She was taken aback, when Sakura fell into her arms in tears. "What happened?" she cried, in alarm.

"That stupid Li!" Ushering her sister into the kitchen, Chiharu wondered who this stupid Li was and what she had done to upset her beloved sister.

"Li who?" she inquired, seating them on a sofa.

"Li baka Xiao Lang—syaoran, ugh whatever his stupid name is!" she got out, trying to control her emotions. Chiharu sat there a little stunned, but found herself thinking that maybe this young man was bullying her.

"Is he mean to you? What happened?" she questioned, moving back to look at her sister's face.

"He—he asked out Kimi! That jerk acted like he didn't care at all!" she huffed, not seeing the widening surprise of Chiharu's eyes. She must be out of the loop, because she was still under the impression that Sakura was still on her chastity priestess hood train.

She watched Sakura walked over to the balcony doors to stare outside. She tried to think of something intelligent to say, "W—why would he do that?" She didn't want to think what her brother would do if he ever found out Sakura was secretly dating! She flinched slightly.

She heard Sakura groan, before she turned, resting gently against the closed door. "I was afraid for him if Touya found out," she whispered, glancing down. "Ugh—I just realized that I didn't tell any of you guys either—I'm hurt and upset that he wouldn't attempt to change my mind."

"I don't understand Sakura, explain thoroughly," Chiharu voiced, wanting to help.

"I got scared after what happened last night—to make him go away, I agreed to go on a date with a very good friend of mine in front of him—only I didn't expect him to rebound that instant with Kimi," she spoke, softly, but Chiharu could hear the pain in her voice. "I—I thought he liked me…"

Silence drifted between them as Chiharu wondered what about this young man had drawn Sakura's attention, while so many others failed. "Maybe he was merely trying to salvage his pride, Sakura," she suggested, understandingly. "Men can be fickle when it comes to things like that—it must have been embarrassing."

Sakura cringed, not wanting to think about that, "You two were dating?"

"Yeah, we went on a couple dates," she sighed, pushing off the door to walk to Chiharu.

"Does he seem like a playboy?" Sakura wanted to say yes, but she knew he wasn't.

"No—I don't even know why I'm so upset, because this is what I wanted, right?" she looked imploringly at Chiharu, who could only nod. "So this feeling will go away?"

"Sure—but it all depends on much you liked him," she answered, knowing it must be a lot since as she was just crying over him.

"I don't like him all that much right now for what he did," she grumbled, with jealously.

"Do you happen to have a picture of this guy that you don't like very much right now?" she asked, raising her brows. With reluctance, Sakura pulled out her cell. Chiharu reached for the phone, and whistled at the picture of Li something another. "Wow, he's a looker."

"Yeah, and he knows it," she remarked, dryly. Seated there, Sakura found herself missing his annoying company, and felt completely helpless.

"Sometimes you have to give a guy the benefit of the doubt—no one ever thought Takashi would be able to stand up to Touya to date me," Chiharu informed, standing slowly. "My puny Tak, and look now we're about to be a family."

Sakura's eyes followed her sister's form, "Nii-chan is scary, but you don't want to end up miserable and alone from fear of his actions…." Left alone, Sakura's eyes dropped to the picture a frown forming…

L

Touya…

L

After receiving a heads up about the whereabouts of Naoko and that stupid baka, he found himself heading to the same spot. He didn't know what it was going to take for him to keep them away from each other, but if that meant embarrassing Naoko then so be it.

His rusty truck, roared to a halt outside the restaurant, and he grinned seeing all the stares he received from people dining on the patio. Slamming the door shut, he glanced at the valet, who was running towards him, "Sir—you—," A glare from Touya effectively shut him up.

"Thanks much," Touya stated, handing his keys over. "Don't move I will be right back." The poor man could only nod watching the stranger disappear through the doors. Entering the restaurant, he did a quick sweep, spotting his sister seated off to the side.

As he was about to take a step, he watched her laugh at something the jerk said. He could feel her happiness, and felt himself waiver. Remembering that Lake was a cheater, he pushed down his reaction and stalked through the restaurant, silence following his deliberate movements.

When his presence was noticed by the lovers, he saw horror in his sister's eyes, but Mika held amusement. "Ni—nii-chan," Naoko gasped, hand tightening onto her chair arm.

"Naoko," He forced a grin, but it was terribly frightening. "Laaakke!" Touya growled, stretching out the sound, "You're going to be sorry when I'm through with you!" he threatened, seeing when Mika glanced behind him, and gave a slight nod.

Everyone heard a high pitched cry, and turning, Touya's eyes widened seeing a flash of pink, before he crashed to the ground with something landing on him. Trying to focus his thoughts, he gasped, choking when an arm locked around his neck. "Oh my god!" he heard Naoko cry out.

His head pressed into something soft and a sweet scent stole into his nose as he struggled with his oppressor. Getting a grip, he growled using all his force to pull the person off, but a very feminine scream followed the body that landed roughly in front of him.

Struggling to catch his breath, he stared into unfamiliar bright brown eyes, "Oohhh—I likey likey," she voiced, seductively. When she rolled her tongue, Touya felt a tremor travel through his large frame.

"Kinomoto meet my cousin Nakuru," Mika introduced as Touya watched a malicious little grin touch Nakuru's lips—his body's warning bells going off. The predatory look in this woman's eyes made Touya very weary.

"What is the meaning of this?" the manager called, running up.

"We're going to have a serious talk when you get home," Touya told his sister firmly, getting quickly off the ground. Noako opened her mouth, but was speechless at the speed with which her brother vacated the restaurant.

Turning, she focused on Nakuru in stunned fascination. "Is he single?" her sort of boyfriend's cousin questioned, and slowly Naoko nodded, unable to say anything. She gasped when she found herself in a tight hug, the air being squeezed from her tiny frame. "I've found my husband!" Nakuru cackled, thinking of all the wonderful games she could play what she hoped would be her new toy.

In the pit of her stomach, Naoko suddenly felt very afraid for her beloved Nii-chan…

L

Syaoran…

L

Walking out onto the patio, Syaoran looked at his phone and sighed, answering it. "Hello?" he was currently at the get together Kimi had invited him, but he was ready to leave. He hoped this had been enough to make Sakura jealous so she would change her mind.

Glancing behind him, he saw the bright smile Kimi gave, and returned it, not minding that she was also using him to get Touji's attention. "You're needed home you know," Hearing his sister's voice, he sighed wearily, returning his eyes to the back yard. "You need to make an appearance lover boy—you're girlfriend misses you!"

Hearing the mention of a girlfriend made him flinch, "I know—when do I have to leave?" he questioned, hoping this wouldn't drag out, because he had a relationship to save here.

"In two days—it's an important show and party…"

"I know," he responded, softly. "Tell Kris I'll be there—have Wei prepare something for me to wear," he instructed, when an image of a beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed woman entered his mind.

"You can tell her yourself, she's right here hold on," his sister chirped, and Syaoran opened his mouth to say otherwise, but it was too late.

"Xiao Lang!" her familiar voice appeared, before a tiny laugh. "What is taking you so long in Tokyo? I miss you!"

"Just helping my cousin out…" he sighed, leaning forward to rest his hand on the railing. If Sakura ever found out about this, he was going to be dead…

L

L

L

Author's note: Oh no…Syaoran, what are you thinking?


	10. RIP?

Chap. 10: "R.I.P?"

L

L

L

With a happy sigh, Rika rolled onto her back and found herself staring through unfamiliar windows. The sheets tangled about her body, hugging to her naked form. Thinking back to last night brought a happy little smile to her lips, "Nice thought?" the deep familiar vibrations of his voice drew her eyes to his form.

In silence, she examined the way he looked in his toffee slacks, white shirt and blue tie. "Going to class, professor?" she replied, becoming aroused by merely looking at him.

"Unfortunately," he nodded, walking towards her, with a cup of coffee. He bent down beside the bed, locking eyes with her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Slept amazing—I love your bed," she nodded, reaching out to grasp his tie. "What would happen if you were late for class?" she murmured, tightening her hold.

"Rika…" he started, placing the cup on the nightstand. "I would love nothing more, but I remember you saying something about early practice?" he murmured, between kisses. He laughed when she gasped moving back, her eyes widening.

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty," he answered, making her sit up instantly.

"Shit, shit, shit—I'm going to be late!" she yelped, trying to untangle herself from the sheets. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I tried to," he laughed, watching her scramble through the room trying to find her clothing. "Shower, I can drop you off with time to spare," he stated, getting her instant attention.

"You could?" He nodded with a smile, watching her shoulders sag. "Thank you—I'll be right back." He listened to the shower start, unable to remember the last time he had someone in his room. It was a refreshing change of pace, but he knew it was only a matter of time, before he found himself dealing with her brother once again. He wished the man would get a life…

L

Touya…

L

Walking down the hall, he glanced at his watch and sighed realizing he had only five minutes before the start of training. As he was passing the lobby, he heard his name screamed, "Touya-kun!" Turning, he saw a blur before arms latched around his neck, "I missed you!"

Eck!" He stumbled, but caught his balance, realizing Mika's cousin was hanging on him with arms wrapped securely around his neck. "Let go!" he growled, trying to loosen her grip, but it only tightened. He had never met a woman with such a tight hold. "Let go!"

"But why?" she whined, feet dangling beneath her. People paused in the hall, watching the two struggle, many never seeing Touya in such a compromising position before. Hearing a chuckle, Touya whipped around, making Nakuru body's swing. He glared murderously at Mika, "Cousin."

"Nakuru, Kinomoto," Mika chuckled, standing with Yukito and Jin, who were staring blankly at Touya's murderous expression, "Gentlemen my cousin Hira Nakuru," he introduced, and when she cleared her throat, he suppressed his urge to roll his eyes. "explosive specialist, Dr. Hira."

"Nice to meet you," Nakuru greeted, charmingly not removing herself from Touya, who was still trying to disengage himself.

"You're going to be working with Tsukishiro," Mika explained, "Now." she pouted, releasing her hold on Touya.

"Aw, I will be back later Touya-kun," she promised, with a little wink. Seeing him grimace, she cackled, walking towards Yukito, who shivered, but grew a smile.

"If I had known your repellant was women, I would have brought a few more," Mika stated, walking pass Touya, who growled.

"Listen here—," he started, meanly.

"Oh for your team's horrible intelligence on my cousin's status, I have decided a refresher course is needed," Mika stated, not seeing the twitching of Touya's eye as they walked for the training facility. They disappeared into the hall, where a crash sounded. When a couple of guys round the corner, they paused staring oddly at Mika, who was on the floor, rubbing his chin—Touya was heading down the hall in a calm manner with Jin behind him…

L

Sakura…

L

Seated on the floor with her students, she stretched, trying to keep her eyes to the ground, but found it was impossible, especially with Syaoran on the Still Rings. Glancing around, she noticed that most of her female students were also watching his muscle bulge at each rotation.

Just thinking about touching him made the bottom of her stomach queasy. When he landed on the ground, Kimi ,who was close by clapped in appreciation, making Sakura's eyes unknowingly narrow. Jealously was definitely a new emotion for her, and she certainly did not like it.

They exchanged words, before Kimi flirtatiously smack him on the arm, walking away. Sakura hastily looked away when she and Syaoran locked eyes. "Okay girls, get something to drink and when I return we'll start, okay?"

"Okay…" Standing, she turned but paused staring at Wong, "Hey," she greeted, with a friendly smile.

"I had fun last night," he said, charmingly with a smile.

"Me too," she replied, reaching up to place her hair in a ponytail.

"Sakura, Wong," Kimi called, getting their attention. "Everyone is going out for dinner tonight, you two should come," she said, running up to them, "It'll be fun!"

"Sounds like fun," Touji nodded, glancing at Sakura, who didn't say anything, but he noticed she was looking at Li. "Sakura?"

"I don't know," she murmured, softly.

"You have to come," Kimi whined, "It's Li's last night with us after all," she inputted, getting their attention. "Oh, you didn't know he was leaving?"

"No, so soon?" Touji faked interest. Sakura wondered why he hadn't mentioned this when they were together.

"I know—I was hoping he would have stuck around longer," She pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Let me know if you're going," Touji told Sakura, who nodded, watching him walk away.

"He's so sexy, I would have loved to get to know him better," Kimi grinned, suggestively. "Well there is always tonight," she chirped, before bouncing away. "Make sure you come!" Standing alone, Sakura wondered if his departure had anything to do with her. Guilt started to ride her, and she felt it was necessary to find him just to clear up her discomfort.

Knowing he disappeared in the back, she had inkling he went to shower. Coming to the men's employee locker room, she knocked, pushing the door forward, "I'm coming in!" she called, then waited for a response, but received none.

Entering the room, she glanced around, "Li?"she called, walking towards the back. "Li?" she didn't hear a shower going as she rounded the corner, "L—," her mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened as she stared at the back of his naked body.

Her heart started to race a mile a minute in her chest, and she opened her mouth to say something, but found not a sound escaped. Muscles rippled along his entire frame, and she found he was beautiful, even though he was at a distance from her.

He turned on the shower, "Are you just going to stand there and stare?" Hearing his voice knocked her instantly from her trance and Sakura felt every ounce of blood in her body rush to her face. "I—I—I," she repeated, unable to think of anything intelligent to say. "I'm sorry!" she finally cried, spinning around, but her shoe slipped against the wet ground, and her scream filled the shower when she crashed into the floor.

Groaning in pain, she held her head, feeling incredibly dizzy, "Ouch." Her eyes slowly opened, locking onto the water trailing down his chest. Deep within her, she desired nothing more than running her fingers across it. She continued down until her eyes met with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked, flatly, his forever-teasing tone gone. Sakura had never seen him this way before, considering he still smiled and joked with everyone.

"Are you leaving because of what happened?" she found herself asking, softly. Her heart was fluttering over the way his wet hair fell over his eyes, casting a lustful hue around him. He stood, turning away from her.

"No, I'm leaving because this is not my home," he explained, not looking at her. "There's nothing to stay here for," he finished killing the raging of her hormones, and bringing her instantly back to reality. They heard the door to the locker room squeak open.

"Syaoran-kun, hurry up!" they heard Kimi call loudly.

"Okay!" he replied, making her wonder why he hadn't heard her—then she realized it.

"You heard me calling you, didn't you?" she whispered, angrily, pushing off the ground.

"I thought you'd take a hint and go away," he shrugged, not seeing when she flinched. Tears threatened, but she fought to hold them back.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" she asked, attempting to sound strong, but he could hear the emotion in her voice. "I'm only trying to protect you!" He turned to look at her, when her need to sob won and a tear slipped from her eye.

"I'm not being mean to you. I respected your decision to date that other loser," he informed, tightly, not wanting to feel guilty when he hadn't done anything. "Protect me from what?"

"My onii-chan—you don't know what he's capable of," she reasoned, trying to make him understand her decision.

"Forget your brother—he hardly matters. If you had told me this then returned to your original path I wouldn't have mind as much, but to date him?" Okay, so Sakura agreed that maybe that hadn't been the brightest idea. "Do you think I'm stupid? That I wouldn't have understood a simple explanation?" the seriousness of his tone was also a side of him she had never seen.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, clasping her hands together.

"You should get out of here before someone catches you," he sighed, walking away from her.

"Wait!" she cried, grabbing his hand. She thought frantically of something to say, "I'm going to miss you," she whispered, feeling silly that she was so rusty at this sort of thing. If she had looked up, she would have seen the smile on his lips. "I should have handled the situation better. Gomen."

"Apology accepted, now unless you want to watch me shower, I suggest you leave," he replied, softly, making her eyes lift to his. Feeling her cheeks redden, she noticed the smile he grew, and instantly let go of his hand.

"Right," she said, almost dejectedly, feeling like she hadn't mended the relationship.

"See you tonight?" he asked, sounding hopeful. He was glad that they had the chance to make up before he returned to Hong Kong. He hadn't been expecting such a quick departure, but his mother demanded it.

"Okay," she nodded, backing up. Going around the corner, her eyes widened when the door opened, and standing there, she found Toujistaring back at her.

"Oh Sakura," Syaoran called, coming around the corner. Both of them looked at him, to find a smile resting on his lips, and Sakura knew it wouldn't be good on her part, "Make sure you wear something sexy—"

"Li!" she cried, greatly embarrassed at being caught with him only wearing a towel. "Ugh!" Quickly, she exited the room, fighting down her urge to strangle him. Touji and Syaoran continued to stare at each other in silence.

"Need something?" Syaoran questioned, pushing his luck.

"Greedy much?" Touji hissed, bitterly, only to have Syaoran's smile widen, before he turned for the shower. Walking to his locker, he tore it open and stared at himself, wondering what it was about Li that attracted her. They were both in shape, and Touji did find himself good looking. The only real difference he could find was that his hair wasn't brown, 'Maybe she has a thing for brown hair,' he thought, with a frown.

He pulled off his shirt, displaying the tribal tattoo wrapped around his arm. Heading to the shower, he thought about Sakura. He was glad Li was getting out of the picture…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Getting her order, she started out of the star bucks. Pushing the door open, she turned and gasped, almost bumping into Jun. "Hey," she greeted, with a smile.

"Hey, need some help?" he offered, reaching for a tray.

"Thanks," she told him, appreciatively. "Off work early?"

"Yeah, your brother is still at the office though," he informed, following beside her. When the wind brushed a lock of her hair against his cheek, he felt himself shiver. The sweetness of her shampoo intoxicated him.

"Sorry, my hair is everywhere today. I should have pinned it up," she apologized, trying to get it under control. "I really appreciate your help," she winsomely grinned, "So how are you?" she made friendly conversation. "Got a girlfriend, yet?"

"I'm good—no girlfriend yet," he answered, coming to a BMW. He whistled, "Nice."

"Oh it's not mine," she laughed, opening the door. She placed the coffee inside, before turning for the other tray. "It's E—,"

"Tomoyo," hearing her name, both turned to find Eriol coming towards them with more packages. Jun held back a frown staring at the musician.

"Eriol, I want to introduce Jun, he works with my brother. Jun Hirragizawa Eriol," she stated, helping to relieve him of some of the parcels.

"Nice to meet you," Eriol said, holding out his hand, when Tomoyo turned away. He noticed the way Jun stared at his hand with scorn, and Eriol held back a sigh wondering if all of Touya's friends were just like him. He did not miss the way Jun instantly lost the meanness when Tomoyo turned to them.

"Likewise. You be careful, Tomoyo," he said, focusing only on her.

"I will be, Ja."

"Bye." Both watched Jun walk away, before Tomoyo turned her boyfriend and fell into his arms. Reaching up, she touched his cheek.

"What you thinking about?" she inquired, tenderly, drawing his eyes to hers. With a smile, he leaned in to give her a kiss. Both missed when Jun acknowledged the lip lock.

"You."

"I like that," she hummed, before they reluctantly separated to get into the vehicle. Tomoyo pulled out her phone when it started to ring, "Hello?" she answered, with it on speaker.

"Tomoyo!" both flinched at Sakura's loud voice, "I'm going to raid your closet, tell me you got new stuff."

"Ah—yeah, but—," she started, glancing at Eriol, who smiled.

"Great!"

"Why?" she smiled, forgetting her earlier concern.

"I have this guy I want to get a nosebleed when he rests his eyes on me," she informed, in a matter of fact tone, making Tomoyo laugh. Eriol wondered if this guy happened to be his cousin, last he heard things weren't so good between them.

"Oh? What happened to my priestess?" she inquired, reaching over to place her hand on Eriol's.

"I have found someone who makes me hor—,"

"Sakura!" she gasped, instantly cutting her off, but Eriol started to laugh.

"Am I on speaker!" Sakura shrieked, in horror. "Is it your secretary? Who is it?"

"Hey, Sakura," Eriol greeted, calmly only to have her moan in despair.

"Hey," she squeaked, before focusing her rage on her sister. "You're so in for it Moyo-chan," she promised, evilly.

"How so—how was I supposed to know you'd say something like that?"

"Well you shouldn't have had me on speaker—I'm going to find your most expensive outfit and spill wine all over it!" she threatened, causing her sister to gasp.

"You wouldn't!" Eriol continued to drive listening to the bickering sisters yet finding normalcy in it—even enjoying it…

L

Nightfall…

L

Syaoran was seated at the large table with Kimi, Wong, and some others from the center. Hiding his boredom, he wondered if Sakura had decided not to come after all. He refrained from glancing at Kimi, who was seated next to him. "I think I saw Sakura just now," one of the girls stated, getting everyone's attention.

"That girl can never be on time," another sighed, jokingly. "Wow—I guess she decided to go clubbing with us after," she murmured, making everyone turn to stare. A guy whistled, in a booth next to them, while Syaoran glared at every guy staring at her, and Touji drooled.

She walked to them wearing a shape fitting rose colored dress, which invitingly pushed up her breasts. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, displaying her slender neck. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized, reaching them. Glancing at Syaoran, she was surprised at the cold look he held. Focusing on Wong, she saw that he enjoyed her dress.

"At least you made it," Kimi said, softly. "I didn't know you knew how to walk in heels," she commented, when Touji made room for Sakura to fit.

"I learn a lot from my older sisters," Sakura replied, in a friendly manner. She glanced once again at Syaoran, and could not figure out why he was glaring. She didn't realize he was merely dissuading any guy from coming towards her.

He watched one who didn't get the idea walk towards them. Straightening his posture, he folded his arms over his chest, wondering why she would dress like that. "Hey," the guy greeted, honing in on Sakura, who daintily looked up with a smile.

"You want something?" Syaoran asked, drawing the guy's attention.

"Will I—,"

"Well you what?" he cut him off, surprising those around him, especially Sakura, who felt like Touya was seated at the table.

"I want to—," the guy started again, stuttering over his words.

"Seems you're the only one who couldn't take a hint," Syaoran voiced, coldly. "Let me try again." They watched his look darken, and the guy finally got the idea and did a u-turn. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but was completely at a loss of words, flattered, and embarrassed at the same time. She almost shrank back when he turned to her, "Hope you took a taxi directly here or drove," he commented, as she watched him do a once over.

"I actually walked from the station," she admitted, softly.

"You'd better have Touji take you home before every fool out there becomes bold," he stated, causing her to frown.

"I can take care of myself," she informed, royally. Syaoran thought she looked amazing, and it annoyed him that Touji was seated next to her.

"All the same." Sakura didn't think of something to say fast enough, because Kimi drew his attention away from her.

" I think you look amazing," Touji whispered, leaning towards her.

"Thanks," she smiled, wishing Syaoran had been the one to tell her this, but he was more interested in what Kimi had to say. The rest of the night went off dully—with Syaoran shooting repeated glares at men, who boldly stared, yet he paid her no real attention.

Picking at her food, she prayed for the night to end so she could drag herself home and pout. She really disliked him at the moment, "So you've finished college, Li?" She didn't look up at the question, focusing intensely at her food.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you go?"

"M.I.T," he answered, softly, making some among them whisper.

"Wow," the girls murmured, "The U.S that must have been cool."

"And expensive," Touji said, resting against the booth. "You have that rich air about you." Sakura knew he had just called him a snob, though she didn't believe he was. Syaoran didn't move to say anything, merely glanced at his phone when it started to ring.

"We should get out of here," Kimi spoke softly.

"We should, I want to dance! Let's get the bill," another agreed, when Sakura's phone started beeping. With a sigh, she reached for it, 'make up an excuse to leave—don't look at me.' Seeing it was from Syaoran, she focused on her plate.

She reached for her glass, "watch out," Touji said, moving it out of the way of her hand. Suppressing a sigh, she looked up and almost laughed at Syaoran's comical expression. He was clearly telling her to do better.

Seeing she was at a loss of what to do, he sighed giving her a letdown face. She looked at her phone when it beeped, 'I guess Kimi is taking me home then ' He grunted in pain when her heeled shoe found his shin. "Are you okay?" Kimi questioned, hearing him.

"Yeah," he grimaced, glaring at Sakura, who gave him a big peachy smile. Sakura felt a little afraid when his face grew a scary little smile, "Actually, Sakura and I have some unfinished business," he told everyone, in a bold suggestive tone, wiping away her smile. "So we won't be able to join you until maybe three hours—that should be enough time, right Sakura?"

"Uh," she gasped, feeling her cheeks turned red, which was definitely the wrong reaction—she should have gotten upset, not embarrassed! "Xiao Lang," she warned, meanly making him laugh.

"I love it when you call me by my first name," he grinned, watching her hand twitch towards her knife. He stood placing a tip down, "Let's save the sadist acts until we're behind closed doors, shall we?" If it was even more possible Sakura turned an even darker shade of red.

Glancing at Kimi and Wong, Sakura swallowed feeling the anger emitting from them. "He's just being silly, there's nothing going on," she explained, when he started around the table for her. She grimaced, when his hand rested on her shoulder, "Stop putting on a show," she pouted, glancing at him.

"I want to thank you guys for coming out, I really enjoyed my time with you. I'll make sure to drop by if ever I'm in town. We'll meet up later—if there's time," he stated, making Sakura stumble into his side when her drew her closer.

"With a speech like that I doubt we'll be seeing the two of you," one of the girls giggled, making the others minus two laugh. Sakura groaned knowing there was no point in attempting to salvage the situation. Syaoran merely grinned, turning to lead her away.

"You are such a pain," she hissed, glancing up at his face.

"I know," he replied, with a grin.

"Sakura, you forgot this!"

L

At the bar, Jun turned believing he heard someone call out Sakura. Glancing around, he spotted her talking to a girl, and his mouth literally dropped open. He did a once over then another once over, and could not believe this was Touya's baby sister.

His drink was forgotten in his hand as his eyes followed her, seeing her in a new light. What the hell was it with Touya's family gene and producing such beautiful women? Leaning on his chair to see around the couple beside him, he saw her meeting up with a guy, whose face he couldn't see.

He noticed the young man had brown hair, a lean athletic body and was definitely more than a friend because his arm came to rest on her waist. He leaned a little more trying to see, but cried out when his chair toppled over. "Whoa!"

Crashing into the ground, he scrambled to his feet, heading for the door. Coming up to the door, he saw them disappearing into a taxi, and frowned reaching outside only after it pulled off. "Damn it, Touya is going to be furious about this one," he whispered, shaking his head. He pulled out his phone, and dialed, "Shouta, I need you to track down a taxi with plate number 23 Foxtrot 4 alpha delta tango."

Hanging up the phone, he dialed Touya's number…

L

Mei Lin…

L

Turning around slowly, she swung her whip, making Jamie grimace at the sound. Grinning evilly, she walked forward dressed in thigh length black boots, leather panties and bra. Her long hair was in a ponytail, completing the seductive dominatrix look. "I thought I was supposed to be playing that role," he stated, but almost yelped when the whipping sound filled her room once again.

"Jamie, Jamie will you ever learn?" she asked, placing the rope behind his neck to pull him forward. Their lips brushed, "Be quiet and enjoy it!" she ordered, fiercely. He became aroused when the tip of her tongue traced between his lips.

He was shackled in the middle of her bedroom. Bolts in the ceiling and floor held him firmly in place, and he wondered why he had never seen this before when he came to her room. He watched the smile she grew at feeling his arousal pressing against her stomach, "Happy my little masochist?"

"Only with you," he voiced, staring daringly into eyes. Mei Lin didn't break eye contact as she trailed her tongue down his stomach, feeling his muscles jump reflexively. "Mei—Lin," he breathed, shakily, feeling her caress his member. His eyes just about rolled back feeling the warmth of her mouth surround him.

Jamie knew without a doubt that he had gotten the best sister feeling his muscles lock in place. He almost cried out in protest, when her mouth disappeared right before he reached climax. He heard a evil little laugh fill the room, then a blur over came him.

He grunted in pain when she landed on his shoulders, holding unto the shackle harness for leverage. Using the strength of her arms, she slowly lifted herself up, spreading her legs further part. With eyes closed, she moaned in pleasure feeling his tongue slip between her nether lips, "Mhmm yes," she whispered, her head moving back.

Feeling a little dust on her face, Mei Lin opened her eyes to see the bolts coming undone. "Oh shit," she whispered, then screamed when they gave way. Jamie gave a shout of surprise falling backwards, but she leaned back, catching herself on her hands before flipping over to land on her hands and feet.

She watched him bounce on the bed as she slowly stood, her eyes flickering to her door, "Mei Mei?" Hearing Sakura's voice, both she and Jamie stared at the door, the knob slowly turning.

"If you come in here you'll be forced to join us!" Mei Lin called out, walking towards Jamie, "I'm in a session."

"O—oh! Ewww!" There was a giggle, then whispers, before footsteps started away. Mei Lin crawled onto the bed, locking eyes with Jamie's smoldering silver.

"Now, where were we?" she hummed, positioning herself over his member.

"Exactly where you are," he answered, exhaling.

"This is the best arrangement I have ever had," she voiced, as she slid onto his member then slowly started to rock back and forth. His hands cupped her breasts, fondling them as she rode him.

Her moans filled the room, getting stronger as she gained in momentum. Her muscles tightened, but she continued on, losing herself completely in him. She felt his hips lift up to meet her, allowing more of him to fill her.

Her rosy lips parted as her breathing hitched, his body stiffening beneath hers. Feeling an orgasm rip through her frame, Mei Lin's fingers clenched his arms. As her senses returned, her breathing was erratic, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. "This is the only thing you're good for," she informed, feeling him laugh beneath her.

"We're in agreement," he huskily responded, putting his hands beneath his head. "You're an amazing woman Mei Lin."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she replied, staring him down, but it only worked to turn on Jamie, who found he was insanely attracted, addicted to her. Leaning down, she drew him into a sweet kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

"Too late." She moved back, examining him closely, before she slid off him. He watched her wondering if he shouldn't have said those words. He knew the agreement they had, but Jamie was starting to wonder if she had turned into him, while he had taken on the part of the infatuated, love struck women.

He got the answer for this when his underwear smacked him in the face, "I have a busy day tomorrow," she informed, reaching for her robe. Shaking away the feeling, he sat up watching her closely. Both paused when a ringing sound filled the room, "Oh shit," she stated, turning quickly to Jamie who gave a blank expression.

"Hide, hide!" she shouted, rushing to her room door, but it crashed open. Jamie shrank back staring into the red, blazing eyes of Kinomoto Touya, whose shotgun barrel was pointing directly at him. Instinctively, he went to run, but shouted in surprise crashing into the ground.

All three focused on the shackles attached to his ankles. He and Mei Lin gasped in horror, but Touya started laughing like a crazed animal. "I'll be back," he voiced, reminding Jamie of the terminator.

"Get me out of this!" he cried to Mei Lin, not caring that her brother had seen him naked. Mei Lin quickly ran to him, listening to the crashing sounds in her apartment and wondered what the hell her brother was doing.

"Where is she?" he cried, appearing in the door, making both freeze.

"Who nii-chan?" she asked sweetly, but grimaced when his look hardened.

"Sakura and that man?" Mei Lin stared blankly at him, realizing her brother wasn't here for her but Sakura, who had a guy with her?

"She must have left," she answered, softly. "What guy?" she asked, curiously unintentionally using her body to hide Jamie. Touya didn't answer, but whipped out his cell phone and dialed. When Jamie started to undo the shackle, he pointed the barrel directly at him making him freeze. "Any sign?"

Touya's eyes darted around the room, before he walked towards the bed. Mei Lin and Jamie's eyes slowly followed his, wondering what he was looking for as he disappeared into the bathroom. A moment later he appeared, and walked directly over to Jamie.

Mei Lin screamed, "No!" When he pulled back his gun, Jamie didn't see it coming, and fell unconscious when the hilt of the gun collided with his head.

"Get dressed!" he roared, glowering at her, reaching for her sheets.

"Nii-chan, don't!" she cried, latching onto his leg. She cried out in pain when he grabbed her hair, his hand coming to rest at the back of neck. Knowing what he was going to do, her eyes widened, then closed as she fell unconscious…

L

Sakura…

L

Originally, the plan was to head to her sister's, but after coming upon Mei Lin in a sex act, they decided to go to Syaoran's spot, since as he knew his cousin wasn't going to be home. Standing in front of the window in his room, she stared at the twinkling lights of Tokyo. "Like the view?"

"It's amazing," she breathed, turning to him with a smile. "I wouldn't mind having an entire wall made of glass."

He held out the glass of wine to her, while he held onto a beer. "My cousin has great taste," he said, sitting on the edge of his bed, while she returned to the glass.

"He does," she agreed, absently watching him through the glass. "Are you coming back?"

"Do you want me to?" he inquired, making her turn when she took a sip.

"I do—I'll miss you while you're gone," she told him, shyly.

"My mother wants me to work. She's been riding me, but agreed on this short vacation. It's over so I have to go back," he explained, sounding weary. "I prefer being here."

"Can't you find a job here?" she asked, seating herself beside him on the bed. "There's lots of jobs in Tokyo. "

"Are you going to find me a job?" he questioned, amusedly. "Do you like me that much?" they stared into each other's eyes, Sakura slowly nodding. "I already have a job in Hong Kong."

"Oh," she whispered, deflated. "So you aren't coming back?"

"I don't know," he replied, moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He watched her, knowing what she wanted, and leaning in, he gave her a soft kiss. Her hand came up to rest on his collar, preventing him from moving back as her lips parted.

A moan escaped her as she drew ever closer to him, wanting to become lost in him as she enjoyed the emotions running rampant in her body. Moving back, they stared into each other's eyes, breathing deeply .

He watched her stand, walking to the table to place her glass down. Taking a deep breath, Sakura turned to him, and with need she walked over, slipping onto his lap. "Sakura," he whispered, in surprise.

When her lips touched his jaw, the skin became heated, the sensation trailing down his body. Her arms delicately wrapped around him as he felt her innocent pecks. When she kissed the side of his mouth, he turned drawing her into another kiss, his arms wrapping around.

A little gasp escaped her, when he stood, carrying her weight. Sakura's world tilted when he rested her on the bed, moving over her, "Can you take your shirt off?" she asked, shyly. As he complied, Sakura's breath hitched staring at his bare chest up close.

Reaching up, she moved her hands across his heated body, savoring in the ripped contours and his body's reflexive action to her caresses. He started to kiss her, enjoying the movements of her fingers across his body.

She felt his hand slip beneath her, slowly undoing the zipper, but she ignored it, focusing on him as his mouth trailed kisses along her neck. Between her legs, Sakura felt moister building as other needs filled her belly.

Her breath hitched when his breath washed across her chest, his hand slowly moving down the top of her dress. His movements were slow, waiting for her to stop him, but Sakura did nothing. Staring at her flushed, supple breast, he leaned down his mouth encircling her nipple.

Gasping in pleasure and surprise, she closed her eyes as her hands moved to clench his sheets. Moaning in pleasure, she welcomed his attention to the other as his finger fondled the first. Everything she was feeling felt amazing and she could not wait for more.

A moan of despair escaped her lips, when his mouth disappeared. Her eyes fluttered open as her dress started sliding down her body, her feet slipping through before it fell to the ground. Laying there with his eyes roaming her body, she felt self conscious, "I always knew you had an amazing body," he whispered, finger trailing from between her breasts to the flat of her stomach.

He enjoyed the pretty blush that washed across her cheeks, "Want more?" he huskily inquired, leaning over her. Sakura nodded, prettily, watching his smile appear. Her stomach muscles tightened feeling his lips, but she grew nervous as he started down her belly.

When he came to her panty line, she swallowed hard feeling his fingers slipped beneath it, slowly moving it down as his lips placed kisses on the sensitive flesh. "Xiao Lang," she breathed, with embarrassed pleasure.

"Relax," came his response when her legs locked. Following his directions, she willed her muscles to relax, as he slipped between her legs. Her hands clenched his sheets, and her breath caught when his tongue slipped inside her, coming in contact with moist warmth.

"Uh—ohhh," she breathed, feeling sensations going wild inside her. Her cheeks became flushed and her eyes closed as she focused intensely on everything she was feeling. Unconsciously her legs widened and her hips lifted seeking more of his gentle, foreign ministrations.

At the flicking movements of his tongue, Sakura's mind went blank and her legs locked as new and wonderfully blissful sensation rushed through her, carrying a cry of ecstasy from her throat. Breathing deeply as she came down from her high, she felt him kissing her thigh then her stomach, before he came to rest his face there. Staring at the ceiling, she thought frantically of what she was supposed to do, "Your turn?" she finally whispered, timidly.

When he started to laugh, she felt the vibrations against her stomach. Hovering over her, he leaned down to give her a kiss, and for the first time Sakura tasted herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're adorable," he whispered, between kisses, getting a giggle from her. "There is no my turn your turn," he informed, huskily. "I enjoyed myself," he explained, when her hand came to his cheek.

"But I didn't do anything for you…" she replied, with uncertainty.

"You enjoying it made me enjoy it, there's nothing else to say. Can you stay the night or do I have to drop you home?" he inquired, softly. "I have to leave early tomorrow morning." He saw her eyes darken at the mention of his departure.

"I can stay," she whispered, tightening her hold on him. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" she asked, knowing what most men wanted.

"I would love nothing more, but there will be time for that later," he stated, gently, "Unless you're opposed to a long distance relationship." Her eyes instantly lightened hearing him ask her out, and she nodded instantly, "You are?"

"No," she laughed, feeling silly, "I'm not—I can wait for you to come and I could visit you," she explained, glad he had asked. "I really really like you," she said, not shy about it—not even to the fact that she was laying in bed naked.

"I like you a lot too, I'm glad I came here." They shared another kiss, Sakura pressing close to him…

L

Jamie…

L

Was knocked awake when he landed on the hard ground. Resting on his side, wrapped up in a blanket, he blinked a couple of times, trying to get his vision to focus. A shovel appeared, and he focused on Touya, who was standing beside him. "It's a good thing Hirragizawa and Sasaki (alex) already dug holes," he voiced, turning to Jamie, "Which hole would you like, one or two?"

You're out of your fucking mind!" he cried, incredulously.

"Even so," Touya shrugged, sticking the shovel into the ground. "Two is deeper," he picked for Jamie, who shouted in protest, when Touya hoisted him off the ground. He cried out when he was dropped into the hole, landing roughly on his back, his head throbbing.

"Why the hell are you burying me but not Eriol and Mika?" he questioned, angrily, when Touya threw the first round of dirt into the hole.

"Because I caught you sleeping with my sister and WEARING NO PROTECTION!" Touya roared, making him flinch. Jamie flinched—the one time he was careless he was going to die for it. Touya continued to shovel, filling up the hole rather quickly much to Jamie's surprise.

"I really care about her, I really really really do!" he stated, making Touya pause, looking murderously at him.

"Pssht—like I'm going to believe a lawyer," he spat, continuing with his work. Jamie struggled in the knots, but found they were expertly done.

"Do you know which family I come from?" he voiced, coldly. "Chan—I'm sure you've heard that name on the news. My family will find out who did this, trust me!"

"All the same I'll get the gratification out of killing you," Touya chuckled, making Jamie blanch. "I wish I could throw that annoying cousin of Lake's in there with you," he muttered, dryly. Hearing thunder and lightning both looked up, Jamie not believing his luck when it started to pour. "That's a bitch," he sighed, feeling the cold droplets.

Turning he stared into the hole at Jamie, who was covered almost to his shoulders. Jamie's eyes snapped to the edge of the hole when water started draining into the hole. Touya's eyes followed his with pleasure, "I guess I can leave the rest to Mother Nature," he chuckled, standing slowly. "At your death, the others will get a clue."

"Don't you dare leave!" Jamie screamed, when Touya turned away. "Hey come back! Don't do this!" as the water crept up his neck, Jamie started to realize the stories about Touya were real. The man was really a psychopath, and he was going to be the example to his friends. "Help!"

Though he knew there was little chance of anyone hearing him in the thick of the forest…

L

L

L

Author's note: One down—four to go…Buwahahahaha! LOL ^_^


	11. One down four to go!

Chap. 11: "One down four to go!"

L

Just finished watching the world cup, and man I thought I should upload b/c I'm hyped. It was a such a great game, sad for the U.S but happy for Japan's first victory!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

L

L

Struggling to keep his head above water, Jamie inhaled deeply, before his face was covered by the cold rainwater. He lifted his face once again to get air, but found the water had overrun him. Feeling the last ruminants of his air dissipate, he ignored the burning sensation and his desire to breathe in.

He couldn't believe he had actually found a woman he loved—loved? Why the hell was he only realizing this now, especially with his death only seconds away? He didn't even know how it was possible for him to fall in love so quickly!

Unable to take it any longer, he went to open his mouth when someone's hand appeared in the water. A moment later, something touched his mouth, and he opened his lips to receive it, finding that it was a breathing tube.

The water was too dark for him to see who his savior was, but he had the damnedest feeling it was Mei Lin. Breathing through the tube, he calmed down telling himself that this ordeal was about to be over soon.

As the earth loosened up around him, he felt someone free his hand, before pulling him quickly out of the mud. Opening his eyes, he stared into the face of an unknown man, "You okay?" the man asked, with worry in his voice. Jamie glanced around to find Mei Lin and another woman standing at the edge of his makeshift grave—both drenched.

"Yeah," he nodded, trying to settle his nerves.

"I'm Takashi. Let's get the hell out of here," With Takashi's help, Jamie was pulled out of the hole, only wearing his underwear. His mind didn't waste an ounce of strength on modesty, though he was relieved it was black boxer briefs and it was pretty dark out.

"Here," the woman said, handing him a long jacket. He pulled it on, feeling the fur inside cling to his body, and almost instantly he started to warm up. Jamie looked at Mei Lin, who refrained from looking at him, and he made his way towards her.

"Mei Lin," he whispered, reaching out to grasp her arm. She turned to look at him, and he found tears in her eyes, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she stared incredulously wondering if he was stupid to be asking such a question.

"Please—please can you not file charges against my brother?" she pleaded, staring into his eyes. "He—he—I knew where he was taking so you so he kn—knew that I would come get you," she stated, but he merely frowned not believing it.

"What he did was stupidly reckless Mei Lin, there is no excuse for that," he replied, watching a frown appear on her face. "He needs help."

"Jamie—," her hand came to rest on his cheek, her eyes staring earnestly into his. "Please," she begged, the rain mixing with her tears. When he looked down, she was unable to hold back a sob. "Fine." She removed her hand instantly from his face, "Tak, will take you home."

"Mei Lin!" he called, but she ignored him, walking away with who was guessed was one of her sister's. He stood there feeling like the bad person when he was the victim! He could not allow her brother to go unpunished—he hardly wanted to think about which victims hadn't made it out alive.

L

Next Day…

L

Getting out of the taxi, Sakura inhaled deeply then smiled feeling like she was floating on air. Last night, she felt she had learned so much about Syaoran—she could hardly wait for him to come back! Still dressed in her clothing from last night, she walked towards her house, but paused noticing her sisters vehicles parked out front.

Slightly apprehensive, she pulled out her phone wishing her battery hadn't died so she could find out what she was walking into. Coming to the front door, she gasped a little when it swung open, and there stood her brother who was furious. "Where the hell have you been?" he roared, yanking her into the house. She near screamed, stumbling forward, but caught her footing before she fell.

"Nii-chan—I was with Keira," she informed, but knew it was definitely not the right thing to say when his face darkened. "I—," She shrank back when her brother leaned dangerously close to her face.

"YOU had better think twice before lying to me again," he warned, icily making her swallow. Sakura had never been this terrified of her brother before and wondered what had happened. "Who is he?" he breathed, deeply. "WHO!" he snapped, when she failed to answer.

"There's no one," she whispered, threading on dangerous ground.

"6'1, athletic build, brown hair—does that ring a bell?" She wanted to scold herself when her expression gave her away, "It's only a matter of time before I find him Sakura, and trust me—I won't make the same mistake of leaving the job to Mother Nature."

"Touya, please," she begged, when he walked away from her. "Please, I'm sorry I didn't—that I lied to you," she apologized, coming to the living room where her sisters were. She swallowed the raw sensation in her throat. Tears filled her eyes, and she was unable to hold them back, "Nii-chan?"

"Just to let all of you this whole thing has been a farce!" Touya exploded, since as he was merely waiting for Sakura to arrive. He was not going to tolerate this bastards attempt to throw any more men at his sisters. "I put Hirragizawa up to this plan!"

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked, arms folding over her chest. "Don't bring Eri into this." Touya cackled, shaking his head.

"I told him he couldn't date Tomoyo unless he found boyfriends for the rest of you," he informed, watching the shock that spread across everyone's face—but Rika's.

"You what?" Naoko gasped, greatly betrayed.

"Exactly what I said," Touya snapped, "He knows everyone of those men—who are supposedly interested in you." Sakura sat numbly not wanting to think that Syaoran had been lying to her about something so serious.

"He wouldn't do something like that," Tomoyo denied, shaking her head. "You're lying!" But the look Touya gave her made it known he wasn't, and she couldn't—didn't want to believe Eriol would plot such a horrible thing. She glanced at her sisters, unable to hold back her tears, "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, apologetically, "So sorry." Her heart felt heavy in her chest, her mind wanting to deny her brother's words.

"Tomoyo," Rika said, rushing to her sister. "Don't cry, it's okay!"

"No it's not—I can't believe he would do something like this. How could he?" Chiharu stood slowly, clenching her fists as she stared at her brother.

"This is the meanest, cruelest thing you could have ever done, Touya!" she shouted, getting her brother's attention as tears flooded her eyes. "How could you be so careless to their feelings?" Touya stared at her in mute fascination. "You're horrible!"

"Now wait a minute," he started, in his defense, but Chiharu held up her hand.

"I don't care to hear anything you have to say—Takashi and I are moving to Hokkaido in two weeks," she stated, surprising her family. Touya stood there stunned at her declaration. "You need help—and you just might get it if Chan presses charges."

She grabbed her bag and started angrily for the door, "Chiharu!" Touya cried, spinning around when he got over his shock. The house door slammed shut behind her, and he suppressed a wince, as his eyes narrowed realizing Takashi was trying to take his sister away from his watchful eyes. "That bastard," he hissed, clenching his fists.

"Presses charges?" Sakura whispered in confusion.

"He tried to bury him alive," Mei Lin answered, standing from the sofa. Touya locked eyes with his sister, and flinched at the rage in her crimson eyes. "Chan said he will press charges—attempted murder is it?"

"Mei Lin…" Touya whispered, but she ignored him heading for the exit as well. "Mei!" He turned when Naoko stood, "Nao, come on," he smiled, trying to get rid of his angry expression. "It's better this way—he is a liar," he reasoned, but she walked away as well, ignoring him. Touya winced when the door closed for a third time, and focused on the three remaining sisters.

"I need to get back to work," Tomoyo whispered, wiping her eyes. She felt numb inside, and didn't want to think about Eriol or Touya's blatant betrayal. Standing she looked at Touya, "You have no idea how long I have waited for someone like him—thank you for ruining it for me, again!"

Rika and Sakura were stunned when she slapped him across the face. Tomoyo's eyes widened at her retaliation, before a sob escaped, and she hurried out of the room. Ignoring his stinging cheek, he focused on the youngest who were seated staring at him in silence. "I have practice," Rika whispered, standing from the chair. She looked Touya square in the eyes, "Just to let you know—Alex told me about this bet. I'm still going to date him—," she informed, surprising he and Sakura, "And you're going to keep out of it, because if you hurt him—," she paused, overcome with emotions. "If you hurt him I will _never_ speak to you _ever_ again!" she stressed, unwaveringly.

The door rattled on its hinges when she exited, leaving Sakura all by herself. Touya stood there waiting for her angry glare and retaliation. He was taken aback and positively afraid when Sakura merely smiled at him, standing from the chair. "I'm not upset with you, nii-chan," she told him, in a gentle voice walking towards him. "I'm actually happy."

He stiffened when she hugged him, "You've shown me that _all _men are liars and can't be trusted," her voice was calm, and her words cut at him the most. She moved back, "I'm going to shower. I need you to drop me off at mame's, okay?"

He nodded, dumbly, because he could find no words to speak. She walked away from him, holding tightly onto her tears as she walked up the stairs. She did not want him to know how much he hurt her. She would never make him feel as though he had won—she wouldn't allow him.

Closing her door behind her, she walked to her bed and grabbed her pillow. Instantly all the emotions she fought to hold onto came crashing out. Betrayal was a new feeling for her, and Sakura could not believe the first guy she opened her heart to was a fake...

L

Syaoran…

L

Getting off the plane, he checked his phone again, unable to believe the battery had died. It was just his luck. "Wei," he greeted, his personal assistant.

"Master Li," Wei replied, politely.

"Can I use your phone?" Wei took it out, and handed it to Syaoran, who started to dial Sakura's number as he got into the vehicle. Listening to the ringing, he waited patiently for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Sakura," he smiled—a smile that instantly turned into a frown when he heard a prompt click. Moving the phone back, he stared at it wondering if she had hung up on him or was that a drop call. He dialed again, and this time she answered on the first ring.

"You're a liar and I never want to talk to you again!" she screamed, before hanging up. Seated there stunned, Syaoran knew this outburst could only be because of one thing. He dialed her number again, but this time she didn't answer.

"I'm going to keep on calling until you agree to speak to me like a grown up, imp. Give me a chance to explain," he stated, before hanging up. He sighed ignoring Wei who was staring oddly at him. Realizing if she knew this meant that her sisters must have found out as well, what the hell happened after he left this morning?

Concerned about his cousin, he dialed Eriol's number. Once again, he received no answer, "Eri, give me a call as soon as possible. I want to know what happened." He hung up, and handed over Wei's phone, realizing before he left he should have told her the truth. "What's the plan for today?" he asked, but found himself focusing only on Sakura.

It was going to be hard explaining the situation over the phone to her, but he wouldn't be able to leave for Tokyo until a week—that's if he was given permission. "Shit," he whispered, frowning…

L

Mei Lin…

L

L

Seated quietly in her office, she stared blankly at the window, thoughts focused on Touya. Her stupid brother had gone a little far this time. Her heart ached knowing it was only a matter of time before the police arrested him.

Glancing at her cell, she dreaded the time when it would ring. When Jamie's face crept into her thoughts, she furiously pushed it back, her chest heavy with pain. Her eyes burnt, wondering how this could have gotten so badly out of control. "Stupid onii-chan," she whispered, very upset with him, but knowing he wanted only to protect them.

At the opening of her door, she hurriedly wiped away her tears. Glossy crimson eyes focused on concerned silver, before she looked away, "What do you want Chan?" she asked, tersely, when he closed the door.

When he first met her, he thought she was incredibly strong—independent and a very dangerous woman, but now seeing her in tears for a second time reminded him that she was still very much a woman. "How are you doing?" he questioned, walking slowly forward.

"I'm fine—my allergies are acting up," she sniffled, not seeing his smile. "So how can I help you—shouldn't you be very busy this morning?" her tone hardened, when her eyes found his once again. She blinked a couple of times, wondering what he had to laugh about.

"I will be depending on how you answer," he informed, seating himself casually in front of her desk.

"What?" She glanced over the black suit he wore, trailing up his silver tie to those amazing smoky silver eyes of his.

"The option of filing charges is still open, but I have another suggestion that might suffice," he grinned, making her frown in response.

"What kind of suggestion?" she frowned, with narrowing eyes. Then she realized she had to call him out for the liar he was. She opened her mouth, ready to unleash her fury on him, when he spoke.

"Let's get married," he answered, only to have her sit there with a blank look overcoming her face, her words instantly forgotten. She opened her mouth to say something, but promptly close it. "I know I'm such a wonderful catch that I've made you utterly speechless."

"Wh-what?" She finally cried, standing abruptly from her chair. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Thirty to life or marriage," he voiced, hands acting as scales. "Mhmm—with how good I am it will be life,"

"You are a liar who was only dating me because of Eriol and my brother's agreement," she scathingly informed, surprising Jamie, but he didn't show it. "I hate you—in fact, I'm tempted to strangle you!"

"It's okay—I love angry sex," he replied, standing slowly from his chair. "Darling…"

"You're crazy!" she sputtered, momentarily losing her composure.

"Then I should fit into your family perfectly, ne?" Jamie cried out in surprise, when Mei Lin suddenly hopped her desk, both crashing into the ground with her on top, hands at his throat. He laughed at her attempt to strangle him, before flipping over to pin her beneath him. "I love this position better."

"Get off me Chan—before—," her eyes widened when his mouth covered hers. He winced in pain when she punched him in the side, then pushed him roughly off her. Pushing up quickly against her door, Mei Lin glared at him, but he merely smiled in response.

"Mei Mei, come on," he chuckled, seemingly ready for round two. "So today at let's say four—meet me at the same church your brother tackled poor Takashi into?" he asked, standing slowly from the floor. She growled in response, "Save it for the honey moon darling."

He crashed into her file cabinet when she rushed him, but he grabbed her hands before she could attack. Jumping up, she locked her legs around him, and bit sharply onto his neck, making him growl in pain, stumbling into the wall.

A cry of pain escaped her at impact, causing her to let go instantly. His hand grabbed her jaw tightly, "It's plan A or B, and it's entirely up to you, darling." Her eyes darted to the bite mark to see blood trailing down his neck, before she glanced up finally seeing the bruise left behind by her brother's shot gun hilt, his hair covering most of it.

Her hands came up suddenly between his, severing his hold on her, before her head came forward colliding with his. However, Mei Lin had sorely miscalculated and groaned in pain, crashing into the ground, "Ooohhh what the hell is your head made of?" she moaned, seeing stars.

"It's my secret weapon," he grimaced in pain, turning towards her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, then to her lips. "I have court baby. I'll see you at the church. Don't forget at four." She swung at him, but her aim was way off, and he chuckled, standing woozily. He stumbled towards the door, and barely got it open. Swaying into the hall, he held his head, holding onto the wall for leverage as he headed for the exit.

He smiled at Mei Lin's secretary, who stared at him oddly, slowly making way towards her boss's office. Finding her on the floor holding her head, she gasped in alarm, "Are you okay, Kinomoto-sama?" she inquired, dropping beside her.

"No, I'm going to kill him!" she growled, turning over onto her hands and knees. When her eyes focused, Mei Lin stared at the engagement ring on finger, and screamed, "CHANNNN!"

L

Standing beside his car, Jamie fixed his tie, and hearing her scream, he grinned getting into the vehicle…

L

Eriol…

L

"Did it ever occur to you what might have happened when I found out?" Tomoyo questioned, angrily sorting files on her desk. "I can't believe you would even fall for something like—coming from my brother you must have realized it was a trap!"

"I did, but what else was I supposed to have done?" Eriol replied, calmly, remorse coating his words.

"You should have told me!" she cried, furiously.

"Then you wouldn't have gone out with me!" he snapped back, momentarily losing his calm. "I love you enough to do anything for you. It's not like I set your sisters up with losers! They are my best friends, my cousin, who I knew I could trust to treat them accordingly."

"That doesn't make what you did any better," she hissed, glowering at him.

"It doesn't—but I wouldn't have done it any different Tomoyo-chan," he sighed, wearily. "Can you forgive me?" when she stood straight, her face calm he knew it was a definite no, because she did not appear heartbroken.

"You have failed in your attempt to find them boyfriends, therefore it's only reasonable that we quit this little pretense of ours, don't you agree?" she spoke, calmly, but if he could have seen behind the stacks of papers, he would have seen how tightly her hands were clenching her desk.

"You know better than anyone that it was far from that—Tomoyo, please," he begged, stepping closer to her.

"For me it wasn't—for you it could have been anything. Leave Eriol," she stated, briskly, looking away from him, turning slowly towards the wall to stare outside. She heard him move, but gasped in surprise when he pulled her roughly into his arms. "Stop it!" she cried, struggling in his arms.

He grunted in pain when her heel came down on his shoe, before she punched him in to the side, making him instantly let go. Eriol had not anticipated such a punch from her would be so powerful. Stumbling back, Tomoyo slapped him hard across the face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Do you think hugging me will make what you did any better?" she sobbed, glaring at him. "You lied to me! As far as I am concerned I never want to see you or my brother again—_now get out_!" she screamed, pointing to her door.

Eriol knew he had to leave—at least long enough for her to calm down. He was not going to get anywhere with her so emotional. In resignation, he turned, "I really am sorry Tomoyo. Hurting you was the last thing I ever intended—I love you."

Shaking with anger, she watched him leave, and it was only when her door closed that she collapsed to the floor and sobbed…

L

Touya

L

L

Walking into the building, he glanced at Jun, who started for him. Touya knew it was only a matter of time before the police came to pick him up. Coming around the corner to his office, he scowled staring at Mika, who looked at him, and instantly matched the look. "What the hell do you want?" he hissed, bitterly, throwing his door open.

Touya's secretary paused standing from her desk, and instantly sat down knowing her boss was not in a good mood. "I wanted to see your happy face," Mika answered, getting his attention. "Having accomplished your goal, I would have expected you to be all smiles."

"Shut up," he scowled, staring at the younger man. "Have you spoken to my sister?"

"You got your wish. I'm out of her life," he stated, but Touya could not see if this affected him or not. Mika pushed his hands into his pockets, "I guess it's for the best since as I only have a few remaining weeks here."

"It is. You were no good for her," Touya agreed, coldly. Mika leaned forward, pressing his palms firmly against Touya's desk.

"It's sickening what you're doing," he voiced, showing his disgust. "I might have been the best thing for your sister—but neither of us will ever find out," he explained, and Touya saw a glimpse of his emotions, before they were masked. "Eriol still is the best for Tomoyo, and it's a shame that Tomoyo's brother will be the cause of her prolong suffering

"You shut the hell up! You don't know what you're fucking talking about," Touya scathingly remarked, standing abruptly from his chair. "You especially—all you ever do is use women!"

"Can't you see that you're their punishment? Your sisters are either going to abandon you or end up alone and miserable," Mika hissed, turning on his heels. "Somehow I believe the first—you just wait Touya. You'll push all of them away."

He stared at his door when it slammed shut, trying to block out Mika's words. When it opened, Jun walked through looking concerned, "Everything okay, boss?" he asked, with concern.

"Tomoyo and Hirragizawa have broken up, and so has most of the relationships with my sisters," he answered, watching the surprise that clouded Jun's face. "I still haven't figured out who that other one with Sakura was," he muttered, distastefully. "I'd give anything to get my hands on him."

Jun smiled, walking forward, because he knew exactly who the man with Sakura had been, but he wanted to handle the situation. "So what now?" Touya sighed, then glanced at his phone when it started to ring. Jun knew apprehending this man might be the only way to get in Touya's good graces so he might have a chance at dating Tomoyo.

"Yes?" Jun watched as his face contorted, before his phone slammed down. "I have to go," he voiced, rushed, getting from his chair.

"Is everything okay?" Jun asked, following behind Touya.

"I do—,"

"Touya!" A voice shrieked, before a body appeared from the opposite hall, crashing into Touya, who was sent flying onto his belly.

"What the hell?" he roared, making Nakuru giggle, arm wrapped around his neck.

"I've missed you," she purred, rubbing her face against his back. At the sound of chuckling, Touya turned to find Yukito standing there with a big grin. He gave his best friend a traitorous look, hauling himself to stand with Nakuru still hanging on his back. "Let's have dinner!"

"Get off!" He ordered, struggling with her grip. "Off—off!" she continued to giggle, holding on even tighter.

"What's the rush, Touya?" Yukito questioned with concern. He looked at his best friend, who was turning red in the face, "Nakuru, I don't think he can breathe," he smiled, gently, pushing up his glasses. She looked at his face, and sighed, reluctantly releasing him.

"Mei Lin is getting married!" Touya gasped, before taking a deep breath. Yukito grew a surprised face, his mouth almost dropping open. "I have to go!"

"I'll go with you—just to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Yukito whispered the last part, following Touya.

"I love weddings—me too!" Nakuru moaned, fluttering behind them. Jun followed silently, sweat dropping at the odd explosives expert…

L

L

_Sakura please answer my calls…_

_I said I was sorry…Eriol didn't hold bad intentions. _

_I really really started to like you, that's why I forced nothing on you. I care about you_

_SAKURA!_

_If you don't respond you're going to force me to return there! And you won't like it! _

_SA—KU—RA! _

_You had better not shack up with Wong, because I will kick his ass! _

_Okay, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you when I returned, I was just afraid you'd be pissed—which you are…_

_And I deserve it. Please forgive me…_

With a sigh, Sakura closed her phone and stared at the church ceiling, unwilling to look at the rest of her text messages. This was ironically the first time she had ever received so many calls and texts. It was kindda flattering. "Ugh—he's annoying!" Naoko grumbled, holding out her phone to Sakura, who stared at her oddly.

Reaching for it, she read, "_I will annoy your relatives until you answer my calls. I have everyone's phone number that you hang out with *evil smile* _

Sakura groaned, wondering how someone so far away could be so annoying. "No kidding. Where the hell did Eriol find him from?" Tomoyo agreed, seating herself beside Sakura in the back of the church.

"They are cousins," she murmured, not seeing the looks Tomoyo and Naoko shared. "I guess they are all best friends, huh?" Feeling a fiery rage enter the room, they turned to look at Chiharu and Mei Lin, with every breath steam escaped the nostrils of the bride to be. "That's looks really nice on you," she complemented, staring at the wedding dress that reached below her knees and puffed out, the bodice hugging to her body.

"Yeah, nice choice Tomoyo," Rika agreed, walking over to them. The sisters turned, staring silently at Alex, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Not surprising that the teacher would be the smartest of the bunch," Naoko voiced, not showing any animosity towards him. "Aren't you going to introduce him, Rika?" Alex sighed, pulling out his phone when it beeped.

"Li has been texting him," Rika informed, looking at Sakura, who rolled her eyes. "Anyway, guys this is Sasaki Alex, Alex my sisters Sakura, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," he said, focusing on Mei Lin. "Somehow I don't believe congratulations is the right term."

"Exactly—for all we know in a couple of weeks I might be in jail for murdering your friend," she agreed, when said friend walked through the door in a fashionable tux. Once again, there was staring as he walked over to them, with a tiny smile.

"My god Mei Lin, he's hot," Sakura whispered to her sister, who grumbled in response.

"Ladies, Chan Jamie," he introduced himself, "Mei Lin, don't you clean up nicely," he voiced, with a wink, chuckling when she growled at him. "How's that head?"

"Shut up," she hissed, bitterly. Everyone shifted awkwardly, knowing these two was even worse than Takashi and Chiharu on their wedding day.

"If everyone is here, I suggest we start," the father appeared, suppressing a sigh at the Kinomoto clan. He gave Jamie an apologetic look that Mei Lin was not too happy about it.

"Listen here father he's happy and I'm not so how about looking at me with pity?" she suggested, when Eriol walked through the door with Mika.

"It's okay, Father Fukushima," Jamie smiled, walking over to him. "We're all ready." Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, who was staring at anything but him. "Glad you could make it for my special day, Eriol, Mika."

"Wouldn't have missed it," Eriol told his good friend.

"Better hurry along before you know now who shows up," Mika warned, before turning his attention to Naoko. "With the wrong address, it'll take him awhile—," He winked at her, but made no move to start a conversation. Seeing his look, Naoko lowered her eyes knowing she could not give in to his charms. Alex telling Rika the truth made all of the others look bad.

"Wow, you guys did really good—they are all so handsome," Chiharu stated, not ashamed of her loud tone. "Yum."

"Hey…" Hearing a hurt tone, they turned to find Takashi standing there. She gave a nervous laugh walking over to her husband.

"You're my number one, handsome," she informed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. When everyone's phones beep, all groaned turning to Sakura, who shrank back embarrassedly.

"Can you please talk to him so he'll stop blasting my phone!" Mei Lin cried in annoyance. She stomped her way to the front of the church, grumbling incoherent curses.

"Talk about bridezilla," Sakura muttered, following the group slowly.

"Sakura," Hearing Eriol's voice, she paused turning to look at him. "I wanted to personally apologize for what has happened. I never intended for anyone to get hurt," he said, as she examined him. "My cousin. He's not a bad person."

"No—he's just annoying," she replied, softly. "I understand. I'm not upset, I'm sorry about what has happened to you," she told him, regretfully. Glancing at her sister who was walking in the front, she gave Eriol a little smile, "Give her some time."

"Thanks." She nodded, before running to catch up to her sisters. When Mika laughed at something Alex said to him, Naoko glanced over without realizing it. She instantly looked away when they locked eyes, and stared at the father, who was about to begin.

"You know you still want him," Chiharu whispered, laughing softly when she went stiff.

"Ugh," she grumbled, folding her arms. Everyone jumped a little when their phones vibrated, and Sakura lowered in her seat, placing her hand to her face.

"We are gathered here today," the father started, "To join this man and woman in holy matrimo—," they jumped, when the doors of the church crashed open.

"I thought you said he would be a while," Eriol whispered to Mika, who gave a shameful little smile.

"I guess he's better than I give credit for," Mika replied, apologetically glancing at Jamie.

"Ignore him and continue please," Mei Lin voiced, wishing her brother would go away.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Touya shouted, stomping his way toward the front. "What the hell are you doing?" The father opened his mouth, but was saved from answering when Mei Lin whipped around with rage burning in her eyes.

"_**I don't want to hear anything from your mouth!"**_ she roared, making everyone jump in fright, even Touya had to pause, glancing around slowly to make sure she was talking to him. _**"So help me onii-chan, if you don't sit down and shut up I will show you just how much I have learnt from you!"**_

He opened his mouth, but she held up her hand, her eyes narrowing dangerously. _**"Don't you think you've done enough?" **_ Feeling all the eyes of his sisters staring at him, Touya did the unthinkable—and sat down quietly in the middle of the church. When she turned back to him, the father took a step back and almost held up his bible to hide his face, "Continue," she told him calmly.

"Do you Kinomoto Grace Mei Lin…" her eye twitched when Jamie snickered at her middle name. Positioning her elbow, she plowed it into his side, instantly shutting him up as he grimaced.

Yukito came to sit beside Touya, and rested his hand gently on his shoulder. "It's okay," he whispered, encouragingly, watching the ceremony progress. Touya grumbled miserably, feeling like a misbehaved child.

He held back his irritation when Nakuru sat beside him, bouncing with joy as she took pictures. He glanced over, wondering where she had been hiding the expensive camera . "I love weddings," she squealed, in a hushed voice, making him roll his eyes. "It's going to be us soon," she giggled, winking at Touya, who grimaced, making Yukito chuckle lightly. When it came time for the couple to kiss, Touya unconsciously leaned forward, ready to pounce, but Yukito and Jun's hands on his shoulders prevented him from moving.

As the couple moved forward for the first kiss, Jamie appeared to say something, which obviously pissed off the bride. Nakuru pressed the button when Mei Lin's bouquet came up, and thwack Jamie across the face, making him stumble sideways, petals spewing into the air.

Everyone blinked in stunned silence, which was instantly shattered when Touya roared with laughter, holding his sides. Hearing Jamie laugh turning to her, Mei Lin stared into his twinkling eyes, and frowned when her belly filled with butterflies.

She stuck her nose in the air, turning instantly away from him, "I was joking," He called, following behind her.

"What'd you say to her?" Eriol asked, making Jamie grin turning to him.

"I told her 'let's go make babies now'" he answered, before running off to catch up to Mei Lin.

"He has no idea what he's playing with," Takashi laughed, shaking his head.

"He just might," Mika replied, amusedly. "You're pretty good at playing match maker Eri. I'm free, you know," he stated, suggestively.

"Heh those days are over," Eriol told him, solemnly, when Tomoyo eased her way out of her seat. He watched her closely, but when they locked eyes, she instantly looked away. "Kinomoto-san," he called, getting all of their attention, "Eh Naoko-san," He corrected, "And Rika-san, I suppose I should apologize now before I leave. I'll save Mei Lin-san for a couple weeks."

"There's nothing to apologize for, but yeah definitely give Mei Lin a while," Rika laughed, holding happily onto Alex's hand. "It worked out for me."

"Don't worry about it—all is well," Naoko brushed aside. "Ja." She gave a tiny smile, before following Sakura out of the church.

L

"Tomoyo…" Hearing her name, she turned to look at Jun, who was running up to her. "Hey, how are you?"

"You heard, huh?" she murmured, embarrassed.

"Your brother was on a warpath. He regrets how this turned out," Jun spoke, softly, with compassion.

"He's a little hardheaded," she sighed, wearily, putting on her shades. "Well that's a part of life, right?" she mused, trying to hide her pain behind a smile, but not knowing if she was succeeding. The sight of Eriol made her heart yearn for him, but she could not forgive him—not yet. He lied to her.

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you're doing okay, I was a little worried." She gave him a warm smile, shaking her head slowly.

"No need for concern," she assured, placing her hand on his arm. "I need to get back to work," she frowned, slightly, but even such a sad expression on her face didn't daunt her beauty for him.

L

Standing at a distance, Eriol watched the exchange with a heavy heart. Just seeing some else talking to her hurt, because she was no longer his, and he could do nothing about it. He would have to live with the consequences of his decisions, this was definitely no different, "This sucks," he whispered, not wanting to write a sad love song about his miserable life.

He glanced in her direction one last time, when she looked at him. He almost flinched when her smile disappeared…

L

L

L

Author's note: Did you see that coming? I sure didn't. LOL._  
_


	12. loneliness

Chap. 12: "Loneliness…

L

L

Filler chapter…I apologize for mistakenly calling 'Touji' Wong in the last chapters…I got some of my characters mixed up.

L

Standing in his kitchen, Touya placed his hand on his coffee, but paused in lifting the cup as he listened to the quiet of the house. Though Rika and Sakura lived in the house, lately they were rarely home, and he knew they were keeping their distance.

Tuesday night family dinner cancelled, Chiharu was packing to leave, Mei Lin was married, Naoko was once again buried in her bookstore, Sakura was hiding in her charity work, and Rika was enjoying her new relationship and dance company. Tomoyo—he hadn't spoken to her in over a week since Mei Lin's wedding—the wedding that happened to save him from going to jail for the rest of his life.

Frowning he leaned forward, and closed his eyes knowing this had definitely gone out of control, yet as he stood there he didn't know how he was supposed to salvage the situation to regain the relationships he had with his sisters.

He missed them—the large house was dull, lifeless without their bickering and laughter…

L

Syaoran…

L

Hanging up his phone, he leaned against the wall staring at the view of Hong Kong harbor. A frown rested on his features as he thought about the Japanese girl who was making his life very miserabe. "Sakura," he whispered, wondering why she had to be so thick headed.

He knew this whole process would go easier if he was able to talk to her in person, but his work was keeping him locked in place. "Damn it," he hissed, when the door opened. Focusing on the beautiful woman entering the room, he sighed, "More work?" he questioned, making her gentle brown eyes find his.

"Nope, I'm actually here to inquire if you've heard from Eri," she answered, sounding concerned for his cousin who was about to be labeled M.I.A. He shook his head slowly, "I haven't been able to get a hold of him either. Do you think you can have one of his friends pay a personal visit to make sure he isn't terribly ill?" When he grinned, she rolled her eyes, "My English accent will go away soon enough."

"Sure," he laughed, walking to his desk.

"You've seem awfully bothered Xiao Lang, woman trouble?" she teased, placing a stack of papers down. He knew which woman she meant, but Kris was hardly a concern for him.

"I'm not discussing my personal life with you Kaho," he informed, "It'll only end up back to my mother and sisters," he grimaced, making her laugh.

"I do not partake in gossip. She still won't answer your calls?" he sighed, wondering if there was anything about his life that wasn't known by his family and close friends. Kaho was the yougest daughter of Wei-san, who was his personal bodyguard, secretary and everything in one.

"No," he told her in resignation. "She won't until I can speak to her in person. I don't know what I'm supposed to do while stuck here with all of this," he gestured to the work in front of him in annoyance. He heard her sigh heavily, "What are you sighing so deeply about?"

"Well I just happened to overhear Yelen-san speaking about sending Xiefia to Tokyo for a press conference involving our acquisition of JP Music Productions," she doodled on the file in front of her.

"Really?" he murmured, with interest. "And what do you get out of this?"

"Well you most certainly have to take me along!" she humph, placing her hands on her hips. "For all the work I do here, I think I deserve a little vacation slash networking weekend." She stuck her tiny, pointed nose in the air. When there was a knock on the door, both paused looking at Wei.

Syaoran noticed the instant transformation in Kaho, when her father appeared. She inclined her head politely to him, "Li-sama wishes for these to be handled before you leave," she gestured towards the files resting on the table. "Also, she would like to see you at four sharp."

"Anything else?" he asked, straightening his posture to play office. She glared quickly at him for mocking her, and he merely smiled.

"No, sir." With poise and sophistication she exited the room, her pale gray suit displaying her attractive figure and long legs.

"Master Li."

"There's one thing I need for you to do for me Wei, then you are free to go home," he stated, cutting off the man, but in a polite way. "Have this sent out for me promptly. I'm off to see my sister, could you also have Marena tell my mother that I will be home for diner so we can speak."

Yes, sir," Wei answered, watching him disappear through the door. Looking at the note in his hand, he sighed walking to his desk. He knew without a doubt both of them had been plotting before his entrance into the office…

L

Tokyo

L

Getting off the bus, Sakura walked slowly towards the recreation center. Feeling her phone vibrate, she ignored it, since as Li Syaoran definitely had nothing better to do in Hong Kong than text her, yet he was too busy to come back.

Blowing a strand of hair off her face, she waved to the children playing on the field as she headed for the main building. Looking forward, she sighed staring at Kimi, who gave her the mean eye as she had been doing for the past week. "It's getting old," Kimi muttered, heading for the field.

Rumpling her hair, Sakura went straight for the office and paused at the door staring at the flowers resting on the counter. She had no idea how he had figured out that pink and white orchids were her favorite.

There was something frighteningly scary about him. "These are so beautiful, can I take them home too?" Kumiko asked, with a gay little smile.

"Sure. Cheerleading today, and I have to leave after, okay?" she said, taking her eyes off the beautiful arrangement of flowers. She walked forward to retrieve the card. Flipping it open she read the contents slowly, 'I'm coming back to Tokyo—be precpared…'

The note almost dropped from her hands as a nervous feeling of anticipation rippled through her body. She didn't not want to believe hope was attempting to blossom in her chest—that was until Kumiko gasped staring behind her.

Turning slowly, Sakura stared at Wong, her eyes focusing on his hair that was no longer black but brown—an almost identical unruly brown like Syaoran's. "Hey," he smiled at Sakura, walking slowly forward.

"H—hey," she greeted, getting over her shock. He pushed his hands into his washed out jeans, and despite herself she had to admit that he was very attractive.

"Sakura the girls are waiting for you outside!"

"Okay, I'm coming—I'm sorry I have to go," she told him, holding tightly onto Syaoran's note. Touji glanced at the flowers resting on the counter and almost frowned, but he turned when Sakura exited the room.

Running he caught up to her, "Sakura," he called, when she reached the door. "I would very much like to take you out sometime," he said, reaching up to run his hand through his hair. "It doesn't have to be anything serious—you know to hang out or something."

She reached up to put her hair into a ponytail, "Honestly Touji, I'm kind of in something right now. I should know if it's going to work out by the end of this week, I'll let you know," she told him as best she could, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Okay?"

"Yeah, just let me know," he nodded, still smiling. She gave him a bright one, before she turned to run for the field. Standing there, he watched her knowing it was only a matter of time before she saw that he was the better candidate.

L

Driving slowly pass the recreation center, Jun stared at the young man speaking to Sakura, but found his eyes focusing on the striking brown hair. He slowed a little knowing without a doubt he was the one he had been looking for…

L

Mei Lin…

L

She stared at herself in the mirror, taking slow breaths. She could feel the weight of her wedding ring on her finger, but refrained from looking at it. It was still unusual to consider herself married, especially when she and Jamie hadn't known each other for very long.

With a sigh, she washed her hands and exited the bathroom. Glancing around the restaurant, she spotted him at the table, but her eyes instantly narrowed on the beautiful blonde-haired woman who was speaking to him.

Jealously ignited in her when the woman had the nerves to reach for his braid! As she was about to walk off, she saw him show his ring, but the woman obviously wasn't convinced, because she merely laughed folding her arms over her chest.

She walked up slowly, "Sure Jamie—I'm not believing that one. you wouldn't consider marrying me after years of dating, and just weeks after breaking up you've married?" Mei Lin overheard her saying, with resentment. "I didn't even hear anything about it."

"Simple Sasha, a small private ceremony," he responded, his silver eyes looking pass her to focus on Mei Lin. He knew without a doubt his new wife was not pleased by the look in those fiery eyes of hers. "Darling," he smiled, charmingly, making the blonde turn very slowly.

Mei Lin stood still at the woman's icy blue eyes gave her a once over, before staring her in the eyes. With narrowed eyes, Mei Lin's brow slowly raised, her arms folding over her chest. She felt an inward victory when the woman saw her glistening ring and grimaced. "Whatever Chan," Sasha humph, turning instantly on her heels.

Mei Lin sat down in silence, staring at Jamie, who was still smiling. "Were you a whore or something?" she inquired, making him laugh, shaking his head.

"No," he answered, reaching out to place his hand on hers. "I love it when you're jealous," he whispered, caressing her hand with tender strokes.

"Did you think about what you were doing before you came up with this crazy idea?" she questioned, softly, not someone to take marriage lightly.

"Crazy idea?" he frowned, not liking her phrase. "There's nothing crazy about this Mei Lin. This is the only way I knew I could get you focus on us. You wouldn't have considered giving me a chance the way we were before."

"It was a game, why should I have?" she inquired, propping her chin up with her palm, her eyes turning outside.

"Because I really started caring about you, but it was only sex for you. I thought maybe this way you would see how good we would be together," he stated, surprising Mei Lin, who turned her eyes directly to him. She had no idea why it had taken a week for them to hold this conversation.

"And what if you're wrong?" she asked, not understanding why he smiled again.

"I'm a lawyer I don't play with chance unless I know I will win," he answered, sure of himself. Mei Lin rolled her eyes, "We will work if both of us commit to this," he reassured, firmly. "Now I have the rest of the day off, what would you like to do, sweat heart?" he wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Don't you know the stats on sex after marriage?" she asked, trying to force back all her perverted thoughts. She had more important things to dwell on, but whipping him.

"That's after having a baby—are you pregnant dearest?"

"No!" she cried, standing from her chair.

"Then let's go home and find something to keep us occupied, shall we?" Without a word, Mei Lin turned on her heels. Placing money down, he walked slowly behind her. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, how is your family doing?"

"Fine I guess—I haven't really spoken to my brother. My sisters will be fine," she told him, softly, but he could feel the sad undertones. He placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her into his side. Feeling her gear up, he sighed, "I'm only trying to comfort you, do not elbow me if you know what's good for you Mei Lin," he warned her, smiling when her shoulders deflated. "Things will get better."

"What are you, a therapist now?"

"I'm whatever you need me to be—," Mei Lin didn't respond, instead she stared ahead unconsciously enjoying the warmth his body provided…

L

Next Day…

L

Becoming buried in work was the only way Tomoyo was able to keep her mind from Eriol. True to his word, he had left her alone, but her mind was unable to decide if it was hurt that he had given up so quickly without trying. Because they ran in completely different circles, she had not the chance of crossing paths with him.

She didn't know what he was doing—if he was okay. Shaking her head to clear those thoughts away, she focused on the list of outfits to be used in the fashion show she was heading for the company designer. "Yes, good, good," she told the second in charge. "Did you receive the list for the models?"

"Yes I did, it's exactly what we asked for. Don't worry, Tomoyo, there won't be any surprises for this show. It is going to be amazing!"

"It needs to be, my career rests on it," she told him, glancing at her watch. "Oh shoot, I am supposed meet Isabella for lunch," she breathed, just remembering. "I have to go, but I will be back later to see the finished results. If there is a problem don't hesitate to call me, understand?"

"Yep, I got it!"

She waved, hurrying out of the room, being mindful of her heels. Exiting the room, she gasped almost colliding with Jun. "Hey," she greeted, a little surprised to see him lingering around her work place.

"Hey," he smiled, dressed casually. "You busy?"

"I was just on my way out the door actually," she answered, starting down the hall with him at her side. She glanced at him, "Is something wrong?" He laughed at her assumption, shaking his head.

"No, can't I visit you without there being something wrong?" he asked, opening the door for her to step out, before he followed.

"I guess," she answered, unsure of why he would want to visit her. For the many years she had known him, he had never shown an interest in her. She prayed he wasn't interested, because she was simply not ready for such a move, especially when she was not over Eriol, and didn't know when that would happen.

"Do you want to have lunch?" Tomoyo held back a frown when they exited the building, standing in the walkway. She didn't want to hurt his feelings since as he was a close friend of her brothers, but she couldn't lead him on as well.

"I already have lunch planned with a client," she told him, slowly, with a look of regret. "Besides, you've seen what has happened. I don't think I can go anywhere with any guy unless my brother approves. I can't go through that again," she went on with a grimace. She was glad when he nodded, obviously agreeing to the second part of her phrase.

"You're right, I should ask his permission first. I'm sure it'll be fine, he knows I'm a good guy," Jun voiced, with confidence. Tomoyo wanted to remind him that she was not very for any form of a relationship, but held herself back, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Can I walk you to the restaurant?" he offered, friendly.

"Sure," she smiled, starting in the direction with him. They headed through the crowd of people, Jun trying to figure out something to talk about, while Tomoyo was hoping for little conversation. Reaching a stoplight, they paused waiting to cross, when television screens in a store window caught her attention.

'There has been a split with Pop star Celeste and her new producer Hirragizawa Eriol of Shoran Music over disagreements." A picture of Eriol and the singer appeared on the screen, "According to close sources, there was a dispute over songs promised to the singer that Hirragizawa has refused to deliver. Attempts to reach Hirragizawa has not been returned, but in a statement released from Shoran Music, public relations executive Mizuki Kaho assures the situation will be handled to ensure the happiness of both parties.'

Unconsciously she frowned, starting to wonder if everything was okay with Eriol, because it was not like him to—she paused realizing she knew little about him after the lie he committed. Pushing her worry down, she turned to cross the street…

L

Syaoran…

L

The rich vibrations of the piano filled the large music hall, sending chills and feelings of elation through the onlookers. The pianist expert fingers moved delicately across the keys, changing the mood to a light, soothing tune, before it broke off into a strong, deep tempo darkening the feeling.

Syaoran was seated in a booth, his eyes focused on the tiny screen as he wrote Sakura another text. He wasn't sure how many he had sent her, but it was probably enough to place him on the stalker list. Sending it, he frowned wishing he wasn't wasting hours of his life for this show—which was very good—but he rather be making up with her. "Put that away!" his older sister hissed, in a low voice, her face calm, and eyes focused on the stage. "What would the tabs say if a picture was taken of you?"

"That her dotting boyfriend had his eyes closed to enjoy the tranquility of his girlfriend's angelic playing?" he responded, tiredly. He sighed, when his mother's gloved hand reached across to rest on the screen of his phone.

"There is a time and place for everything…" her gentle voice reached him. Frowning, he placed his phone away. He sat up tiredly, when the final key rang through the hall. The crowd stood and burst into applause, making his frame slowly rise as well to partake in what was required of him.

Like an obedient son, he followed at his mother's side, smiling and speaking when appropriate to those required of him. Entering the hall where a reception was taking place, Syaoran felt like tearing out his hair at having to waste his time on stupid things such as this.

Getting a chance to slip through an open door, he found a chair to sit, pulling out his phone. Dialing Sakura's number, he waited, listening to it ring. Once again it went to voicemail, and he sighed, "I am sorry. Please allow me to explain," he pleaded, lifting his eyes when the door squeaked.

Finding the beautiful form of Kris standing in front of him, he stood when she walked happily over to him. "Xiao Lang!" she cried, with arms outstretched, her gold Versace gown fluttering about her body. Her beautiful blue eyes glowed and her smile was enchanting, "What did you think of my playing?"

"It was beautiful as always," he answered, simply, only to have her laugh at his bored tone.

"You haven't changed," she flirted, leaning towards him. Syaoran deftly moved his face, making her lips press to his cheek instead, "You're no fun," she pouted, moving back.

"You know the rules," he replied, growing a slight frown. She humph moving out of his arms, her hand reaching up to smooth back her already sleek blonde hair that was pulled into a glamorous bun, tangled with jewels.

"I don't see the point of those rules," she complained, glancing at his frame to find his eyes once again focused on his phone. "We're both single—."

"I'm not," he informed, not seeing the frown she grew.

"Is she so spectacular?" Syaoran lifted his eyes to her face, but didn't get a chance to respond, because his sister appeared in the door.

"Time for press," she sang happily, raising her brows suggestively. Suppressing a sigh, Syaoran walked toward Kris and offered in silence his arm. The things he did for his family was grating on his nerves, especially since as this was another secret he was keeping from Sakura, 'She's going to hate me' he thought, wearily.

L

Mei Lin…

L

Opening her apartment door, she smiled at her sisters, allowing them to enter. "I brought the finest!" Tomoyo grinned, showing two bottle of red wine.

"Great," Mei Lin laughed, closing the door after Rika wandered in, "Though I don't know if Rika should be here," she griped, jokingly, making the others laugh.

"Hey!" she humph, then stuck out her tongue. "If that is so then you shouldn't be as well—miss I'm married," she replied, when there was a knock on the door. Mei Lin opened it, and laughed at the glare Chiharu gave her.

"I felt the tingle," she informed, entering the apartment. "You can't keep anything from me."

"I told Sakura to call you," Mei Lin told her twin, who ignored her. Closing her door, she followed them into the hall, watching her sisters examine her living room, all eyes focusing on the boxes lining the wall. Tomoyo turned, raising her brow in question, "We're looking for a bigger place," she sighed, walking towards her.

Taking a bottle of wine, she headed for the kitchen for an opener. "You guys are moving in so quickly?" Sakura asked, in surprise. "I mean I thought he you know forced you." All stood in the door, watching Mei Lin focus on opening the bottle.

"Oh my god, Mei Lin has found herself a man," Naoko chorused, appearing so out of character that her sisters burst into laughter.

"I didn't invite you over to make fun of me!" Mei Lin snapped, pouring the rich red liquid into all the glasses in front of her.

"Never," Tomoyo agreed, starting to open the second bottle. "We're very happy for you," she assured, not seeing the others nod. Mei Lin sighed, lifting concerned eyes to her sister's amethyst ones, "How are you guys?" she questioned, filling the room with a somber feeling. "Moyo?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, but knew Mei Lin didn't believe it.

"I think you should talk to him," Mei Lin voiced, with concern. "But not until you've calmed down. I don't know what Sakura and Naoko have to say—but I think Rika and I—at the moment—would agree that he did place suitable men in our path," she reasoned, wanting her sister to be happy. "They held no malice."

"She's right Tomoyo," Rika agreed, with a nod. "If it's making you this miserable, you should make up with him."

"I can't do that right now," Tomoyo sighed, placing the bottle down to reach for her glass. She took a drink, and walked to a corner, "I just need some time to—,"

"Bury yourself deeper in work," Sakura muttered, giving her brief cheeky smile.

"You aren't getting any younger," Chiharu sang, reaching for a glass, but pouted when Naoko slid it out of reach. "I can have one glass a month!"

"And we don't know if you've had that glass already," Naoko replied, though her brown eyes were dancing behind her glasses. "At the rate we're going, we're all going to have kids at the same time—well except for you," she poked Chiharu in the belly.

"the family line can't rely on Mei Lin and Tomoyo," Chiharu stated, snatching up her glass. When her phone beeped, Sakura pulled it out. "Annoying," she laughed, knowing it was Li. Sakura ignored her and opened the picture message.

Despite the anger she felt towards him, she couldn't hold back a smile seeing his sad expression and the sign he held up with the words 'I'm Sorry'. "Awww…" Rika laughed, snatching the phone from Sakura's hand. "Look."

"I hate you," Sakura told her twin, who giggled in response. She reached for her glass, willing to admit that she missed him. In all honesty, she didn't know if she would be able to continue being upset with him.

"Have you two done it?" Naoko asked, cackling when Sakura choked on her wine. Sakura could have died feeling a deep blush start from her hairline all the way down her chest when memories of that night flooded her mind.

"You have?" Tomoyo gasped, in astonishment.

"No!" she sputtered, holding up her hands. "We—we haven't!"

"Then why do you look so guilty?" Mei Lin asked, raising her brows.

"Well yo—you know," she whispered, embarrassedly. "We—ah did other stuff," she continued, staring intently at the countertop.

"Was it good?" Chiharu cooed, making Sakura look up.

"It was great," she confirmed, making them laugh, "I didn't even have to return the favor," she told them proudly, only to have the room erupt in laughter. "Ugh don't laugh at me. I know I'm a late bloomer!"

"Oh Eriol was great in bed," Tomoyo reluctantly admitted, thinking about him. "His fingers are amazing even off the piano." Absently, she wondered what he was doing at this very moment, and if he even missed her as much as she missed him.

"Ewww!"

L

Outside the apartment, a rusty old truck pulled up, the lights turning off. Switching on the radio, Touya glanced at the building when their laughter filled his car. A wave of loneliness overcame him hearing them, and knowing there was a chance he wouldn't be a part of that again.

This was undoubtedly the longest time he had ever been given the silent treatment by his sisters, and he didn't like it at all. He frowned knowing if he hadn't been sloppy with Chan this wouldn't be happening to him. "Damn it," he hissed, clenching his fist.

"_Do you love him?"_ He heard Naoko asked, getting his attention.

"_I don't know_," Mei Lin answered, softly. _"He makes me happy—happier I guess than I have been in a very long time, but who knows if it will wear off,"_ she answered, a tone to her voice he had never heard before.

"_I hope it doesn't—I want you to be happy," _Sakura inputted, and Touya could picture the smile on her lips as she said those words. _"I want all of you to be happy—just like Chiharu."_

"_That's won't happen with our bro—Touya_," Tomoyo started, making him grimace at the sadness in her voice. "_He tramples things carelessly."_

"_If you love him you shouldn't allow brother to take him away from you Tomoyo. It's not fair for you,_" Rika reasoned, compassionately.

"_I don't know,"_ she sighed, wearily, _"If being miserable for the rest of my life ensures he doesn't get hurt then maybe it's worth it. Maybe I'm cursed to lose everyone I love."_

"_Tomoyo…"_ Hearing a sob escape her lips, Touya found he couldn't listen any longer, and his hand lifted slowly to turn off the radio.

"_I don't want him disappearing like the first—being angry with him is the only way to keep him out of Touya's path. Jamie was lucky—my relationships have never been." _

"_Moyo," _He heard Chiharu start, then sigh, "_Maybe we should all consider leaving him. I love him dearly, but I don't believe we should sacrifice our given right to happiness due to his insensitivities…" _ His heart felt heavy in his chest, hearing murmurs of what sounded like agreements. Switching off the radio, he started his truck, staring blankly ahead, not wanting to be alone, but not having anyone to go to.

L

Standing by the window, Sakura watched the familiar truck drive away. She flattened her palm against the window knowing her brother just needed someone to love him, but he would never find such a person unless he was willing to let go of them…

L

L

L

Author's note: On to the second bonus chap!


	13. a turn of events

Chap. 13: "A turn of events…"

L

L

Second bonus chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

L

Getting out of the towne car, Syaoran stared at the large building in front of him, and sighed. Walking off with Wei and Kaho behind him, he headed for the elevator. "Once I handle the situation here, you and Kaho can return to the office to handle that singer," he told them, entering the office. "Keep her happy, I'm sure she doesn't know the difference between a good and bad song."

"Nice to hear how you speak about quality of our talent," Kaho muttered, shaking her head. He pressed the code for Eriol's floor, and sighed wondering if his cousin had lost it over his break up with Kinomoto Tomoyo. He didn't realize until now much he cared for the woman. Eriol was such an artist.

"She's just another mainstream toy," he informed, voice lacking care. The elevator opened, and they stepped into Eriol's hall, the three of them glancing around the dimly lighted apartment. "The studio," he sighed, "I hope he came up with a masterpiece from wallowing."

Hearing the sound of the piano through the door, he pushed it open slightly to find Eriol hunched over at the piano. "Holding songs hostage?" he asked, gesturing for Kaho and Wei to leave them alone. He closed the door behind him.

"She doesn't deserve them," the raspy voice reached him.

"Oh?"

She wants to ruin a love song with fast music. She's ridiculous," he muttered, distastefully. "I'm not writing for anyone but serious artists, and auntie can fire me if she doesn't like that." Syaoran leaned against the grand piano, tapping his fingers slowly.

"Are you making a whole album for Kinomoto?"

"Not necessarily for her," Eriol answered, still staring at the keys. Syaoran stared at his rough appearance, his usually comb hair was a tangled disarray and his face was rough with facial hair.

"Wow, you have it so bad the hairy English part of you is coming out," he joked, but frowned when Eriol didn't respond. "This had better be a fucking masterpiece of an album. Have you decided who you're giving the songs to?"

"I'm singing them," he told Syaoran, looking up to gage his cousin's response. He returned his eyes to the keys, finding no emotion. Syaoran walked over to the windows, and tore the curtains open making Eriol flinch, his eyes losing focus.

"Oh?" he returned to the piano, and stared at the music sheets. He nudged Eriol, who removed himself from the piano and walked over to the table containing the coffee. He paused when the melody filled the room from his cousin's playing. "Are all the songs done?"

"Yeah," Eriol answered, rubbing his chin. He knew he looked ruff, but right now he couldn't care about it, because he had been inspired and didn't want to lose it.

"The ones you wrote for her while I was here are included in the list?"

"Yeah," he sighed, removing his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Send them to my mother, she'll be in the office for another two hours, I would suggest a videoconference. I know she's going to be furious about me overriding her, but I give you full permission to start on it. I want the first single out as soon as possible—we'll make you the first artist of this new joint company. You had better pick the best song or else mother will have both of our heads, got it?"

"I can see why she wanted you to start working so quickly," Eriol stated, dryly. "Slave driving must run in your blood."

"Same blood runs through you—mister I'm going to lock myself up and create a whole album," Syaoran shot back, with a grin. "You look like shit, go freshen up. I'll leave Kaho here with you, while I send Wei over to the office. Good?"

"Yeah, going to bother Sakura?" Eriol watched him start for the door.

"Why else would I be here?"

"I thought you cared," Eriol muttered, dryly.

"It's not a family trait to buckle under pressure," Syaoran told him, before he disappeared through the door. In silence, Eriol walked over to the piano and ran his fingers across the keys, knowing he was going to have plea his case with Yelen.

"Oh boy…"

L

Sakura…

L

Moving forward, she bumped the ball over the net. When it came back to her, she moved quickly, knocking it to a teammate, who propelled it over for a score. Cheers erupted, then whistling, "Go Sakura!" hearing her name, she glanced towards the stands to find Wong.

"Wow, Sakura," one of her teammates teased, making her sigh.

"She moves fast these days," Kimi informed, walking pass her to take up her new position. Sakura frowned, forcing herself to pay attention to the game than anything else. She had Touji deal with, then Syaoran claiming he was going to show up sometime during the week.

"Sakura!" Hearing her name, she scrambled forward for the ball, but missed. The crowd 'awed', and she felt terrible for spacing out. They were already behind and for her to miss such a shot was careless. She shook herself to clear her thoughts.

L

Seated at the very back with a hat on, Syaoran watched her game. He was well aware of Touji's cheering and frowned wondering if the relationship between the two had progressed since his departure.

When the buzzer went, he glanced at the scoreboard to find they were only a point behind. People muttered leaving their seats, and he slowly stood watching her posture closely. He could see that she blamed herself for the point gained by the other team.

Touji made it to her before he did, "Hey cheer up, there's another game that will determine nationals," he was telling her, and she nodded slowly.

"That shouldn't have happened," she sighed, miserably.

"Let me take you out to try to cheer you up," he offered, watching her expression closely. "Come on, I know you've nothing to do, and it's better than going home to wallow," he reasoned, making perfect sense.

"Okay, sounds fun," she nodded, slowly. "I have to go, meet you by the south lot in fifteen?" she said, backing up to join her team.

"Okay," he nodded, excitedly, running his hand through his messy chocolate hair. Syaoran didn't make his presence known but overheard the whole conversation. Frowning, he turned for the other direction. He glanced back at Touji, who had obviously updated himself since his departure.

He glanced at his watch, 'fifteen minutes, huh?' he thought, exiting the doors. Touji on the other hand went to the other exit, thinking happily of his date with Sakura. Moving through the crowd of people, he glanced around, lifting his hand to wave to a group of friends. "Hey," he greeted, walking over to them.

"Hey, we're heading to the pub, you wanna go?" the guy questioned, as they walked towards the benches by the road.

"Naw—have a date with Sakura," Touji answered, getting the guys' attention. He grinned, pleased at their expressions.

"Damn, good for you man accomplishing the impossible," the joked, making Touji laugh proudly nodding in agreement. "See ya."

"Ja!" Touji waved, before glancing at his watch. Looking both ways for cars, he crossed the street, trying to get away from the crowd of people. Seeing a bench hidden in the shadows by a tree, he decided he would wait there for Sakura. "Where should I take her?" he whispered, softly, knowing he had to make a good impression if he wanted to date her again.

Sitting down, he moved his hand once again through his hair, leaning back. He hoped he wasn't fooling himself to think that he could steal her affection from Li. "Don't think about that," he chided himself, going to lift his face to the dark sky when a gloved hand suddenly appeared across his mouth.

His eyes widened when a needle pierced his skin as he struggled. A sudden drowsiness started to overcome him, and all his attempt to stay awake was futile. His head rested forward, before his body was slowly pulled over the bench…

L

Sakura…

L

After the meeting with her coach and teammates, Sakura hurriedly got her things together feeling miserable for the loss of the game. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she turned when Keira walked over to her, "It's okay girl, cheer up!" her friend cried, with hands on her hips.

"We could have won," she replied, tiredly.

"It's the past, we'll just make up for it next game so you had better come prepared," Keira voiced, with confidence. "Anyway, what's this I hear about a date with Touji?" she whispered, suggestively.

"It's more like I don't want to go home early," Sakura replied, exiting the locker room.

"Brother and you haven't made up?"

"Nope. We're still giving him the silent treatment," she answered, pushing the door forward.

"Oh…" the two looked forward when a man stepped from the shadow of the tree next to the exit.

"It hurts that you've already moved on, Sakura," he stated, making her gasp, about to take a step back. She watched him pull off his hat, his unruly hair still gorgeous even though it had been pinned beneath it. He shook his head to bring some order, but it was a failed attempt.

"Hey Syaoran," Keira greeted, laughing, "I'll call you later," she chirped to Sakura, before bouncing away happily. Sakura folded her arms over her chest, and frowned to make him know she was still upset with him.

"I recall telling you that I didn't want to talk to you ever again," she voiced, when he started for her.

"Don't I deserve the chance to explain?"

"No, what you did was horrible!" she snapped, shaking her head. "Excuse me, Touji is waiting for me. We have a date," she informed, mightily, but he merely laughed, shaking his head at her.

"No, we have a date. Touji is going to be stood up," he corrected, making her eyes narrow. "I don't understand how it's even possible for you to be so cute even with a glare," he commented, filling her stomach with butterflies. She had to look away from the intensity of his eyes, feeling herself becoming lost in them once again. "Come on, Sakura, hear me out."

As she examined the shrubbery, she felt his hands rest on her arms, gently rubbing them. "I really am sorry about what happened. I hope you can believe that I showed my true self to you—there was no pretense. I really like you."

"Easy to say, but how come Alex could tell Rika and you couldn't tell me?" she questioned, lifting cloudy emerald eyes to his.

"I know that was wrong, and I'll never deceive you ever again. Don't I get a second chance?" he answered, drawing her closer to him. Feeling herself drawing even closer to him as his face lowered to her, Sakura gasped, pushing instantly out of his arms.

"You're not going to seduce me into agreeing!" she warned, only to have him laugh. "I. am. Serious." She stressed each word, clenching her fists. "You're the first guy I have ever liked, and you were also the first to hurt me. That's not a good record, Li."

"How do you want me to make it up to you?" he inquired, seriously. When she failed to say something, he went on, "Do you want me to leave so you can meet up with your Touji?" he inquired, watching her reaction closely to find none.

"This has nothing to do with him," she told him, softly.

"Then tell me how to fix this Sakura," he pleaded, when his phone started to vibrate. "I'm only here for five days, if we don't make up—I'll be forced to drag you back to Hong Kong with me so I can continue," he warned, getting her attention at the mention of him leaving so soon. "Somehow I don't believe your brother would appreciate that." Once again, his phone vibrated, and glancing at it, he frowned seeing that it was his mother calling. "Shit, I have to take this," he told her, regrettably.

Sakura nodded, watching him pull out his phone. "Yes mother," he answered, still looking at her. "I have company, and it's impolite to be on the phone much less speak another language," he answered, politely. She examined him closely as he spoke to a woman she had never met, "Have you listened to it?" He gave her a tiny smile, "Eriol is good enough for this to work. I think it would be the best for him to be the breakout artist for the division here."

She knew he was wealthy, but she didn't know what exactly his family did, because she never made it a point to ask, since as it had nothing to do with their relationship. "Yes, I will be fully responsible for it." He sighed, "Kaho is in charge of that. She is ready." She swallowed a smile seeing that he was becoming annoyed, "I don't know how long I will be in Tokyo, I would like to stay here until everything is settled."

Sakura folded her arms over her chest, then gasped remembering Touji was waiting for her. "Oh my gosh, I have to tell Touji bbbbbbjjzxthat I won't be going with him!" she slipped by him, but Syaoran grabbed her arm.

"Hey, wait a minute. I'm sure he'll get the idea," he stated, not wanting her to leave until things were settled.

"But it's rude to leave him waiting," she protested, trying to wiggle her hand free.

"Mother, can I call you back?" he asked, being dragged by Sakura, who was still walking. "The girl? What did Xiefia tell you?" He laughed at something she said, making Sakura glance back at him. "Hai." He stopped, making her come to a halt, "Slow down."

"So you're here for business too?" she asked, as they walked toward the parking lot.

"The only way I was allowed to come back so soon," he nodded, reaching for her hand, knowing it was a good sign when she didn't pull it away. "I'm going to find a way to stay longer here." Reaching the parking lot, both glanced around not seeing Wong.

Sakura spotted his car, "Did he leave?" Syaoran asked, softly.

"No, his car is right there," she pointed to it, walking over. She glanced inside, but found there was no sign of him. "Let me call him." seeing the look Syaoran gave her, she rolled her eyes, "We work together and I have known him for a long time," she informed, turning her back to him. "Hey Wong, I'm at the parking lot. I'm not going to be able to go out with you—something came up. Sorry. Give me a call when you get this," she apologized, before hanging up.

"I'm only something?" Syaoran asked, sounding hurt.

"Don't push it," she warned, yelping into surprise when he grabbed her from behind, lifting her off the ground. "Put me down—I don't recall saying I had forgiven you!"

"Not forgiven maybe, but I know you're giving me a chance to make it better," he replied, before his lips pressed to her neck.

"Full of yourself much?" she mocked, when he placed her down. When she turned to him, Syaoran placed his hand on her cheek, his finger caressing it.

"Only around you, Sakura," he assured, tenderly.

"Ugh, I don't like you," she tried to complain, but he chuckled, drawing her closer to him. Their lips touched gently, and she tiptoed pressing even closer as her hand tightened around his shirt. She hated that he knew she was a sucker for him.

Breaking apart, she rested her face in his chest, "Be assured that I don't make the same mistake twice," he whispered against her ear.

"You had better not," she growled, in response. "I missed you."

"You never left my mind." She smiled hearing his words as she moved back, "Dinner?"

"Aren't you ashamed of how I'm dressed?" she inquired, with a cute little smile.

"Of course that's why I'm taking you back to my hotel," he answered, matter of fact. He grimaced when she punched him in the stomach.

"Jerk." They walked slowly, and it was then Sakura noticed Eriol's car. "I never really asked what you do. I know you're a business major, but your job now, what is it?" she asked, softly.

"I work for Shoran Music Enterprise," he answered, shortly, unlocking the car. "I would like to be transferred here to Sun Records since it was just acquired." Sakura buckled up nodding as he turned on the car. "Don't you want to know more?"

"I would like to know anything you are willing to give without me asking," she answered, turning slightly towards him. "I know you're wealthy, but that's hardly important," she said, making him laugh. "Why is that funny?"

"That's a first." He glanced at her, "Have you googled me?"

"No, should I?" she raised her brows in question.

"My family owns those companies among other things." She stared at him in disbelief. He waited for her to ask a question.

"Are you musical?" it wasn't what he was expecting, but he nodded slowly. "Good like Eriol good?"

"Almost as good," he told her, stopping at a light.

"Can you play for me sometime?" she gushed, clasping her hands together. "That would be so romantic!" she practically squealed, making him laugh. "Tomoyo would always talk about Eriol's playing—but now I have one of my own."

"Wow Sakura," he teased, making her stick out her tongue. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"I'll take you to the studio. Eriol is going to be putting together an album. So it'll be interesting," he explained, making her nod. By now, they were in the heart of the city, and Sakura's eyes trailed outside the bright buildings.

"I would love that," she whispered, when he turned into a hotel driveway. Sakura watched a valet walk over, and glanced down at her clothing. The man opened the door, and held out his hand to help her out. Awkwardly, she exited the vehicle, tugging unconsciously at her clothing to erase some of the wrinkles.

"It's not helping," Syaoran smiled, walking up to her. "You look fine."

"Easy for you to say—it always looks like someone dresses you," she humph, following beside him into the lavish lobby. She was glad when they entered the elevator. While she watched the floor number change, Syaoran watched her wondering if they would work out.

Previous girls had always changed the second they realized his lifestyle. He felt she was different, but only time would really tell. He glanced at his watch to find it was just eight-thirty. Opening the door, he allowed her to enter the lavish suite before he followed.

Sakura took only two steps when an older man appeared in the hall dressed in a black suit. She stood silently, not knowing how to address him. "Master Li, Madam," the man started first, making her blink a couple of times.

"Was everything taken care of?" Syaoran asked, standing next to Sakura.

"Hai."

"Then that will be all, Wei. Thank you," he replied, making him walk forward. Sakura gave a smile to the older man, and looked at Syaoran when the door closed. "He's my personal everything. He's been with me since I was a baby," he explained, making her nod.

"Oh…" she murmured, following beside him.

"What are you hungry for?"

"Anything—I'm starving," she answered, walking over to look at the view. "I'm not picky."

"Okay, I'll do a little of everything then," he stated, and saw her nod when he picked up the phone. He smiled at her erect posture, "You can get comfortable you know," he teased, watching her turn slowly to him.

"Everything looks so expensive, I wouldn't want to break anything," she said, only to have him roll his eyes. "I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"You will be soon enough—yes," he turned slightly when room service answered. Sakura meanwhile fingered the wood lining of the furniture, watching him from the corner of her eyes. The last time she had been alone with him in a room was unforgettable. Thinking about it now brought on an odd sensation between her legs.

She fought down a blush at her perverted thoughts, focusing intently on the floor. She didn't know why it was every time she was around him, she wanted to turn into a harlot. "Sakura," he called, wondering what was so interesting that she was blocking him out. "Sakura?" he repeated, finally getting her attention. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, not missing the blush that washed across her cheeks. "Mhmm now I'm really curious," he muttered, walking towards her.

"I wasn't thinking about anything," she gasped, willing her blush away.

"I want to know…" As he advanced, Sakura backed up. "Was it something embarrassing?" he asked, softly, watching her reaction. "Naughty?" when she flinched, he knew he was on the right track. "Hm involving us?" her blush deepened, "You're such a pervert," he laughed, when she backed into a wall.

"I am not!" she cried, embarrassedly. She stared at the ground unwilling to meet his eyes as he teased her. He was standing so close that with every breath her chest touched his. Sakura squirmed, trying to get her reactions to him down to a minimum.

When he placed his hands on the sides of her head, she forced herself to look up, "I'm not going to eat you Sakura," he voiced, locking eyes with her, "Unless you want me to," he tossed in for fun, loving the rosy hue her face took on. "I'm quite partial to that coloring."

"Shut up," she squeaked, wishing she wasn't so fresh. She felt his hand touch her hair, and a moment later, the crumpled mass fell about her shoulders. "Why'd you do that, it's all tangled," she complained, nervously.

Syaoran remained silent, examining the beauty of her face, but it was her eyes that captivated him the most, "I wonder if all your fans felt as trapped in your eyes as I do," he whispered, gently. Sakura felt herself become trapped in his eyes unable to pull herself free.

"I think I know how that feels," she replied, reaching up to caress his cheek. Timidly she pressed her lips to his, parting them gently to slip her tongue into his mouth. Tasting his sweetness, she allowed her eyes to drift close as her hand moved to the back of his neck.

Groaning in pleasure, he pressed her into the wall, eyes closing…

L

Across TOWN…

L

Tomoyo grumbled miserably staring at the sheet in front of her, "Why are the orders wrong?" she questioned to the empty office. "Ugh—this is giving me more unnecessary work—not that I don't need it," she sighed, knowing her social life was nonexistent. Finding her thoughts drifting to a certain someone, she pushed it back, "Damn."

Placing the sheets down, she glanced at her watch and started for the door hoping to catch one of her coworkers before the woman left. Tearing her door open, she yelped in surprise staring Jun, who was about to knock, "Didn't mean to scare you," he apologized, growing a tender smile as her hand came to rest on her chest.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting someone to be here," Tomoyo told him, softly. "How can I help you? Did my brother send you?" she asked, reaching up to smooth back her hair that was in a stylish ponytail. She turned reentering her office, leaving his eyes to roam over her luscious figure that was encased in a stylish black align skirt, white silk blouse and black heels. Jun could not recall a time when he didn't appreciate the picture Tomoyo presented, because she was always beautifully trendy.

"No actually, I came here to let you know that he's still miserable," he answered, reaching to close the door behind him.

"Good," she answered, turning to Jun.

"And hearing that you've been spending extra time here, I figure you probably wouldn't have eaten yet, so since as I was in this part of town, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get something," he explained, growing a hopeful look on his face. Tomoyo went to bite her bottom lip, but squished her reaction for not wanting to have dinner with him.

"Well—," she started, slowly, trying to figure out a way to let him down gently.

"Moyo!" Hearing Rika's voice, she glanced pass him, when she and Naoko appeared from the left. She saw the way her sisters glanced at Jun, before he turned to them. "Hey Jun-san," they greeted, growing familiar smiles.

"Ladies," he replied, wondering what was the chances of them showing up when he had come to ask her out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tomoyo asked, though well relieved for their appearance. She didn't understand what she had to tell Jun that would make him understand that she wasn't in any position to start another relationship. She knew her brother definitely did not know about his sudden advances, because Touya was a raging animal and would allow no man to slide by without harm.

"We came to take you out to dinner!" Naoko answered, in a matter of fact tone. "Unless you already had plans?" she went on slowly, glancing at Jun.

"Which I hope you didn't, because Alex is going to treat us," Rika told her sister, looking hopeful.

"Jun, would you mind joining them?" Tomoyo asked, knowing this would let her off the hook. When three sets of eyes focused on him, Jun slowly found himself nodding, knowing it would be impolite to recant his offer.

"Sure," he smiled, knowing there would be another chance for a private dinner.

"Great," Rika beamed, clasping her hands together. Focusing on Tomoyo, she winked, making her sister smile. "I think Jamie and Mei Lin might join us. She was waiting for him to get off. Sakura and Chi had plans so they couldn't make it," she explained, not wanting to mention the specifics in front of Jun.

"Well come on, I'm starving," Naoko said to her sister, glancing around the office.

"Okay, okay," Tomoyo sighed, deciding she would finish her work later at home—since as she would be alone as always. It was moments like these that she especially missed the comforting arms of Eriol. "The restaurant is close to here?"

"Yeah, we can walk. It's just down the block," Rika answered, making Jun glance at his watch.

"I'll meet you guys out front, I have to get something from my car," he told them, "Good?"

"Yeah." Naoko walked over to her sister when the door closed.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" she whispered, curiously.

"No—he just keeps on showing up at the most random times," Tomoyo replied, sounding weary. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell onii-chan," Rika offered, causing all to grimace when Touya flashed through their minds. "Or maybe not," she corrected, then sighed, "it's best just to be honest with him."

"I know," Tomoyo agreed, when they started from the room. She closed her door behind them, "I just don't know how to do it."

"Well you did it pretty easily with Eriol," Naoko told her, and she frowned looking down, "Shouldn't it be easier with him?"

"It should—but I think I was so with Eriol because I was very upset and felt betrayed at that moment. Having all this time has made me realize he was just blackmailed by brother," she confessed, stepping into the elevator.

"Then why haven't you contacted him?" Rika questioned, looking at her sister.

"I don't know what I would say—he," she paused, with sadness, "He hasn't even tried to contact me in all this time. I mean Lake and Li have been driving you and Sakura crazy, no?" Naoko reluctantly gave a nod, "Why hasn't he done something then?"

Silence filled the elevator, because neither knew how to answer such a question…

L

Jun…

L

Checking the measurement, he bent down to administer another shot. He looked at the bound and gage young man, and sighed, "Sucks for you, doesn't it?" he murmured, knowing if he hadn't been involved with a sister this wouldn't be happening to him.

He patted Touji on the head delicately, "I'll be back. I've got a date with three beautiful women. We'll talk later," he promised, pulling the black tarp over Touji's head. "This is for the greater good, my friend," he whispered, when terrified olive eyes opened, momentarily staring into his endless black eyes. As the drug rushed through his system, Touji was lost once again to reality.

Closing his trunk, Jun pushed his hands into his pockets glancing around the parking garage. Whistling he walked happily towards the stairs. Bounding down them, he came to the street when the sisters walked through the building doors.

A large smile graced his lips when their beautiful faces found his, "Life is going to be great in a few short days…"

l

l

l

Author's note: Winding down slowly but surely!


	14. Mika scheme

Chap. 13: "Mika's scheme…"

L

L

L

With a sigh, Sakura rolled over in bed only to realize that Syaoran wasn't present. She glanced around the room, noticing he wasn't even in the room. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she glanced at the clock to find it was exactly seven in the morning.

Groaning, she rolled over wondering why she had woken this early! She exhaled deeply, finding herself unable to go back to sleep. Sitting up, she tried to bring order to her hair, slowly standing from the bed in one of his oversized shirts.

After ensuring she didn't look like a complete wreck, she left the room, walking slowly for the front of the suite. "Syaoran?" she called out, softly, her steps quiet against the floor. Coming to the living room, she paused finding him on the balcony, doing what appeared to be tai chi or some variation.

She stood beside a cart of fruits and breakfast dishes, watching closely as she placed a strawberry into her mouth. His movements were precise, yet held fluidity as he transitioned from one to another. Seating herself quietly, she watched him, finding everything was beautiful about him.

As she fell asleep in his arms last night, she remembered thinking that she would rather be nowhere else. it was staggering that she found herself feeling so much in such a short time for someone. To her he was perfect—there was no other way to explain it.

Thinking about his sweet kisses alone warmed her soul. Hearing the front door open, she turned, standing instantly from her chair when Wei and an unknown woman walked through. The newcomers paused staring at Sakura, who grew incredibly self-conscious knowing she was hardly appropriate.

"Oh—we didn't realize Xiao Lang company," Kaho stated first, glancing over the young woman in front of her.

"I—ah," she started, not really knowing what she was supposed to say. She did not look at Syaoran, when he appeared at her side.

"Kaho, Wei, this is my girl friend, Kinomoto Sakura," he introduced, calmly, enjoying their surprised expressions.

"Oh—hello," Kaho greeted, getting over her shock.

"Kinomoto-san," Wei inclined his head, making his daughter do the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sakura said, finally finding her voice as she too bowed in respect.

"I washed your clothing, go shower and I will bring them in for you," he suggested, hand caressing her back.

"Okay," she nodded, before quickly disappearing. Kaho watched her leave, before she looked at Syaoran and raised a brow. Ignoring her, he focused on Wei, using the towel he had to wipe his forehead clean.

"Your mother will be in tomorrow," Wei informed, making him grimace…

L

Touya…

L

When the doors crashed open, people moved out of the way, averting their eyes as he stormed through the entrance. His office door rattled on the hinges, and he didn't turn around when his door opened to reveal Yukito, "What's happened now?" he asked, with worry.

"_He. Is. Back."_ Touya stressed, but found Yukito didn't understand. "The guy Sakura is messing with—he is back because she didn't come home, and I know for a fact she wasn't with any of her sisters or grandmother," he explained, making his best friend nod, saying a silent prayer for Sakura and her guy friend.

"You aren't going to do anything crazy are you?" Yukito asked, seating himself.

"No burying alive," Touya stated, scowling, "I just want to break a couple of bones. She is the baby—the thought of some man touching her—," he shook his head not wanting to conjuring up such disturbing images.

"Take a deep breath," Yukito suggested, feeling sorry for his poor friend. "How are the others doing?" he sighed, watching Touya's angry expression drop to sadness. "They still aren't talking to you?"

"No, and Chiharu is still packing," he grumbled, miserably. "How am I supposed to keep an eye on her with her so far away?" Yukito wished he would see how his attitude was forcing them away from him, but he knew only Touya himself could bring about such a change.

"You're not supposed to keep such a close eye, Touya," Yukito smiled, with a sigh. "Are you ever going to willingly give a man the right to date any of them?" he inquired, standing from the chair when he glanced at his watch.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in," Touya called, before turning his eyes to Yukito. "I've known you since birth Yukito, and I wouldn't give you permission. I'll give no man permission—I don't care what he does," he informed, scowling, before it disappeared when he focused on Jun, who was standing in the door staring at them. "Not even Jun," he joked, losing his expression. "What's up?"

"The vehicle is ready," Jun informed, softly, pushing down his emotions. He would wait for Touya to return before pleading his case. He would handle the situation with the boy, then he would make Touya see how serious he was about Tomoyo, and how willing he was to help protect the sisters.

There was nothing else in the world that Jun wanted more than to be a part of Touya's family. From since he could remember, he had been in love with Tomoyo, but before he had the chance to ask permission, this Eriol showed up. He was glad Touya had gotten rid of him, because he had been plotting as well. No one but him knew how to take care of her—he had been doing so for a very long time.

"Okay, I hate having to go to Hokkaido for this conference," he sighed, wearily. "Make sure the two of you watch that Lake so he doesn't do something stupid," he instructed, glad that Naoko was still giving the American the cold shoulder. He knew he could count on her.

As he was about to enter the hallway, he prepared for it, "Touya!" came the high pitched scream, before a body jumped towards him. quickly, he ducked, making her fly over him, but he as he turned in the direction she flew, he saw her skillfully catch her balance on her tiptoes, spinning around with an evil little smile.

Her arms stretched out again, "knock it off Lake!" he hissed, bitterly, but she giggled as though he said something cute to her.

"We're going to be late for our flight," she flirted, blowing him a kiss. Touya fought down his reflex to dodge it, and stared blankly at her.

"What?"

"I'm going to the conference too—see you in the car!" she chirped, floating away on her tippy toes.

"Damn it," he whispered, with narrowed eyes.

"I'll pray for you," Yukito chuckled, easily brushing off Touya's glare. He watched his best friend mumble incoherent phrases he knew were curses, unable to hold back his smile. it was going to be an interesting flight…

L

Seeing someone enter the bookstore, Mika glanced left and right, before going across the street. He and Eriol were still the odd men out since as their two sisters were proving difficult in persuading for a second chance.

Before reaching the door, Naoko appeared and latched it, "Aw come on, Naoko," he whined, staring into her angry brown eyes. "Can't we walk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about," she hissed, glaring at him. "Go away!" she pulled down a newly installed blind. She had also changed her locks and used her alarm system to dissuade him from breaking in. He had a feeling she would watch happily as he was hailed away by police.

"I'll be back after work!" he called, frowning. With Touya gone for a couple of days for this conference, he would be in charge of continuing the training. He knew it was only a matter of time, before he was called back to real work, and he didn't want to leave on such a sour note with her…

L

Sakura…

L

"He wants you to meet his parents?" Sakura gasped, in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so nervous," Rika informed, though sounding extremely happy. "He's amazing Sakura."

"Sounds like it," she giggled, walking across the recreation center field. She heard when her sister exhaled deeply, "Then why the call?"

"They would like to meet Touya since as he's the elder in the family. His family is sort of traditional in a way," she explained, not seeing Sakura grimace. "He's going to embarrass me, and then they won't want me anywhere near their only child."

"Oh Rika, maybe we can all threaten him into compliance like Mei Lin did at the church," she suggested, staring at Touji's mother, who was speaking with Kumiko. "Though you won't be able to ask him."

Why?" she asked, confused.

"He has that conference in Hokkaido," she reminded Rika, who had completely forgotten.

"Oh right," she murmured, thoughtfully. "Mhmm, I have an idea. I'll talk to you later," she chirped happily.

"Fine," Sakura agreed, when Kumiko waved her over. "Good luck at practice—love you."

"Thanks. Love ya. Ja."

"Sakura, darling, have you heard from Touji?" Kumiko asked when she walked up to them. "His mother hasn't been able to get in touch with him since yesterday."

"Oh, he was at my game last night," she answered, softly, wondering if he was okay. "We had planned to go out to dinner, but he never showed up at the parking lot where we were supposed to meet. His car was there though—I left him a message," she explained, hoping nothing had happened to him.

"If you hear from him, can you please tell him to call us?" his mother questioned, worriedly.

"I will," she nodded, slowly.

"I'm going to check the school," she told Kumiko.

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he partied a little too much last night," she reasoned, trying to be helpful. Wearily, she turned her eyes to Sakura, "I guess it's unlike him not to call or show up at home." Sakura nodded slowly, watching her disappear through the door. ..

L

Downtown…

L

The roar off a bike echoed through the street, when a gray and black Ducati turned onto it. Slowly it made its way down the business section of Tokyo. Parking outside a large office complex, the rider removed the helmet, lifting her annoyed crimson eyes to the fifth floor.

Grumbling under her breath, Mei Lin strapped her helmet and jacket down, then adjusted her backpack. Walking off in biking boots, faded jeans and a white shirt, she brushed her long braid of her shoulder, wondering how she was going to issue punishment to her annoying hus—eer Chan.

Resting against the elevator wall, she exhaled slowly, wondering how she was able to play house with him so easily. He had threatened her into marriage with him in return for not pressing charges against her brother, yet she didn't hate him.

Lifting her eyes, she stared at her reflection wondering if she enjoyed him merely because he had gotten through her brother's traps. "That's a dumb reason," she whispered, when the doors opened. She paused slightly taken back finding a line of men lounging comfortably against the receptionist's counter. She didn't even know if there was a poor woman hidden behind the wall of jackets.

Pulling out her confidence, she stared all of them down exiting the elevator. "I'm looking for Chan Jamie," she stated, focusing on the middle one to answer her question. All the men present grew smiles as the middle one lifted his hand to point to the left.

"Third office," he grinned, forcing her to suppress her urge to roll her eyes. Obviously they had nothing better to do. Walking away, she pushed down her anger feeling their eyes penetrating her figure. Rounding the corner, she came to his door, but instincts told her to look back, only to find all of them staring at her.

As she went to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Jamie, who was smiling as well. Without a word, she entered the office and slammed the door shut, "Darling," he smiled, handsomely, laughing when his file smacked him in the face.

"Was this some kind of ploy to show me off to your stupid office buddies?" she hissed, spinning around to shut his blinds due to the numerous peering eyes.

"I missed you," he cooed, only to have her growl in response. "You're giving them ideas," he inputted, only to have her whip around with rage in her eyes. A smack echoed through the room when she swung her hand, "Ouch, Mei Lin!" he complained, rubbing his arm.

"Bother me again on my day off and I promise—you will sorely regret it," she threatened, growing even angrier at his widening smile. When his hands pushed deeply into his pockets, her eyes inadvertently followed them, only to land on his crotch. "Ugh damn it!" she cried, spinning around to leave his office.

His arms wrapped securely around her, preventing her from escaping like she desired. "I didn't mean to bother you, but I knew this was the only way to get you down here," he reasoned, drawing her back slowly into his office. "Have lunch with me?" the sweetness of his voice, stirred unwanted emotions in her body.

A shiver rippled through her when his lips pressed to the delicate flesh on her neck. Her lids slowly lowered as she prepared for more—damn it, he was good! She jumped a little at the ringing of her phone. She sighed knowing it was Rika, "I have to get this," she whispered, sounding reluctant.

"Go right ahead," he replied, before he promptly continued nuzzling her neck.

"Hello?" she answered, trying to ignore him.

"Mei Lin, I need a big favor from you."

"Mhmm?" Jamie could overhear Rika's voice, but tried not to eavesdrop.

"I'm going to invite Alex's parents over for dinner tomorrow because they want to meet Touya and you know my family…" Hearing this, he couldn't help but perk up, wondering if Alex was completely out of his mind to offer up his parents to the beast. "I know he isn't going to be in town, so I'm going to invite them over, then tell them he was suddenly called away on a very important business trip since as he won't be back until Saturday…"

"Okay…" Mei Lin said, slowly.

"I need you and Chi to put up a united front so they see that we're a well—err decent, traditional family," she explained, sounding rushed.

"You want us to lie?" Jamie paused in his kissing, hearing the change of tone in her voice.

"Mei Mei, I need this! Please, they don't need realize our brother is a raving lunatic until Alex and I are more serious," she expressed, pleadingly, making Jamie laugh. Mei Lin reached up and pushed him roughly away, "Are you busy?"

"No." she turned to glare at her annoying husband. "Are you going to let Alex in on this?"

"Of course—he thinks it's a good idea to keep Touya away for a while longer," she answered, with pause. There was a brief interval of silence, "Mei?"

"Ugh, fine fine!" she agreed, knowing Rika wouldn't stop until she got her way.

"Great. I'll fill you in on the details later. Let Chan-san know as well. Love you."

"Love—you," she sighed, before hanging up.

"My first family dinner, I'm touched," he stated, emotionally, only to have her elbow him in the stomach.

"Shut up," she ordered, turning to look him in the eyes. "How traditional is his family?" she asked, softly, looking into his eyes.

"Very—a little less than Xiao Lang's. it's a good idea to keep your beloved _onni-chan_ away for the first introduction," he answered, calmly, only to have her nod. "They are very nice people," he assured, placing his hand beneath her chin. "And should have no qualms about your sister."

Feeling his lips brush hers, she made no move to show she enjoyed it—not even when his tongue slipped into her mouth…

L

Tomoyo…

L

She laughed at the man before her, "trust me, if it's a success I will bow to you," she told a vendor. She was picking up a late order for her boss.

"It will be—I know you have magic in those fingers of yours. All you need is a chance!" he waved with his hand.

"Thanks Jon!" Waving, she used her back to open the door, and found herself on the nosy, crowded Tokyo street. Thinking about the show a week from now, Tomoyo could hardly contain her excitement. Sadly, it was the only form of happiness in her life.

Carrying the box carefully, she head down the street towards her car, the wind blowing a lock of hair over her shoulder. Lifting her eyes, Tomoyo came to a halt when Eriol walked through a door a little ways from her.

Her heart started to pound in her chest as she wondered if this would be the first time they would have a chance to speak since the break up. Her heart yearned to hear his voice. The conversation she had with her sisters was still fresh on her mind.

Swallowing her uncertainty, Tomoyo told herself that she just wanted to know how he was doing. Did he miss her any? Could they reconnect? Her lips parted to call out his name, but at that instant a girl appeared from behind, jumping onto his back.

Her heart felt like it broke when the brown haired woman laughed joyously planting a kiss on his cheek. Even worse, he appeared very happy when he started to laugh at whatever left her lips. The box slipped a fraction from her hands, her body feeling numb with unbearable pain—she did love him after all.

"Tomoyo!" hearing her name startled her, and the box crashed into the ground. Her heart started to pound in her chest, seeing Eriol turn in her direction. She could not allow him to see the pain she was in, and quickly she ducked behind a car.

L

Hearing her name, Eriol turned glancing at the numerous faces behind him, trying to pick out her beautiful face among the crowd, but he did not see her. He glanced briefly at the box in the middle of the walkway, "What am I going to do without you, Eli?" Fiemie giggled, releasing her hold on him.

"Feel free to continue with the praises," he replied, making her laugh.

"I am serious though," she continued, but realized she didn't have his attention, "Something wrong?" she inquired, with worry. Eriol frowned wondering if he was just hungry for a glimpse of her that he was hearing her name.

"No, it's nothing," he answered, turning reluctantly away. "I didn't do anything Fiemie. You're voice does it all," he complemented, continuing on his way with his cousin…

L

Jon bent down beside Tomoyo, his face growing alarmed, "Are you okay?" he asked, watching a tear slip down her cheek. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she answered, reaching up to wipe the moisture away, but Tomoyo knew she was far from fine as the ache in her heart only intensified…

L

Mika…

L

A distance from Naoko, he watched her with longing eyes not realizing it. He wanted her back, and was growing frustrated with her lack of advance; therefore, he was taking it upon himself to make her see just how great of a guy he was. He nodded glancing around, lowering himself behind the car as she made way down the dark street to her store.

Because he was hiding, he missed the appearance of Sakura behind her sister, who ran to catch up to her. She wrapped her arm around her sisters', "It's okay," she whispered, encouragingly knowing she and Tomoyo hadn't made up with their guys as yet.

"I know," Naoko replied, happy for the comfort her sister was offering. "I'll be over it soon," she reasoned, but she and Sakura knew that was far from the case. She stared at her bookstore up ahead, thinking nothing of the group of five men lingering out front.

As they got closer, both noticed they drew the attention of the men present. "Oh geez," Sakura thought irritably preparing to act dense.

"Hey what's up?" a man called out wiggling his brows as he walked towards them. The girls ignored him, and he frowned, pushing his hands into his black jeans. "Oh come on, don't you wanna have some fun?"

"Leave us alone," Naoko told him, firmly, but standing a foot and a half shorter than the man she wasn't the least bit intimidating, instead he laughed. When he reached to touch her cheek, she moved back, feeling Sakura's grip tighten on her arm, especially when his friends started forward.

"How about a date?" he said, lowering his face to hers.

"I don't think so," Naoko hissed, narrowing her eyes. When he pulled out a knife from his pocket, she and Sakura released their hold on each other.

"How about now?" he repeated, pointing it at Naoko, who screamed, pushing her hand forward, knocking the knife out of the man's hand.

"Sakura run!" she cried to her sister when the man's eyes watched his knife disappear in the dark ally from the force. "Run!" When he looked back at the tiny woman, he cried out in pain when her palm rammed him in the face, her scream mixing with his at the breaking of his nose.

"Hey!" the others shouted rushing towards them.

"No!" Sakura screamed, swinging her purse, which thwacked one across the face, sending him crashing into the side of the building from the force. The one behind him hardly had time to see her foot move until it connected with his face, knocking him off his feet.

"I'm older, you leave!" Naoko ordered, punching one in the face. when he lurched forward, she brought up her knee to his chest. Sakura's hand came forward to ram him in the cheek, knocking him out.

Standing off to the side, Mika's mouth dropped open watching the two of them beat the heck out of the guys while screaming as though they were being attacked. He felt faintish when tiny Sakura punched one with the force of a man sending him stumbling towards Naoko, who jumped into the air—and spun around kicking him? Mika had to shake his head doing a double take knowing that was impossible. However his mind replayed the scene and he knew that it had indeed happened.

Stunned from the fight scene, he didn't realized he had come out of his hiding place until Sakura gasped in horror, "I know this guy, he works with onii-chan," she voiced, staring at the groaning guy, who was on the ground. It was at that instant Naoko's eyes found his, and instead of him rushing to her rescue like he had planned, he became the sole bearer of her wrath.

"Was this your idea?" she screeched stalking angrily towards him.

"Now now Naoko," he reasoned holding up his hands.

"What did you think you were going to accomplish by this stupid little stunt?" she shrieked, glowering murderously at him.

"You falling into my arms from my spectacular rescue?" he answered, seeing something move out of the corner of his eyes, but not anticipating a punch from her, he didn't react fast enough. Her hand met his face with a sickening impact, the force pushing him sideways.

Sakura looked at her sister when she screamed in pain, holding her hand. "Naoko!" she cried, rushing over to her when Mika crashed into the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Shit, I think I broke my hand!" she cursed, holding it. "Damn it!" they glanced at Mika when he groaned coming to.

"We should get it checked out," Sakura stated, worriedly. She could not believe he would come up with such an elaborate scheme to get Naoko back.

"Naoko you punched harder than your brother," Mika groaned, smiling despite the pain he was feeling. A giggle escaped Sakura before she could hold it back, and Naoko rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What does a guy have to do to make you forgive him?"

"Not this dumb ass," she reproached, turning to walk away from him.

"Wait, wait—I'm really sorry Nao," he said, lifting himself off the ground. "I think I'm going to get a black eye. I've never gotten one of those before," he complained, dusting his clothing off "You've damaged me, no woman will want me now—you know what happens when you damage goods, right?"

"You buy it?" Sakura filled in, making his smile widen.

"Whose side are you on?" Naoko questioned in frustration, only to receive an innocent expression from both.

"You guys can take off—all of you have the weekend off!" Mika called to the men who were still trying to get their senses together. "Hey, let me see your hand."

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, moving her hand from him.

"I'm serious Naoko, let me see if it's broken," he spoke clearly concerned. "Come on, let me look at it then I'll leave."

"Let him have a look Nao," Sakura encouraged, making her sigh, holding out her hand. She grimace a little as he gently moved his fingers across her hand.

"It's not broken, but it needs to be wrapped. Do you have materials?" he asked, his worried blue eyes finding hers. Naoko nodded slowly, willing herself not to fall for those amazing blue eyes of his. Sakura reached into her sister's purse for the keys.

All three went upstairs, where Naoko was seated on a chair, while Mika prepared himself to wrap her hand. Sakura stood there, then smiled inwardly, "I'm going to put on some tea," she chirped, bouncing out of the room, before Naoko could stop her.

"I really am sorry things turned out this way. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," he explained, focusing on her wrist as he gently wrapped her hand. "I really care about you, and I would love a second chance, but if you still find it impossible I won't bother you again," he solemnly went on.

"I can't stand liars Mika," she whispered, achingly.

"And I won't ever lie to you again," he voiced, firmly finding her eyes as he finished. He brought her hand to his lips to press a tender kiss on it. "Any question will be answered with honesty—well except those concerning what I do at my real job," he corrected, apologetically. "I can't tell you every detail of what I do, you understand that, right?" she found herself nodding slowly, "Everything else is fair game."

"Don't you think we're fooling ourselves by doing this when you'll have to leave?" she questioned, growing a slight frown.

"I'll be here for several months—let's talk about it then if your question is implying that you're willing to give me a second chance," he answered, looking and sounding hopeful. "I won't ever hurt you again, Naoko."

"You must have been a handful for your parents," she sighed, wearily watching his eyes grow sad.

"I wouldn't know—they died when I was really young," he whispered, telling her something he hadn't.

"Oh Mika…" she started, with regret, but he merely smiled shaking his head.

"It's okay. I was young enough not to remember much so it doesn't hurt as it should. My grandparents raised me. If you must know me dating you is probably the only thing they would approve of in my life," he stated, watching her brows rise, "My mother was Japanese. Her parents are old fashioned." She nodded in understanding. "So this interest in my life, does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"I don't know," she answered, with a sigh. "Sakura, can you bring an ice pack?" she called out to her sister, lifting her good hand to his swelling eye. "That looks painful."

"A kiss from you will make it all better," he informed, growing a smile.

"Not a chance," she told him, and he exhaled with sadness. He didn't say anymore, instead he rested his face on her lap.

"I should go," he said after a moment, surprising Naoko, who thought he would have wanted to remain a little longer. She glanced at her sister who was standing at the door shaking her head. Sakura frowned when Naoko didn't move to say otherwise.

"Hey, we're having a dinner party on Friday, you should totally come," Sakura invited getting their attention. "Jamie, Alex and Syaoran will be there," she informed, trying to persuade him.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Mika replied, standing. "You should take it easy with this hand," he told Naoko, who was staring at him. When he turned she looked at Sakura, who was urging her to say something, but she didn't know what she was supposed to say.

She didn't know if she should forgive him—but then again she didn't want him to leave. "Th—there," she started, glancing around her room so she didn't see Sakura and Mika looking at her. "There's a manuscript I need to retype for tomorrow—only a couple pages left," she explained, pausing in thought. "Sakura has a date so she can't help—could you?"

"Okay," he nodded, not seeing when Sakura winked at her sister.

"The ice for your eye," Sakura suddenly remembered, holding it out. "I should head out," she went on, thinking of her fake date. "The tea is ready, walk me out, Naoko?"

"Okay."

"Thanks," Mika said to Sakura taking the ice. He took Naoko's empty chair, placing the ice to his eye. He sighed knowing this was definitely not how his plan was suppose to turn out. Hearing her coming down the hall, he lifted his head not noticing the tray in her hand, but the redness of her face.

Curiously, he wondered what her little sister said, "Tea?" her voice came out in a squeak, before she cleared her throat.

"If you're not up to this Naoko I could go," he said, not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

"I want you to stay," she replied, with ease, pushing down her nerves. Not hearing anything else from him, she turned only to find a big smile on his face. "Get your head out of the gutter because you're on punishment and I know the only way to make it sink in is to put it on lockdown."

Can I at least have a kiss?" When his doey blue eyes stared into hers, she felt herself melting. Wanting to satisfy her hunger not his, she walked over and straddled him. With her hands on his cheek, she delicately pressed her lips to his, enjoying the sweetness of familiarity.

His lips parted, and a moan of pleasure escaped her as her eyes drifted shut…

L

Touji…

L

He had been working for hours trying to undo the knots on his chair, and finally he found himself becoming free. Pulling off the last strap, he moved quietly across the cabin to the window and glanced around outside.

Finding no one present, he exited the cabin and started quickly towards the tree. He froze hearing the sound of an approaching car, and panicked when he spotted it. Moving quickly towards the trees, he didn't look back, "Hey stop!" he heard the man shout, but didn't listen as he entered the dark forest.

Climbing over trees, Touji breathed heavily knowing he had to get away before the psycho tried to kill him. He cried out tripping over his feet and crashed into the mossy ground. Glancing around the dark forest, he pushed himself up.

Hearing a branch snap behind him, he turned and screamed out, staring at the figure behind him. A sickening sound echoed through the woods when a thick piece of branch connected with the side of his face.

Touji's body crashed into the ground, the side of his face connecting with a hidden rock. Dropping beside the boy's unconscious body, Jun's frantic eyes focused on the side of his face, noticing the gushing blood. "Fuck!" he cried, furiously, unable to find a pulse.

Lowering himself, he listened for a heartbeat but could find none. He didn't know if there was a chance the boy could be saved if he brought him to a hospital. He shook his head knowing he would go to jail if he did that—and right now that just didn't coincide with his plans involving Tomoyo.

Touya would never give him permission to date his sister if he was a felon. Terrified of going to jail, he knew the only logical thing to do was bury the body. He didn't want to believe he was going through this shit again!

He couldn't be found out…

L

L

L

Author's note: See ya soon…yawns, so tired!


	15. Syaoran and Touya face off

Chap . 14:"Syaoran and Touya face off.."

L

L

L

Getting out of the vehicle, Touya glanced at his watch to find he would have time to catch the last flight out of Hokkaido since as the meeting had ended early. It was Friday, and he wanted to go home so he could make amends with his sisters. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to accomplish this, but he would find a way…

L

Heading down the hall towards Eriol's studio, Sakura gave tiny smiles to those she passed since as this was a new environment for her. She was supposed to be meeting Syaoran and Eriol for a sneak preview of his album and she could hardly wait since as Tomoyo inspired it all.

Coming to the door, she paused listening to the playing of piano; the piece coming from the room was enchanting. Closing her eyes to enjoy it, she listened intently wondering if Eriol realized just how amazing his playing was.

And when she thought it could get no better, a sweet, harmonizing female voice started, mixing perfectly with the playing. The sound of her voice gave Sakura chills as she stood there, listening to the new age singer. "Beautiful, huh?" a voice questioned from behind, making her jump spinning around to find Eriol standing there.

"You scared me," she gasped, hand at her heart. Her eyes did a quick scan of his face to find he looked tired. Her heart tightened in her chest as she wondered if this was the result of Tomoyo unwilling to make amends with him.

"Sorry," he gave a friendly little smile.

"I thought you were playing actually," she informed, keeping her voice low. "Her voice gave me the chills."

"Fiemie has that tendency," Eriol informed, "And Syaoran can play decently when he puts his mind to it," he went on, enjoying the surprise that clouded Sakura's face. Sakura's jaunty little smile grew into one of concern realizing how tired Eriol looked.

"How are you?" she asked, with concern, only to receive a half hearted smile from him.

"I'm fine," he answered, but she didn't believe it.

"My sister is doing awful," Sakura commented, half handedly. "She's working herself into a hole, mostly because I believe when she's not working she has time to think about you."

"Oh…" he murmured, and she almost sighed loudly because she could not see a clear reaction from him. He opened the door, drawing the attention of the two occupants. "Look what I found outside," he called, moving so Sakura could follow him into the room.

Sakura focused on the beautiful brunette standing in front of her, knowing instantly she was one of Syaoran's siblings from her bright amber eyes. There was no mistaken that obvious family trait. His sister had several inches on her, and it wasn't due to heels. Her physique reminded Sakura of Rika's lithe dancers frame. "You gave her chills Fiemie," he informed, causing a blush of embarrassment to wash across Sakura's cheeks, while Fiemie smiled.

"Well that's what I was going for," her angelic voice rang out, "Little brother is a little rusty, I believe I will sound so much better with Kris's expert playing," she praised, making him roll his eyes, standing from the piano. Seeing them next to each other, Sakura almost gasped.

"You two look so much alike," she spoke, staring at them.

"I'm hoping it's more like she looks a lot like me," Syaoran replied, dryly.

"Hah it's the former," Eriol stated, making Fiemie laugh, and Sakura flush.

"Considering I came out first, I would say you look like me!" Fiemie chirped, happily. "Right, little brother?"

"Whatever Fiemie—and I'm not your little brother considering there was only a minute between!" he said, walking towards Sakura. She could not believe he was a twin. "Late as usual," he commented, reaching her.

"Not late, Eriol-san and I were talking outside," she informed, feeling tingles when he caressed her cheek tenderly.

"For twenty minutes?" He laughed watching her guilty face. "That's what I thought." And to her surprise as well as his sister's, he leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "I missed you." Fiemie glanced at Eriol questioningly, only to have her cousin nod.

"She's your girlfriend?" Fiemie gasped, getting their attention, and Sakura could not fathom what her tone implied. She gave a little laugh walking forward, "Interesting."

"Zip it, Fiemie," he told his sister, when she whipped out her cell. "Don't!" he ordered trying to block her, but she simply dipped around him. Syaoran reached out to swipe the phone, but she once again evaded him, her hand coming up to latch around his throat.

Sakura stood there in mute fascination, watching the two of them, "Say Z!" Fiemie cried, while her brother struggled to undo her hold.

"Zzz…" Sakura answered, making her face move into a smile, while Fiemie clicked happily away. Happily, Fiemie let go and started to check her photos.

"You're so annoying," he told his sister, adjusting his clothing.

"It's only natural that Fuutie, Xiefia, Franfren, mama and whosever else's I can think of would like to see a picture of little brother's girlfriend!" She grinned brightly, bringing a bout of nervousness in Sakura's stomach. Her phone started to beep, "Hello?"

"Ignore her, she tends to veer on the weird side," he whispered, making Sakura laugh.

"My rehearsal is scheduled in an hour," Fiemie pouted, hanging up. "Eriol I want you to play that lovely song for me the next time I drop in. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner, brother—do bring your girlfriend along too," she voiced, heading for her bag. "I'm sure mama would love to meet her."

Wrapping her scarf around her neck, Fiemie turned to Sakura, "You're so adorable. I'll be seeing you around," she waved to them as she floated out of the room. The door click shut quietly after her exit, leaving the three of them staring after it.

"And she's considered to be the most sane of his sisters," Eriol chuckled, making Sakura's eyes found Syaoran's in questioning.

"Ignore him, he's only jealous because he was an only child," he prompted, with a laugh.

L

Later…

L

Rika opened the door to her house and stood on the patio, glancing wearily at her watch. A moment later a car drove up, bringing a smile to her lips, "You're late!" she called to Mei Lin, getting her attention.

"My moron husband took forever grooming," she humph, slamming his door shut, making Jamie and Rika grimace. A moment later, Tomoyo's car appeared, allowing Rika's tense body to relax more. Chiharu, who worked magic in the kitchen, had offered to help her prepare dinner for the massive family, and luckily Takashi and Naoko helped out as well since everyone else was busy.

Hearing the roar of a bike, all turned watching Mika ride up. Removing his helmet, he stared at the house, finding it was exactly how he picture Naoko's childhood home. "Hey, you're still alive!" he called to Jamie, making the sisters laugh.

"You're so funny Mika, I should say the same to you," Jamie replied, when his friend walked up to them.

"Mrs. Chan," Mika greeted, charmingly, only to have her narrowed eyes snake its way towards him, and without a word she walked away. "I don't think she likes me…" he murmured, hurt.

"She does—you don't want to see the other look," Jamie informed, watching her meet up with Tomoyo.

"You look good, married life suits you," Mika said, poking more fun at him. "All fattened up already."

"Highly unlikely since as my dear wife leaves the cooking to me," He drawled, making Mika barked with laughter.

"She has you domesticated already," he chuckled, grimacing when Jamie's hand connected with the back of his head. It was at this time that Sakura and Syaoran finally pulled up, leaving only Alex and the honored guests to show up.

"My knees feel kindda weak," Syaoran told her, staring at the house. He stumbled to the side when she shoved him.

"Not funny," she said, walking towards the house. "Come on!"

"Fine, fine," he answered, crossing himself. This action made the sisters glare, while Jamie, Mika and Takashi, who happened to step outside, roar with laughter.

"Sakura-chan, have you seen the news?" Tomoyo asked, entering the house.

"News?" she repeated, blankly.

"Yeah, your friend Touji hasn't been found yet," she answered, causing her to gasp because she hadn't been following it or been to the rec center in several days.

"Oh no," she whispered, glancing at Syaoran. "Have they said anything?"

"No one has any idea, he just vanished. I'm certain the police will show up any day now to get a statement from you," she explained, heading down the hall.

"Oh boy," she whispered, praying her friend was okay. She didn't want to think that something terrible had happened to him. It would be awful. Then she started thinking that if she hadn't been delayed he wouldn't have disappeared.

"Don't do that," Syaoran voiced, getting her attention. They were the only ones in the hall.

"Do what?" she whispered, confused.

"Start blaming yourself for anything—," he answered, resting his hand on her cheek.

"But—," His finger moving to her lips silenced her words, instead of attempting to speak she fell into his chest, making him hug her.

"Can I get to the see the embarrassing family pictures or is that for the next visit?" he asked, bringing a tiny laugh from her.

"I think this trip would be good. I don't think Touya has any trips for a while," she answered, leading him towards the living room.

"You had better only show him embarrassing pictures of yourself!" Mei Lin voice reached them from the kitchen.

"She has super scary hearing like my brother," Sakura shuddered, coming to the living room. The first thing Syaoran's eyes landed on was a picture of Sakura's parents.

"Wow your mom is beautiful," he said, walking over to it.

"Isn't she?" Sakura agreed, examining it as well.

"She reminds me of Mei Lin-san and Tomoyo-san," he spoke, making her nod.

"Yeah, the rest of us look like papa," she agreed, turning her eyes to her father's face.

"Except for your brother—he looks like your mother too," Syaoran replied, making her laugh.

"You had better be careful of what you say, I wouldn't put it pass Kinomoto to have this place bugged," Mika warned, appearing in the door.

"In that case, I am Li Xiao Lang and I'm dating Sakura," Syaoran stated, making her yelp when he pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. He stood her upright, "Catch me if you can."

"I wouldn't bait the beast if I were you," Jamie warned, pushing his hands deep into his pocket. "Some mornings my head still rings from the hit I received."

"Yet you married into it—," Syaoran pointed out, walking towards the backyard.

"I think he received brain damage," Mika justified, when a shiver rushed through his spine. He turned to find Mei Lin standing behind him with Tomoyo, who was smiling. "Not that marrying you is anything bad," he quickly corrected, with a charming smile.

"Save the sucking up for my brother," Mei Lin stated, brushing pass him. Mika sighed wearily, knowing she was definitely Touya's sister.

"You were with Eli today?" Jamie asked, suddenly, making Syaoran nod. "How is he? That man is turning into a hermit."

"My cousin is great," Syaoran answered, ignoring the look Sakura gave him. "He's just busy with his recordings. You know how Eriol gets when he is inspired," he reasoned, making the guys nod. Tomoyo seated herself quietly, trying to feign attention.

"Don't we—," Mika sighed, shaking his head. "He would disappear for weeks then show up looking homeless but with some crazy music in hand.

"He didn't look okay when I saw him," Sakura said, glancing at her sister. She and Tomoyo locked eyes, momentarily.

"He'll be back to normal once the album drops. It is not in our genes to stand idle for too long. Musicians get inspiration from their lives. It's only a matter of time before he seeks out something new to give it to him," he voiced, firmly, heading for the patio doors. "Anyway in a couple of months he'll be too busy to worry about anything but his work."

"Yelen-san is definitely going to work him," Jamie agreed, shaking his head. "When does he leave?"

"We're still trying to work everything out. The first single will be out this week sometime. I'll let you know," Syaoran answered, since as he was handling the process.

"The album is amazing," Sakura said, clasping her hands together. "I'm certain every song will be a hit," she sat beside Tomoyo. "It's written like a beautiful romance ended tragically," the last part was only said for Tomoyo's ears. Tomoyo knew her sister meant well, but she figured Sakura didn't know that Eriol had long ago moved on with this life. Thinking about the kiss she saw made her chest heavy, and it was taking all her strength to hide the pain from her family.

"He's going to be an even bigger chick magnet," Mika smiled, glancing at Naoko when she appeared at his side, "Not that it's important to me after all," he went on, only to have her roll her eyes.

"Spies disappear all the time," she chirped, "You wouldn't want to end up as a new character in my book, would you?" He laughed at her wicked little tone, enjoying how sexy she looked right now.

"So are you going to show me which one is your room?" he whispered close to her ear. Before she had a chance to answer the doorbell went off, and Rika appeared a second later.

"They are here!" she whispered part shrieked, looking scared.

"Relax Rika, if they don't like you we'll simply make them disappear," Mei Lin called out, evilly.

"Not funny Mei Lin, be on your best behavior," Rika warned, turning for the door. When Jamie appeared at her side, Mei Lin yelped feeling his hand grope her butt. Her crimson eyes turned to him, but he only winked nodding towards the stairs.

A tiny smile touched her lips and she looked away, nodding slightly.

Rika opened the door, and smiled brightly at Alex and the couple standing beside him. The sun was slowly disappearing behind them, "Welcome, I am Kinomoto Rika," she introduced herself, gesturing them to enter the house, "Sasaki-sama."

"Thank you," they spoke together, eyes anaylizing the interior of the home. "This house is darling," his mother said, in a gentle tone.

"Thank you," Rika smiled, warmly. She hoped she looked presentable, since Tomoyo had worked on her clothing, hair and make up for tonight.

"Rika, my father Jon and mother Gina," Alex introduced, making her shake their hands. She led them to the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"Mika, Jamie and Xiao Lang," Jon said, in surprise. The stepped forward to shake his hand, "Alex told me you got married, how surprising," he told Jamie, who chuckled nodding.

"Jon, Gina," he greeted, charmingly. "Expect another traditional wedding soon," he promised. "My wife," he glanced behind him, "Mei Lin," he called over, making her walk forward.

"It's a pleasure. I apologize for my brother's absence, his business trip in Hokkaido ran longer than anticipated," Mei Lin told them, with one of her rare smiles. As the introductions went on, Takashi and Chiharu appeared behind them, Chiharu busily fixing her husband's hair.

"And my sister Chiharu and husband Takashi," Rika introduced last. She glanced at Alex hoping this dinner would go off without a hitch.

"My such a big family," Gina murmured, in surprise. "There must have been chaos in the younger years…"

…

Touya…

L

Arriving back to Tokyo, he found himself taking a cab back to the house, because he didn't believe his sisters would have gladly came to pick him up. When the cab turned onto his street, he stared at the cars outside the house, and frowned, "Stop here," he instructed the driver, feeling hurt that they would have a get together when he left.

Paying, he exited the vehicle carrying his tiny suitcase behind him. He came to a halt recognizing the bike outside the house, "Lake," he growled, scanning the rest of the vehicles, "Sasaki, Chan—," he paused, not recognizing one of the cars.

Instead of going through the front door, he placed his bag into the back of his truck and snuck his way toward the back, disappearing in the darkness. Through the open window, he could hear voices and laughter. Coming to the back, he paused, peering through a tiny space between the curtain and window frame. "Do you think they like her?" he heard Mei Lin asked, Jamie who suddenly appeared in sight.

"I think they do," he answered, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Chan," she growled in warning, but he merely laughed pressing a kiss to her neck. Touya nearly spewed steam until he watched his sister's eyes drift shut, her body relaxing against his. He opened his mouth ready to scream curses, when Naoko entered the room with Mika.

"Look at the love birds," she teased, through laughter.

"We're not the only ones, Sakura and Syaoran have yet to return from upstairs…" Hearing Jamie's words, Touya's eyes clouded over with red. Without a second thought, he whipped away from the window, maneuvering through the darkness.

Scaling the side of the house, he expertly opened his window causing minimal noise, then slowly stepped on the floor. He snuck his way to his closet, unable to believe this Syaoran was the one responsible for leading his sister away from her priestess hood.

It was unforgiveable, and he wanted this man to pay for ruining the only thing he had to hold onto. Now all his sisters would be hurt, "I'm going to kill him for defiling her!" he growled under his breath. He snaked his way down the hall, pausing outside Sakura's room door.

He heard his sister laugh, before her bed squeaked, and Touya unable to hold his self back any longer, kicked the door in, tearing a scream of surprise from her mouth. Syaoran and Sakura stared at Touya, who was standing in the door, breathing heavily.

She was on her bed, while Syaoran was leaning against the wall by her bathroom door. As he lifted his gun, Sakura screamed, "Nii-chan, no!" Touya only looked only fraction of a second from Syaoran, but when his eyes returned, he found the young man was gone.

Turning in the hall, he saw him exit through Rika's room, and fired his shotgun without thinking. Syaoran jumped down the flight of stairs, when the blast of the shotgun roared behind him. Hurrying after the perpetrator, he could not get the image of his sister who was only wearing her bra and underwear from his thought.

L

Downstairs everyone jumped in terror, hearing the gun go off. They looked towards the door, when Syaoran landed on all fours, "I'm going to kill you!" a voice thundered from behind, when Syaoran scrambled to his feet, Mika and Alex feeling their body's drive to bolt at the all too familiar voice.

A moment later, his parents watched a giant of a man whiz pass, shortly followed by Sakura, "Oh my god," Mei Lin gasped, the first to rush after them.

In the kitchen, Chiharu turned, when Syaoran entered the room, racing towards the window behind her. Touya lifted the gun once more, watching him jumped towards the tiny window. His eyes widened slightly, watching Syaoran stealthily slip through, "What the hell!" he growled, in frustration wondering what kind of men his sisters were associating with—it seemed they were getting better at picking challenging foes! All the better, he would feel greater satisfaction with victory.

At break neck speed, he burst through the kitchen door, when Syaoran appeared, racing across the lawn. Tossing his gun aside, he rushed forward, the ground seeming to shake from his weight. Everyone inside watched the two collide when Touya cut off Syaoran, locking him around the waist.

Touya growled in pain when the young man's hand connected with his jaw, his hands spreading apart as he crashed into the ground. He saw Syaoran slide across the grass, a tiny smirk appearing on the bastard's face.

Grabbing around, Touya lifted himself up, ready to rip him a new one, but Syaoran only back flipped, using his speed to propel himself onto the shed top. "Get down here and fight like a man!" Touya cried, out unable to find anything to propel at the perpetrator.

"Maybe next time…" A laugh escaped him, when he turned jumping over the neighbor's fence.

Scrambling to his feet, Touya raced to the fence, but looking over he saw no sign of him. Grabbing his gun, he rushed to the front, reaching into his pocket to get his shotgun shells. He was going to find this bastard if it was the last thing he did.

Coming to the unfamiliar sports car, he readied his gun. Alex's parents stepped onto the patio with Rika and Alex behind them, watching when Touya fired his gun at the car tires. At each sound, Rika flinched listening to the horrified gasps of his parents. "Alex," Gina whispered, placing her hand on her son's arm.

Rika and her sisters watch the woman flinch back when Touya started stalking towards them, placing herself between her son and husband in obvious fear. Without a word, Touya walked briskly pass them into the house. He passed Sakura who was seated numbly on the stairs, tears dripping from her cheeks.

There was complete silence in the house until Jon spoke, "I think we should go son," he suggested, frowning. Alex looked at Rika, who appeared to be on the verge of tears. He walked towards her, giving a smile of encouragement as he lowered his face to her ear.

"Don't worry," he whispered, tenderly, before placing a kiss to the side of her face. "I'll call you later." Rika nodded, but saw the look in his parents' eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, unable to think of anything else to say. They nodded, but didn't say anything on the matter. When Alex's car drove away, Naoko looked at Mika with worry for his safety.

"I'm going nowhere," he voiced, placing his hand around her shoulder. Chiharu and Tomoyo walked over to Sakura to comfort her, but Mei Lin bounded up the stairs, angrily. Heading down the hall, she paused when Touya exited, looking composed.

"What the hell was that about?" she shouted, getting his attention.

"The moment I leave this is what happens?" he cried, in response.

"Yes it is what happens—Rika wanted you to be here, but she couldn't trust you to act appropriately. Oh but don't worry, you've shown his parents what a psychotic, uncontrollable idiot our brother is. They will definitely not want their son having anything to do with your sister, who is actually happy!"

"Good!" he hissed.

"You're so fucking stupid!" she screamed, glowering at him. "You're going to end up alone if you don't get yourself under control Touya. Do you think we're going to cover for you again? Keep your dirty lies?" he blinked in confusion, but she didn't notice in her anger, "Leave Li Xiao Lang alone if you know what's good for you—his family is very wealthy, this won't end good for anyone."

"I don't care how fucking wealthy that idiot is. He's going to pay for touching my kaijuu!" he thundered, furiously, starting toward her once again.

"Congratulations you've made her officially into one of us. She will no longer look at you with the innocent love, but with fear that you'll try to kill everyone she loves," Mei Lin told him, clapping her hands together. "Chiharu is running away from you—and you're going to make Sakura join her."

"I will fix my relationships with them after I handle this!" he cursed, sidestepping her.

"The same way you fixed the one with Tomoyo—look at them when you leave," she suggested, remorsefully. Touya ignored her and started down the stairs, but paused finding all of his sisters looking at him. He glanced around only to focus on Sakura, who large emeralds were silently pleading with him.

"Nothing was going on—I spilled wine on my clothing!" she cried, desperately, hoping it would be enough to make him stay home, "Nothing happened!" she repeated, earnestly, but knew her brother was not going to listen to her seeing the betrayed emotion in his eyes. Sakura felt as if her heart was breaking, because the brother she loved with all her heart was bent on hurting her boyfriend.

"Lunacy and liars run in this family," he stated, sidestepping her when she flinched.

"You don't want to do this, Kinomoto," Mika warned, but Touya ignored him heading for his truck. He held out his hand to stop Mei Lin, "Let him go, he's going to learn a lesson from this, believe me."

"What?" she hissed, moving pass him, but her husband grabbed her firmly, pulling her towards him.

"It's okay—,"Jamie agreed, deciding to explain. "Syaoran was kidnapped as a child—held for ransom," he explained surprising them. "Since then his mother has spared nothing when it comes to her family's security. Those employed are experts—I'm sure they aren't far from here, and will pick Syaoran up before your brother locates him."

"Oh that's good to hear," Chiharu whispered, hoping it was so. They turned when Touya's truck screeched out of the driveway. Inside the vehicle, Touya turned on a device, before speeding away.

Grabbing Tomoyo's keys, Sakura started form the house, but paused when her cell started to ring, seeing it was Syaoran she quickly answered, "hey, where are you? I'll come to pick you up," she told him, softly with worry.

L

"I'm fine, don't worry about picking me up. I called Kaho and she's on her way," he answered, seating himself on a bench a little ways from Sakura's house.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Of course not, Sakura," he laughed, staring at his bare feet. "Your brother is nuts, but not enough to chase me away," he assured, hearing when she sighed, then sniffled, "Why are you crying?"

"Something my brother said to me, don't worry," she answered, shortly, trying to get a hold of her emotions. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course—ugh!" he cried out in pain, his phone dropping from his hand. Syaoran's body landed on the ground next to his phone. In the dark of the night, Touya lifted his body up with ease, walking happily to his truck.

Lifting his tazor to his lips, he chuckled, and then blew at it. Tossing the unconscious boy into the seat, he reached for his rope to tie him up, "Aww you bruised your pretty little face," he murmured, seeing the cut by his brow. "So sad, too bad," he taunted, then headed to the driver's side. Getting in, he reached down to pat his gps device, "You haven't failed me yet," he told it, lovingly. He knew his sister would have called him or vice versa.

His truck rumbled away, his head bobbing to the catchy tune on the radio. It wasn't long after that a sleek black SUV pulled up, and the door opened. Glancing around, Kaho frowned knowing he was supposed to be here.

She wished he hadn't been so secretive about why he needed to be picked up. "Xiao Lang?" she called, closing the door. "Xiao Lang?" she walked towards the bench as she dialed his number. Hearing the phone ringing, she paused glancing around.

Spotting it, she hurried over then gasped, "Oh my god, there's blood!" she cried, seeing it next to the phone. At her outburst, the driver got out of the car, when a couple of kids ran across the street.

"Ma'am?" the driver asked with worry.

"Hey!" Kaho looked at the children, her hand dialing Yelen's number. "Are you looking for a brown hair man?" they asked together. She nodded, "We just saw a man knock him out and took him away in an old black truck."

"Hello?" Hearing Yelen's voice, Kaho had to hold onto the bench because she felt faintish.

"Li-san, I think Xiao Lang has been kidnapped!"

L

Touya…

L

Standing over the hole, Touya grinned watching the Chinese dig slowly. In his truck, his phone was vibrating. "Someone like you—so plain looking was able to sway her," he stated, with disgust in his voice.

"Yep, someone like me," Syaoran agreed, throwing dirt out of his grave.

"Shut up," Touya hissed, holding his shotgun steady at Syaoran, because he had seen his moves already. He hated the boy in front of him, "You're only going to ruin her! Once you get what you want you'll just leave her."

"It's nice to see how much you trust your sister's choices."

"It's not them I'm worried about, it's useless men like you who can't see the worth," Touya shot back, furiously. "Do you think I have forgotten the devastation in Tomoyo's eyes when her fiancé cheated on her?" Syaoran paused in what he was doing hearing his words, 'So that's where all of this started,' he thought, looking at him sadly. "That bastard!"

"Do you see the devastation in her eyes now that you've taken Eriol from her life? My cousin really loves her," he informed, but Touya ignored him not believing it. "Your sister is amazing, and he knows that."

"Like I'm going to fucking believe that one," Touya spat, incredulously. Syaoran went to dig again, when the shovel hit something, getting both of their attention. Touya lowered the light when Syaoran lowered the shovel again making the same sound appear.

"What the hell?" he whispered, using the shovel bottom to gently scoop away the dirt. When two familiar eyes found his face, he gave a cry of alarm. Touya stumbled backwards when Syaoran practically flew out of the hole, knocking into him, his shotgun firing into the sky.

It landed beside them, when both slowly crept back to the edge of the hole, the flashlight streaming onto the half covered face. "Put your hands in the air, put your hands in the air, and get down!" voices shouted as numerous men appeared from the edge of the woods. "Hands in the air Kinomoto Touya!"

Touya's eyes widened watching the large group of men converge on him, but looking away from them, he focused on the body in the hole, not understanding what was going on. As he was pushed roughly into the dirt, he had the direst feeling this was not going to be good on his part…

L

L

L

Author's note: Whelp once again gave two chapters…wanting to get this story FINISHED! LOL


	16. Light's out

Chap. 15: "Light's out…"

L

L

L

Standing in the open window of the police station, Touya folded his arms over his chest. He looked at Syaoran who appeared beside him, "I didn't believe you actually killed people," he murmured, since as they were both waiting to give statements.

"I know Touji and his family, why would I do something like that? I didn't even know he was missing. Besides I never paid attention to guys ogling over Sakura until you, because I knew she wouldn't fall for them," he sighed, wearily.

"Let's hope they don't find out about all those guys you threatened," Syaoran sighed, not knowing why he actually believed the lunatic standing beside him. He moved from the wall as Touya turned angrily, but paused when the door opened.

He blinked a couple of times staring at the woman in the door, unable to think of something intelligent to say, "Xiao Lang!" she cried, moving quickly forward. "I was so worried about you." Touya disappeared in the backdrop of the room, his eyes following her movements.

"So you were responsible for the army, Kaho?" Her long red hair flowed behind her slender body, his hand twitching to move through it. His jaw almost slackened when a smile touched her lips at something the brat said. He snapped from his gawking when Sakura appeared in the room.

He waited for her to address him, but she focused only on Syaoran, "Are you okay?" she asked with worry.

"I'm fine," Syaoran answered, as Touya watched her delicately reach up to touch the cut above his eye. The usual anger he felt built in him, when Sakura hugged Syaoran, but it practically exploded when she was bold enough to place a kiss on his cheek.

He opened his mouth, ready to spew curses when Kaho's eyes found his, "So this is the raving psychotic, with a dash of lunacy?" she asked, walking towards him, her eyes scrutinizing every part of Touya, who shifted uncomfortably.

He didn't see Syaoran and Sakura staring at him oddly when he failed to say something smart. Sakura admitted to herself this was the first time she had ever seen her brother speechless. "Kaho-san, my brother Kinomoto Touya," she introduced for him, when the rest of her sisters finally appeared.

"What's this I hear about them finding bodies at your digging site?" Mei Lin asked, directing her question to Touya.

"They found one body, and they think it is Touji," Touya corrected, making Sakura gasp in alarm.

"No, they've found two more," Tomoyo corrected, entering after Mei Lin. Syaoran and Touya glanced at each other.

"What?" Touya asked, in disbelief. He knew it was one thing to find a body, but to find two more was simply crazy. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the maniac who was using _his torture site _as a dumping spot for corpse.

"Yeah, we just got the information from Yukito," Mei Lin answered, shortly. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I didn't do anything. I didn't even know Touji was missing," Touya voiced, wondering why they believed he was capable of killing someone—innocent. He didn't continue to speak because the inspector appeared in the door.

Touya," he sighed, shaking his head wearily. "Jesus man."

"Listen Suzuki," Touya said, walking towards him.

"I know, I know," Suzuki voiced, looking upset. "They have pulled a total of three bodies from that area. Two of them had already completely decomposed, and the third is of that missing boy—Yukito already guessed that he passed away almost two days ago—so I'm guessing if you have a logical alibi for that one."

"Lake Nakuru—she was glued to my side the entire time I was in Hokkaido for that conference," Touya told him, shoulders sagging. "The last thing I want is for Touji's family to think I would ever harm their son. Who the hell could have done this?" he scowled, clenching his fists.

"We'll find the person—the problem we have now is identifying the other two. What the hell is with all those headstones out there?" Touya grimaced, reaching up to move his hand through his hair. "And the names on the headstones?"

"One of them is me," Syaoran told the inspector with a tiny smile. "Kinomoto here does it as an initiation to weed out cowards from dating his sisters," he explained, helping the ogre out, because he didn't want Sakura going through the pain of watching her brother hauled off to jail. "One was my cousin Hirragizawa Eriol and friends Sasaki Alex and Chan Jamie who are still alive."

"I heard about that, but I didn't really think you did that," Suzuki stated, his wise eyes looking at Touya with surprise. "So you weren't kidnapped?" he asked Syaoran, who nodded.

"Right—it was just a fun little game."

"Xiao Lang, your mother is waiting for you," Kaho informed, getting his attention.

"Okay," he nodded, glancing at Sakura. "I need to calm her down before she gets ahead of herself," he explained, and she gave a nervous smile. "Let's have lunch tomorrow," he suggested, making Touya turn to him.

"Zip it, Touya," Sakura growled, surprising him and the others. "Lunch, I'll call you?" Syaoran pressed a kiss to her cheek, making Touya's hand twitch. As the boy walked towards him, he could not control his body's reflexive actions and swung, before he realized what was happening. Luckily, Syaoran dodged it and laughed slipping through the door.

He felt like slapping his hand and saying, 'bad boy,' so they knew that wasn't intentional, because all the looks he received said otherwise. He doubted they would believe his hand had a mind of its own, "Bad habit, sorry," he apologized, like a tiny child. He watched Kaho place her hand to her lips, hiding what happened to look like a smile—finding himself feeling a lot better.

Touya almost wanted to tilt to the side so he could get a longer look at her when she disappeared through the door. "So am I good to go after a statement?" Touya asked, returning his attention to important matters.

"Yeah for now—don't try skipping the country," Suzuki joked.

"I'm not guilty or a coward," Touya informed, as he wondered who those bodies belonged to…

L

After finishing up with the reports, the four of them left the police station. It was only after they retrieved his truck that Tomoyo frowned, glancing at her brother. "Is there a chance any of them could be Kenji?" she asked, softly, watching Touya's hand tighten against the steering wheel.

"There isn't," he answered, blankly, not betraying to them if he had killed her ex fiancé Kenji for cheating on her and attacking her when she refused to marry him.

"I saw you with the body bag," Sakura said, making him glance at her, a tiny smile touching his lips.

"Did you?" he grinned, making her nod, not afraid of him, because she knew he would never hurt her.

"Naoko and I did," she answered, shortly, when he rolled to a stop at a red light.

"Is that where the first inspiration for her book came from?" he chuckled, thinking of his cute little book worm. "If that is so—then I guess she knows that I never buried the body but had it melted down," he murmured, thoughtfully, driving off.

"This isn't a joking matter onii-chan!" Mei Lin cried, in annoyance.

"I know, but I've missed talking to you guys so much that even though this is supposed to be serious I find myself wanting to enjoy it," he explained, with sadness. His sister exhaled loudly, making him laugh glancing at them, "I didn't kill those people found at the site," he sobered, frowning, "But I'm going to find out who would use my site for their little game. Only few people know about it—and I doubt someone randomly found it and deposited Touji's body there."

Silence consumed the truck as all of them thought about it, Sakura felt herself shiver. When they reached the house, Touya saw the rest of his sisters and the guys were waiting for him. He frowned staring at Alex and Mika, as he got out of the truck. "Damn, he's not behind bars," Mika said, loud enough for Touya to hear.

"Listen here you," Touya growled, stalking towards him, but Mika only laughed holding up his hands. Walking pass the American, Touya forced himself not to strangle him, because he knew it would not look good on his record if he found himself in court.

He entered the house, inhaling the still lingering smell of food, "Chi?" he called, glancing around for her.

"I'm in here," she called from the kitchen. He should have known that's where she was as he headed in her direction. She turned to him, placing a dishtowel on the counter. He glanced at the food resting beside her, "I thought you might be hungry," she said, softly.

He walked over to her, and drew her into a tight hug, pulling her off the ground, "Nii-chan," she gasped, then laughed at the unexpected embrace.

"I'm sorry for the way I treat Takashi," he apologize, surprising her into silence. "I don't want you to leave—please reconsider. I promise you that I will be on my best behavior," he explained, feeling when she hugged him back. "How can I protect my niece or nephew if you're so far away?"

"This job will ensure Tak can buy a house," she reasoned, softly.

"You can stay in your apartment if you want, it's not important," Touya replied, with ease. "Please think about it."

"Okay," she nodded, when he rested her on the ground. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm' going to clean up first," he answered, turning for the door when Takashi walked up. Touya ruffled his hair as though he was a little boy. Standing there in shock, he looked at his wife, who grew a concerned face…

L

Tomoyo was seated silently in her bedroom, staring at nothing in particular. She looked at her door when it opened to find her brother standing there. Touya examined her closely, knowing she was still hurting from her break up. "You know I'm a bastard for ignoring your feelings, right?" he asked, not receiving a response from her.

He waited for her to say something, but Tomoyo merely stared at him, and he sighed knowing this sister was the most stubborn of all. "I'm sorry," he apologized, then lowered his eyes to the ground, "I cornered him into that kind of position. I guess it didn't turn out as I had hoped because he did find good guys, who are still here—_even idiot Lake_."

Tomoyo continued to stare blankly at him, "I'm sorry I hurt you Tomoyo, and I hope I haven't ruined our relationship beyond repair." He waited for her to say something, but Tomoyo only turned her eyes away. Hearing her door close, she closed her eyes—a tiny smile touching her lips…

L

Next Day…

L

Exiting the bedroom, Jamie walked down the hall wondering where his wife was. Coming to the living room, he found her staring through the glass, a cup of tea forgotten in her hand. He examined her beautiful face, picking out each crease of worry. "Thinking about your brother?" he inquired, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she whispered, placing her cold cup of tea onto the table beside her. "I'm scared for him." Jamie bent down in front of her, reaching out to caress her hand delicately.

"What are the chances of him having done something as serious as murder?" Jamie honestly didn't even know why he was asking the question, because he knew the answer. Touya was capable of killing anyone who threatened his family, therefore he prayed that he was also smart enough to get rid of the evidence.

"Hi—high," Mei Lin answered, surprising Jamie when tears flooded her eyes. "I don't know what it would do to our family if anything happened to him," she sobbed, unable to contain her feelings any longer. Without a word, he drew her into his arms, allowing her to release her pent up emotions. Her hands tightened on his shirt, "He's not a bad person, he's not," she told him, as if she was trying to make him believe.

"Of course not," he agreed, tenderly, staring out the window. Feeling her take a shaky breath, he moved her back to look at her face, "It's going to be okay," he assured, wiping the moisture from her cheeks. Inhaling deeply, Mei Lin slowly exhaled trying to get a hold of her emotions.

"I—if this went to court—," she started, staring imploringly into his eyes.

"I can't be a part of the team, but my firm will take the case," he answered, consoling her. "I don't think it will get that far though. Okay?" She nodded, before allowing her face to rest on his chest, welcoming the warmth of his embrace.

L

Sakura…

L

With all the chaos happening in her family, she felt uneasy about having lunch with Syaoran's family. Walking down the street, she exhaled slowly willing herself to relax. Passing a wall, she stared at the poster that announced the appearance of a world renowned pianist prodigy.

She gave a fleeting glance at the young woman's face, before she continued on her way. Crossing the street with the large crowd, Sakura drew her purse closer to her body. She was supposed to meet him at his family's company, since as he was working with Eriol. She started to adjust her ruffled soft pink top, before moving to her free flowing cream skirt.

She smiled at the doorman, before she went through the revolving door, escaping the heat outside. The cool air of the interior welcomed her, and she sighed walking slowly forward. "Ah, Sakura-san," Hearing her name, she turned to find Kaho walking towards her.

"Kaho-san," she greeted, politely with a smile. "How are you?"

"Great, thank you. Xiao Lang and Eriol are meeting with a couple of reporters. We'll wait of them in an adjoining room," she explained, when the elevator opened. "Nervous about having lunch with his family?"

"Very, especially after what happened with my brother," Sakura sighed, watching the floor numbers change.

"Your brother is something else—he must really care about you guys," she laughed, softly, making her nod.

"That's the positive way to look at it," Sakura murmured, in agreement when the doors opened.

"I feel sorry for his poor girlfriend," Kaho sighed, leading her along the hall.

"If there was one in his life—onii-chan hasn't dated in a while," she admitted, wishing he would settled down with someone who could care for him. "His personality is a little off as you have probably noticed," she grimaced, but Kaho only laughed.

"I think it's cute," Kaho replied, entering the room before Sakura, so she failed to see the surprised look on her face. Sakura couldn't remember anyone ever connecting cute to her brother's eccentric behavior.

"Oh..." she glanced around the large private waiting area, able to feel the expensive quality rolling off the furniture.

"They should be done in several minutes. Please excuse me," Kaho sighed, when her phone started to ring. Sakura nodded, watching the woman disappear through the door. Glancing around, she sighed hoping this lunch would go fine with his family—well better than it had for Rika with Alex's family.

She turned when the door opened, but found herself staring at the unfamiliar young woman in front of her. Sakura almost gasped realizing she was the girl from the poster she saw earlier, but found she could not remember her name. "I was told Kaho was here," She stated, moving a perfect blonde curl behind her ear.

"She just left," Sakura answered, softly, unable to stop her examination of the supermodel like woman in front of her—especially her exquisite face that held an amazing set of eyes as blue as the sky, rimmed by thick lashes.

"Who are you? A new worker? Do you know where Li Xiao Lang is?" she asked, walking towards the grand piano in the room.

"I don't work here, but I know he's speaking with reporters," Sakura answered, wondering if she was close to Syaoran.

"If you're not a worker, then how are you allowed up here?" she asked, turning to look at Sakura, as her fingers ran along the keys, creating a beautiful melody.

"I'm dating Li Xiao Lang," she answered, wincing when the wrong note corrupted the tune. The young woman whipped around to look at her, and Sakura swallowed noticing the scornful look she took on as she examined her.

"You?" she questioned, then a beautiful smile appeared. "So you're the girl with the psychotic brother," she murmured, making Sakura flinch. She wondered if his family had been talking about her brother behind her back. "I can't believe he _just_ broke up with me for you," she clicked her tongue, turning away.

"What do you mean just broke up?" Sakura questioned, watching her closely.

"When he came back to Hong Kong," she answered, jovially. "What could he be thinking?" she laughed, not realizing the pain Sakura felt realizing he had a girlfriend the whole time he was seeing her. "No wonder his mother appeared as though she was on her death bed after what your lunatic brother did to poor Xiao Lang."

Sakura clenched her fists tightly, listening to this women speak cruelly about her brother. Her anger turned into rage when it mixed with the betrayal she felt for him using her like a toy. "Well anyway, I know he'll come back to me—he always does. Who would want such tainted genes in his family anyway—it's only a matter of time before that psycho winds up in prison—or worse in front of a firing squad."

"You had better watch what you say!" Sakura snapped, losing her composure for the first time in her life. The girl turned slowly, with a contemptuous look in her eyes.

"Why should I when I'm speaking to a mere nobody, who doesn't really matter in our world," She drawled, bored. "A nobody with a murderer for a brother—I can understand why Yelen-san canceled lunch with you."

Before Sakura realized what was happening, she was already swinging. The woman, whose name, she still didn't know screamed flying off her feet when Sakura's fist connected with her eye. Not realizing the force with which she had punched her, Sakura lurched forward and had to catch herself on her tippy toes before she fell over.

The piano prodigy crashed into the ground with a piercing scream. "I guess lunacy runs in my family after all," Sakura humph, turning on her heels, but paused with widening eyes noticing the audience she had behind her.

She tried to ignore the photographer who was snapping away wildly, lying on the ground. Syaoran was staring at her in what appeared to be shock, but his face only enraged Sakura further. "Sakura, wh—," he glanced at Kris, before looking back at her, trying not to look at his mother, who was standing beside him.

Eriol was almost gaping, wondering if Tomoyo had been correct when she claimed she would hurt anyone out to harm her family. "You," Sakura started, tears flooding her eyes. "I told you—I," Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm done."

She started for them, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. Syaoran didn't understand what was happening as Kaho ran over to help Kris off the ground. He made the mistake of grabbing Sakura's hand when she went by him, and his ears rang from the powerful slap that connected with his cheek, snapping his head to the side. "My family's business if ours alone. I don't appreciative your family talking about us behind our backs, you cheater!" she screamed, pulling her hand free from his.

"What did you say to her?" he cried, focusing on Kris, who was holding her eye in pain. Without answering, Kris burst into a new set of tears. Sighing in frustration, Syaoran turned abruptly forgetting about everything—well almost—his mother's hand reached of his wrist.

Pausing he looked at her, and her expression clearly told him to fix this problem first. "If I don't get Sakura to calm down before her brother catches wind of this, he might end up going to jail," he spoke, in Chinese. "And you'll find yourself out of a son."

"Xiao Lang," Yelen gasped, at the outrageousness of his words.

L

Touya…

L

He had been in the middle of training, when he felt a sudden shift for the worse in his universe. He knew this feeling only meant something—or someone was hurting one of his sisters. Stalking down the hall, he dialed Mei Lin's number. "Nii-chan?"

"Are you okay? Did Chan hurt you? Did anyone hurt you?" he inquired, tearing open his truck door.

"No—are you okay?" Mei Lin asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine. Ja." Jumping inside, his fingers quickly dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Yes?" she drawled, answering.

"Has anyone hurt you?"

"I worry about you, brother," Tomoyo sighed, in the middle of a photo shoot. "I'll see you home for dinner."

"Okay." Touya didn't move as he called Chiharu, narrowing down the list. "Did Takashi hurt you?" he cried, barely giving her a chance to speak.

"Why would Tak hurt me?" She questioned, bewildered. As he was about to drive off, he honed in on Mika, who was walking to the building with his cousin.

"Just checking. See you later, be careful!" he warned, "Hey you, did you hurt my sister?" he hollered, only to receive a weird look from Mika. "Don't play dumb Lake!"

"I'm on the phone with her right now," he answered, wondering if Touya had suddenly snapped.

"Oh yeah, ask her what grandma used to call me?" he challenged, suspiciously knowing he couldn't trust the American.

"Cuddly pants?" Mika answered, then grew a large smile, before he burst into laughter hearing the story behind it. "Cuddly pants!"

"Shut up!" Touya shouted, focusing on Rika's number. His heart started to beat a little faster thinking about the babies in the family. He swore he was going to kill the guy that even thought about hurting any of them.

"Ohayo!" she answered, in a bubbly voice, making Touya inhale sharply.

"Rika, are you okay?" he asked, in a strangled voice.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm still at practice," she answered, then grew concerned. "What's wrong?" A vein in his forehead started to twitch, and his hand tightened on the steering wheel.

"Nothing. I'll see you home later, be careful," he answered, as calmly as he could.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you," he answered, numbly, before hanging up. Speed dialing six, he waited for Sakura to answer, but the phone only continued to ring. When her voicemail picked up, he dialed again, but this time it went straight to voicemail. "Sakura," he whispered, before dialing a different number.

His tires screeched when he drove off, "Yep?" the man answered, in a jolly voice.

"I need you to locate my sister. Track her phone signal, 554-234-9949" he voiced, speeding up to cruise through a red light.

"Okay, gimme a second. What's going on now?"

"I don't know. She's just not answering her phone," Touya answered, stopping at a red light. He knew the only person who could hurt her was Li Syaoran, and he swore he was going to kill the bastard this time around.

"Okay got her—she's in the fashion district," the man explained, before speaking out the address, causing Touya to sigh.

"Thanks, she's with her sister," he said, knowing Sakura had gone to Tomoyo, which left him wide open to intercept Li. "I have another number for you…" Yes, Kinomoto Touya had every one of the guys' information on hand ready for emergencies like this…

L

Syaoran…

L

Resting against the glass with arms folded over his chest, he stared coldly at Kris, who was on the sofa, being examined. Turning his face away, he stared at the congested road below him, wondering how Sakura had given him the slip so quickly.

He didn't want to risk going to her house and chance bumping into her crazy brother. Thinking about Touya made him flinch knowing the beast would be out for his blood when he found out about this. He sighed, "She's crazy just like her brother," Kris complained, "Ouch, be careful!" she snapped to the man examining her.

"You provoked it," Eriol commented, seated opposite her. "I wonder if her crazy brother holds vengeance towards hostile female," he murmured, jokingly, but his face was plain. He watched her eyes widen in fear, and suppressed a laugh.

"Eli, really," Yelen voiced, frowning. "Regardless of what happened, she shouldn't have struck Kris. It's uncivilized." Syaoran looked at the door when his sisters finally arrived, gossiping amongst themselves.

"Which one of you opened your big mouth to Kris about Sakura's family?" he cried, getting their instant attention. He glanced over them, and honed in Fiemie, who held an innocent expression, "Fiemie!" he growled, only to have her hands go up defensively.

"I was only telling Kris to warn her about trying to _rekindle old flames_," she said the last part, with a weird French accent, but sighed noticing it didn't lighten the mood. When her sister Xiefia gasped, she followed her stare, "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Sakura happened," Eriol grinned, leaning forward to pluck lint out of his pants. "It's going to be rather entertaining when you perform tomorrow night," he said to Kris, who shot daggers at him.

"Why?" Fuutie asked, with worry.

"Why? Because she's crazy!" Kris answered, folding her arms angrily over her chest. Syaoran pulled out his phone to dial Sakura's number one more time, sighing when it went straight to voicemail. Now he was going to have the horrible task of tracking her down.

"What happened?" Fiemie asked, focusing on Syaoran.

"Kris told Sakura that she and Syaoran had broken up only a week ago—then went on a triad about her brother being crazy and how your family was horrified ect ect…" Eriol summarized, standing from the chair. "I'm going home if there is nothing else you require of me auntie," he said to Yelen, who wasn't very pleased about the latest developments.

"Why would you do that?" Fiemie gasped, sitting down. "Look at your beautiful face!" she cried, with worry. "What the hell did she hit you with?"

"You should look at Syaoran's other cheek," Eriol chuckled, heading for the door. Hearing this, his sisters all turned to him, and he sighed.

"I hate you Eriol," he stated, only to have his cousin laugh. In an instant, his eldest sister Xiefia twisted his face to the side, and gasped in alarm staring at the large bruise that resembled a hand.

"She did this?" she questioned, in alarm.

"I guess Fiemie didn't know about their tactical training—psycho brother was thorough in ensuring they could protect themselves!" Eriol called over his shoulder, before disappearing through the door.

"Good grief, I'm sorry Kris," Fiemie apologized, with a sigh. "She's so puny," she muttered, wondering where Sakura got the strength. Her worried eyes found her brother's, "I ruined things for you, huh?"

"My last strike," he answered, then shrugged. "I'll fix it," he assured, knowing he wasn't about to let go of her. Yelen stared at her son in silence wondering if he really did care about this Kinomoto Sakura.

She glanced at Kris, who she had hoped would be the one for him, but as much as she pushed them together, the further apart they drifted—more so from her son's refusal, because Kris was head over heels for him.

Now looking at her eye that was almost swollen shut, she shook her head, wishing she had gotten an introduction with this rogue girl and her outrageous family. She had spoken with Gina, who was still in shock at the events that occurred at the house. "This girl—what does she do with herself?" she inquired, making numerous pairs of eyes—plus one find her. Syaoran was almost surprised at his mother's sudden interest, and gave her a suspicious look.

"She's a psyche major at Tokyo University, plays volleyball, practicing priestess and humanitarian," he answered, knowing his mother would be most interested in that. "Her parents died, her brother is raving mad and her five sisters are all wonderful. And now I have to go find her so," he glanced his watch, "If you don't hear from me by tomorrow morning assume her brother found me first and I'm buried in some hole," he stated, only to have her gasp in horror.

"Xiao Lang that is nothing to joke about," Yelen chastised, with a firm look.

"Who said I was joking, mother?" he replied, blandly. Yelen locked eyes with him and when he winked, she gave a gentle look, wondering how many guards she should have follow him.

"I can't believe you're still interested in that—," Kris fumbled, trying to find the right word to describe the horrible woman, who had scarred her beautiful face.

"Unspoiled, compassionate, funny, beautiful—you're beautiful Kris but your personality is quite the opposite. Make sure you play your heart out, sales have been dropping," he voiced, walking for the door, not seeing when horror clouded her face, but hearing her gasp.

"Your brother is awful!" she cried, before the door closed behind him. Syaoran entered the elevator, and leaned against the wall, sighing tiredly. Today had not gone at all, as he planned.

"Damn it Sakura—," he muttered, reaching up to touch his aching cheek. When the doors opened in the parking garage, he walked tiredly, looking at Eriol's car. Feeling a tingling sensation, Syaoran paused turning slowly, but gasped when he was knocked into the ground.

Landing roughly on the pavement, he went to struggle with the person on top of him, but his eyes widened feeling something pierce his skin, a maddening laugh sounding in the parking garage. "Oh shit…" he whispered, knowing Touya had found him first…

L

L

L

Author's note: Round two, Ne?


	17. touya's new distraction

L

L

Chap. 16: "Touya's new distraction…"

L

L

L

Groaning in pain, Syaoran glanced around, realizing he was in the back of a van. He went to move his hand only to find they were tied. Turning slightly, he saw Touya, who was tapping his finger impatiently on the steering wheel, "Damn Tokyo traffic," the man was muttering.

Watching him, Syaoran started to maneuver his body so he could move his hands to the front. Slipping his feet through, he moved the tie to his mouth trying to overcome his drugged coordination. He still felt woozy, but knew he had to get out of the truck before Touya got another crack at killing him.

Freeing his hands, he started to undo his feet. Glancing to his right, his eyes widened when Touya turned to towards him. Touya's face grew hard, "Oh no you don't!" he shouted, putting the van in park as he undid his seatbelt.

"Shit!" Syaoran cried, jumping for the door of the van. He pulled it open, when Touya jumped towards the back. Hanging out the door, Syaoran tried to free his legs from Touya's gorilla grip. His foot slipped free, and he kicked at the man, who blocked it.

The air was knocked out of Syaoran, when he landed roughly on the ground. Dark eyes met amber, before there was a growl and Touya lunged out of the van, when Syaoran scrambled to his feet. He went to run, but swayed crashing into a car that was parked on the side of the road.

He ducked when Touya reached for him, swinging towards Sakura's bother, who dodged the blow. Moving around the car, Syaoran made his way towards the park, hoping onlookers would dissuade Touya's attempt to recapture him. "I love your sister!" Syaoran shouted, turning to Touya, who blew steam.

"Like I give a shit!" Touya cried, rushing Syaoran, his arm swinging, but the intoxicated boy, block the blow, then another with his leg coming up. "You hurt her!"

"I didn't!" Syaoran responded, stumbling backwards when Touya's kick connected with his chest. Feeling the pain roar through his body, Syaoran looked up, blocking another kick, his feet moving backwards from the source. "Shit!" he cried, knowing the man in front of him was powerful.

"That's right," Touya grinned, maliciously. He rushed him, but was surprised when Syaoran jumped backwards, moving into a flip his foot connecting with his face. Touya stumbled backwards in pain not expecting it, especially as he watched Syaoran try to coordinate his balance. "You're going to pay!"

Syaoran saw Touya coming towards him as he held his head, then shook it, trying to focus. He blocked Touya's punch, ducking to miss the other. "She thinks I have a girlfriend, but I was only helping a friend out, who had an abusive boyfriend. I wasn't cheating on her!" he explained, trying not to hit Touya, but it was painful blocking the man's punches.

When Syaoran swung, Touya dodged it, coming around to get the boy in a headlock. He laughed crazily, tightening his hold, the air being knocked out of him when Syaoran's elbow connected with his stomach. Slipping from the hold, Syaoran cried out in surprise, when Touya charged at him, tackling him around the waist, making both crash into the grass.

They struggled on the grass trying to get the upper hand, not realizing the audience they had. Touya slipped behind Syaoran, only to be elbowed on the face. His hands flayed out as his eyes lost focus. Regaining his senses, he watched Syaoran stumble to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Clenching the grass, he pushed to his feet when Syaoran started to run. "I'm not done with you!" he cursed, following behind him. Running, Syaoran glanced behind him, and groaned finding Touya was gaining on him.

Dropping to the ground, Syaoran didn't look up when Touya shouted, flying over him. He lifted his head to see him tuck and roll, landing on the ground. The man spun around, with fire raging in his eyes, "Do behave yourselves, you're causing a scene," a very familiar voice spoke from behind Touya, making a tremor travel through his system.

Very slowly, he turned to find the beautiful eyes of Kaho, who was staring at him with an undecipherable expression. Touya glanced at Syaoran, who walked slowly pass him to the waiting SUV, leaving him with the woman, who was still giving him an expression that oddly reminded him of his mother's reprimanding one. "Let's go, you need a bit of patching up," she sighed, turning her back to him.

He blinked a couple of times wondering if this way a trap, "I said let's go, before the police show up," she called, sounding very impatient. "Would you like for us to press charges?" Touya stood instantly, following slowly behind her.

Syaoran locked eyes with Touya, "What?" he asked Kaho, moving a napkin from his mouth.

"Behave yourselves!" she warned, gesturing to Touya to get into the backseat. "Do you have any idea how much damage control I will have to do now?" she questioned them, "Playing like children in the streets of Tokyo, how absurd!"

Both flinched hearing her reprimanding tone, when the SUV pulled off. Touya and Syaoran scowled looking at each other as they folded their arms over their chest, and upon opening their mouths to spew curses felt a hard stare. Turning towards Kaho, both clamped their mouths shut seeing the look she gave…

L

Mei Lin…

L

Jamie's apartment door crashed open, before an angry, Mei Lin walked through, seething. "Mei Lin!" Jamie cried, following behind her. "I wasn't flirting with her!" he defended, watching the grocery bags crash onto his marble countertop.

"Really?" she snapped, spinning around to look at him.

"Really," he nodded, vigorously. "She didn't know I was married, and well just started playing with my braid," he explained, reaching for it. Her eye twitched watching him look at his hair, "I mean who wouldn't want to touch it?"

Jamie instantly ceased his examination of his lovely hair, when his wife whipped by him. "I'm sorry!" he apologized, once again, standing in the hall. Hearing a door crash into a wall, he flinched wishing his wife wasn't so temperamental. "No one knows I'm married—we had a small wedding, remember?"

"I didn't have a wedding!" she screamed, from somewhere on the other side of the apartment.

"We can have one!" he reasoned, flinching when there was another crash. He hoped she wasn't breaking his things out of anger. "Mei L—Li…" he trailed off, when she suddenly appeared in the hall, looking very composed, but Jamie knew better. "Sweet heart," he smiled, charmingly, lifting his foot to take a step back.

"Darling," she purred, walking towards him, hands clasped behind her back.

"Whatcha hiding?" he inquired, wondering where he should bolt.

"Nada…" his pace quickened when hers did, and he turned to run when she started faster towards him. He made it to the front hall, before crying out when she jumped onto his back. Something clattered across the wood floor, and when his eyes spotted it, he gasped.

"Don't even think about it!" he cried, struggling with her seeing the scissors.

"I have another," came her evil little laugh, when his braid was pulled taut. Hearing a crunch, Jamie's horrified scream filled the apartment.

L

Outside the door…

L

Hearing Jamie's scream, a man and woman glanced at each other with concern. "I'm sure it's nothing," he reasoned, ringing the doorbell. Standing there, both tried to ignore his voice, wishing they were able to hear what he was saying.

The door swung open to reveal a woman they had never seen before. The second Mei Lin's eyes found the man's familiar silver eyes, she gulped realizing they were his relatives—she prayed not his parents. She watched their eyes trail down to her hands, and she instantly hid Jamie's braid behind her back along with the scissors.

Their eyes shifted to look behind her, and she almost flinched realizing Jamie was still on the ground faking tears over his hair. "Hello," she greeted, softly, trying to smile but it was a failed attempt.

"Hello," the man said, focusing on the young woman once more. Mei Lin almost jumped when Jamie appeared at her side, "Son," he greeted, and Mei Lin wished at that very moment the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"Father, mother," Jamie greeted, pleasantly, his freshly chopped hair hanging loose around his face. His hand came to drape around Mei Lin's shoulder, "I wasn't informed you were back in town," he spoke, moving his wife out of the way, so they could enter.

"We arrived this morning," his mother answered, gently, glancing around his home. "Only to have the most surprising news from Gina-san," she said, not seeing when Mei Lin flinched, wondering if all of their parents were really good friends.

"Did you?" Jamie chuckled, closing his apartment door. "What did she say?"

"That our son was married," His father answered, turning to them. "Well?" both watched Jamie's smile widen as he drew Mei Lin even closer into his side, while she still attempted to hide his hair.

"My wife Mei Lin," he introduced, politely. "Mei Lin, my parents Aiden and Elizabeth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she inclined, her head respectfully.

"You _really_ are married?" his mother gasped, staring at Mei Lin.

Yeah. We are going to have larger wedding," Jamie nodded, enjoying the expression on his mother's face.

"Is—is she pre—pregnant?" Elizabeth asked, figuring that was the reason for his haste.

"Not yet," Jamie chuckled, not seeing the flush that covered Mei Lin's cheeks, "We're married to prevent her brother from trying to kill me—again," he answered, grimacing when his wife's elbow connected with his side. Mei Lin held back a gasp, realizing she shouldn't be abusing him in front of his family.

"That story is true?" Aiden questioned, with an expression Mei Lin couldn't decipher. She wondered how many people knew that her brother was mentally unstable—to some extent.

"How about we sit down?" Jamie suggested, not wanting to frighten his parents with the tale of how his life almost ended. Mei Lin followed almost stiffly beside him, wishing she could get rid of his hair, before she sat down. Of all the times for his parents to show up, it had to be now!

"When do you plan on another ceremony?" Elizabeth questioned, examining his face. She was glad to see he appeared happy, therefore, she wouldn't be overly concerned about his marriage to this unknown young woman.

"We haven't had a chance to actually discuss it," Jamie answered, softly, sitting opposite them with Mei Lin.

"I prefer to have it as soon as possible," Elizabeth told him, her bright brown eyes looking to Mei Lin. "If not another wedding, then at least a reception."

"Right," Jamie nodded, glancing at his father, who he knew was silently examining Mei Lin.

"How long have you known each other?" Aiden suddenly asked, "Because I don't believe I have ever met you before? What do you do for a living?" he questioned her, "There's no need to continue hiding the braid," he went on to say, sounding amused. "At least someone got him to cut his hair."

"We've known each other for two months," Mei Lin answered, softly, removing her hand from behind her to rest the braid and scissors gently on the table in front of her. She gave them an embarrassed little smile.

"Only two months?" Elizabeth gasped, turning to look at Jamie. Mei Lin examined his mother, who had striking brown eyes, and jet black hair, able to see her beauty and gentleness. His father was also very handsome with black hair sprinkled with gray. His eyes were the same gorgeous smoky gray as his son's.

"I—we know it's a very short time," Mei Lin agreed, with a sigh.

"Tell us about yourself," Aiden stated, wondering what it was about this woman that made his unattached son marry so quickly.

"Well…" Mei Li started slowly, not really knowing what to say, "I'm twenty-six, the second of seven children. My brother as you've surely heard is a little off. My sisters are wonderful, our parents passed away when we were young," she explained, looking intently at them, because she wasn't about to be intimidated. "I own a dojo…"

"The one Kenji attends," Jamie filled in.

"And I do various stunt work for movies—I have a masters in physiology," she concluded, not knowing if that would be enough for them.

"Well we are certainly surprised at returning to find our only son married, but—," Elizabeth paused, giving Mei Lin another once over, "As long as he's happy."

"And I am," Jamie chuckled, amusedly looking at his mother, who slowly grew a smile. "We were about to prepare dinner, would you like to join us?"

"Nonsense, let's go out for dinner," Aiden brushed aside, seeming to relax as well. "There's more to find out about this lovely wife of yours after all," he smiled, making Mei Lin unconsciously relax beside Jamie. She didn't know why she had been weary of meeting his family, but now she saw that it had all been in vain. When her thoughts traveled to her brother, she almost flinched, 'No—no, he promised to be on good behavior,' she thought, knowing he would not embarrass her when he met Jamie's family.

L

Tomoyo…

L

Getting out of her car, she held back a frown, handing her keys to the valet, "I can't believe him," she near hissed, walking into the hotel with Sakura at her side. "I thought we were passed this!"

"It's my fault," Sakura replied, wearily, not wanting to go to Syaoran's hotel, but having to, because her stupid brother had attacked him once again. Entering the elevator, she pressed the familiar floor number, before resting against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked with worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine," she sighed, not wanting to think about what happened earlier. The elevator dinged, and they exited, Tomoyo following behind Sakura who had obviously been there before. They knocked on the door, and waited silently. A moment later it opened, and Sakura smiled at Wei, "Wei-san," she greeted, softly.

"Sakura-san, ma'am," he replied, stepping back to allow them entrance. Pushing down her emotions, Sakura walked forward with Tomoyo at her side. Both paused in the living area, when Touya's grunt of pain reached them, but they were unable to see their brother because Kaho's body stood in front of him.

"Don't be a baby," they heard Kaho reprimand, "This is what happens when you carry on like a hooligan," she chided, then laughed when Touya grumbled incoherently. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other with lost expressions, before focusing on the other silent occupant of the room.

Sakura felt her heart race a little spotting Syaoran on the sofa, with ice packs resting on his left rib and on his mouth. Thinking about earlier today, she turned her eyes from him, "Kaho-san," she spoke, getting their attention.

Kaho turned instantly, and Touya flinched when his sisters' eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Oh Sakura," Kaho greeted, instantly smiling, "I don't believe I have met this sister," she said, walking towards them.

"Oh I'm Tomoyo. Thank you for taking care of my stupid brother," she said to Kaho, who grew a different kind of smile.

"Oh so you're '_the_ Tomoyo'' she murmured, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Have you met my father?" she inquired, as Tomoyo wondered what her tone meant.

"Everyone will know you once Eriol's album drops," Sakura informed, walking towards her brother. "What on earth," she said, bending down in front of him. Touya folded his arms childishly over his chest, "Why would you do something like this?"

"It was a misunderstanding—and if you had answered your phone this wouldn't have happened," he blamed, frowning, his eyes glancing at Kaho's back.

"Whatever—let's go," Sakura sighed, standing slowly. She was glad that he didn't have a lot of damage, but she didn't know if it was the same for Syaoran, who still hadn't moved to acknowledge her. Once again, the door bell went off, and Wei disappeared to answer it.

"Oh before I forget," Kaho gasped, turning to look at Sakura. "About earlier," she started, smiling when Sakura flinched. "Kris was lying."

"You're just protecting him," Sakura replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm not," Kaho replied, gently. "Kris was in an abusive relationship. Her family is very close to his, and they asked him to stand in so the other would back off. She cares for him, but I can assure you the feelings aren't mutual," she explained, walking towards Syaoran. "I'm sure he would have wanted to tell you this, but the second his adrenaline returned to normal, he passed out. Your brother drugged him," she explained, lifting the ice from his face.

"Touya!" Tomoyo gasped, in horror, when he stood. "You are so on lock down!"

"You can't put me on lock down, I'm your older brother!" he cried, incredulously.

"You wanna bet? How can we have you out alone if this is what you do?" she replied, appearing at her wits end. "You can't you do things like this—it's wrong!"

"It's not wrong if it protects you—all of you from men who are scum!" He shot back, his eyes looking pass her when Eriol walked into the room with Wei. Tomoyo glanced behind her, and instantly looked away wondering what he was doing here.

Touya didn't miss her pained expression, and felt a tinge of remorse. He saw that Eriol didn't even care about his presence, because the man's eyes were only for his sister. Without a word, Touya sat down, feeling slightly miserable, because he had attacked the Li Kid who hadn't done anything wrong—and now he was starting to feel something keenly resembling guilt for tearing Tomoyo from a guy, who obviously loved her.

His arms folded over his chest, and he took a deep breath, knowing his tact was to get rid of bad men. Many thought he wanted his sisters to remain single forever, but it was far from the truth. He wanted them—all of them to have what their parents had—real love.

He knew though that times were different, and there was twice as many scumbags as real men. He couldn't stand it when Mei Lin and Tomoyo cried from heartbreak. It killed him—and the only way to alleviate the anger he felt was to make the man responsible suffer.

However as he watched Tomoyo's expression, he saw that he was doing quite the opposite. He didn't know how he was supposed to fix the situation, "Let's go," Tomoyo finally said, unable to look at Eriol, because her heart still yearned for him.

Kaho stood silently, watching Touya lift his hand as though he wanted to say something, but at the last moment, he seemed to change his mind. Absently, her hand went to her chest, feeling sorry for the man, who she knew just wanted the best for his sisters. There was tenderness about him, and she found herself wanting to know more. "Before I forget," Kaho started, suddenly getting their attention. "Sakura, Yelen-san wants you present at dinner tomorrow night at six at the plateau," she explained, surprising the young woman.

"Ah—wh-what?" Sakura stuttered, in disbelief. She was sure she had not made the best impression on his mother earlier.

"She would like to have dinner with you," Kaho repeated, amusedly. "Please bring your brother along as well as your lovely sister," she chirped, glancing at Touya.

"I'm not sure allowing him anywhere near Li's family is the best idea," Tomoyo stated, dryly, making Touya flinch. "He doesn't know how to act in public."

"Wear a suit. She's also invited you to Eli and Fiemie's show after," Kaho went on, glancing at Touya, who folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't know…" Sakura murmured, uncertainly. Eriol glanced at Kaho, wondering when his aunt had made this decision. Now he wished he could be present for the dinner itself, but he would be busy with Fiemie in rehearsal. Being this close, there was nothing he wanted to do more than wrap his arms around her to beg for forgiveness.

"She will be insulted if you decline only to have this relationship with Xiao Lang mend in a couple of days. Please do not take lightly of her invitation," Kaho stated, when Tomoyo raked her hand through her hair.

"We should go," she told her brother, wanting to get away from Eriol as quickly as possible. She could not forget the kiss she witnessed, between he and his new girlfriend. It hurt her to know that she hadn't meant as much to him as he did to her. It was taking all her strength not to get emotional. Sakura's eyes darted to Syaoran when he shifted on the sofa, coming to.

"I still have to think about it—I don't know if there will be a relationship to mend," she clarified, wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

"Let's go onii-chan," Tomoyo sighed, starting for the front. "It was a pleasure meeting you," she said to Kaho and Wei, politely inclining her head.

"Just a moment, Touya-san," Kaho called, when he went to walk off. Tomoyo didn't realize her brother wasn't with her, and hearing approaching footsteps she turned only to find Eriol standing behind her. She almost flinched staring into his all too familiar blue eyes.

"Tomoyo…" he started, softly, wondering if now would be the time to make up with her since as he believed he had given her sufficient time to calm. Her hands clasped tightly in front of her, and her chin lifted a fraction as she attempted to bury all emotion for him.

"Yes?" Eriol pushed his hands into his pockets, not knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

"How are you?" he settled for, knowing she wasn't relaxed in his presence, he could see it by the way she was standing.

"Not as well as you I'm afraid," she replied, with ease, ignoring his look of confusion. "Your new popularity, treating you well?"

"I wouldn't say I had any popularity. I'm the same," he replied, softly.

"I doubt it," she whispered, turning her eyes from him. "Go—good luck with your album. Sakura said it was wonderful," she spoke, turning to leave the room before she cried.

"Wait," he didn't think as he reached out for her hand. Feeling her flinch, he instantly let go, "Tomoyo, can you ever forgive me?" Her hand tightened on the door handle as her eyes grew misty.

"What the hell do I have to forgive you for? It's perfectly apparent that I have not had any impact on your perfect life whatsoever," she hissed, resentfully wishing she could tear his new girlfriend's hair out.

"I can't keep up, what are you talking about?" he questioned, with impatience. "Tomoyo?" Hearing his words, she spun around to glare murderously at him, ignoring her brother, who was walking towards them.

"Why are you standing in front of me asking for forgiveness when you've already moved on!" she screamed, glowering at him. Eriol stared at her in confusion wondering what the hell she was talking about. "I saw you! Don't ever talk to me again!"

Tearing the door open, she stalked into the hall, then started to run so she could get away from him—from everything. Eriol blinked in confusion, and turned only to find himself flying backwards. Crashing into the wall, his hand went to his cheek when Sakura cried out in alarm. "Touya!" she screamed, pushing her brother roughly towards the door.

"I'm going to—," Touya growled, dangerously.

"I haven't moved on!" Eriol cried in his defense, tasting blood in his mouth. "I don't know what the hell your sister is talking about!"

"Stupid onii-chan!"

"Ouch, stop it!" Touya cried, when Sakura purse repeated smacked him in the back of his head.

"Fuck!" Eriol cursed, moving his hand to find blood on his finger.

"Cut it out!" Touya hollered at Sakura, who dodged his hand and smacked him again in his thick head.

"No, you do the dumbest things. You need to get a hold of yourself!" she cried, furiously, swinging her bag, but Touya ducked. She turned to Eriol, "Are you okay, Eli?" she inquired, her forehead creasing with worry, not seeing her brother slip out the door, nursing his aching head.

"Is Sakura here?" Hearing Syaoran's voice from inside the room, Sakura flinched shrinking a little.

"Yeah," he answered, softly, though his feelings were a different story.

"Good, good—bye," she whispered, instantly ducking through the door. Eriol almost smiled despite how crappy he felt now. He looked down the hall when Syaoran appeared, apparently searching for his runaway girlfriend.

"Did she leave?" he questioned, wondering what happened to his cousin.

"Heard your voice and took off like a thief in the night," Eriol answered, causing Syaoran to frown. He glanced over Eriol, noticing the blood on his finger.

"Touya?"

"Yep," Eriol nodded, with a grimace. "That man, I swear…"

"I know…" Syaoran agreed, without him having to finish. Turning, he looked at Kaho when she appeared in the hall, growing a clever little smile…

L

Later…

L

Lifting a beer to his lips, Touya stared at his cards slowly moving the bottle to the side of his head that was still aching from Sakura's hits. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with his sisters. When had they become so aggressive, 'Society these days,' he muttered, putting the blame on it. "How is she?" Hearing Jun's questioned, Touya snapped from his reverie eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Which one?" Touya inquired, and Jun knew the man in front of him well enough to hear the underlining tone in his voice.

"Whichever one," he smiled, lowering his eyes to his cards.

"They are fine," Touya answered, shortly, though knew Jun was inquiring about Tomoyo. She and Sakura were at the house, but he had a feeling Sakura was home merely because she knew Syaoran wouldn't attempt to see her with him home. This thought brought a menacing little grin to his lips.

"Good, good," Jun muttered, knowing he would have to ask Touya permission to date Tomoyo soon, before this chance slipped through his fingers.

"Have you heard anything regarding Touji?" Yukito suddenly questioned, changing cards.

"Nothing, doesn't matter though—I didn't do it," Touya answered, shortly. "I hope they catch that bastard—using my site for his stupid little game," he grumbled, wishing he would have a chance at him.

"Lake misses you," Yukito grinned, laughing when Touya grimaced.

"That woman is—," he trailed off when the doorbell went off. "Gimme a sec." he glared at them, before placing his cards down. Taking another drink of his beer, Touya tore the door open wondering who would be bothering him now. "Wh—," his eyes lowered unconsciously to the inviting rise of Kaho's breasts, before they shot back to her face.

Kaho gave him a nervous little grin, reaching out to move her hand through her now flowing hair. Touya gulped when the scent of her shampoo infiltrated his nostrils. "I don't mean to bother you this late," Kaho started, in a sweet little voice, "but Xiao Lang sent me over with a bouquet for Sakura, but several houses down my car got a flat. Could you help me—I mean if it's not too much trouble."

Kaho watched him stare at her for several moments, wondering if he was okay. Touya's brain signals were moving a mile every hour it seemed as he struggled to process what she just said. "Are you okay?"

"Touya!" Hearing his name called from inside the house, he snapped from his stupor.

"Oh yeah, sure," he answered, nodding. Kaho beamed a smile at him, and Touya felt himself almost wincing, his heart doing somersaults. "Come in, while I let the guys know and get my stuff."

"Oh thank you…" When Touya turned, Kaho glanced to her right, pushed up her cleavage and followed behind Touya…

L

Upstairs…

L

On the edge of her consciousness, Sakura shifted feeling someone hug her. Mumbling slightly, she went to stretch as her eyes began to open, only to freeze realizing someone was truly in her bed with her! She went to scream, only to have a hand latch over her mouth, "Shhh—don't want your brother realizing I'm here, do we?"

His voice sent shivers through her body, making her stiff form relax instantly. When Syaoran moved his hand, she turned to glare at him, "What are you doing in my room? Do you know my brother is downstairs?"

"Actually, he just left with Kaho to help fix her car a little ways from here," he explained, smartly. "You know this little back and forth thing between your brother and I must end. When is he going to let us date?"

"Who said I wanted to date you?" she replied, eyes darkening a hue. "It's every week that I find out some dark secret. You still haven't apologized for keeping it from me!"

"Didn't Kaho tell you?"

"I shouldn't have to hear from her!"

"Fair enough," he sighed, knowing she was correct. Syaoran ran his hand tiredly through his hair, growing a slight frown, "It's crazy that I finally meet a girl I really like only to have all this trouble. Why so many obstacles?" he questioned, reaching out to caress her cheek.

"Your secrets," she replied, with ease, bringing a smile to his lips. "Do you think every time you mess up I'm going to easily melt into your arms merely because of a smile or caress?"

"I'm hoping that it'll last for a while," he grinned, charmingly causing her heart to flutter with pleasure. His face moved closer to hers, "I'm sorry Sakura," he apologized, sincerely. "I didn't tell you because when it comes to Kris I feel nothing in here." He placed his hand to his heart. "The only person occupying my thoughts is you—always you," he caressed her cheek. "I go to sleep thinking about you and wake up thinking about you."

"No need for sweet talking," she sighed, fighting back a blush. "It's bad but I honestly felt better after I decked her," she admitted, with a guilty expression, making him laugh. "I'm not upset with you—I've had time to calm down." When he opened his mouth, she cut him off sharply, "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook, you're on probation."

"How many hours of community service?" he inquired, making her laugh.

"I haven't decided," she replied, waiting in anticipation for a kiss as he lowered to her. She hummed in pleasure when his lips caressed hers, leaning in further to feel more of him. "You had better leave before my brother comes back," she whispered, between kisses.

"I can chance death for a few more minutes with you," he huskily responded, making her giggle moving to run her hand through his hair.

"Your life.

L

Standing in her bathroom, Tomoyo moved her hand across the mirror frowning slightly. She examined her face, watching the frown that appeared. She felt like she might be the sister that ended up alone. Turning away, she entered her room and sighed feeling lonely. She decided to keep herself occupied by seeing how her brother's game was going.

Walking softly down the hall, she glanced at Sakura's door but knew she was sleeping and didn't want to disturb her. Her steps were light as she bounded down the steps, hearing only Yukito and Jun talking. When she came to the room she raised a brow, "Where's Touya?" she inquired, neither she nor Yukito oblivious to the look Jun gave her.

"He went to help a Miss Kaho fix her tire," Yukito answered, making Tomoyo wonder if it was the same woman she had met earlier in the day.

"Oh…" she walked over to a chair and sat, "Can I play?"

"This no game for a woman," Jun informed, with a grin.

"Heh—living with my brother has given us a few traits we shouldn't possess," she jokingly informed, when Yukito started shuffling. "How've you been Yuki, haven't seen you in a while."

"Working, working working," he answered, with a smile.

"Geez you sound worse than me," she murmured, only to have him laugh.

"I'm sure my work is more boring than yours miss fashionista," he replied, dealing the cards. "I'm still waiting for my ticket to your first show you know," he informed, getting her attention. She smiled beautifully at him.

"Of course, I hadn't thought you'd be interested," she spoke, looking at her hand. Jun watched her carefully, wondering why she couldn't have such a carefree conversation with him.

"I'm hurt—I thought I was part of the family!"

"You are Yukito," she laughed, placing her bet.

"I remember the time you made the costumes for our class festival," Jun spoke, only to receive a puzzled look from Tomoyo, "We hadn't known each other then," he explained, softly.

"Oh…" he watched her blush prettily in embarrassment.

"It was amazing work."

"Thanks," she gave him a darling of a smile. Yukito glanced at Jun, before returning his eyes to his cards.

"I wonder what's taking Touya so long," he muttered, absently…

L

Touya…

L 

He was trying to focus entirely on the wheel he was attempting to fix, instead of shooting glances at Kaho's long legs as she rested against the driver's side, speaking about random things. "I somehow believe you would have been terribly proud seeing Sakura punch Kris," she laughed a little, "I never would have thought she had such power in that tiny body of hers."

"She surprises me too," he remarked, paying attention only to her voice. He paused when she was suddenly bent towards him. When his face turned to her, his eyes widened at her hand making contact with his cheek. Her charming brown eyes stared into his, making Touya swallow the lump in his throat.

"She told me how you became a parent after your parents passed away," she told him, gently, glancing over his handsome face. "That says so much about the strength of your character…" the warmth of her breath tingled the senses on his face, his hand slackening against the tool as he forgot what he was doing.

She inched closer to him, and Touya felt the oddest fluttering sensation in his chest. Inches before their lips touched, the truck groaned, and both looked at it, Kaho screaming when Touya pushed her roughly out of the way. He rolled to the side, when the SUV lurched towards them.

Breathing rapidly not from the car, but from what just about happened, he glanced at Kaho not hearing anything from her, "Are you okay?" he questioned, making her eyes turn to him. He was slightly taken aback when she started to laugh.

"I'm fine," she told him, when he stood and held out his hand for her. Kaho stood slowly, using her hands to dust off her clothing. Hearing the approach of a car, both turned to see a black SUV coming towards them. This was the signal that meant Syaoran had been successful in reconnecting with Sakura.

It parked behind her broken down vehicle, "Kaho-san," the driver spoke, getting out of the front. "Are you okay?"

I'm great," she told the man, before turning to look at Touya. "I really appreciate you coming out here to help me. I should have realized they would have gotten a signal about the flat," she sighed, hating to have to deceive him.

"It's no problem," Touya told her, "I—I'm usually faster at changing a wheel," he continued, in a softer voice, not seeing her smile. It had admittedly been a long time since he found himself being truly distracted by a woman, though he knew to be a little suspicious because she was close to the 'gaki'

"Thank you," Kaho said, warmly, making his eyes find hers. "I hope to see you tomorrow night." Touya nodded, dumbly, "Ja ne."

"Ja ne." he watched her walk away, disappearing into the dark tinted vehicle. He watched it drive away, before he turned his dark eyes on the man left behind. He held out his hand, making the man take the tool away from him.

Without a word, he walked away heading in the direction of his home. His hand disappeared into his pocket as he thought about the strange Chinese woman, who had a Japanese last name with an English accent. Kicking a pebble, Touya thought about the last time he dated, and almost grimaced realizing it had been his freshman year of college. "Damn…" he whispered, dejectedly. 'Wait a minute, why am I even thinking about something like that?' he thought, instantly frowning.

Finally coming to his house, he looked up blindly then down focused on his thoughts. He couldn't believe she had almost kissed him! 'damn truck,' he thought, walking by Sakura and Syaoran, who stared at him oddly, wondering if he was okay.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran with a confused look only to find he shared the same expression. Touya disappeared into the house, the door closing softly behind him. "Stop thinking about it!" he almost cried, annoyed with himself.

As he went to take off his shoes, he stiffened, his mind instantly replaying what he saw outside the door. Whipping around, he tore the door open and stepped out, "What the hell are you doing here!" He cried, pointing his finger, but blinked a couple of times finding an empty patio. "What the hell…"

L

L

L

Author's note: So tired! Hope you liked! Distractions, distractions ^_^


	18. reconcile

Chap. 17: "

L

L

L

"He's the only suspect we have," a man stated, placing the files onto the commissioners desk. "I think we should bring him in for questioning," he voiced, with a frown.

"We can't bring Kinomoto in unless we have solid proof. It would ruin his career, we need to thread very carefully here. He's the best at what he does, we can't afford to lose such a guy, besides he has a legit alibi," the commissioner replied, matching the man's frown deepen. "We need to be looking for someone else. Even worse we need to identify the others bodies found, Mark."

"With them completely decomposed it's going to take a while to provide a match with all the missing person's listing," Mark replied, staring at the folder in front of him. "Commissioner Suzuki, I have taken it upon myself to look a little more at this family," he explained, getting Suzuki's attention.

"And?" Suzuki questioned, lifting his brow.

"Well considering his drive for kidnapping men interested in his sisters, I did a little snooping into missing men around their age group from around this area," Mark started, knowing to be careful of what he said to Suzuki because he like many others respected Touya.

"And?"

"Well I found several odd disappearances," he explained, taking the other file from his side to rest it on the desk. Suzuki reached for the file and started through the pages, counting the men in front of him. His eyes snapped to Marks in disbelief.

"You're telling me you think Kinomoto is involved in the disappearances of fourteen men?" he questioned, in outrage.

"These are the only ones I could be certain knew his sisters," Mark told him, firmly believing in his investigation. "I think we should take a closer look at this, sir."

"I'm warning you Mark, you had better think carefully before you start pointing fingers without direct proof, do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Without another word, Mark saluted the man, and started from the room knowing there was something very off about the character of Kinomoto Touya, and he was going to find out what it was…

L

Touya…

L

Standing in front of his mirror, he fidgeted with his tie once more feeling very uncomfortable. Looking up, he paused finding Tomoyo standing behind him in a very lovely, curve fitting lavender dress. Her long black hair was pulled into an elegant bun, and her makeup was simple enough to highlight her beautiful eyes and delicately structured face.

Tomoyo examined her brother was she walked forward, her heels soft against her wood floor. "It's fine, stop fidgeting with it," she told him, reaching up to adjust the tie in place. Her gentle eyes lifted to his face, "Promise to be on your best behavior today," she stated, firmly, locking eyes with him. "Sakura has a chance at happiness with Syaoran—she deserves to feel loved and not be afraid of you mauling him," she told him, smoothing out his jacket.

Touya watched her face grow a slight frown, "You're not going to lose all your sisters to men—you'll still have me," she whispered, not realizing the effect she had on Touya's heart and conscience as she turned away. "We should get going, before we're late. Sakura!" she called, leaving Touya staring remorsefully at her back.

His lips parted, but he closed them not really knowing what to say to her since as he was single handedly responsible for ruining the relationship. He sighed lowering his eyes. Reaching for his wallet, he tucked it away, heading for the hall. "I don't know Tomoyo," he heard Sakura say uncertainly.

Lifting his eyes, he paused staring at his baby sister who was beautiful in an emerald green A-line dress, with gold heels. "You look great," he stated, getting their attention. "Both of you do." His sisters could see how uncomfortable he was giving the complement, and gave bright smiles.

"Thanks!" they chirped, making Touya feel better because it had been a long time since real smiles were aimed in his direction.

L

Jamie…

L

"I know this is last minute, but it means a lot to me," he told his lovely wife, who grumbled in response, folding her arms over her chest. "You're stunning you know," he complemented, eyes trailing down her long legs, the upper part of her body covered by a black dress.

"You're lucky I had this laying around from Tomoyo," she informed, tightly, turning her bright eyes outside to focus on the buildings of Tokyo.

"I need to thank your sister for her wonderful taste," he murmured, reaching out to caress her leg, but Mei Lin's hand slapped him in irritation. He laughed driving off, "So feisty…"

"You're asking for it," she warned, staring at the restaurant when he pulled into the driveway.

"I know," he responded leaning over, when she turned to him. Their lips touched in a soft kiss, his hand coming up to rest on her cheek as tenderness danced in his eyes. "I love you," he said, huskily. She didn't respond, instead she rested her forehead against his, her eyes closing. "And I am patient enough to wait," he whispered, adoringly.

They shared another kiss, before he opened the door. Mei Lin felt guilty for not telling him the same, but she wasn't completely sure she was truly in love with him. Her heart yearned for him always, but was that love? Didn't it take years for that emotion to develop between two people?

When he opened the door, she held out her hand for him to help her. She held onto her tiny purse, examining the exterior of the building. His parents had invited them on short notice for a dinner with a good friend of theirs, then they were attending some kind of orchestra show later.

She was glad they obviously approved of her enough not to hide her, but she still knew his mother expected something of her, and she had yet to find out what it was. "I should have asked who this friend was," Jamie muttered, handing over his keys.

"You should have," Mei Lin agreed, walking towards the door with him. She sighed, wearily hearing the voice of a young woman.

"I don't know if I'm ready for another meeting with your parents," said the very familiar voice, getting her attention as they came around a vehicle.

"It'll be okay," Alex assured, lifting his eyes when Jamie and Mei Lin appeared. He smiled at his girlfriend, squeezing her hand reassuringly, "Especially now," he announced, making Rika turn, only to gasp in surprise.

"Mei Mei," she said, happily, walking towards her sister. "You're having dinner here?" she inquired, with a bright smile.

"Yeah, you too?" she asked, glancing over Rika's gray and cream dress, "Nice, from Tomoyo?" Rika nodded, sheepishly wondering if they all went to Tomoyo for dressing advice. Mei Lin figured they were having dinner with Jamie and Alex's parents. "Relax," Mei Lin told her sister, softly.

"I feel better now that you're here," Rika assured, when the door opened and Syaoran stepped out in a suit as well. Lifting his eyes, he smiled at Jamie and Alex, lowering his hand that held onto his phone.

"Hey," he greeted, stopping.

"I hope we're not late," Alex said, glancing at his watch.

"No. You're on time. I was just about to meet Sakura," he explained, getting Mei Lin and Rika's attention.

"She's here?" Rika asked, in surprise.

"Just pulled up," he answered, making them turn. All four mouths dropped open when Touya get out of the driver's side of Tomoyo's car.

"Oh my god," Rika moaned in despair, knowing Alex's parents were certainly not ready for another meeting with her brother.

"It's okay," Alex told his girlfriend, surprised as well at Touya's appearance.

"No it's not," Rika replied, in a strangled voice. Touya's keen sight did not miss the look of despair on Rika's face. Mei Lin's face only held slight irritation, and he sighed, handing the key over to the valet. On his parents' memory, Touya swore he was going to be on his best behavior tonight.

"This is a large dinner?" Sakura asked, Syaoran softly, reaching him.

"Only my mother's close friends—she's unfortunately departing in two days so this is her only time for such a dinner," he explained, glancing over her. He looked at Touya, "Will you punch me for telling your sister she's beautiful?" he inquired, in a bland tone.

"Shut up, boy," Touya hissed, walking pass him. Syaoran laughed turning his adoring eyes to Sakura's beautiful face. With her brother's back turned, he pressed a kiss to her lips, then whispered sweetly into her ear.

Sakura giggled, blushing lightly. Tomoyo felt like the odd man out looking at all the couples, and sighed deciding it would be her job to keep Touya in line. After greeting each other, the group entered the restaurant, following behind Syaoran up a flight of stairs to a large private room.

Here rested a large round table, decorated lavishly with plates and flowers, low enough to offer beauty and not block guests from conversation. Yelen looked from Alex and Jamie's parents to the large group entering the room, and examined each face of the Kinomoto's sisters. "It's usual that all our son's are dating them," Gina spoke softly, almost flinching when Touya appeared.

"There's a story behind that according to my daughters," Yelen replied, focusing on her son with Sakura. She remembered the blow the girl threw several days ago, and could not believe it had come from her tiny form.

When her son's hand came to rest on her waist, Yelen almost smiled at his sign of possessiveness even though the room lacked competition. Rika glanced at Alex's parents, and tried to squish her nerves. She almost didn't want to follow behind him when he led her in their direction, "Alex," she whispered, apprehensively.

"It's okay," he laughed, softly, glancing down at her. "I'm dating the sister, not the brother," he stated, hand caressing her back adoringly. "Mother, Yelen-san," he greeted, pressing an adoring kiss to his mother's cheek.

"Sasaki-san, Li-san," Rika greeted, inclining her head politely.

"Alex, it's been such a long time. I'm glad to see life has been kind," Yelen told him, when Syaoran also started for her to properly introduce his girlfriend.

"It's has been more than kind," Alex replied, smiling. His mother did not want to admit that Rika was the reason for this new found happiness of his. "My girl friend, Kinomoto Rika."

"Ah yes. I've heard much about your family," Yelen said to Rika, who could not decide if her tone was good or bad. "I had the pleasure of seeing your sister defend her family's honor," she went on, loud enough for Sakura to hear since as they just arrived with Touya for introduction.

Rika saw when Sakura grimaced and wondered what had happened that she clearly didn't know about. Sakura shifted under Yelen's scrutinizing gaze, "Sakura, this is my mother Yelen. Mother, Sakura and her brother Touya," Syaoran introduced, wondering what was going through his mother's mind. She never ceased to surprise him.

"Li-san, hello again Sasaki-san," Sakura greeted, politely, inclining her head. Touya said his greetings, understanding the look that crossed Gina's face. He had a lot of work to do to mend some relationships for his sisters' sake.

"Oh and her sisters Tomoyo and Mei Lin," Syaoran went on, when they finally appeared.

"Eli wished he could have been present tonight," Yelen told Tomoyo, looking directly at her. "I don't think he has ever been this inspired to make an album completely surrounding one woman," she explained, drawing much attention to Tomoyo, who almost shrank back. "My nephew has always been the most level headed one of the group, yet you unraveled that."

"Li-san, it's a pleasure to meet you, but I don't believe he made an album only about—," Tomoyo started, knowing it was impossible when he didn't care about her.

"Oh but he did," Yelen cut her off, turning her attention to Gina. "It's a beautiful collection of songs, lovely really. I was surprised. I thought he would have brought me something he makes for those vulgar young artists," she told her good friend, but also surprising Tomoyo.

"How wonderful. I'm really looking forward to his and Fiemie's piece tonight," Gina replied. Tomoyo didn't understand what was going on, because she was sure Eriol had moved on with another woman. She had after all seem the two of them kissing, 'maybe he got all his emotion out after completing the cd,' she thought, her heart aching at the thought alone…

L

Eriol…

L

Looking at himself in the mirror, he adjusted his tie feeling nervous at the thought of Tomoyo watching this show tonight. He still had hopes that they could reconcile, he just needed to speak with her about this girlfriend she assumed he had.

Sighing he looked down wondering why she had such little faith in the feelings he had for her. He was sure he made it clear how much he loved her, hadn't he? 'but you weren't persistent for making up like the others' he thought, wishing he were more like his best friends and cousin.

Instead of honoring her desire for distance, he should have tried desperately to make her forgive him then and there, "No point in dwelling on the past. You can still get her back," he told himself, trying to boost his confidence.

At the opening of the door, he turned and smiled, "You're beautiful," he said to his cousin, who beamed a smile in his direction.

"Why thank you," Fiemie laughed, entering his dressing room in a beautiful silver dress. "You ready maestro?"

"Heh—of course," he nodded, walking towards her. "Nervous?"

"Not at all. Kris just went on, should be interesting going after her," Fiemie informed, when they started from the room. Eriol could hear Kris's expert playing, and knew there were many in the audience who appreciated her flawless talent.

"At the end of the night they will only have one name on their minds," he assured, walking beside her down the hall. "Eriol of course," he finished, laughing when she jabbed him in the side.

"Meanie," she laughed, though relaxing. "So tonight, with her being here are you going to make amends?"

"I'm going to try," he nodded, hoping Touya wouldn't attack. He grimaced…

L

Naoko…

L

Focusing on the dinner she was preparing, she ignored the ringing of the phones. Turning slightly, she watched Nakuru enter the kitchen, "Have a date?" she asked her boyfriend's eccentric cousin, who grew a devlish smile.

"Yes," she answered, rubbing her hands together.

"Oh boy, I feel for him," she smiled, only to have Nakuru cackle when the doorbell went off. She had thought the woman was interested in her brother, but it only appeared as though she enjoyed tormenting him.

"No need, he enjoys it," Nakuru voiced, spinning on her toes to answer the door. Naoko shook her head, turning to pour the sautéed vegetables into a bowl. Wondering what was taking Mika so long, she turned the stove off, and started down the hall.

Reaching his door, she paused finding him on the edge of his bed, still on the phone. He looked at her, his face weary, before his blue eyes found the ground. Absently, she wrung the dishcloth in her hand, wondering if he was receiving bad news. "Okay," he said, standing from bed. "All right."

Placing the phone down, he raked his hand through his hair, before turning to look at her a tiny smile appearing, but she knew it was forced, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," he answered, walking towards her. "Whatever you made smells delicious," he informed, turning off his room light. "Don't worry about it, Naoko."

"I know something is wrong," she persisted, "Are you leaving?" she asked, worriedly, when he turned her in an attempt to go down the hall. "Mika?"

"Just for a week," He answered, making her worried brown eyes find his. "I just have some business to handle in South Korea, so I won't even be far away," he assured, then looked forward. "Yukito?" he said, trying to distract her. Hearing the name, Naoko turned almost gasping at her brother's best friend.

"Yuki?" He gave her one of his charming smiles as he stood in front of her dressed in formal clothing.

"Naoko, how are you?" he asked, pleasantly.

"I'm good, you?" she answered, surprised that he and Nakuru were involved. She wondered if her brother realized this.

"The same…"

"I'm ready!" Nakuru sang appearing in the room with her shawl and purse. "Do play nicely children," she cooed to Mika and Naoko, who smiled at her happy expression.

"I should be telling you that—remember Yukito is valuable at his work," Mika warned, only to have his cousin laugh evilly.

"I know," she drawled, hands snaking around Yukito's arm, "That's why I invented new techniques to try…" Yukito saw Mika grimace, but didn't understand the expression, since Nakuru had been wonderful since their last couple of dates.

"We should go if we're going to make our reservation," Yukito said, making her nod. "It was nice seeing you," he told Naoko who nodded.

"Likewise." When the couple saw themselves out, she turned her attention to Mika, "When do you leave?" she asked, instantly, only to have his arms wrap around her waist.

"I can't say," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm hungry," he went on, feeling when she sighed heavily. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her tightly against his body. Naoko returned the hug, wishing she could really know all about his job. "When I get back I plan on asking to be transferred to the embassy here," he explained, instantly getting her attention.

"Really?" she whispered, drawing even closer to him.

"Yeah," he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "See I met this amazing Japanese woman, who has me blissfully wrapped around her pinky, and I can't picture myself being away from her."

"Are you trying to get laid tonight?" She inquired, cutely, making him laugh.

He moved back so he could look at her cute little face, "I never thought such a woman would be buried beneath all that outer timidity." When his hands came to her cheeks, she felt her heart race a little at his expression, "I think I'm falling in love with you," he admitted, not realizing how much her heart swelled with adoring love.

"When do you think you'll know for sure?" she jokingly responded.

"I don't know—but I do know that I've never felt this way about another woman—ever," he answered, appearing uncomfortable with spilling his heart to her. He went t say more, but her lips founds his in a sweet kiss as her arms moved up to wrap around his neck.

"Rest assured—I think I'm in love with you too," she told him, between kisses. She yelped, then laughed in surprise when they fell onto the sofa, her pinned beneath him. "I thought you were hungry!" she gasped, in pleasure.

"The food will still be warm after a quickie," he replied, moving to her neck. She shuddered beneath him.

"Mika…" she swallowed, feeling her skirt move up her legs…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Seated in the booth next to Touya and Mei Lin, Tomoyo found her eyes were glued to the stage as the woman, who she was sure was Eriol's girlfriend, sang, her beautiful voice enchanting the audience. Envy filled her chest as well as a feeling of inadequacy.

There was not an apparent flaw on her replacement, and it hurt. Unable to look at her alluring face while her equally beautiful voice filled the theater, Tomoyo stared at her hands. The rich vibrations of Eriol's playing flowed through her body, reminding her of all the times he played for her—of all the times those magical hands roamed her body.

Unable to hold back her emotions, she went to stand, when the music ended, and the crowd stood to applaud. "I need a bit of fresh air," she said to Touya, before slipping out of the room. He watched her disappear, before glancing at Mei Lin, who held concern.

"I should…" Mei Lin started, with worry.

"No, I'll go," Touya sighed, moving before his sister could say anymore. Exiting the room, he glanced up and down the hall wondering which way she went. "Damn," he sighed, frowning. He pushed his hands into his pockets, turning to the right in hopes of finding her.

At the first corner, he had the pleasure of bumping into Kaho. Without thought his eyes did a full sweep of her beautiful figure that was encased in a stylish black dress. "Touya," she said, charmingly, holding a purse to her chest.

"Kaho-san," he replied, trying not to appear uncomfortable.

"How did you like the show?" she asked, stepping a little closer to him. Touya shifted getting a whiff of her sweet perfume.

"It was good. D—did you see Tomoyo walk by?" he asked, focusing on his sister rather than the attractive temptress in front of him. Kaho went to answer, when a door opened behind her, turning both saw her father exit.

"Check the balcony further down," she answered, politely, though winking at him. "I'll see you later." He watched her turn, his eyes dipping unconsciously to her rear end. Feeling piercing eyes on him, he looked up to find her father staring at him, the man's dark eyes giving him an uncomfortable feeling.

Looking away, Touya reminded himself of his prior task. Finding the balcony a short while later, he found Tomoyo resting against the railing in the far corner. He stood at her side in silence, listening to her sniffles, trying to find the right words to say to her.

He sighed looking down, "If it hurts still—why not try to make amends?" he inquired, softly, not looking at her though he felt her eyes on him. "I know this is my fault—I'm sorry Tomoyo," he apologized again, feeling wretched.

"It doesn't matter, because he already has a girlfriend—she was on the stage with him," she went to say, but it came out in a sob. "I thought he loved me!" Touya stiffened hearing this information from her, not believing Eriol would spew words of love for his sister, yet start to date so quickly after the break up.

His fists clenched and his chest inflated, "Touya, no!" Tomoyo cried, when he turned on his heels. She reached out for him, but his brisk strides made her hand touch empty air. Knowing he was going to ruin everything for her sisters, Tomoyo hurriedly wiped her eyes and went after her brother, "Touya!"

Seeing red, Touya found his way into the ballroom where a small reception would be taking place. His tall frame made its way through the filling room, all his senses focused on finding the liar Hirragizawa Eriol so he could pound him into oblivion.

Spotting him next to a beautiful young woman, he started in, his mouth opening to spew curses, when Tomoyo's hand latched onto his tightly, "Please!" she shrieked, under her breath, trying to stop him, but her shoes just slide across the ground. "Think about the others!"

Eriol twitched feeling his life preservation instincts awakening, and turned to find Touya and a distraught Tomoyo coming towards him. His sensors went into overdrive urging him to run, but he remained where he was with Fiemie beside him, "You…" Touya started, very darkly reaching them.

Tomoyo almost shrank in the presence of Eriol and his beautiful girlfriend, knowing her brother was going to make a fool of himself. "Oh I know from that look that you must be Sakura's brother!" the unknown woman gasped, growing a smile—Tomoyo grimaced wondering if she could get any more beautiful. She had to give it to Eriol because he sure knew how to pick replacements. "Little brother was right," she giggled, clasping her hands beautifully in front of her.

Tomoyo and Touya stared at her hearing the mention of a little brother, both wondering if she meant _Li Syaoran_—they glance at each other realizing that would make she and Eriol cousin's. "Fiemie, this is Kinomoto Touya and his sister Tomoyo," Eriol introduced, watching her pull out her phone. "Please excuse my cousin, she's a bit nutty," he apologized, when she began to snap away.

"She—she's your cou—cousin?" Tomoyo stammered, greatly embarrassed.

"Yeah," Eriol nodded, then realized what her expression meant. "You thought she was my girlfriend?" he gasped, in surprised, wondering why she would think such a thing. Tomoyo was greatly embarrassed, especially when Fiemie's inquisitive eyes landed on her. "Why?"

Touya told himself to relax, though adrenaline was pumping through his body, the urge to rip Eriol's head from his body still present, "I saw her kiss you on the street," she admitted, softly, feeling miserable.

Fiemie and Eriol blinked in confusion, before she realized what she must have seen, "Oh—I was thanking him for helping me with tonight," Fiemie informed, glancing at her cousin. "Ewww—Eli!" she giggled, happily. "I have to tell Xiefia this—please excuse me," she chirped.

"I need a drink," Touya frowned, turning in the opposite direction. This left Tomoyo and Eriol staring silently at each other.

"How did you like the show?" Eriol asked, trying not to be weird out by Touya's unusual character.

"It was beautiful," she answered, softly, looking down. "I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling silly for being overly jealous and rash. Not hearing anything from him, she went to lift her head, when his hand reached out to grasp hers.

Eriol waited for her to pull it away, but smiled when she only tightened her grip. "Let's go outside," he suggested, knowing they needed to talk in private. Without a word, she followed silently at his side, and looking to her right she saw a couple of her sisters, who gave her smiles.

Returning it, she glanced at her brother, who was distracted by Kaho, "It's good to see you're relaxing," Kaho said to Touya, who saw Tomoyo and Eriol disappear through the door. He swallowed, looking away to focus on the woman in front of him so he wouldn't do anything stupid. "You're not half as bad as many think you are."

"I am exactly what people think I am," he replied, dryly, only to have her laugh.

"Really?" she murmured, seemingly interested. She glanced at her father, who was heading towards the door with Yelen. "There's something I want to show you," she said to him, reaching for his hand. Touya flinched at the close contact, staring down at her hand as she led him towards the back of the ballroom.

Entering a deserted hallway, he stared at the lone door, "Wh—what is it?" He asked, when she used a key to open the door.

"Come," she said, using surprising strength to pull him forward. Entering the room, Touya turned when the door latched behind him, only to find her resting against it. He swallowed the bulging lump in his throat when a darling little smile graced her lips, "I do believe there is some unfinished business between us," she started, pleasantly.

"Unfinished?" He drawled, going to fold his arms over his chest, but they felt like led when she started for him. Her hands traveled over his broad chest, coming to rest on his shoulders. The first time he laid eyes on this woman in front of him, he never would have guessed her to be a seductress. He didn't know why someone like her was remotely interested in a—brute like him.

"Yes," she murmured, staring dreamily into his dark eyes. Focusing on her eyes, Touya felt himself lowering slowly, his lips brushing her soft, petite lips, before initiating a gentle kiss. His large hands found life and lifted to grasp her shoulders, but at the last moment, he forced himself to be gentle for Kaho, was like a delicate flower to him.

She gasped in pleasure and surprise when he drew her closer to his large frame, and lifted onto her toes to deepen the caress. Kissing this dangerous man alone sent her adrenaline into overdrive, especially imagining what his deadly hands to could do to her…

L

L

L

Author's note: So yeah—two for one. See ya soon…


	19. desperation

Chap. 18: "Desperation…

L

L

L

Turning onto her side, Naoko's eyes opened slowly. Finding the bed next to her empty, she reached for her glasses and sat up, "Mika?" she called, drawing the blanket to her naked form. "Mika?" sighing, she reached for his discarded shirt, wondering where that man could be. She pulled it on.

It was then she spotted a little note on the night table, "Leaving me notes," she smiled, happily, opening it. Reading over the contents, her smile slowly faded. Not wanting to believe it, she read it once again, taking her time, 'I'm not very good with goodbyes so I thought it best to leave on the sweetest note possible with you. I know I said only a week, but I hope you care enough for me to wait at least six months. My job has great uncertainties—please wait for me. I love you, Naoko…'

Holding onto the letter, she looked down swallowing the lump of emotions in her throat. A knock on the door drew her attention, "Yes?" she called, only to have it open a moment later. Nakuru stood there dressed for work.

"I see you found the note?" she spoke, watching the younger woman nod.

"Six months?" she whispered, raising her brows.

"Sometimes a year depending on what they are having him do," Nakuru sighed, walking towards her with a cup of tea. "This is the reason why he's remained single all this time—no woman wants a man who just up and leaves without an explanation," she informed, holding it out to Nakuru.

"Will he get hurt?"

"I don't know," Nakuru answered, truthfully. "This is the first time I've ever had the pleasure of waiting for him with another person," she informed, giving a tender expression. "Can you wait?" Nakuru lowered her eyes to the letter, feeling her eyes grow misty.

"Why did I have to fall in love with a guy from a conspiracy novel?" she inquired, miserably. "Ugh!" Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly, "When he gets back he had better be working at the embassy for good," she grumbled, missing him terribly already. She gave Nakuru a smile, "So how was your date?" she asked the only family member of Mika's she knew.

"Deviously delicious," Nakuru answered, causing Naoko to laugh, though the note and Mika still troubled her…

L

Rika…

L

Opening the door, she bounded happily up the stairs, holding onto two tickets. "Onii-chan!" she cried, throwing the door open. Her mouth dropped open, when Kaho gasped in alarm hiding beneath her brother's sheet. "Sorry!" she yelped, spinning around.

Closing the door behind her, she headed slowly down the hall wondering if she had missed any news concerning Kaho and her brother. Whipping out her cell, she started to type wondering if her any of her sisters knew about this little relationship. "Relationship," she murmured, knowing it was unusual to attach that word to her brother.

She sat in the quiet kitchen listening to the commotion upstairs, and cackled, "Wow." It was not long after that Touya appeared dressed for work. She laughed at his uncomfortable expression, only to have him frown.

"Rika…" he started, in a warning voice.

"No need for an explanation I know what goes on behind closed doors," Rika chirped, giddily. He grumbled walking towards the coffee pot. Hearing another approaching, Rika turned slowly, and beamed a smile at Kaho, who flushed in embarrassment.

"I apologize," Kaho stated, quickly, knowing that was hardly an appropriate meeting.

"Think nothing of it—my sisters and I are delighted that our brother isn't alone," Rika voiced, slipping off the stool. "I actually came home to give you these tickets, and now you have someone to take along, how wonderful!" she told Touya, who turned when she held them up. "To my first show," she filled Kaho in.

"Oh, you're the dancer, correct?" Kaho said, interested.

"Yep. It's going to be an amazing show. I hope you'll be able to make it," she said, swallowing a laugh at Touya's uncomfortable face.

"Thank you for inviting me," Kaho replied, graciously.

"No prob. I'm going to shower!" Touya watched his sister bounce out of the room, and flinched when his phone beeped several times. He knew she had filled the others in, and didn't understand why he felt so uncomfortable about them knowing about his soon to be relationship with the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

Touya honestly didn't know how they had come so far so soon. His hawk eyes focused on Kaho, who gave him a darling little smile, and he felt his pulse quicken—with attraction and fear—because there was something off about her. "I should drop you off before we're both late," he said, softly.

"That's a good idea," she agreed, knowing he was still uncomfortable, but she thought it was adorable. They exited the house, "How good is your sister?" she inquired, opening his truck door.

"She's amazing," he answered, climbing in, "And I'm not being biased." She laughed at his tone, when his old truck roared to life. Driving down the road, he glanced in her direction to only to find her staring outside with a pleasant look on her face.

Touya could not get rid of his suspensions and wondered if that stupid brat had placed her in his path to sidetrack him. He wasn't one to fall into a snare but Kaho knew how to lay it on thick. He swallowed thinking about the previous night, 'Shit' he thought wondering if his long absence from dating was making him an easy catch. "Will I see you tonight?" She suddenly inquired, getting his attention.

Do you want to see me?" he found himself stupidly questioning.

"Of course," she laughed, amusedly. "I enjoy my time with you…" Touya swallowed hard at her hidden meaning.

"Sure," he nodded, wondering if he had anything to do, only to come up blank.

L

Syaoran…

L

Glancing at his watch, he sighed finding he had a meeting with Eriol. It was eight in the morning, and he was already loaded down with work. "Damn," he whispered, wishing he had an easier job so he could be busy procrastinating with Sakura.

Thinking about her, he went to pull out his phone when there was a knock on his door, "Yes?" it opened to reveal Wei, who greeted him politely.

"Master Li…" Syaoran watched his eyes do a sweep of the office, and he wondered if he was looking for Kaho, who he hadn't seen as yet. "Shall we begin?"

"Of course," he nodded, when Wei flipped open his book with all that was scheduled for Syaoran to do. Both turned when a smiling Kaho walked through the door carrying starbucks.

"I beg your pardon for my tardy arrival," she apologized to both men, refraining from looking at her father as she brought Syaoran his drink. "Starbucks was incredibly busy…" Kaho looked at Syaoran, who gave her a look of disbelief, only to give him a reprimanding one in response.

"It can be," he agreed, coolly, humoring her. Kaho turned to her father with his favorite drink, and gave a nervous smile realizing he did not believe a word that left her lips. 'Oh boy…' she thought, wearily. She followed behind both men, her thoughts drifting to Touya. She wondered if he really liked her, because she thought he was absolutely fabulous.

"Another one," Hearing Syaoran's dry tone, she lifted her eyes to find Eriol stepping off the elevator. Syaoran glanced at his watch, "Weren't you supposed to be here an hour ago?" he questioned his cousin, who gave a smile.

"I lost track of time," Eriol replied, since as he was supposed to be in the studio. "Why can't I record at my place?"

"I would have considered that before but now you have a beautiful distraction," Syaoran voiced, only to have Eriol laugh, since as he was late due to Tomoyo, who spent the night. He was amazed at how quickly they fell back into routine, as though they hadn't spent several weeks apart.

With her back in his life, Eriol felt complete. He promised himself he would never again do anything to jeopardize his relationship with her. "Focus…" Hearing Syaoran's tone, he snapped from his musings and nodded. "This is going to be a long day…" Right as those words left his lips Kris stepped off the elevator, and he sighed when she glared at him, turning promptly in the other direction.

"No kidding," Eriol chuckled…

L

Touya…

L

Heading to his office, he glanced at his watch surprised that Nakuru hadn't tackled him in the hall as yet. When he came to his secretary, he nodded at the woman, who stood, "What's the agenda?" he inquired, opening his office door.

"Lake has been reassigned," she informed, getting his instant attention.

"What?" He had been under the assumption that the American would be with them for another several months. "When did this happen?"

"We were just informed this morning sir," she answered, politely. Touya nodded, knowing he would have to pay Naoko a visit to see how she was doing, by her appearance he would know if this departure was permanent. Glancing at his watch, he decided he would drop by for lunch to catch her off guard. Now he would be faced with the dilemma of finding someone to replace him. Lifting his eyes, he saw Jun walking towards him, and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Sir," she nodded, excusing herself when Jun entered the office.

"You're going to be replacing Lake," Touya told Jun right away getting his attention.

"What happened to Lake?"

"He was reassigned I assume, who knows—the Americans never believe they have to explain anything to anyone," he muttered, seating himself behind his desk. "I believe this should set you up for a promotion, no?"

I will not let you down," he promised, clasping his hand behind him as he stood at attention, making Touya raise a brow. Touya idly glanced over Jun realizing his friend was dressed in dress uniform with his awards, wondering if he had missed a memo for a ceremony.

"What's up?" he questioned, softly.

"We have been friends and partners for a very long time," Jun started his speech, using a firm tone which surprised Touya. "I hope through all these years you have come to find my character of good quality. I am a very hard worker, with dreams of gaining in rank—I am also very capable of taking care of a wife…"

Touya blinked a couple of times in surprise, wondering which sister his friend was interested in since as the man had never shown any particular interest in his presence. Touya thought all the faces of his unmarried sisters, "Who?" he asked, softly.

"Tomoyo-san," Jun answered, then hastily continued, "I know she is suffering from heartache, but I know with your permission I can help to get her pass this hurdle. I have loved Tomoyo for many, many years, but I have held back knowing it was more important to show my quality to you first," he explained, watching when Touya sighed, slowly, leaning back in his chair. Jun had no idea what his friend was thinking, but was slightly happy that Touya had not exploded in rage.

"I cannot give you permission," Touya started, slowly, not seeing when Jun clenched his fists since as his hands were behind him.

"Why not? Have I not proven myself to you enough?" Jun questioned, sounding hurt.

"I cannot because Tomoyo has reconciled with Hirragizawa," Touya started, watching Jun's face freeze in disbelief, "And because she has never shown any interest in you, my friend. As much as I hate to admit it, it seems she loves this fellow."

"But we both know he's not good for her!" Jun burst, "I am best for her. I love her more than anyone! Touya, how can you allow him to have her, he does not know how to treat her."

"Listen," Touya started, firmly, standing from his chair. "I treasure my friendship with you, therefore take heed to my words. My sister is happy with Hirragizawa. I will not give you permission to pursue her. I have had enough of trying to control their lives, if for some reason I find an unworthy man seeking their affections then I will not hesitate to step in," he explained, in a grave voice, "However," he sighed, releasing the tension from his body, "That does not seem to be the case."

"He's going to hurt her," Jun told him, furious with Touya for denying him the right to pursue Tomoyo, a woman he had loved for so long. Touya went to speak, but Jun turned angrily on his heels and left the room. Sighing, he sat down, reaching for his phone…

L

Sakura…

L

Pausing, she glanced behind her, her heart tightening when the figures of Touji's parents appeared behind a couple. "Sakura…" Chiharu started, with worry in her voice.

"I feel awful," Sakura whispered, brokenly. "If I hadn't—I," she didn't know how to continue, because she knew that if she hadn't been distracted by Syaoran, maybe Touji wouldn't have been abducted.

"I understand why you feel this way, but what if you had been and both of you were taken?" Chiharu replied, with a slight frown. "It seems unreal that was taken with so many people surrounding them, how did no one notice?"

"I have thought the same," Sakura sighed, wearily, looking down. Seeing a shadow appear in front of them, she lifted her eyes to find an unfamiliar man blocking their path.

"Detective Takahara Mark," Mark introduced himself, holding out his hand to them, but neither attempted to shake his hand. In fact, Chiharu and Sakura sidestepped him, and continued on their way from the wake. "Ladies," he called, following them.

"We have nothing to say," Chiharu informed.

"How can you when I haven't even asked a question?" Mark voiced, blocking their path a little down the street. "Aren't you least bit suspicious about what happened to your friend?" he questioned, Sakura, who narrowed her eyes.

"I am, that is why I am waiting for you to find the person responsible!" she hissed, glaring at him as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't you think you might know the person responsible?"

"IF you're insinuating that our brother is responsible I would suggest you return to the academy for a refresher course—he was out of town," Chiharu stated, in a clipped tone, only to have Mark laugh.

Listen, aren't you the least bit suspicious about your brother considering the number of men interested in you who have vanished without a trace?" Mark looked for a reaction from them, only to find their faces were wiped clean of emotion much to his surprise.

"I feel sorry for Touji's family because if you're the detective in charge you'll never find the person who took him away from them. Attempt to speak to us again and I will visit your supervisor," Sakura voiced, with a cute smile, before she and Chiharu walked away from Mark, who frowned folding his arms over his chest.

"Your brother is guilty, and I will get to the bottom of it," he whispered, promising himself…

Tomoyo…

L

Today was amazing—today was a day she hadn't enjoyed in what seemed like forever. She felt inspiration at every turn, and she knew her staff members felt it as well. Smiling happily at those she passed in the hall, Tomoyo walked to her office, giddy for her upcoming lunch date with Eriol.

She was very glad she was able to make up with him, because now she could feel the major impact he had on her life. She wanted him always—her mind was filled with only thoughts of him and it was invigorating.

Entering her office, she placed her portfolio onto her desk, checking the time since as Eriol was supposed to meet her for lunch. She hoped he wouldn't be too busy to meet, "I'm such a softy," she whispered, smiling to herself.

Her phone started to ring, and bending down, Tomoyo searched through her belongings. Hearing her office door open, she looked up and smiled, believing it was Eriol but was surprised to find Jun in front of her, "Hey," she greeted, finding her phone.

"Hey," Jun smiled, closing her office door behind him. "Busy?"

"Oh no, is there something I can help you with?" she inquired, pleasantly.

"Tomoyo," Jun started, glancing down momentarily. Tomoyo watched him swift his weight, wondering if he was okay, "I love you." Hearing his words, she gasped in surprise, her hand tightening a little on her phone.

"Jun…" she whispered, with regret in her voice. She thought desperately of something to say to him that wouldn't hurt his feelings too badly when she rejected him.

"I have loved you from the very first day we met," he explained, walking to stand directly in front of her desk. "I know that I can make you happy. I have worked hard to prove my worthiness to your brother and to everyone—who matters. I know things are hard for you right now, but I believe if you were to give me a chance I could make you…"

"Tomoyo?" both turned when the door opened, and there stood Eriol, who was a little surprised to find Jun in the room with her. Jun glared at Eriol, who could feel the negative feelings from the man in front of him. "Oh…"

"Can you give us a moment?" Jun questioned, tightly.

"Jun…" Hearing Tomoyo's voice, he turned to look at her expectantly. "I am sorry," she apologized, the emotion dancing in her vivid eyes. "I do not share your feelings…"

"Give me a chance," he pleaded, forgetting about Eriol, who understood right away that Jun must have professed his love for his girl friend. If he hadn't been completely sure about Tomoyo's feelings, he would have felt great jealousy, but the only thing he felt was pity for Jun. "I know I can make you…"

"But you can't," she smiled, painfully. "I love Eriol—I am sorry," she told him, once again. Jun stared into her eyes, her rejection tearing at every fiber of his being, but he held the pain back—rejection was normal for him, but he would make her see differently. He knew she was just confused, especially with that man behind him.

"I see…" he whispered, clenching his fist.

"Jun!" she called, when he walked briskly from her office, brushing coldly pass Eriol. Tomoyo looked sadly at her boyfriend, who entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, when she started from behind the desk.

"Yeah," she nodded, slowly, exhaling. "For all the years I've known him—I never would have guessed," she whispered, still surprised. "I hurt him."

"It's better that he knows so he can move on with his life," Eriol replied, tenderly. "Besides, you belong to me." She smiled tenderly, leaning into his frame, where they shared an adoring kiss. "Lunch?"

"Yeah. I just have to call Naoko," she told him, happily

L

Mark…

L

Just because he had gotten a warning from two sisters, didn't mean he couldn't bother the others. Glancing at the bookstore across from his car, he knew that four men interested in this sister had vanished without a trace.

It was almost five and so far that woman appeared to have not moved from her seat. Putting his binoculars down, he sighed, "I hope this pays off," he whispered, trying to decide on when he would go to her store. He looked down, distracted for several moments by his thoughts.

"Can I help you with something?" He jumped startled when Naoko appeared at his window.

"What?" he questioned, acting dumb.

"You've been watching me for the last several hours," she informed, folding her arms over her chest. Mark stared into her cool brown eyes, finding himself liking the way her glasses frame her cute little face. Hearing his line of thought, he shook his head, trying not to think about how beautiful she appeared up close.

"I'm detective Takahara," he introduced himself, only to have her smile.

"Would you like to become a character in one of my books?" she inquired, voice dripping with honey.

"What?"

"I said would you like to become a character in one of my books?" she repeated, leaning forward on his window frame. "I write thrillers, mysterious ect—I have never written anything about a detective falling victim to his investigation concerning a boyfriend serial killer."

"Miss Kinomoto…" Mark frowned, getting a chilling feeling from the way she was boring into his eyes.

"I would call it Onii-chan the boyfriend killer," she grinned, devilishly. "Care to come in for a drink so we can go over the specifics?"

"Listen here," Mark started, eyes lifting to the top of his door when a large hand appeared. Naoko straightened, moving back, when the face of Kinomoto Touya appeared, frowning into the eyes of Mark.

"Why are you following my sisters?" he inquired, in a pleasant voice. Mark swallowed, knowing he might be staring into the eyes of a serial killer. "I saw the way you were looking at her," he warned, sounding unhappy.

"Onii-chan, please," Naoko scolded, acting bashful, but when Mark glanced at her he saw mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Listen Kinomoto," Mark started, finding some courage.

"No you listen," Touya cut him off brusquely, "Stay away from my family. If you have any questions concerning previous men come talk to me—it seems I would have all the information you would need, right?" he drawled, his frown deepening.

"I will find something…" Mark promised, only to have Touya laugh straightening.

"Good luck with that—be on your way before I call Suzuki," he ordered, since as he was higher ranking. Touya stepped back, when Mark's car started. Without a word, Mark drive away, leaving them watching after his car. "You and Lake, what's the story?"

"Did you come over here to check up on little old me?" Naoko inquired, clasping her hands together cutely.

"I see he's coming back," he muttered, dryly, only to have her laugh.

"Of course he is!" she answered, jumping onto his back when he started across the road. "So what's this I hear about a girl friend?" she asked, pleasantly, only to have him grunt in response. "I see it's true. Next week will be family dinner, we expect her to be there."

"We'll see…" Touya didn't show how happy he was to have Tuesday Family night reinstated.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, I'm having dinner with Tomoyo and Rika later. I think we're having a movie night," she said, making him nod happily.

L

Later…Rika…

L

Carrying herself tiredly down the hall, she grumbled wishing Alex didn't have a late lecture. "Oh boo," she muttered, hating to spend the night alone. Right now she wanted a warm bath, some food and her bed because she was exhausted from practice. With the show starting this weekend, she could not wait!

Opening the door, she entered the dark apartment, looking down as she dislodged the key. From the corner of her eye, she saw something move, and turning she screamed, seeing it was Jun. He rushed her, and Rika screamed flying off her feet, when the door slammed shut behind her.

Watching the younger sister slide across the ground, he frowned knowing he had expected Tomoyo to come through the door not her. When her terrified eyes found his, he started forward, "Don't do anything," he warned, but she ignored him and turned scrabbling to her feet.

Rika cried out, when he landed on her back, trying to pin to her to the ground. "My brother is going to kill you!" she hissed, breaking free of his hand. Jun cried out when her elbow connected with his face, knocking him onto his side.

Shaking his head, he watched her struggle to stand, and growled knowing he could not take her lightly since all the sisters were able to protect themselves. "Stop or you'll regret it!" he ordered, but Rika didn't listen to him as she ran towards the back room.

As her hand reached for Tomoyo's room door, a piercing scream of pain escaped her lips, her body leaning heavily against the door. Warm liquid oozed down her side as she slid painfully to the ground. Her hand went to the throbbing pain, and she whimpered touching the knife.

When he appeared at her side, her terrified eyes found his, "Why are you doing this?" she sobbed, crying out when he pulled the blade from her.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but you wouldn't listen," Jun hissed, going to lift her when he heard the apartment door opening. Rika went to scream, but his hand clamped over her mouth.

"Rika?" Tomoyo's voice reached them from the front. Rika's eyes widened in horror when Jun lifted her, trying to pull her into Tomoyo's room, but she knew she couldn't allow her sister to fall victim to him as well.

Swallowing her pain, Rika used all her strength to elbow him in the side, making his hand leave her lips. Twisting her body, she drew her hand up knocking him in the jaw, "Tomoyo, run!" she screamed, falling into the hall when her sister appeared.

"Rika!" Tomoyo cried, going towards her.

"No, leave, leave!" Rika screamed, in agony. "Please!" Tomoyo's heart was thundering in her chest, when Jun stumbled into the hall. As she took a step back, she watched his hand lift, pointing a gun directly at her chest.

"Don't," he warned, when his other hand appeared with a second gun that was aimed at Rika. Tomoyo froze hearing the door to the apartment open once again, watching Jun's alert eyes focus on the direction of the hall.

"Naoko, run!" she screamed, looking at her sister. "Run!" when she looked at Jun, she saw the man was coming swiftly towards her. Standing in the hall, Naoko saw Tomoyo move forward, crying out when her body moved from view but suddenly appeared crashing into the wall behind her.

Jun slid into the hall, and she turned moving quickly towards the door. Jun did not think as he lifted the gun, and fired. Tomoyo and Rika screamed in horror as Naoko's body stiffened, a piercing scream escaping her mouth feeling the bullet rip through her body.

Blood filled her mouth as she stumbled, her lids becoming heavy as her body fell forward…

L

L

L

Author's note:


	20. Escape

Chap. 20: "Escape…."

L

L

L

"NO!" Tomoyo screamed , in agony watching her sister fall. "Naoko!" Hearing the gunshot, Rika started to sob worse, praying her sister was still alive. Jun moved his gun towards Tomoyo when she moved, not taking his eyes from Naoko's unmoving form. This had taken a drastic turn for the worse, but now there was no going back.

He looked at Tomoyo, "Let's go," he stated, but she lifted her face defiantly.

"I would _rather _die than go anywhere with you!" she screamed, icily. Jun moved towards her, raising his gun to hit her across the face, but Tomoyo's hand came up, not a sound leaving her mouth at impact.

Move or I'll shoot the other one!" he ordered, furiously. Tomoyo knew Rika was still alive, and would be okay if she listened to Jun, who currently had the upper hand. Slowly she stood, watching him very closely.

"Tomoyo, no!" Rika cried, watching her sister walk away, with Jun pointing the gun at the back of her head.

Grimacing in pain, she lifted herself off the ground, feeling blood gush from her side. Struggling faintish into Tomoyo's room, she moved toward the bathroom, throwing the cabinet open to press a button. Dropping to the ground, she pulled out a drawer and quickly pulled out the false bottom, retrieving the gun…

L

Tomoyo looked down as she passed Naoko's unmoving body, a sob escaping her lips. "Naoko!" she called, hoping her sister would move, but nothing.

"Open the door!" Jun ordered her, and Tomoyo reached out slowly, pulling the door open. Stepping into the hall, she closed her eyes, stepping forward where she stumbled. Jun watched her lean forward, "Move it!" he ordered, when she dipped around, hand coming up to punch him in the gut.

The air was knocked out of him, and he titled forward, but caught himself, when her leg swept across the ground, sweeping him off his feet. Landing roughly, he held onto his gun, and turned pointing it at Tomoyo, who turned at that instant to look at him only to find the weapon pointing directly at her chest.

Her eyes closed waiting for him to fire seeing the resentful look on his face, but he cried out in pain when another gun sounded, the bullet ripping through his forearm. Looking into the hall, he saw Rika coming towards him, with a pointed gun.

He shifted the gun to her, but screamed out once again when he was hit in the leg. Glancing at Tomoyo, he knew to leave before he found himself out of options. Struggling quickly to his feet, he made his way down the hall, shooting the weapon blindly behind him.

He heard Tomoyo scream in pain, but dared not look back as he disappeared around the corner…

L

Touya…

L

Seated at the table with Kaho across from him, he thought desperately of something intelligent to say, but found himself coming up short. He didn't understand why it was when he was with her he lost all common sense. "Are you okay?" Kaho inquired, with worry when he started to frown.

"I'm fine," he answered, quickly, only to have her laugh.

"Relax, Touya," she urged, "I'm not going to bite you."

"I don't know why I'm like this," he admitted, trying to do as she said. "It's been a while since I've been out with a woman."

"Oh really?" she murmured, very interested. "Why?"

"Do I really have to answer that? I'm sure the brat must have filled you in," he muttered, dryly making her laugh.

"Xiao Lang speaks little. He doesn't broadcast another's business," she assured, making him hear the tenderness lining her words. When his brow lifted, she smiled, "I've known him since he was a boy. He'll be very good to your sister."

"If you say anymore kind words to his person I'll think this is a ploy between the two of you," he stated, only to have her gasp.

"Never. I happen to be a very straightforward, morally sound individual. I do not partake in deceit," she told him, pointedly, only to have him laugh. "Why is that funny?"

"We're very different," he sighed, wearily.

"How so?"

"I happen to be a very straightforward, immoral sound individual—who now and then dabbles with deceit among other treacherous acts," he answered, eyes staring into her warm ones. "I'm dark—you remind me of my sisters. I'm not a good match for you," he warned, but watched a tiny smile touch her lips.

"Dark maybe, but I don't think you're so bad. I like you—and until I see otherwise I don't believe that feeling will change," she stated, kindly, reaching out with her tiny hand to touch his. Touya fought down his urge to pull his hand away, "I hope that I will get the chance to know you better considering I have been promoted and will be remaining in Tokyo longer than planned."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Xiao Lang as well…"

"Great," he spat, watching her laugh once more. Touya didn't believe he was a very funny person, but she seemed to believe otherwise.

"Don't tell Sakura, he wants to surprise her." Touya went to speak when his phone started to vibrate. Glancing down, he looked at the screen planning on ignoring it, but finding it was from Tomoyo's security company, he frowned.

"I need to take this," he stated, making her nod. "Hello?" Kaho watched the look on his face change into something unreadable, "have you call the house and cell?" she glanced at his fist when it clenched. Touya went to stand, "Thank you." Hanging up, he dialed Rika's number knowing she was supposed to be with Tomoyo tonight.

"Has something happened?" Kaho questioned, with worry in her voice.

"I don't know," Touya answered, when Rika's voicemail picked up. "Do you have Hirragizawa's number?"

"Of course," she nodded, wondering why he appeared so urgent.

"Call him. I need to know if my sister is with him," Touya spoke, signaling their waiter. Kaho dialed Eriol, and waited, her eyes never leaving Touya's form. He meanwhile remembered the Naoko was supposed to be with them, and dialed her number.

"Eri, is Tomoyo-san with you?" she inquired, softly. Touya didn't like it when Naoko's voicemail answered as well. "Okay, thank you." … "Oh I was just wondering, I'm having dinner with her brother."… "He inquired, yes." … "Okay." Hanging up, she looked at Touya, who was staring at her, "He said she went home to have dinner with Rika and Naoko."

"Shit," Touya hissed, turning hurriedly on his heels.

"Touya, what's wrong?" she cried, worriedly going to follow him. "Oh please place on Li tab, thank you!" she called to the waiter, following behind her date, who was disappearing quickly. "Touya!" exiting the restaurant, she hurried in her heels trying to catch up to him. "Wait!"

Touya came to halt, spinning around to look at her. "I need you to go straight your hotel," he instructed, looking firmly at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Tomoyo's alarm went off—it was placed there for emergencies. She and the others won't answer, I have to go," he hurriedly told her. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number and waited. He glanced down at Kaho, when she appeared at his side, making him sigh wearily wondering why women never listened to him.

"I need to know if Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo are at Tomoyo's apartment. You have the numbers," Touya spoke, hurriedly. Hearing his words, she wondered who he was calling that would be able to give him such information. "A very good friend of mine," he informed, seeing the question.

"_They are together at the apartment. I am picking up a fourth signal," _the man informed, when Touya reached his truck.

"_Can you track it?" _

"_Give me a second—that number actually looks familiar." _There was a pause._ "It's Jun." _ Hearing his words, Touya's breath hitched in his throat.

"Thank you." Hanging up the phone, he dialed Jun's number, but as he was about to press send, Tomoyo started to call him. He answered, "Tomoyo, what's going on?"

"Touya," she sobbed, hearing the devastation in her voice made his heart cease to beat. "It's Naoko…"

"What happened?"

"Jun attacked us—Rika and Naoko were hurt, please (sob). Naoko," she broke off, in pain unable to continue. He heard movement on the other side, before Tomoyo whimpered in pain.

"Tomoyo!" he called, making Kaho frightful as she watched the color drain from his face.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Emergency crew. Your sisters are being transferred to the regional hospital. You should get there are soon as possible, one is severely injured," he explained.

"Okay." Touya hung up, his phone almost cracking in his fist. "I have to go to the hospital," he whispered, painfully to Kaho.

"Let me drive you," she offered, finding he was in no shape. Touya allowed, his mind racing with thoughts of Naoko and the others. He was going to kill Jun when he got a hold of him. He would take great pleasure out of it. Kaho didn't say anything as she drove, glancing briefly at him. Luckily she had passed the hospital many times since arriving so she had a pretty good idea of the location.

Touya looked down when her delicate hand reached over to grasp his, gently squeezing his as if to infuse some strength into him. He almost pulled his hand back from hers, but squished the reaction and accepted her comfort.

Kaho drove straight up to the door, "Go on. I will park," she said to him, with a concerned face.

"Thanks," he whispered, slipping out of the vehicle. Blindly he found his way to the front desk, but didn't have to ask anything, because an officer recognized him.

"Kinomoto-san!" the man saluted, getting his instant attention. "Right this way, you're sisters are in the emergency area," the man called, getting ready to fill him like this way a case, but it was purely unintentional.

"What happened?"

"Ah miss Tomoyo was shot in the shoulder, Miss Rika was stabbed in the side and—and," Hearing the pause Touya glanced at the officer, who gave him a concerned look.

"Naoko?" Touya stressed, scowling down at him.

"She's in surgery. She was shot in the back—she," he paused once again, "I am uncertain of her condition as of now," he admitted, shamefully. Touya walked away from him and rounding the corner, he saw Tomoyo seated numbly on a table, staring off in a daze.

He stood examining her expression, feeling rage towards Jun for shattering his sisters' world. This was what he wanted to shield them from, but it seemed almost impossible. He clenched his fists when horrible thoughts of the past surface, bringing along with it emotions he never wanted to feel again in his life. "Tomoyo…" at the sound of his voice, her distraught eyes found his, and she looked like she wanted to cry, but unable.

Without words, he wrapped her tightly in his arms, wishing he could remove all the taint left behind by that bastard. "Naoko," she hiccupped, before she started to cry in devastation.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered, "Where's Rika?" Moving back slightly, Tomoyo turned behind her, when a curtain was drawn. Instantly his eyes locked with Rika, and he felt relief finding she was okay, though her side was bandaged, "Rika?"

"I'm fine," she whispered, lowering her eyes. Touya's heart felt heavy, because he knew this meant she would be unable to dance this weekend. Tomoyo allowed her brother to walk to Rika, where he bent down, hand reaching out for her cheek.

"I'm going to make him pay," he whispered, staring into her eyes.

"Make him feel as much pain as we have felt—promise me," she stared into his eyes as hers flooded with tears. "Why would he do this to us?" she sobbed, brokenly. "We trusted him."

"I should have known better," he responded, furious with himself for overlooking a predator—he allowed his friendship to cloud his vision. "I will make him pay." Touya rested his forehead against his sister's, listening to her sniffles.

"Kinomoto Touya?" he turned to find a doctor standing behind him.

"Is my sister okay?" he questioned, with worry, standing slowly.

"She's fine," he answered, causing all to sigh with relief. "So is her fetus," he answered, making their mouths to drop open.

"_I'm going to kill Lake!" _Touya growled, before he could stop himself. Hearing the words that escaped his mouth, he frowned knowing this was not the time. Ignoring the look he received from the medical staff, he said, "Where is my sister?"

"Ah—room 4b," he answered, making Touya nod. He glanced at Rika and Tomoyo.

"I'll be back…"

"We're good to go," both said at the same time, wanting to see for themselves that Naoko was okay.

"She's sleeping right now—won't be awake for a while," the doctor explained.

"That's fine, we just want to see her with our own eyes," Rika grimaced, slowly standing. A nurse grabbed a wheelchair for Rika, and Tomoyo walked because she merely had slight discomfort. When they exited the area all paused staring at the large gathering.

"Tomoyo, okay are you okay?" Eriol rushed forward, glancing worriedly over her. Instead of answering, Tomoyo fell into his chest, and he wrapped his arms delicately around her—relieved beyond belief to have her safely against him.

"What happened?" Mei Lin questioned, "Where's Naoko?" Touya was bombarded with the same questions from his worried sisters.

"Jun," Touya scowled, furiously. "Naoko is fine—she's pregn…" he broke off turning away from the group, leaving everyone staring in confusion. Alex bent down in front of Rika, with clear concern on his handsome face.

"I am sorry," he whispered, and she knew what he meant. Tears fought to spill, but she sniffled willing them back. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, before his lips moved to her ear. "I will be here to help you in any way you need, okay?"

"Thank you," she told him, gratefully sniffling.

"What of Jun?" Sakura asked, furious with him for hurting her family. She could not understand why he would do such a thing after they included him in their lives as if he was family.

"I don't know—I haven't heard anything from the police," Touya scowled, clenching his fists. "It's only a matter of time, believe me," he walked away.

"Naoko is pregnant?" Chiharu questioned, following with Takashi at her side. "Touya?" she persisted, when he failed to answer her.

"I don't want to think about that right now Chiharu—question me after I strangle Lake," Touya voiced, thoughts racing with places Jun might try to hide. He hoped he knew the man as much as he believed. He had to get his hands on him, before the police apprehended him.

Reaching the door, he paused outside staring through the crack at Naoko who was sleeping. Sighing wearily, he rested his forehead against the glass unwilling to enter the room. 'Jun—enjoy your freedom because I'm going to enjoy torturing the hell out of you for hurting four of my family members'

Feeling a hand rest on his shoulder, he glanced to his right to find Chiharu looking worriedly at him. "It's going to be okay," she whispered, tenderly. Her hand reached up to caress his cheek, "Come on, let's go see her." He nodded, opening the door…

L

The Following Morning…

L

"Okay Thank you…" Seated inside Naoko's room, Touya reached up to rub his face tiredly. He had spent the night with this sister, but as of now she hadn't woken up. Glancing at his watch, he found it was eight in the morning.

Due to his relationship with the victims, he was not allowed to participate in the hunt for Jun. just getting off the phone with Yukito, he scowled wondering where that bastard had disappeared. As of now, he was still eluding the task force after him. "His training is paying off," he muttered, distastefully, since as he had taken great pride in grooming Jun for his position.

Leaning forward, he went to close his eyes when there was a knock on the door. Turning, he found Kaho standing outside the door. She lifted a tray with coffee, a tiny smile touching her lips. He stood and walked forward to allow her entrance, "I'm sorry to bother—I believe Sakura said she was being held up at school so—she asked me to bring you some breakfast," she explained, shyly walking into the room. "I have breakfast for Naoko-san as well, has she?" she inquired, glancing at his sleeping sister.

"No, she hasn't woken as yet," he sighed, moving to rake his hand through his hair.

"How are you doing?" she asked, placing the breakfast onto a table. She turned to watch him sit down tiredly. "Any news?"

"Still nothing—I've been trying to think of places he might try to go, but everything keeps on coming up short," he informed, sounding miserable.

"Touya…" she whispered, sympathetically.

"I don't know what kind of brother I am," he told her, grimly staring at the ground. "I've been chasing good men, hounding them likes dogs all the while ignoring the real snake. How could I have missed something so important?" Her heart tightened in her chest hearing the pain in his voice. "I should have sensed something."

"you couldn't have…"

"I should have!" he cut her off coldly, and hearing his tone, he looked apologetically at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, willing himself to relax. " My family seems to be cursed with men such as him…"

"I don't understand," she said, sitting down beside him on the tiny sofa in the room. She wished she knew how to comfort him, but she didn't want to come off as rude.

"My parents—my mother," he whispered, looking at the plain white tile. "Their deaths was caused by an obsessed man."

"Oh…" She gasped, coming to understand why he was so overprotective of his sisters.

"Even with a restraining order in force, the man cornered them outside a restaurant," he grimly informed, staring blankly at the floor. "At my mother's continuous refusal—he shot both of them," he ended, thinking of the day he received the news that his parents would no longer be coming home.

He and Mei Lin had been the oldest, so the news hurt them the most. "Beauty is a curse in my family," he spat, distastefully.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not knowing what else to say. "He will pay his due—I'm sure of it," she went on, gently.

"He will," Touya agreed, grimly. Sighing tiredly, he looked at her, "Thank you for taking the time to bring breakfast. I know you're a busy person," he told her, knowing to be grateful.

"Think nothing of it—I wanted to see how you were doing," she replied, handsomely…

L

Tomoyo…

L

Standing in the kitchen, she frowned moving a curtain out of the way. Glancing around her familiar backyard, she searched for a particular person. Finding nothing, she dropped the curtain, only to walk to another window to look outside. "Tomoyo," Hearing Eriol's voice, she turned to him.

"You're safe here," he stated, knowing she was still anxious. He knew she wouldn't be able to relax until Jun was apprehended and sentenced. Walking over, he reached out to place his hand on her cheek. "It will be okay—you're safe here."

"I know," she told him, but Eriol realized she did not truly believe him. Jun had been hiding in her apartment—where he injured she and her sisters. He knew the man had been trained by Touya, so it was only natural for them to be scared since as they knew their brother's capabilities.

"I can get security for you," he offered, softly.

"I can't ask you to do that," she replied, wishing she wasn't such a coward, but she was terrified of Jun attacking her or someone she loved. She didn't believe she would ever be able to relax until he was dead.

"You don't have to—I can't stand to see you this way," he stated, almost frowning. "Just until Jun is captured, sound good?" Instead of answering him, she leaned into his arms, relaxing when his lips pressed to her temple.

"I love you Eriol," she whispered, tenderly.

"I love you too," he replied, caressing her back. "He's never going to hurt you again," he promised, knowing Jun would not get close enough to. They turned slightly when Chiharu walked into the room with a tray. Rika was also in the house since as this was the only place they felt the safest.

"Are you ready to eat now?" she asked her sister with concern.

"She is," Eriol answered for Tomoyo.

"Good," Chiharu smiled, when the doorbell went off. "That must be Alex…"

L

Upstairs Rika was seated in her room staring out her window. To think she had just gotten her big break only to have this happen to her. Her hand reached down to touch her side, and she grimaced in discomfort.

Her throat ached and tears burnt her eyes, but as she fought desperately to hold them back, some escaped, trickling down her cheeks. It wasn't fair—she had trained and auditioned tirelessly for this chance, and now it was gone!

Unable to contain her anguish, a sob escaped her lips when the door opened. Turning slightly, she saw her boyfriend standing there, and hurriedly began to wipe away tears, "Alex," she said, before attempting to clear away the rawness of her voice.

His concerned brown eyes focused on her as he closed the door behind him, "How is your side?"

"It's fine," She whispered, still wiping her cheeks. She didn't look at him when he sat beside her, the bed sinking from his weight.

"Tears for your dance?" he inquired, softly, watching her head bob. "There will be another chance…"

"It took me years to land such a role—I doubt there will be another chance so wonderful," she replied, miserably. When he lifted his arm, she moved slowly into his side as not to upset her wound. "There are other dancers who are more talented than me."

"Rika…" he frowned, turning to his face to her.

"It's the truth—dancing is my passion, but having heart does not create great feet," she explained, taking a deep shaky breath.

"I think you're beautiful when you dance—nothing else has taken my breath away," he reasoned, making her face lift to his.

"I think you're a little biased," she remarked, willing herself to feel a little better. A tiny smile touched his lips as his head nodded.

"That might be so—but your instructor would never have cast you had he not believed the same," he pointed out, "And this is hardly your fault Rika—I'm sure he will understand this once you're better. You're young with many years ahead of you to dance, have some faith."

"I'm trying," she whispered, feeling a little better. "Thank you…"

"Like I said—I will be here the whole way through," he told her, before his lips touched hers in a gentle kiss. Rika went to move closer to him, but grunted in pain, "Easy," he teased bringing a smile to her face.

L

Later…

L

Glancing at his girlfriend, Syaoran knew she was exhausted from her day of gathering Rika's final school work to watching over Naoko while her brother got some rest. He wanted this ordeal to be over with quickly so she could return to her carefree self.

Watching her brows crease, he sighed reaching over to caress the back of her head. Feeling his fingers move through her hair, she glanced at him. "Who is this friend again?" she asked, leaning towards him as she unconsciously accepted his comfort.

"A good friend," Syaoran replied for the umpteenth time, laughing when she rolled her eyes.

"He or she is wealthy too? This place smells expensive," she muttered, when the elevator finally dinged and the door opened. She stared into the dark apartment, unable to make out anything. "Um where is everyone?" she whispered, apprehensively.

"I don't know," he whispered back, matching her tone. When he started a scary little laugh, Sakura elbowed him in the side. He chuckled taking her hand to draw her behind him as he stepped into the apartment, his hand reaching out towards the wall.

A moment later the lights flickered on, and Sakura found the apartment was relatively empty—it was empty of everything. She looked questioningly at him, "What do you think?" he asked, when the elevator closed behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"This is going to be my place," he answered, in a matter of fact voice, causing her to gasp turning to look at him.

"You're staying?" she burst, feeling happiness spread through her consuming her previous feelings of worry.

"Of course—and this," he held up a card, "Is for you." Sakura stared at the card that would allow her exclusive access to his place, and tried to ignore the hammering of her heart against her ribcage. "So?" he whispered, when she failed to say anything.

"Thank you," she smiled, beautifully. "I would have hated it when you left," she admitted, holding the card delicately.

"Well after seeing your clear popularity, I realized staying here would be the only way to keep guys away," he stated, walking into what would soon be his new home. "So do you have any decorating skills?" he questioned, glancing behind at her.

"Some—though Tomoyo would be a better candidate," she admitted, dropping the card into her purse.

"I think it'll be a nice adventure to decorate it together. Come with me," he said, holding out his hand.

"And what if you don't like my taste?"

"I love how you taste," he replied, only to have her laugh, blushing lightly. When he opened a door, Sakura stared at the large bed in the middle of the room, noticing it was the only furniture. "Do you think your brother will hate me for not returning you tonight?"

"I think he'll be furious," she answered, yelping when he dragged her forward.

"Good." They fell onto the bed together, Sakura bouncing a little, before she settled into his side. With the curtains drawn, she got a clear view of Tokyo's beautiful lights. His arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her into his chest. "How are you?" his breath tickled her skin.

"Relieved my sister is awake and will be fine," she answered, softly, enjoying the warmth his arms provided. "Things could have ended so much worse…" she frowned, unpleasant thoughts clouding her mind.

His lips founds hers in a simple kiss, before he drew back, "Don't think about such things. I know my bed is unbelievably comfortable so feel free to fall asleep—I know you must be tired," he explained, thumb sliding across her parted lips.

"You wouldn't mind?" she inquired, feeling tired, but not wanting to cut the night short.

"Of course not," he gave a tiny smile.

"You never cease to amaze me," she muttered, snuggling into his arms as she slipped off her shoes.

"I never will…" he promptly responded, wondering what Touya was going to do to Jun if he ever found the man. Lowering his eyes to her serene expression, he pondered the strong feelings he held for her, wondering if he would ever resort to such extreme actions to keep her safe. "Let's hope I never have to find out," he whispered to her sleeping form.

"Find what out?" her sleepy voice inquired, getting his attention.

"Nothing…"

"Your tone didn't sound like it was nothing," she sighed, moving closer to him.

"Oh—what did it sound like?" he questioned, curiously.

"Important—in a grave and dark way," she answered, surprising him. "You sounded like my brother for a moment," she laughed a little, slowly opening her eyes to see him grimace. "I wonder—,"

"Wonder what?"

"Well he is my father figure—who I happen to love with my whole heart," she started, her enchanting eyes finding his, "And you are the first guy I've ever held feelings for," she went on, unable to hold onto a giggle when his face took on a grim expression.

"Are you implying that I'm like your psychotic brother?" he questioned, aghast, smiling when she continued to laugh nodding. "Sakura that is a _very_ mean thing to insinuate," his voice grew ominous as he leaned towards her.

"Is it?" her brows lifted in question.

"It is—therefore I must work to rid such thoughts from your head," he answered, fingers intertwining with hers.

"How so?" He didn't answer, but drew her lips into a sweet kiss. Forgetting about sleep, Sakura curved her body into his, parting her lips to welcome the intoxicating thrusting of his tongue. Almost instantly her body began to tingle with need.

Her free hand moved to wrap around his neck, working to keep him in place. Her pelvis pulsated with desire as her leg slipped between his, "Mhmm…" she moaned, lifting her head back to allow him access to her neck. "More…" she told him, taking in a sharp breath when his mouth found her breast.

Sakura closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip as the warmth of his mouth surrounded her taut nipple…

….

Her nails slid across his perspiring back, her lips moving sensually with his. Mei Lin moaned in pleasure as her hips lifted to meet his gentle thrusting. Jamie moved from her mouth, trailing hungry kisses along her jaw, before his face fell into her neck, "Jamie…" his name escaped the flushed lips of his wife.

His arms brought her hips forward, lifting her to meet his thrusts as his mouth engulfed her right breast, drawing whimpers of pleasure from her. Mei Lin's hand latched onto his head, keeping him to her chest as she lavished in the rhythmic feeling of him filling her, drawing her ever closer to climax. "Jamie…" hearing the urgency of his name leaving her lips, he tore himself from her breasts and lifted his body.

His hands tightened on her legs as he pulled swiftly out, only to fill her just as fast tearing a scream of pleasure from her. He lavished in the expression drifting across her flushed face, and shorts gasps of breaths escaping her parted lips. "Faster…" she pleaded, hands latching onto his arms. "Just like that."

Feeling everything building into one endless wave of ecstasy, Mei Lin's breath hitched her mind going blank as emotions as different as fire and ice seared its way through her body. There was no describing them—no describing what he made her feel every time his body joined with hers.

Feeling him rest gently on her, she met his lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Her fingers slipped through his damp hair, and when he drew back her large smoldering crimson eyes found his molten silver ones, her foggy mind trying to grasp the one emotion swimming through her system.

Lifting herself from the pillow, Mei Lin's lips brushed her husband's, parting slowly, "I love you," she whispered, before her tongue slipped into his mouth. Jamie groaned, welcoming the kiss as a chance to make her feel all that he was at hearing those simple words…

L

L

L

Author's note:


	21. Tables turned

Chap. 21: "Tables Turned…"

L

L

L

Kaho's eyes slowly opened to find the faint glow of morning drifting through the drawn curtains. Glancing towards the corner of the room, she found the form of her boyfriend seated there, and frowned knowing he was being tormented by thoughts of a man, who still eluded him.

He was leaned forward, his face resting in his hands. Her heart just about broke, because she knew that posture was one of near defeat, and she didn't want such feelings consuming him. "Touya…" she whispered, worriedly.

At her voice, he sat up instantly, "Go back to sleep," his tired voice reached her ears.

"Come back to bed," she replied, the concern in her voice very clear. "Please…" Although he didn't want to move, Touya found his body listening to her silent command. Resting on his back, he stared at the ceiling, unable to get comfortable.

Jun it seemed had proven to be a far better student than he had given the man credit for. Months had trickled by without any sightings of him, and he knew the police would soon move on to important things.

On his free time he was using all his resources to figure out where he could be hiding, but that was slowly running dry. Kaho rested against his stiff side, and frowned reaching up to press a kiss to his bare chest. "Kaho…"

She paused, lifting her face to his, "Do you want me to leave?" she questioned, softly. Touya looked into her bright brown eyes, and reached up to cup her cheek.

"No," he answered, then sighed, "It's too early in the morning for me to be wired, isn't it?" he murmured, knowing he was being awful. He should not bring these feelings home with him, but lately Touya had found himself unable to shake them.

The longer Jun remained free the harder it would become for them to apprehend him. "I understand your reasons," she told him, gently. "I worry about the stress you are placing yourself…"

"It's been so long since I've had someone other than my sisters to worry about me that I've forgotten what it feels like," he stated, forcing himself to think about his other problems later, when he was at work. The last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize his growing relationship with her. For all he knew Kaho could be the only woman in his life understanding enough to ignore his many quirks. Lifting himself, he gave her a kiss, "Thank you."

"It's not like I don't get as much from you, Touya," she tenderly smiled.

"Somehow I believe I get more out of this relationship," he sighed, wearily. She saved him from torturing himself some more by covering his mouth with hers. Groaning in pleasure, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, drawing her onto his body…

L

Later…Naoko…

L

Yawning tiredly, she walked about her shop getting ready to open it. Walking to the door, she undid the alarm system—a newly installed high tech system at the request of her dear brother. Suppressing another tired yawn, she unlocked her door and changed the sign to open.

Turning away, she went about adjusting everything in the front, looking for anything that might be out of place. Heading towards the back, she entered the guest bathroom to ensure it was smelling fresh and stocked.

Hearing the bell ring, she turned, "Good morning…" She chirped, walking towards the front. "How can I help…" When his smiling face found hers, Naoko came to a halt, her heart hammering wildly against her chest.

"Hey there, beautiful," Mika greeted, charmingly, eyes traveling leisurely over her body.

"Mika," she whispered, in shock. He watched the scared look her face took on, not understanding the expression. Ignoring her lack of advance, he walked over and pulled her tightly into his arms. It took a second, but he was pleased when she hugged him tightly. "I missed you—I was so worried about you," she told him, sounding breathless.

"I bet I missed you more," he reasoned, moving back to take her lips in a kiss that left Naoko weak as it progressed deeper, drawing emotions fourth that she hadn't felt in months.

"Mhm," she sighed, happily when he drew back. She gasped when he quickly lifted her into his arms, and started towards the stairs, "Mika—the store is open," she laughed, in surprise. "Matte…"

He paused, then turned for the door, "Latch it," he instructed, reaching it. Without protest, she followed his instructions, feeling her belly fill with butterflies as he carried her swiftly up the stairs. When her bed met with her back, she scooted back, watching him pull his shirt over his head.

Once again his blue eyes found hers, and she waited in anticipation for him to maul her to satisfy his need, but instead he rested be beside her, and his head came to lie on her chest. Her heart fluttered as she wondered if he knew about her pregnancy. "I've missed the familiar beats of your heart," his tender voice reached her.

"I've missed everything about you," she replied, feeling his hand slip beneath her shirt. She stiffened when he brushed her scar, and her eyes found his when he instantly sat up. She opened her mouth, but Mika already flipped her shirt over.

"What's this?" he questioned, starting to frown as his finger moved along a scar that seemed all too familiar to him.

"I was shot," she answered, softly, making his eyes snap to hers, a look forming on his face that she had never seen before.

"What? How?" he questioned, sounding angry.

"Jun—," Mika stared at her in shock, "He was obsessed with Tomoyo—and during his attempt to take—well we don't really know what he intended," she sighed, wearily, not wanting to think about that awful night, "He shot Tomoyo and I, and stabbed Rika," she concluded, wishing she could understand the emotions he was feeling.

Mika sat there not believing how close he had come to losing her. He wondered why Nakuru hadn't told him anything. His fist clenched tightly, 'That bastard!' he scowled, furiously standing instantly from the bed. "Mika?"

His face snapped to hers, "Is he behind bars?" He hoped her brother had broken all two hundred and six pieces of bones in his fucking body.

"No—they haven't found him. Brother has been searching, yet nothing," she whispered, miserably, not seeing his look of disbelief. Her brows drew worriedly together when he walked towards his shirt, "I—what's wrong?" she inquired, very hurt about his reaction.

"There's somewhere I need to go," he explained, his body filling with hate for a man, he had considered a good person. He paused when a sob escaped her lips, "Why are you crying?"

"Because of you—you baka!" she snapped, furious with him for acting so callously towards her. "Why the hell are you leaving when you just got here? Don't you want me anymore? Are you going to some other woman who doesn't have a lunatic brother, whose friends shoot them and leave ungodly scars on their bodies?"

Squishing the negative emotions in him, he chuckled walking over to the bed, "Fine, you've convinced me to stay—to partake in the delicacies you hold," he spoke softly, moving across her body. Before she had a chance to say anything else, his mouth founds her, and she moaned happily, feeling like a horny teenager all over again…

L

Sakura…

L

Slipping into the shower, she leaned forward allowing the water to run down her limbs. Exhaling slowly, she found her thoughts drifting to her boyfriend, and she wondered what he was currently doing. With graduation behind her, she was getting used to her part time job and starting her masters, "Work," she groaned, miserably.

She was so busy that she sometimes wouldn't have a chance to see him, "Mou…" she grumbled, wishing she could be in his arms, enjoying the sweetness of his caresses. With eyes closed, she pictured the last time she enjoyed feeling him and sighed moving her hand down her flat abdomen.

Guilty biting her lip, Sakura slipped her finger between her legs, and shivered as warm water slipped through the crevice of her vagina, her finger stimulating the hard, nerve ridden bud. Leaning forward, she conjured up more images of what he did to her and how wonderful it felt to be violated by him.

Her breathing came a little heavy, and her leg muscles lock as the feelings intensified, "Hey Sakura!" Rika called, barging into the bathroom. Hearing her sister's intrusion, Sakura yelped jumping and screamed when her feet slipped against the tub floor.

Desperately trying to catch her balance, she grabbed unto the shower curtain and screamed when it snapped, "Itai!" escaped her lips when she crashed into the tub. When Rika burst into laughter, Sakura glowered at her sister rubbing the back of her head.

"What were you doing?" Rika questioned, through peals of laughter. Not hearing anything from Sakura, she looked at her sister's flushed face, "Ewww you hentai!" she cackled, holding her sides.

"Rika, shut up!" Sakura hollered, greatly embarrassed. "Argghhh!" This only made her sister laugh even more, and Sakura felt like sinking into the pits of despair at being caught doing something so devious.

Not hearing anything, Rika glanced at her twin, and tried desperately to cease her laughing fit. "Are you sexually frustrated?" she attempted to ask, swallowing a giggle that was bubbling up. "No loving?"

"We haven't done it, if that's what you're asking," Sakura answered, holding out her hand to retrieve the towel Rika held out, before she focused on the mirror since as she had intended to fix her hair.

"Oh—has he you know made the move or been giving a hint?" Rika voiced, then paused turning to look at Sakura, who was already wrapped in the towel, "Are you ready for such a move?" Not bothering to answer verbally, she gave a nod of her head, "Wow—I never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm sure he's the one I want to give myself to," Sakura confirmed, admitting this to someone other than herself for the first time. "I just don't know how to go about it—I mean we've been dating for five and half months. Do you think that's too soon?"

"Do you feel pressured?" Rika inquired, hiding her worry.

"Nope—he has no qualms with satisfying me over his needs. It's a little scary sometimes," she admitted, looking down as she picked up the broken shower curtain.

"How so?"

"He always seems to know just what I need may it be sexual or just plain snuggling. He's amazing Rika, and I never want to lose him," she explained, never believing she would ever feel so strongly about a person. "I can't seem to picture a future without him—and I don't know if it's because he's the first guy I've ever dated seriously."

Oh boy, well I guess you can give him hints here and there to let him know," Rika offered…

L

Chiharu…

L

"Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby," Jamie continuously repeated, rubbing her eight month belly, making her laugh, staring oddly at him. "Come on, boy, boy, boy—Ouch!" he cried, when Mei Lin slapped him across the back of the head.

"Idiot," she grumbled, ignoring when Chiharu burst into laughter.

"Boy," Jamie whispered, once more, lifting his laughing eyes to Chiharu's face. "She's temperamental—I hope that means she's pregnant," he joked, before standing.

"Jamie, you're truly a masochist," Chiharu laughed, enjoying the company of her brother in law.

"Remind me again why we're having your baby shower so late?" Mei Lin complained, turning to look at her sister.

"Because you're supposed to wait this late," Chiharu replied, cautiously wondering if Mei Lin was having premenstrual symptoms. "And I love my big sister for being able to help me out!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Mei Lin grumbled, when the doorbell went off, a moment later there was happy chatter in the hall before Alex and Syaoran appeared with gifts in hand. "Your other halves haven't arrived yet," she filled in, smiling at men, who would soon be a permanent fixture in her family.

L

When the elevator dinged, Tomoyo and Eriol stepped on, both moving quickly to the side where they engaged in a sweet kiss. "Chi has a guest room," she whispered, teasingly, only to have him laugh when the doors started to close.

"Really?" he murmured, lifting his brows. Both looked at the doors when a hand appeared stopping the doors from closing, "Mika?" he gasped in surprise, watching a lazy grin touch his friend's face.

"Hey—see you two have gotten back together," he voiced, stepping in with Naoko glued to his side. Looking at her sister's face, Tomoyo noticed the glow and gave her an understanding smile. As the doors attempted to close again—it was stopped.

"Wow is our entire family going to jump on?" Tomoyo questioned, when Rika and Sakura entered, gasping from their run.

"Hello!" both chirped, beaming smiles. They looked at Mika, "It's about time you got back!" Rika told him, pointedly.

"Right—I know it's been a while," Mika chuckled, when the doors opened on Chiharu's floor. The group headed to the apartment talking quietly, but Mika found his thoughts were preoccupied with other things.

He was trying to get his list of acquaintances together in Japan so he could locate Jun, before it was too late to find the man. He glanced at Naoko, knowing he would never let that bastard get away with almost taking her life away. "Hey!" Takashi greeted, brightly opening the door.

"Is everyone here?" Sakura asked, when Takashi closed the door.

"Nope, Touya hasn't gotten here yet," He informed, leading them down the hall. Mika was the last one to remove his shoes, and turned to the door when the bell went off. He walked forward to answer it, but the moment he pulled it open, he cried out flying off his feet.

Everyone turned when he crashed into the ground, sprawled out but conscious. "Nii-chan!" Naoko screamed, watching her brother stalk through the door.

"How dare you—" Touya hollered, eyes blazing at Mika, who gave him a look of confusion, "Get my Naoko pregnant out of wedlock!?" he roared, watching Mika's mouth drop open in horror.

"WHAt!?" Naoko flinched hearing Mika's voice, and grew very furious with her brother for telling him before she had a chance. He looked back at Naoko, and said the first thing that came to mind, "How do you even know it's mine?"

"What the hell do you mean by 'how do you even know it's mine?" she screamed, hand tightening on her purse. Mika looked at her ready to apologize, but cried out when her bag smacked him in the head, "I can't believe I waited all this time for you—you stupid baka! Who else's would it be!?"

"Naoko stop it, I was joking!" he flinched, trying to dodge her swings. "Naoko!" Yukito and Nakuru stood in the door staring at the scene with blank expressions. "I'm joking, I'm joking!" Mika defended, but all focused on Touya when he pulled a shotgun from out of no more, aiming it directly at Mika, when Kaho appeared with another familiar person in tow.

"What's going on?" she questioned, with worry in her voice.

"Now Touya," Mika reasoned, holding up his hand, "Don't do anything you would regret—do you want your niece or nephew to be fatherless?" he questioned, cautiously, but flinched when Touya loaded the weapon.

"Of course not—say hello to the father, I'm sure you're aware of the proceedings by now," Touya bit out, grimly. Alex and Syaoran flinched, while Eriol refrained from showing any emotion.

"Now wait a minute…" Mika started, but trailed off when Touya's finger went to the trigger. Naoko was staring at Touya in horror, her eyes darting back and forth between Mika and him. Her heart was thundering against her chest, because she had believed Touya was passed this point in his life.

"I'm not marrying Naoko," Mika stated, in a firm tone, not seeing when she flinched, "not like this—she deserves a real wedding. Don't rob her off this."

"Don't try to get out of this—do you think I'm stupid, American?" Touya snapped, bitterly, lifting his gun.

"Nii-chan, please," Naoko spoke, through a sob getting both their attention. Mika spun around instantly hearing the pain her in her voice, and felt his heart break at the devastation in her eyes.

"That's not what I meant, Nao," Mika quickly clarified, forgetting about Touya as he crawled to her.

Please don't say anything," Naoko told him, miserably, her heart aching in her chest.

"I love you!" he cried, reaching into his pocket, "Look!" he spoke, pulling out a black box. She went to turn, but her eyes became fixated on the box in his hand when he popped it open. "I had planned on proposing to you tonight, but you can thank your stupid brother for ruining it," he explained, liking when her jaw slackened at the sight of the stone.

"Baka," Mei Lin hissed glaring at her brother, whose jaw mimicked that of Naoko's with surprise and stupidity.

"I want to marry you—but on our terms. You told me to let you know when I was sure I loved you, well I'm sure—even more now," he stated, with a determined voice. "So will you?" Naoko snapped to her senses when Rika gave her a little shove forward.

"Of course," she gasped, beaming a most beautiful smile at him. Those in the hall erupted with applause when Mika slipped the ring on her finger, then found her lips in an adoring kiss. Reaching up to scratch the back of his head, Touya turned to the father.

"I guess there's no need for a ceremony but feel free to stay," he offered the man, who wanted to roll his eyes in response. Touya looked apologetically at his girlfriend, who returned a sweet smile of understanding, much to his relief.

"I need a drink," the father whispered, tiredly.

Oh this is the best baby shower ever!" Chiharu squealed with happiness, "Let me see the ring!" she told her twin sister, excited for her. When Naoko turned to them, her sisters admitted to themselves that this was the happiest they had ever seen their timid sister…

L

Next Day…

L

Tomoyo laughed at one of her coworkers as she headed down the sidewalk with her. "I mean really though, it's mindboggling."

"Once you do more shows it'll come really natural to you, don't worry," Tomoyo assured, with a gentle pat on her back.

"Sure—I'm not a superwoman like you," her friend muttered, jokingly, then glanced behind her, "But really how long will your boyfriend keep this up?" she inquired, causing Tomoyo to look behind her as well.

"He said until that man is apprehended," Tomoyo answered, softly, because Eriol had kept to his words and got her bodyguards. At first it was unusual, but now the men were just another part of her life since as their presence never hindered her in anyway.

"Wow, I wish I had a man like that—will there be any at his office?" she wiggled, her brows suggestively, bringing a smile to Tomoyo.

"We'll have to see," she answered, glancing at her watch. "His band should be here with him…"

"How do I look?" she questioned, with excitement.

"Beautiful…"

L

Across the street a man sat watching Tomoyo enter the building. He grew a slight frown seeing the men following behind her. Blending into the hectic Tokyo afternoon, he turned his bike on, and moved into the midst of traffic.

Jun knew it was a very bad idea to linger around, but he found himself unable to leave her alone. Tomoyo had planted a seed inside him that he could not rid himself of. He had left the city, but now that things were cooling down, he found himself unable to stay away.

He would watch her endlessly, but only in places, he knew would be difficult to pick him out. Touya was still his most dangerous foe, and from all his years of training with the man, he knew he could not make a single mistake.

Coming to a light, Jun slowed lowering his eyes to the asphalt, "you shouldn't be here," he told himself, grimly knowing it was a very big mistake, "What should I do?" Riding off, he knew he had to be with her even if it was only once—he just needed to satisfy his thirst so he could make a clean getaway.

He should never have waited this long to take her—but he believed his years of hard work would have paid off. If only that Hirragizawa hadn't stepped into the picture. That bastard ruined everything! His desire was not to hurt her, but now it seemed the only way he was going to have her was by force.

He needed bait—something that would make her come to him without a peep. Thinking through all the sisters, he settled for the smallest of the family, the youngest…

L

When the elevator doors opened, Sakura stepped off then bent down to remove her shoes. As she was standing, she looked up and beamed a smile at her boyfriend, who was drying out his hair with a towel, another wrapped around his waist. "Just worked out?" she inquired, pleasantly.

Yeah, here to make me dinner?" he replied, glancing at the bags in her hands.

"Yep, unless you had other plans," she murmured cutely, walking towards him.

Never." They shared a kiss, and he turned to follow her to the kitchen, "How was work?" he laughed when she looked at him with a grimace, "Oh—why don't you just focus on graduate school?"

"Because I need to make a living," she responded, emptying out the bags. Sakura stiffened when his arms wrapped around her waist, a tremor moving through her body feeling his lips press to the curve of her neck.

"Don't make dinner, I'll take you out to eat," he suggested, but she shook her head.

"We went out the night before last," she complained, turning in his arms.

"So?" he lifted his brows not understanding.

"I don't feel right having you always pay for everything," she informed, lowering her eyes to his bare chest.

"I'm supposed to pay for everything," he replied, placing his hand beneath her chin to lift her face to his.

"You're not my husband—," she countered, bringing a smile to his sensually shaped lips.

"Sakura really now," he grinned lowering his face to hers, "You keep my house stocked, clean and you spend almost all your free time with me—doesn't that sound like a union to you?" When her mouth opened to protest he continued, "You have your own spot in my office, in my closet, in my bathroom, on the sofa, in my bed…"

"Oh shut up," she grumbled, only to have him laugh. She knew that he would put up a strong fight for eating out, "I'm tired—I don't feel like prettying up to go to a nice restaurant. Can't we just stay in?" she pouted, cutely, using the force of her eyes on him.

"Of course, we'll order take out," he nodded, making her exhale loudly.

"I'm cooking, get out my kitchen!" she stated, firmly, giving him a shove backwards. He stumbled not expecting such strength, and Sakura's mouth dropped open when the towel slipped down his legs. Feeling all the blood in her body—every single drop—rush to her face, she yelped, squeezing her eyes shut, "Oh sorry!" she sputtered, unable to get the image from her mind.

"Sakura, you pervert!" Syaoran scolded, playfully.

"I didn't mean to do it!" she defended, strongly, opening her eyes when he started to laugh. "It's not funny."

"Oh just admit you wanted a peek," he teased, enjoying the red hue of her face.

"I didn't!" she protested, turning away from him, "I can't get it out of my head," she moaned, looking at the stove. She didn't stiffen when he appeared behind her again.

"Did it scare you?" she elbowed him in the gut for his taunting.

"Hardly, I've seen better," she humph, looking sideways when he moved to the counter. The look he gave made her feel uncomfortable.

"Have you?" he asked, lifting his brows. Sakura wanted to say yes, but slowly shook her head.

"I've only seen one in a porn," she admitted, wishing she didn't get soft in his presence. Shaking his head, Syaoran started to laugh pushing off the counter. "What's so funny?" she cried, turning to look at him.

"Nothing, I'll get dressed so we can go to dinner," he called through a chuckle, heading for his room.

"Baka!" With him gone, Sakura stared at the counter trying to hold back a frown. she knew her boyfriend was not a virgin, and she was slightly irked that he wouldn't touch her more than he already had, 'with you reacting to seeing his thing in such a childish way, no wonder,' she thought, dismally.

Why couldn't she be provocative like Mei Lin? She doodled on the counter, knowing this was her virginity she was talking about, and once it was gone there was no getting it back. Thinking about the man dressing just down the hall, she felt no qualms with giving it to him.

For the longest time no man had drawn her attention, but now that had changed. He held her heart, and she prayed he always would. Groaning miserably, she held her head, "You okay?" she turned at the sound his voice, and glanced over his clothing.

"Where are you hiding your personal dresser?" she inquired, only to have him grin.

"If I told you, you'd want to use him too," was his response, making her sigh. "You're tired?"

"If only that was it," she admitted, with reluctance.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with concern. Not answering, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, tiptoeing to press her lips to his. Syaoran kissed her back, but as he went to draw back, her tongue slipped into his mouth.

Without thought, his arms found her body as his mind focused only on the intoxicating movements of her tongue. Sakura's hand slipped beneath his shirt, moving over the familiar contours of his back. He moved back a little, "He—," he attempted to speak, but her mouthed swallowed the sound. "Sak—."

"Shhh—" she hushed, trailing kisses along his jaw.

"Hey, wait a minute, aren't you hungry?" he finally questioned, drawing back suddenly from her advances when her hand found its way onto his belt buckle. Her eyes found his, brows lifting in silent questioni ng.

"No," she told him, wondering what his problem was. When he completely disengaged himself from her, Sakura frowned, "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you," he answered, walking towards the phone in the kitchen to busy his dirty mind with other things. "I always want you—do you want take out?"

"No—don't you _want me want me_?" she repeated, stressing the words, "All of me?" His hand froze at the phone, "Why haven't you tried to go all the way?" When he turned to her, Sakura knew he was going to try to play it off as he did with most things. "I'm serious, so don't make a joke out of this…"

"What's the hurry?" he questioned, watching her eyes shift sideways. Sakura didn't know how to answer his question, and frowned. Exhaling he walked towards his girlfriend, just wanting her to relax. He didn't like it when she stressed needlessly. "Listen—," he started, slowly. "Stop stressing yourself Sakura, it's not healthy."

"I know," she whispered, in response. When he drew her into his arms, she wrapped hers around him, resting her head gently onto his chest. They remained silent for several minutes as she tried desperately to gather her emotions. Her eyes closed feeling his lips press to the top of her head.

"I don't want you doing anything tonight," he started, in a firm voice. "No protesting from you. I'll order something, and while we eat we can plan a little weekend getaway—anyplace you like," he told her, surprising Sakura, who moved back just enough to look at his face.

"Honte ne?"

"Really, where would you like to go? To do?" a tender smile touched his lips watching her eyes light up with excitement.

"Could we go to a spa or hot spring?" she inquired, cutely. Her heart wanted to race with excitement at their first mini vacation together, but Sakura forced herself to remain as calm as possible.

"Let's find one with both," he nodded, unable to hold back his laughter when she squealed with delight, jumping up to kiss him adoringly…

L

Rika…

L

She lifted her eyes when the door opened, then turned them away, "What are you doing home?" Alex questioned, his use of the word home not alien to them, since as Rika spent most of her time with him. He closed the door, removed his shoes and started down the hall towards his girlfriend, who was seated on the sofa. "Rika, shouldn't you be at practice?"

"What's the point?" she asked him, tiredly. She looked at him when he sat on the coffee table in front of her, reaching out for her hands.

"It matters, because you need to show your instructor that you're committed," he explained, firmly.

"I feel horrible going there every day, because it seems as if I am waiting for someone to get hurt so I might take their place. I don't want to feel like that," she explained, tears flooding her eyes. "I want to dance so badly, but not on those terms. I don't want to feel envy or guilt for another's part."

Instead of saying more, he drew her into his arms. Rika kept her eyes closed, because she was torn on what she was supposed to do with her life. After a while, he started to speak, "I don't want you to look back on this time in your life with regret for your actions. Rika, I know you will regret not fighting for your right to dance—please do not give up on yourself…"

With those words, he stood, "Since as you're not going to dance I'll change and start dinner, sound good?" he questioned, though not waiting for a response as he walked away to leave her with her thoughts.

She watched his form disappear, and sighed turning her eyes downward. Her hand clenched, "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you drop me off?" When he appeared in a second, she grew a smile, "You knew I would change my mind, didn't you?"

"I don't think you're one to give up Rika," he pleasantly replied, when she stood slowly from the sofa. Reaching her wonderful boyfriend, she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered, adoringly. If he and her family wouldn't give up on her, she was not going to let them down by giving up herself. she would continue to show up for practice, and on her free time she would also look for other jobs.

Sadly she would be living off her share of the money left behind by their parents. She hoped she would have her things together before it ran out. Together they left the apartment, and she reached for his hand feeling completely better, "Will you wait for me to have dinner?"

"Of course. I'll run a couple of errands, then I'll pick you up?"

"What would I do without you Alex?"

"What you're doing now…"

L

Next Day…

L

Kaho walked down the hall, absently glancing at her watch. Reaching up she yawned into her palm, feeling tired. As she came around the corner, she met with a coworker, "You've been tired lately, where's your energy gone?" the woman teased, making Kaho laugh.

"Hanging around my boyfriend's pregnant sisters seems to have given me their symptoms," she replied, making the woman laugh.

"Or are you pregnant?" At her question, Kaho laughed feeling a blush wash across her cheeks at the thought of being pregnant. "Are you?" the woman gasped, with widening eyes. Kaho went to answer her question, when Tomoyo appeared.

"Moyo-chan," she greeted, with a smile.

"Ohayo Kaho!" Tomoyo beamed a smile, "What's this I hear about you baking for my brother?" she teased, reaching out to pat Kaho's belly in jest. She and Kaho's cowoker, burst into laughter at Kaho's blushing face.

"Bo—,"

"Kaho!" Hearing her name, she turned and sighed spottng Syaoran and Eriol.

"Duty calls," she groaned, "Ja Carmen."

"Ja." The women separated, and when the hall turned empty an office door click open. The door creaked as it moved back, showing the grim expression of Wei. The old man's hands clenched tightly when the image of his daughter's boyfriend flashed through his thoughts.

With precise movements, he exited the room, walking stoically down the hall, "He's going to pay…"

L

"What do you think?" Sakura asked Keira, who turned and grinned widely.

"I think he'll get a nice nosebleed," she answered, making Sakura laugh. "I'm so jealous of you—I want to go on a romantic getaway too," she pouted, when Sakura dropped the lingerie into her shopping bag.

"You'll find a great guy soon," Sakura assured, but her friend only snorted with disbelief. "This was a last minute thing, honestly I don't even know how he was able to get reservations so quickly," she explained, thinking about Syaoran, "though I'm glad because I need a break."

"Yeah, it's been pretty crazy at work, huh?" Keira agreed, frowning. "But we have to do it to get jobs after grad school, how miserable. I don't want to be a grown up anymore," she whined, checking out a bra on display.

"Me either…" Sakura agreed, when her phone beeped. Pulling it out, she saw that it was Syaoran, and slowly read his text. Hearing the mention of lunch, she started to text back, feeling her mouth start to water at the thought of food. "Do you have to go back to work?"

"Unfortunately," Keira nodded, when they started for the cashier.

"Syaoran invited us to lunch…"

"Mou why did you have to tell me that? He had better not take you to someplace new without me," Keira grumbled, causing her best friend to laugh, "Promise."

"Okay, okay—I promise."

"I should have snatched him up when he first appeared," Keira joked, then sighed, "Make sure you hold onto this one Sakura, because he had eyes for you the first time he saw you."

"I'm going to hold onto him, don't worry," Sakura replied, knowing he was fabulous. "Do you want me to drop you off some lunch?"

"Could you?"

"Of course…" After paying, both exited the store, heading for the exit of the mall. Reaching outside, Sakura glanced at her watch, "He's picking you up, right?"

"Yeah, I'll call you before I drop by, okay?"

"Yeah, see ya later!" Keira waved, heading in her direction.

"Yeah!" with her friend gone, Sakura sighed, turning to find a bench to sit while she waited for Syaoran. Looking down she reached into her bag to make room for her package, so Syaoran wouldn't see that she went shopping for him.

"Sakura!" hearing her name, she looked up to find him coming towards her as she walked pass a white van. Her hand lifted to wave to him, when the door pulled open, and hands reached out to grab her. A scream escaped her lips as she was pulled sideways, her bag dropping.

"Syaoran!" Landing roughly on the floor, Sakura screamed in pain when her head collided with metal. She went to open her eyes, but cried out when she was struck across the head. Jun watched her fall unconscious, before he hurriedly moved towards the front of the van.

He got into the driver's seat, and put the van in drive, but gasped in surprise when the door window shattered, a hand entering the vehicle to grab him by the neck. He turned and cried out in pain, when a fist collided with his face, propelling him sideways.

The door opened, and the unknown person pulled him swiftly from the vehicle. The air was knocked out of him when a foot connected with his stomach. Landing roughly onto the ground, he had just enough time to look up only to find it was Sakura's boyfriend.

As the boy rushed him, he pulled out a gun and blindly fired, gasping in pain to catch his breath. He expected the boy to back off, but he only flinched in pain coming towards him with rage in his eyes. Jun struggled painfully to his feet, "Get away!" he cried, fixing his aim.

Syaoran stared at the gun as he clenched his fists tightly watching the bastard back away in pain. "I'll find you," Syaoran growled, dangerously. "You just wait!" Jun backed quickly away, ignoring the people on the sidewalk. When he was far enough, he turned to run knowing this had not gone at all like planned.

With the man gone, Syaoran rushed towards the van, and tore the door open as he pulled out his cell phone. "Sakura!?" he said, worriedly, praying she was okay, "Sakura?" hearing her groan in pain, coming to, he focused when a person answered.

"Syaoran?" Sakura grimaced, opening her eyes. Finding his form, she burst into tears, attempting to sit up.

L

Touya…

L

"_Hello?"_ he said, distractedly heading down the hall.

"_Jun is in town,"_ Hearing Syaoran's voice and Jun's name, Touya froze in the hall.

"_What?!"_ He cried, getting Yukito's attention.

"_He just tried to snatch Sakura. He's on foot,"_ Touya's heart started to pound rapidly in his chest hearing this information.

"_Where are you?"_ he growled, starting briskly down the hall.

"_Tokyo Mall, he headed south_." Mika looked at Touya who was coming towards him, with a worried Yukito at his side. When he hung up, he raised his brows in questioning, wondering what had the ogre freaking out this time.

"Touya, what's up?" Yukito asked, frowning.

"Jun just tried to snatch Sakura," He answered, getting Mika's instant attention.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't have time to answer your questions; the brat is taking Sakura to the hospital." Mika didn't follow behind Touya when he ran off. Instead, he pulled out his phone, and dialed Syaoran's number.

"_Yeah?" _

"_Tell me where you saw Jun_," Mika instructed, walking for the exit.

"_Tokyo Mall he's heading south the last I saw. Blue jeans, black shirt and hat," _Syaoran answered, sounding furious. _"Are you going to look for him?"_

"_Let's just say we have unfinished business,"_ Mika informed, in a grim tone.

"_Spare no expense—I know you have connections—I will pay them what they want. Make sure you find him before he leaves the city."_

"_As you wish—I'll follow up."_ Hanging up the phone Mika grinned maliciously, thinking of the perfect person to call in times like this. "Ah Jun, you're one stupid son a bitch—a soon to be a dead one…"

L

Touya reached his truck, his mind racing frantically with thoughts of getting Jun before the authorities did. Unlocking his door, he froze suddenly hearing the click of a gun behind his head. Looking up into his window, he spied the aged figure of his girlfriend's father, as well as the double barrel of a shotgun aimed at the back of his head, "Wei-san," he started in a rather slow voice.

"Kinomoto," Wei replied, shortly. "Considering your wholesome history, I do believe you know the rules of this little game…"

"I see…" Touya shift a fraction of an inch, and didn't expect the old man's reaction time to be so swift, when his gun flipped around, the hilt connecting with great force to the back of his head. His eyes widened in alarm, before he slumped to the ground.

As he faded into darkness, he heard a very familiar, onminous laugh escape Wei's mouth, "Mhm, I see Kaho hasn't told you about her three older sisters—or my history…"

L

L

L

Author's note:


	22. Onii-chan, the boyfriend killer

L

L

Chap. 22: "Onii-chan, the boyfriend killer…"

L

L

L 

Groaning in pain, Touya opened his eyes, wondering where the hell he was. As his vision focused, he realized he was hanging upside down over what appeared to be boiling water. Glancing around, he tried to move his hands only to find they were bound.

Hearing movement to his right, he focused in that general area when Wei exited the woods. As he attempted to swallow the bolder size lump in his throat, Touya wondered if this was how men felt at his mercy. "Hey old man, what the hell is this all about?!" he cried, wiggling. "Hey did you hear me?" he went on, when Wei ignored his question.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Wei walked over, and as if by answering, he stoked the fire, causing a blaze to erupt. Touya flinched feeling the incredible heat, but knew to focus and not panic.

"What's the deal?"

"I'm surprised you failed to smell another like you," Wei finally said, getting Touya's instant attention.

"What do you mean like me?"

"A couple more years, and I would have been able to persuade Kahi into a nunnery due to all her failed relationships," Wei informed, turning to look at Touya as he clasped his hands behind him, standing with his legs set firmly apart.

"Nunnery?!" Touya sputtered, trying desperately to free his hands.

"Yes, she is the last of my daughters. The others have committed themselves to God, why not her?" he sighed, wearily, before focusing once again on Touya, "However by a stroke of misfortune, she happened across your path," he stated, growing grim expression. "My daughter is so clever in picking someone just like her papa."

Touya swallowed real hard as he realized 'shit' just got real. If Wei was just like him, he was going to be in a lot of trouble, since as the man appeared to be torn on his current options. "I'm sure we can come to some kind of understanding," he said, before realizing it was a terrible mistake. He prepared himself for the explosion of rage due to his words, because it was how he would react, but Wei surprised him with laughter.

"Of course we can," Wei chuckled, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "I have no heart to kill another—too many have perished by my hands. Considering the feelings of my beloved daughter and her future, I have come to accept the inevitable…"

"What?" Touya said slowly, in confusion…

L

Sakura…

L

Seated on the hospital bed, Sakura stared silently at Syaoran, whose forearm was being wrapped. When his eyes found hers, he gave her a smile, "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Are you okay?" she replied, worriedly, only to have him laugh.

"I have experienced worse at the hands of Wei-san," he informed, wanting her to relax and let go of the guilt. "You do know he was special forces, right?" Hearing this she raised her brows in question.

"Kaho never mentioned it," Sakura replied, in surprise.

"Yeah, after I was kidnapped, my mother surrounded me with men like him. That's why he's always at my side, she's a bit overprotective," he explained, shortly, surprising her. "He's the best though—he trains the others. He looks normal, but he can be a very scary fellow."

"Wow."

They looked at the door when Mei Lin appeared, "Are you okay?" she questioned, worriedly.

"I'm fine, where's Touya?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to get a hold of him," Mei Lin informed, leaning close to her sister to examine the bandage on her forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I spoke with him concerning Jun," Syaoran informed, getting their attention. "I knew he would be the best bet in cornering the bastard before he could dip," he explained, causing both to nod.

"Still. It's not like him to not answer his phone," Mei Lin spoke, wearily, hoping her brother was okay. It was then Syaoran's phone started to ring, and pulling it out he saw that it was Kaho calling.

"Yeah?"

"Please Syaoran you have to help me!" Hearing her frantic voice, he frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"My father—He has Touya!" she practically screamed, causing him to flinch. "He's going to hurt him!

"Calm down Kaho—I'm sure your father doesn't have Touya…" His words got Mei Lin and Sakura's attention instantly.

"He called me—he does," she protested, and by her tone he knew she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Okay, where?" Hanging up the phone, he sighed focusing on the sisters, who were looking expectantly at him for answers. "Remember me saying that Wei-san was ex special forces?" he said to Sakura, who slowly nodded, "Well I probably should have mentioned that he is somewhat like Touya…"

"I don't understand…" Mei Lin spoke, tilting her head to the side.

"Wei has three daughters," Syaoran started, getting off the hospital bed. "Kaho is the youngest," he sighed, shaking his head, "She's also the only one who isn't a nun…"

"Oh no—where are they?"

"At a church…" Mei Lin and Sakura looked at each other in disbelief…

L

Jun…

L

He grimaced getting out of his stolen vehicle, and walked slowly towards his hideout. Entering the tiny cabin, he latched the door behind him, "Damn it!" he growled, furiously. His only chance of getting Tomoyo had slipped through his fingers, and he knew he could not risk going back ever.

He had to get out of Japan as quickly as possible. The last person he ever thought to cross paths with is the same boy, whose family had a unit encounter he and Touya when Touya snatched him. He knew the Li's—he knew the wealth, and he could not wage war with the likes especially if that stupid man was true to his words of finding him.

Entering his tiny bedroom, he ignored the bag of women's clothing purchased for Tomoyo, and instead pulled out a drawer. Staring at the passports, he frowned wondering where he could go—it had to be a place with no agreements of extradition with Japan.

Grabbing his belongs, he went to pack, when he thought he heard a sound coming from the front of his cabin. He paused, hand going to the gun on his side. He waited for someone to step into the doorway, but nothing happened. "You're being paranoid," he whispered, knowing no one knew of his hideout.

As he turned, he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes, and screamed in pain feeling electricity jolt through his body. Crashing into the ground, his gun flew out of his hand, and turning over, he growled in pain when the front of Mika's shoe connected with his face.

Blood splattered from his mouth, "Jun, Jun—tsk tsk," Mika muttered, staring grimly at the man, who was moaning in pain.

"Lake!" Jun growled, turning towards him, but screamed in agony, when Mika's shoe connected with his face once again. He spit out blood, "What's in this for you?" he questioned, crudely.

"You shot my fiancée," Mika informed, calmly, when Jun looked at him again. "Did you know she was pregnant when you shot her?" Jun's eyes widened when Mika pulled a gun on him, "Oh don't be scared man—I'm not going to shoot you," Mika laughed, bending down. "Have you heard the stories about the CIA torturing people?" he inquired, his dancing blue eyes looking into Jun's.

"Do your worst…"

"Oh—I plan to, believe me," Mika chuckled, amusedly, "Then I shall hand you over to Touya, and we'll both find out if he really kills boyfriends, ne?" Jun's hand move, but Mika grabbed it swiftly, and the grown man screamed in pain once more when Mika bent his fingers back, breaking all four. "So how shall we begin to have fun?"

L

L

A church?" Naoko echoed, glancing at her sister, who shrugged in confusion.

"I don't know what's going on," Chiharu informed, when Takashi pulled up outside. As he turned his car off, he looked up when other cars appeared. Naoko got out of the vehicle, glancing at her watch as she wondered where her fiancé had taken off.

"I swear that man," she grumbled, missing him.

"This should be interesting," Jamie chuckled, only to be slapped by Mei Lin.

"Zip it!" the last car that pulled into the parking lot was that of Kaho's. When she got out of the vehicle, she didn't even look at them as she hurried to the church, "Okay?"

"Come on, she's terrified right now," Syaoran informed, when there was a cry of alarm from inside the church. This prompted everyone to hurry along, the sisters praying their brother was okay. Hearing the roar of a bike, Naoko turned and sighed realizing it was Mika.

Oh my god!" Tomoyo gasped in alarm, spotting her brother standing in the front of the church, bound and gagged. "What's going on?" she cried, looking at Kaho, who appeared to be having an angry conversation with her father.

"Touya!" Watching the sisters hurry to their brother's rescue, Eriol couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

Serves him right," Takashi grinned, slowly entering the church. Touya flinched, his head whipping around when Mika roared with laughter. He almost toppled over but one of Wei's goons steadied him. His eyes blazed at his soon to be dead pre brother in law.

"Shut up," Naoko cried, smacking him hard on the arm. She glared at her fiancé who was practically shaking with pent up laughter. When he reached Syaoran, the two looked at each other, and Mika grinned brightly.

Syaoran laughed, placing his arm around Sakura's shoulder to draw her closer to him. "Please don't do this!" Kaho exclaimed, hands flying into the air. "Otou-san!"

"Kaho calm down," Wei said, glancing at his watch.

"How can I calm down when you have a gun pointed at my boyfriend's head!?" The sisters blinked several times in confusion since as she was speaking Mandarin. "Please!" she cried, in Japanese.

"Here's the father now," Wei smiled, looking adoringly at his daughter. "Ju get ready to take pictures, this is my daughter's wedding day after all," he informed, causing numerous gasps of horror.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaho asked, on the verge of tears.

"Because I won't allow my grandchild to be brought into this world out of wedlock," Wei informed, glowering at Touya, who flinched feeling everyone's eyes on him. It became sickeningly quiet in the church as all processed what was just said.

"What?!" Kaho shrieked, in horror. "I'm not pregnant!"

"You lie," Wei voiced, nodding at the priest.

"I'm not lying, we can have a test, please don't do this! Father please!" Kaho glanced apologetically at Touya, who could say nothing since as he was gagged.

"This isn't right," Mei Lin started, only to receive a mocking look from Wei. She sighed.

"I'm not pregnant, I can prove it!" Kaho protested, earnestly.

"Of course you can darling—however I will not leave anything for chance. This man," he glanced wearily at Touya, "will escape the first chance he gets, therefore a wedding will commence!" Kaho opened her mouth to protest, but gasped in alarm like the others when numerous red dots appeared on Touya's face.

"I'm sorry," she said to Touya and everyone as she stepped next to him.

"Begin," Wei instructed, priest.

"At least he's getting hitched," Chiharu whispered to Naoko, who didn't know whether to reprimand her sister or laugh.

"Do you Kinomoto Touya, take Wei Kaho to be your lawful wedded wife?" the guys started to snicker when the gage was taken from his mouth, and Wei made his gun's presence known.

"Yes," he answered, in a blank voice, glancing down at Kaho when she sniffled. He went to say more, but the gage was stuffed back into his mouth.

"And do you Wei Kaho, take Kinomoto Touya to be your lawful wedded husband?" Kaho glanced at Touya, and knew she could not tie him to her due her father's bullying.

I can—," she barely started on the sound of 't' when a bullet whizzed by Touya's neck making him flinch and those in the room jump when it ripped through the bench behind him. Kaho spun around to witness the trail of blood appearing across his neck. "I do, I do!" she gasped, quickly, unwilling to look at her father.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, you may—kiss the bride," The father ended sounding like a question.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo!" Wei cried, making his men start to clap. Mei Lin glowered at Jamie when he started to clap as well. "Kiss your husband daughter!" he encouraged, pulling the gage from Touya's mouth. Kaho didn't know what to do, and found herself unable to look at Touya as tears streamed down her cheeks.

'Karma is a bitch,' Touya thought dismally, but sighed turning to look at his girlfriend, who he could tell was devastated by the turn of events. "It's okay," he said to her, in an understanding voice, getting her attention.

"No it's not," she sobbed, brokenly. "I'm sorry." Despite how he was feeling, Touya managed to give her a smile, but turned his hardened eyes to the man next to him.

"Do you mind?" he gestured for the ropes binding his hands. The man looked at Wei, who gave a nod, before he began to undo the rope. With his hands free, Touya surprised many in the church, by hugging Kaho, instead of raising hell.

"I think I'm going to suffer from an aneurysm," Alex whispered, and this time the sisters couldn't help but laugh as well.

"It's going to be okay," Touya whispered to Kaho, before pressing a kiss to her temple. "I think psychos understand each other," he joked, and felt better when she laughed a little.

"Touya, we should go fishing this weekend," Wei stated, in a happy voice, resting his shotgun on his shoulder as if it was nothing. He turned to the group, "There is a reception at my home, please do attend to celebrate the happy union of the Kinomoto and Wei line. Master Li," he said, inclining his head.

"Wei-san," Syaoran grinned, before looking at Touya, "Hey we're one step closer to actually being family!" he chorused, jumping back when Touya swung at him.

"Dumb brat!" Touya growled, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my father's background," Kaho apologized, softly.

"It's fine Kaho, really," he assured, just wanting this night to be over with. He didn't want to freak out and give Takashi, Mika, Eriol, and Jamie the satisfaction. If 'the rest' became permanent fixtures in his family, he would never hear the end of it.

"Touya, what of Jun?" Tomoyo questioned, getting his attention. Seeing the look he gave, she sighed lowering her eyes.

"Don't worry, at least I know he's in town," Touya assured, clenching his fist.

"Don't worry Touya my man, it's not so bad!" Mika cried, patting him roughly on the back, as he laughed loudly. Touya growled whipping around, and the women screamed in alarm, when Touya pounced onto Mika knocking him into the ground.

The group watched them struggle, then something strange happened. Touya froze, then instantly removed himself from Mika, who remained on the ground grinning. "Are you okay?" Kaho and Naoko questioned at the same time.

"I'm fine," both answered together, making Touya narrow his eyes at Mika, who only winked in response.

"I hate you," Touya spat, childishly. Syaoran locked eyes with Touya briefly, and his mouth nearly dropped open when he saw something keenly resembling acceptance. Smiling, he leaned towards Sakura and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I think all things considered, we should move our little vacation to tonight after your brother's reception, what do you think?"

"Can we find a flight at such short notice?" Sakura inquired, looking up at him.

"I can do anything Sakura," her boyfriend replied, with ease, bringing a smile to her lips.

"Then I think it's a wonderful suggestion," she agreed, needing some quiet time with him, especially after her rather traumatic day.

"Hey, who do you think is next, Rika, Sakura or Tomoyo?" Chiharu questioned, happily. Hearing their names, the sisters glanced at each other, and Tomoyo blushed brightly when Sakura and Rika pointed at her.

"I like our odds," Eriol said, reaching for her hand.

"Me too," she laughed, happily, relaxing in the presence of her family. Touya and Kaho trailed behind the group, both trying to think of something to say to each other. When they reached the open doors, Touya sighed turning to his shotgun wife.

Since as he couldn't find anything intelligent to say, he drew her into his arms, and gave her a sound kiss on the lips, surprising her. Sighing happily, she wrapped her arms around his neck, eagerly returning his kiss…

L

Later…

L

True to his word, Syaoran whisked Sakura out of Tokyo the second they could get away. A door opened and lights flickered on a second after, "Wow," Sakura gasped, glancing around the lavish suite. She walked hurriedly to the balcony and stared in awe at the beauty of the harbor in front of them.

"I guess you like it," Syaoran laughed, making her spin around to him.

"It's beautiful!' she chorused, clasping her hands together as he pulled out money to tip the man.

"Please do enjoy your honeymoon," he stated, inclining his head politely, not seeing when Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock. Syaoran looked at her when the door closed behind him, and smiled sweetly.

"It was the only suite they had available on such short notice," he explained, casually making her nod, though her heart was beating a little faster. "It's late."

"It is," she agreed, softly.

"Sleep then we can get pampered tomorrow?"

"Yep," she smiled, prettily clasping her hands behind her. "I'll be off."

"Okay, I'm just going to check my messages real quick." Sakura nodded in understanding, because she knew he left work on short notice. She really appreciated that he would take the time to take her away. She really needed a break—yet she knew he needed one as well since as his job was very stressful.

Glancing behind her, she looked at her boyfriend, wondering how he could so easily shoulder the pressure and stress brought on by his work. These thoughts drifted through her head as she got ready for bed.

…

With nothing of relevance in his messages, Syaoran ran his hand tiredly through his hair feeling strained. He hoped both of them would be able to relax this weekend. Glancing at his wrapped arm, he sighed hoping Touya would deal with Jun.

Before today, he didn't know what he would have done to a man wanting to hurt her, but now he knew his limit for revenge knew no bounds—that was why there was a large sum of cash missing from his account now in payment for Jun's capture.

Stepping into the bedroom door, he froze looking at Sakura, who was wrapping her hair into a bun. Slowly his eyes traveled over sheer pink lingerie she was wearing, noting that it did little to conceal her body beneath it.

He attempted to swallow, but the lump in his throat became lodged, which was ridiculous since as he had seen her naked before, "Syaoran?" she whispered, with worry staring at his expression. She felt self conscious as she wondered if it was too much, "D—do you like it?" she inquired, shyly.

Y—yeah," he answered, clearing his throat. Watching a beautiful smile blossom on her face, Syaoran found himself thinking only about her. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said, before he could stop himself. Sakura's face turned crimson, "Really—you know that right? Not just physically but personality too—you're amazing Sakura."

"You're making me blush," she said, though her heart was swelling with adoration for him. Not knowing how to explain how she felt about him, she walked over slowly. Her hands came to his cheeks, eyes staring tenderly into his. "Don't say anything," she whispered, tiptoeing to reach his lips, "But I think I have fallen in love with you," she confessed, hoping it wouldn't be a mistake.

She didn't have time to dwell on this, because his lips found hers in a crushing kiss that drew a gasp from her, but she eagerly returned it. Standing in the middle of the room, they explored each other slowly, deeply as though they were lovers finally reunited after years apart.

Her hands moved along his muscled abdomen, raising his shirt as her fingers brushed the hills of his stomach. Breaking the kiss, she moved to his jaw, then slowly trailed her way down his chest, along the warmth of his flesh.

He felt the waist of his jeans loosen, before it moved slowly down his legs. As it settled at his chins, he heard a gasp escape her mouth when he suddenly lifted her into his arms. With the glow of the moon washing over their bodies, he rested her gently upon the large bed.

He moved over her body, trailing kisses along the mounds of her breasts, wanting to feel the nakedness of her body pressed against his. A gasp escaped her mouth when he freed her breast from the garment, his mouth instantly engulfing them.

The warmth of his mouth, sent ripples of heat down the length of her body, causing her toes to curl as need coursed through her body. "Syaoran," she whispered part moaned, wanting to taste him. His mouth found hers, and as she hungrily returned the kiss, she moved his rough hand along the smooth counters of her leg to her inner thigh.

Her body curved into his, feeling his fingers dip into her moist warmth. Her head moved into the bed, exposing her neck to his sweet kisses. Her hips shifted to his frame, and surprise and pleasure coursed through her body feeling his rigid member press against her.

Syaoran looked at her when her hands pushed against his chest, moving him to rest on the bed. Smiling coyly, Sakura moved down, her hands meeting with the waist of his underwear. He watched her lower, her lips pressing beside his naval.

Her heart was thundering against her chest as she moved down his last article of clothing, meeting once again with his member that was now erect. Sakura marveled at it, feeling it was bigger than before, and without thought her hand stroked it tenderly, glancing up at him, when a sigh of pleasure escaped him.

Remembering the way he tasted her, she parted her lips and touched her tongue to him, enjoying the sharp intakele of breath from him. Lavishing in her new found control, Sakura engulfed his member in her mouth, savoring his unique taste as her senses were filled with the sighs escaping him at will.

"Sakura…" he breathed, unable to stop himself. Feeling himself about to lose control, his hands latched onto her arms, drawing her swiftly towards him. She gasped in his rough kiss, suddenly finding herself on the bed beneath him.

He paused in kissing when his member touched to her, watching the slight widening of her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, her legs parting more to allow him entrance. Poised at the last barrier, he kissed her sweetly, slowly drawing back, "I love you," he stated, looking deeply into her eyes.

Feeling him enter her, Sakura gasped in pain, hands latching onto his arms. Drawing slowly back, Syaoran filled her again, using all his might to hold onto himself. A warmth and new emotion she had never felt before overcame her body feeling his thrusts, "Syaoran," she breathed, deeply, lifting her hips to meet him. "Oh god…" she breathed, wondering if this was how it was supposed feel.

He kissed her deeply wanting this to be the most amazing night of her life. And just when Sakura thought it couldn't get any better, he removed himself from her lips, and sat up, lifting her hips with his hands.

This time when he filled her, Sakura's hands latched onto the comforter, a moan escaping her suddenly. He continuously hit the same spot, bringing about the same emotion which got better with every thrust, driving her towards something unknown.

Oh…more," she pleaded unknowingly, her muscles tensing as every sensation in her body felt as though it would explode. Thoughts faded, and a cry of pleasure escaped her feeling something magical rip through her form, taking her breath with it. Her thoughts faded into nothing, her mind for the first time in her life thinking of nothing.

His mouth founds her, and as they kissed, he groaned, tensing above her. When she touched his face it was sleek with perspiration, and against her chest she could feel the thundering of his heart. With him resting gently on her, Sakura wrapped her legs and arms about his body, wanting to keep him attached to her forever.

He pressed a kiss to her neck, "Do you really love me?" she questioned, softly, eyes finding the moon.

"With all my heart, Sakura," he responded, without delay. When he slowly lifted himself, her eyes found his, a tender smile touching her lips, "I don't want anyone else."

"I only want you as well." They shared another kiss, before they rested on the bed in each other's arms, bathing in the pale glow of the moon…

L

Tokyo…

L

L

With head bent into his hands, he stared at the ground thinking about the woman he left behind in his bed. Her tender caresses only hours ago roamed his body, as the honeyed whispers of her voice intoxicated him. There was never a time that Touya found himself craving the taste, soft whispers and gentle caresses of a woman.

A groaning sound filled the dark room he was in, but he did not move. This was his honeymoon night, yet he found himself handling other business. Mika claimed this to be his wedding gift—and truly it was a gift he most appreciated. And though he loved it, he wanted to turn over a new leaf—for his family and mostly for the woman he cared deeply for.

He could not chance his reckless behavior driving her away. No—he wanted to focus on his new obligation. Kaho was priority now—his sisters were happy. Taking a deep breath, he agonizingly exhaled, casting Kaho from his mind, but found the images of his sisters replacing it. Fueled by this renewed determination, he stood at a painstaking rate.

His large hands flexed as his head slowly lifted, hearing the gasp of horror in front of him. Jun's alarmed eyes stared into Touya's endless black poles—the empty expression on his face instilling fear within him. "Touya, please!" he cried, out, hanging upside down over what appeared to be a tub of black liquid. "Touya—I didn't mean to do it!"

Jun struggled as Touya walked leisurely towards him, half his faced covered by the shadows of the room. A crooked smile touched his lips, "None of them did," his icy murmur filled the quiet of the room.

"I love her!" Jun desperately explained, trying to free himself. His handsome face was battered, his lip swollen and split in several places. As he thrashed about, Touya glanced at his hands—hanging lifelessly at his side, enjoying the absence of fingernails. "I love her! I only want to be with her!"

"They all did," he responded, standing in front of a man, who he had believed to be his friend. "All twelve of them…"

"Touya—I'm sorry, forgive me, please!" Jun begged, in extreme horror. "Please—I never meant to hurt them, I never did!" Tears slipped from Jun's eyes, streaming down his forehead. "Please! Your brother in law has already tortured me! I have learnt my lesson. I will go to jail and pay for all I have done, please!" His mouth was missing teeth, and clear agony from the pain rushing through his body masked his features.

"You're forgiven," he stated, reaching out to undo the rope. "They were all forgiven—but a price must be paid, ne? For Touji, ne? for those two unknown people, ne?" Jun screamed out in horror feeling the rope slip a fraction. "For my sisters, ne?"

Jun's mouth opened to plea, but Touya had had enough of his begging, because he felt no remorse in his words—he was just another coward, desperate for life. Therefore, he dropped him the instant his mouth opened, lavishing in the swallowed scream as the acid burned through his body.

Touya stood silently watching his good friend's body disappear beneath the liquid. Thirteen—he could be satisfied with such a number—if those currently with his sisters proved to be the men he thought them. If not—he had no qualms about nineteen.

It was his duty after all—he had to protect the women in his life, all seven of them. And now it seemed as if he had men who were more than willing to join in—the one who concocted the mixture in the tub, the one who financed the acquisition, and the one who captured the bastard…life was too good to him…

He chuckled, lightly, turning off the light. Latching the door behind him, he started up the steps, whistling a sweet little tune…

L

L

L

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the story…sorry for any missed typos ^_^


End file.
